Walking On A String Of Fate: Dance With Heritage
by The Bard of Skheria
Summary: Severus Snape is nearing death until a new student arrives with strange powers, a heritage deeply imbedded in magical history, and one thing in common with the Potions Master-loneliness. Could she be the one to save him and the wizarding world?R/R
1. Chapter One: Hidden Behind Shadows

Chapter One: Hidden Behind Shadows

Disclaimer: Although I admire and love Rowling's brilliant work very much, I don't own any of her characters except for Natalia LaRoche and family.  

The seconds on the big clock were ticking away.  Fascinated as she was by the simplicity of this invention, she kept a steady pace towards platforms nine and ten, not wanting to miss her train.  A passerby may have found the ease at which the girl weaved through the dense crowd amusing, but she was moving far too hastily for anyone to notice.  Her gray cloak made her seem like a passing mist amongst the throng of travelers, steadily making its way to platform nine and three-quarters.  So swift were her movements that no one noticed her slipping through a wall onto the magical platform.  And so ended her first encounter with the Muggle world.  

            She made her way towards the closest car only to find that all the compartments were occupied.  Proceeding to the next car to find an empty stall, she discovered that they too, were all taken.  

            "Need help finding a seat?"

Turning around, the girl found an explosion of freckles facing her.  Cocking her head to the side, she cautiously replied, "Yes, actually, I was hoping there would be an empty compartment…"

"Well, you can come with me to the last car.  A group of my friends and I have 

one to ourselves if you join us.  By the way, I'm Ginny Weasley, fourth year Gryffindor."

The girl in the gray cloak pondered on this for a moment.  She had wanted to be by herself, but seeing as all the stations were filled already… "I hope I am not intruding if I join you."

"No, not at all, in fact, I'm sure they'd love to meet someone new.  That is, if you plan on telling me your name," Ginny replied with a grin.

The pale traveler drew the hood of her cloak closer to her face.  "My name is Natalia LaRoche."

Giving her a warm smile, Ginny took her arm, saying, "Well, that's a start."  They made their way around the mass of students to the last car of Hogwarts Express, picking carefully around cages of owls and cats waiting to be stowed onto the train.  Stepping into the car, Ginny slid open the door to the first compartment.  Inside sat two boys and a girl, talking feverishly about one of the boys' new Veloxium 1497.  

"I have never ridden on anything so smooth before!  It beats out my Firebolt _completely_.  And it's impossibly fast!"

"Fred tells me it takes a _hundred_ Cornish Pixies to make one of them."

The girl turned to the redhead boy and gave him a condescending look.  "_Obviously_ they don't use Cornish Pixies to make them.  How could they possibly control all those pixies just to make a Quidditch broomstick?  And they don't even have the skills required to make a _regular_ broom."  She crossed her arms, saying in a patronizing tone, "I'll have you know that the design for the Veloxium 1497 was found in the wizard inventor Leonardo da Vinci's notebooks and took nearly _five hundred_ years for the wizarding world to perfect the model.  Last year, Arnus Cratee finally developed the first perfect model, surpassing all brooms before it.  And, consequently, Harry got it for his birthday this summer.  I suspect that your broom is the only one of its model so far."

Ginny knocked loudly on the opened door.  "Excuse me, but I hope the lot of you don't mind if someone sits with us."  Pulling Natalia up next to her, she continued, "This is Natalia LaRoche.  Natalia, this is Ron Weasley, my older brother."  The redhead with the trademark Weasley freckles gave a faint nod and smiled.  

            Pointing to the boy next to him, Ginny said in a higher tone, "This is Harry Potter.  You _must_ know who he is already."  The boy with the large rimmed glasses and a mop of black hair smiled pleasantly at her.  

            "And this, is Hermione Granger, one of the best students at Hogwarts," Ginny announced brightly, causing a flush of color to appear on Hermione's face.  Sweeping some of her mousy brown hair behind her ears, she replied,  "Really Ginny, I thought you knew better than to give excessive flattery."

            Ginny smirked back at her, saying as she nudged her friend, "It's not excessive and you know you deserve every bit of it, the way you slave away in the library all year."

            Hermione shook her head disapprovingly and turned to Natalia.  "What year are you supposed to be in?"

            Natalia stood still for a second, taking in the intriguing common language they used.  Her mother would go mad if she heard this.  "I am to be attending the fifth year at Hogwarts."

            "Really?  So are we, except for Ginny that is.  We're all in the Gryffindor house.  Maybe you'll be sorted into Gryffindor also.  Wouldn't that be fun?"

            Natalia sat down and smiled politely, keeping her face hidden in her hood.  She knew there was no possible way that she could be sorted into Gryffindor, even if the Sorting Hat made a mistake.  Come to think of it, she was not even supposed to associate with Gryffindors, much less sit in the same compartment and socialize with them.  Her mother would _really_ go mad.

            "So, where are you from?" asked Ron, already digging into a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.  "Ugh…bogey."

            Natalia had to suppress an urge to laugh as she watched the redhead gag on a rotten flavored sweet.  She took a breath and slowly replied, "For the previous four years, I attended Durmstrang Institute, but due to recent events of the summer, I have had to make changes and transfer to Hogwarts."

            The four nodded understandingly.  Ron was dying to ask why she kept her hood up even indoors, but knew better than to say something rash.  Mesmerized by the way her cloak moved through shades of gray like mist, Harry had to restrain himself from reaching out and touching the material.  Ginny congratulated herself in being the first to befriend such an interesting character, and Hermione finally broke the silence.  "I couldn't help but notice that your wand has beautiful carvings on the handle.  May we see it?"

            Natalia smiled openly for the first time.  Her wand was something that she loved and was immensely proud of, more so than any other article she possessed.  Taking it out of its carrier, she held it out for the other students, saying, "My father found this wand in Latvia and it happened to match me perfectly.  It is particularly unique because the wand itself is not made of wood.  It is made from mother of pearl and has an Occamy feather core.  The handle has an Occamy inlaid on one side and a Sphinx on the other side.  It is incredibly yielding to the touch and is nearly twelve inches long with charms as its forte.  Would you like to hold it?"  Natalia handed her wand to Hermione, placing it in her hands as if it were a sleeping child.

            "It's incredibly light.  How did your father come across this wand?"

            "I do not know, he died before it was given to me.  My mother gave this wand to me on my eleventh birthday.  My father passed away when I was eight."

            "Oh, I'm really sorry.  I shouldn't have brought it up," Hermione whispered, turning crimson.

            "No, it is quite all right" Natalia said quickly,  "One gets used to it after awhile."

            Ron gaped at the wand in amazement.  "I didn't think it was possible for a wand to be made of anything other than wood."

            Natalia smiled and explained to him, "Wood is commonly used because it conducts the magic from the wizard to the subject being enchanted with great efficiency.  However, mother of pearl has the same qualities but is more responsive to the wizard due to the patterns in the texture."

            Ron looked at her with a puzzled look and turned to Harry.  "I didn't understand a word she just said", he whispered.

            Harry chuckled lightly to himself and turned to the window.  He felt sympathy for Natalia, having lost her father at such a young age.  He knew personally how it felt not having a parent there for all the special moments in life.


	2. Chapter Two: Hide And Seek, You Are Foun...

Chapter Two: Hide And Seek, You Are Found

The train reached Hogwarts shortly after the group's conversation on Chimera eggs and their dubious qualities concluded.  The four Gryffindors left on horseless carriages while Natalia stayed behind with Hagrid and the first years.  They arrived at the castle after crossing the lake and seeing the breath-taking view of Hogwarts in an autumn evening.  A tall, commanding witch dressed in formal green robes greeted the students, waiting for them in the Small Chamber leading into the Great Hall.  She had a nose as straight as a needle on which a pair of stern authoritarian glasses rested.  She waited at the top of the stairs until the students had all gathered below her.  

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  I am Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress and Transfigurations Professor at Hogwarts.  In a few moments, I will lead you into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses.  Please follow me."

The students filed into a single line behind Professor McGonagall, heading into the Great Hall.  They marveled at the ceiling that had been enchanted to look like the night sky.  Natalia walked along, noticeably taller than all the first years, dreading the sorting that was to proceed.  She had already made friends at this school and wanted very much to be sorted into the Gryffindor House, even though she knew it was clearly impossible.

The students gathered at the front of the hall and waited for Professor McGonagall to begin.

"I will read each of your names at which you will come up and put on the Sorting Hat.  Let's begin.  Darren Ashencloth."

Natalia watched in fascination at the Sorting Hat.  Never had she seen something of its sort.  Glancing around the hall, she distinguished the different houses.  The house with red and gold banners at the left side of the room was obviously the Gryffindors.  To their left was the Ravenclaw House with their majestic blue and bronze banners fluttering softly in the imaginary wind.  In the center right were the Hufflepuffs with their friendly yellow and black banners hanging over them.  And all the way to the right of the room with the green and silver banners…Natalia pursed her lips together.  She knew this was her fate from the day she was born.  How she wished she could change it though.  

            "Natalia LaRoche Slytherin."


	3. Chapter Three: Princesses and Knights

Chapter Three: Of Princesses and Knights 

A hush came over the hall.  Ron turned to Harry at the Gryffindor table and whispered, "She's a descendant of Salazar Slytherin?  But she wasn't all that nasty!  No wonder why she went to Durmstrang."

Natalia could hear the people behind her whispering.  As she had done all her life, she ignored them.  Changing her last name to her mother's name would not help in England.  Here, she would always be a Slytherin.  With poise, she ascended the stairs and sat down on the stool.

"You'll have to take off your hood my dear, I'm afraid the Sorting Hat will not be able to sort you properly through your enchanted cloak."

Natalia sighed softly.  She knew this was going to happen; she just hoped it would not cause too much of a commotion.  Slowly, she lifted the hood off her head.  The entire room fell into a silence.  Her black hair cascaded onto her shoulders in soft silken waves, causing a strange soft glow to appear around her.  The lucid green of her eyes made a bright contrast against her pale porcelain-like skin.  Dark lashes rimmed those same eyes like butterfly's wings.  The crimson flush from the cushion of her lips and the black arches of her eyebrows were the only two other things the made a great contrast to her translucent complexion.  Looking upon her face was like looking into the sun itself: so bright that it is almost painful but all the same, strikingly and indescribably beautiful.  

She sat down quietly on the stool and took the Sorting Hat from the stunned Professor McGonagall.  Upon putting on the Sorting Hat, it chuckled softly to itself.

"So, you thought you could run away from destiny didn't you?  Well, I must say, you have caused quite a shock amongst the students.  Though I wouldn't blame you, it's not every day that they see a descendant of Salazar that is also part veela."

Natalia inhaled sharply at this.

"Oh, don't be so surprised," it whispered in her ear, "I know much more about you than you think.  But don't worry, no one will suspect you are a veela – after all, you _do_ have dark hair.  But getting back to the sorting…now I know you want to be in Gryffindor, and Merlin knows you have the heart for it, but it might be a bit…shall we say risky?  Yes, risky for you to be in that house.  Therefore, for your own safety, I shall put you in…SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table erupted in cheers and applause.  Hermione frowned and turned to Harry.  "That's really too bad.  I had thought that she would get sorted into Gryffindor."

Natalia made her way over to the Slytherin table, looking discreetly for an empty seat.  A blond boy with a severe and sly face called out to her, "My lady, may I be of service to you?  You can sit here beside me.  I'm sure Pansy will move over for the heir of Slytherin."

He turned toward the girl named Pansy and gave her a look of death.  Pansy haughtily glared back at him and moved to the end of the table.  Natalia seated herself and turned to thank the blond.  "Thank you for obtaining a seat for me, but I assure you, it really was not necessary."

The boy looked at her for a moment and said, "You're right, you deserve my seat at the head of the table, since you _are_ truly of Slytherin blood."

He got up and offered his seat in a graceful sweeping gesture.  Natalia fought a blush that was creeping up her face.  "I assure you, it is not necessary.  I am quite comfortable where I am – "

"But you are the _heir_ of Slytherin.  It would be wholly disrespectful of me to–"

"It is even more disrespectful of you to ignore the wishes of Miss Slytherin _and_ not give her the courtesy of finishing a single sentence, Mr. Malfoy."

They both turned around to see that one of the professors had come to inspect the dilemma.  Natalia looked up and saw a person that very much mirrored herself.  They both had intensely black hair that was a shock against their pale features.  The only difference between them was she had the strange glow of a veela about her and he did not; she was beautiful like the moon and he looked like a vampire during a full moon.  _Quite the unconventional knight in shining armor aiding a maiden in distress_, she thought to herself. 

"I suggest you oblige to Miss Slytherin's wishes before you make a bigger fool of yourself on your climb up the social ladder Malfoy."  The professor turned curtly on his heel and left toward the staff table in a flurry of black robes.  The Malfoy boy looked quite flustered.  He sat down again, scarlet with embarrassment and anger.  Natalia lowered her eyes.  What a lovely way to start the year.

Natalia left the Great Hall after eating barely a bite and having a brief stressed conversation with Draco Malfoy.  She had heard of their family from her mother before and now she understood why she had called them cowards.  They were so eager to stay on the list of exclusive wizarding families that they did not see how transparent their motives appeared.  Natalia nearly collided into Professor McGonagall while she was walking out, lost in her own thoughts.  

"Miss Slytherin, good thing I found you.  Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office.  I shall show you the way to his studies."  

_Getting in trouble with the headmaster on the first day_, Natalia thought, _Mother is going to be livid_.  

            Natalia followed Professor McGonagall to the second floor of Hogwarts.  They walked toward the end of the hall, stopping in front of a gargoyle statue.  "Lemon Drop", the Professor said clearly to the statue.  

The gargoyle slowly rolled into the wall with a groan, showing a spiral of wooden stairs.  

"Please situate yourself on the stairs.  Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you in his office."

Natalia gingerly stepped onto the staircase, not trusting it to keep her on.  A slow rumble resonated from the ground as the staircase slowly rose toward the tower above.  Natalia arrived in a large, ornate circular chamber full of wondrous magical gadgets and trinkets.  The walls were covered with the portraits of past Headmistresses and Headmasters, most of them snoring softly in slumber or staring off into oblivion.  Professor Dumbledore sat at a gargantuan desk with clawed feet for legs.  He appeared to be filling in a crossenchantments puzzle in the Daily Prophet as Natalia waited patiently by the entrance for him to notice her.

            "Ah, Natalia, please sit."

She moved toward one of the hefty velvet cushioned chairs, sat, and folded her hands neatly on her lap.  Dumbledore took out a piece of chocolate from a jar that appeared to be made completely of smoke.  

"Chocolate?"

In a polite voice, the girl replied, "No thank you, Professor."

The Headmaster frowned slightly but wore an amused look on his face.  "You are the first person to ever refuse chocolate from me."

Natalia lowered her eyes.  "I apologize if it is rude Professor, but I have a dire weakness for sweets and I do not wish to indulge my weakness in your presence."

He smiled at this.  "My dear child, it isn't a weakness unless we do not realize it and refuse to contend with it."

Natalia smiled as the Headmaster placed the chocolate on the desk in front of her.  Somehow, Professor Dumbledore reminded her of her father.  

"I wanted to discuss your courses with you.  In your application for the fifth year courses, you wrote that you wanted to take all advanced classes.  Are you sure you will be able to handle this?"

Natalia looked sincerely at the old wizard.  "I do not mean to sound arrogant sir, but I have been taking advanced courses since my first year at Durmstrang.  I am quite certain that I will be able to handle the amount of work."

Professor Dumbledore smiled warmly, saying, "I am sure you will be able to handle it, but I must inform you that the advanced courses at Hogwarts are quite different than those at Durmstrang, particularly Advanced Potions.  Our Potions Master is the best and well, the most…demanding in the wizarding world right now.  But I am sure you will manage just fine.  Headmaster Karkaroff informs me that you are quite brilliant in Potions."

Natalia blushed slightly at this remark.  She heard someone enter the office behind her.  

"Speaking of Potions, Natalia, I want you to meet your Potions Master and Head of the Slytherin House, Professor Snape."

            She turned around to find her unconventional knight facing her.  Her developing blush increased to a bright crimson.  How embarrassing that the head of her House had to be the one who saw her weak in front of a Malfoy.  She gave a polite smile and brisk nod of acknowledgement to Professor Snape.  Instead of returning the gesture, he sauntered behind Dumbledore's desk and leant against the bookshelf on which the Sorting Hat lay.  

"We were just discussing her exceptional aptitude for Potions, Severus.  It seems that Natalia is quite capable in the subject, according to Karkaroff."

Snape masked his eyes with a look of indifference.

"We shall see about that.", he replied curtly, "What Potions class will you be taking, Miss Slytherin?"

            Natalia raised her eyes to the daunting Potions Master.  She felt like she had broken into a vault at Gringotts and was being forced into confession.

            "I will be taking Advanced Potions, Professor."

Snape raised an eyebrow skeptically.

            "Advanced Potions?  Really…and I thought after all those years at Durmstrang, you would be taking a sixth year Defense Against the Dark Arts class instead."

Natalia sat quietly, not knowing how to respond to him.

            "Natalia will be taking _all_ advanced courses, Severus.  She is quiet an impressive student.", Dumbledore said to her aid.  "Now if you will, please show Natalia to her dormitories.  If my senses are correct, your luggage should be waiting for you in the hallway as you leave due to special…circumstances, Natalia.  Here are your courses for the year."

            Natalia accepted the list from Dumbledore with both hands.  Taking a quick glance at it, she saw that she had an incredibly challenging arrangement of courses:

            Advanced Transfiguration

            Sixth Year Defense Against the Dark Arts

            Advanced Potions

            Advanced History of Magic

            Advanced Charms

            Sixth Year Astronomy

            Advanced Herbology

Sixth Year Arithmancy

Sixth Year Ancient Runes

Natalia sighed at the bulk of the schedule.  At least the amount of work would allow her to fill the void of socializing with what little friends she had – or those that she could not be friends with. 

Snape and Natalia descended the spiral staircase and found her luggage waiting in front of the gargoyle.  

"Wingardium Leviosa." Snape said briskly as the luggage rose and followed him down the hall.  Snape lead her down the stairs to the Ground Floor.  Suddenly, Natalia felt the ground shift under her.  

"What is happening to the staircase?" she asked in panic.

Snape gave her an impatient look.  "The stairs tend to have a habit of moving.  If you wish to stay on the stairwell, I suggest you hold onto the banister."

The staircase finally came to a rest, allowing them to descend onto the Ground Floor.  Snape quickly walked to the right, leading her down another flight of stairs to the dungeons.  They fell into an awkward silence as they descended into darkness.  Natalia still felt humiliated at the fact that she had acted cowardly in front of her Professor.  After a moment, she broke the silence.

"Professor, I must apologize for my actions during supper.  I did not mean to cause a disruption."

A smirk appeared on the professor's masked face.  "I would not call that a disruption, Miss Slytherin.  A disruption is the sort of thing a _Gryffindor_", he said the word as if he were spitting up bile, "would attempt to do."

"But I still insist on my apology.  Next time I will know better than to coward in front of a Malfoy."

Snape stopped abruptly and slowly turned around.  He looked her in the eye and said very directly to her,

"And I suppose you do not think that even they are worthy of your presence, Lady Slytherin?"

Natalia's brow furrowed at this remark.  "I do not approve of partaking in the Malfoys' indiscreet political motives.  I find their actions of obvious flattery rather insipid and distasteful."

Snape stared intently at her and answered after a beat, "I see that I am no longer the only one that thinks so."

They continued down the dungeons to the Slytherin Common Room, no longer in need of conversation.  Coming upon the Potions Classroom, Snape suddenly stopped.

"Wait here, I have to acquire a sleeping draught from my office."


	4. Chapter Four: Lest I Sin With My Tongue

Chapter Four: Lest I Sin With My Tongue  
  
Natalia waited in the dark for the professor to return. Since her childhood, she had acquired a remarkable ability to see in the dark. She walked toward the end of the hall and saw that it came to a dead end. I wonder where the Slytherin Dormitories are located, she speculated. Walking toward the end of the hall, she put her hand on the wall to feel around for a door. Without warning, the wall shifted and slowly slid open in a groan. She gasped and looked back to make sure Snape hadn't seen her. Looking in, she saw a large lavishly decorated room in silvers and greens. There were rich green tapestries that draped the walls and long Victorian couches that extended across the room. To one side of the room was a large fireplace with an ample ebony mantel. There were lush oriental carpets in deep emeralds that spread across the dark walnut floor. Her breath fell short when she felt a hand grip her shoulder.  
  
"If I remember correctly, I specifically instructed you to wait outside my office for me."  
  
Natalia turned around and saw Snape scowling down at her. She blushed from being discovered.  
  
"I am incredibly sorry that I did not follow your instructions sufficiently Professor. I must admit that I wandered away while waiting."  
  
The professor looked accusingly at her.  
  
"How did you manage to get in without the password?"  
  
She looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
Snape gave her an infuriated look.  
  
"This is the Slytherin Common Room. No one gets in here without a password and new students never find the entrance by themselves."  
  
A baffled look appeared on Natalia's face.  
  
"I am sorry Professor, but I just touched the wall at the end of the hallway and it slid open. I did not even know that it lead to the Common Room."  
  
Snape crossed him arms and stared at her as if reading her face for signs of dishonesty. Finally, after a long while, the frown on his face diminished.  
  
"Well then, I guess you obviously are a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Even the walls of his dungeons recognize the blood that flows through you. But for future reference, the password for the Slytherin dormitories is pure blood."  
  
Natalia grimaced at this word. She had thought that after two generations, things might have changed a little. Obviously not. Slytherins still thought in the same mindset as her Grandfather and Mother did. Snape guided her through the Common Room into the girls' chambers. Beautiful walnut four post beds lined across the room. Intricate snakes were carved into the wood of the cupboards, mirrors, and beds.  
  
"These are the female dormitories. The washrooms are to the left and down the hall. You, however, will not be staying in here. Dumbledore has requested that you receive your own private chambers, as you are the granddaughter of Salazar Slytherin."  
  
He led her down another hallway which led to a door with a large oak snake that stretched itself across the door. "The password to this chamber is only one that you will know for it is in Parseltongue. Since you are a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, you should have the ability of speaking in Parseltongue. The password is as it was before, pure blood."  
  
Snape waited expectantly for Natalia to say the correct term. She stood in a dazed silence. She had not spoken in Parseltongue since her Father had died. Sifting through her memories, she searched in vain for the word for pure blood. Being a believer of the modern concepts, her father did not support the idea of exterminating Magicals with Muggle blood, even though he was Salazar Slytherin's only son. He had rarely spoken on this topic for fear that Natalia views would follow her Grandfather's. Much to his chagrin, his wife's views quickly turned to that of his father's after their wedding. Unfortunately for Natalia, he never mentioned pure bloods, and definitely not in Parseltongue. She remembered communicating with her Father in Parseltongue when attempting to surprise her Mother on an anniversary or a birthday, but could not think of what "pure blood" could possibly be in Parseltongue. Father, she thought desperately, how I wished you had spoken with me about these matters, however dire they might be. She stood in a perplexed silence as Snape smirked openly next to her.  
  
"Not the Slytherin heir we all expected, I see. Well, no matter, I'm sure the other Slytherins won't mind you staying in the same chambers as them."  
  
Do not worry kjærtegn; I am with you as I have always been. Do not be intimidated by this man. He only scorns you because he does not understand.  
  
Natalia looked about her. Did she hear her Father speak to her just then? She glanced at Snape and saw that he had not heard as he was still watching her with a smug look. Surely I am going mad, she thought, I have not heard his voice in so long that I must be imagining it now.  
  
Not at all kjærtegn, it is really I that is speaking to you. The word you are searching so intently for is "Santsioniss Sverrkonssag".  
  
  
  
  
  
Natalia choked back a sob. She could not believe that her Father was with her once again. Slowly, she closed her eyes and softly hissed,  
  
  
  
  
  
"Santsioniss Sverrkonssag"  
  
The eyes on the snake suddenly lit up with a most unusual red glow. It slow slithered its way into the doorframe as if awaken from a deep slumber. The doors opened effortlessly as if its hinges were made of oil. Past the thick double oak doors was the Slytherin Master Chamber. It fanned out into a large half-circle, twice the size of the Common Room with two fireplaces, one at each side of the room. The floor was of dark mahogany, the deep red contrasting against the intricate designs of the thick extravagant oriental carpets. Sweeping emerald tapestries with intricate silver snakes woven into the fabric adorned the walls like a majestic Grecian tunic. A single tall window led out onto a balcony. How can there be a balcony leading outside in the dungeons? she wondered, It must be one of Hogwarts' many mysteries. She marveled at the extravagance of the room. A four-post bed lay in the center of the room, complete with silken draperies and green silk sheets in the pattern of spider webs. Beautiful furnishings from the Renaissance were placed elegantly around the room with a large silver mirror hanging in the back of the room.  
  
Snape drew a sharp intake of breath. His eyes marveled at the splendor and grandeur of the chamber.  
  
"I am certain that your stay at Hogwarts will be more than satisfactory now, Ms. Slytherin."  
  
He looked at her pointedly,  
  
"I expect that you have any further requests for now."  
  
Natalia slowly came back to her senses. She looked at Snape, still dazed by the magnificence of the chamber.  
  
"No...no, this is more than sufficient. Thank you."  
  
Snape turned and headed off back to the outer dungeons. Natalia suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Professor!" she called, "Professor, wait, I have a question."  
  
Snape turned sharply, almost causing Natalia to run into him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
"Albea, she has not arrived yet."  
  
Snape rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
  
"And who, pray tell, is this Albea?"  
  
Natalia bit her lip. She hated having to seem like she didn't know where her own belongings were.  
  
"Albea, she is my pet dragon. She was supposed to arrive at Hogwarts with my luggage."  
  
The professor raised both condescending eyebrows.  
  
"A DRAGON?"  
  
She looked away quickly. Somehow, she felt that this was not a good time to mention Albea.  
  
"May I inform you, Miss Slytherin, that dragons are not permitted on school grounds, under ANY circumstances. I do not care whose daughter or granddaughter you are, I will not have my own House responsible for burning down the school when your oversized lizard arrives. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to inform Dumbledore about this before you put the students' lives at stake any further."  
  
He left like an angry wind, cloaks flapping behind him like a silent storm.  
  
"Professor! Wait! Please, she isn't a large dragon. She's a miniature dragon. She's no bigger than a large hawk! Please hear me out!"  
  
She ran after Professor Snape, breathlessly trying to convince him that Albea was not a danger to the school.  
  
"Professor Snape, please, she has been with me since I was a child, and I assure you that she will not cause any disturbance to the school."  
  
Snape abruptly stopped and turned to her.  
  
"Stop your foolish ranting at once. We will see Dumbledore about this. He will be the one that tells you whether or not you can keep your precious dragon."  
  
Natalia saw that it would be impossible to persuade Snape to do so otherwise. She followed him back to Dumbledore's office, dreading the reprimand she would get from Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore leaned forward on his desk and folded his hands.  
  
"Unfortunately, Natalia, as much as I want to let you keep Albea, I cannot permit a student to own a dragon. The only animals permitted to students are owls, cats, toads, or rats."  
  
Natalia lowered her eyes and studied the wood patterns of his desk.  
  
"I understand. I would not want to contradict the school's policy or see myself as an exception the rules. I apologize for not taking it to heart that I could not bring a dragon with me."  
  
Dumbledore gave a comforting smile to Natalia.  
  
"I'm glad that you understand, my dear, and that you came to me to see if she was allowed. Most students understand the rules very clearly but still intend on breaking them. By the way, how did you ever get a hold of an albino miniature Swedish Short-Snout? I had thought that the combination was nearly impossible."  
  
Natalia's face lit up for she loved to tell of Albea's intriguing origins.  
  
"She was born a runt and left to die by her mother. My Father had gone to see the Annual Swedish Broom Race between Kopparberg and Arjeplog and he happened to visit the dragon reservation in Kopparberg. He found Albea near the reservation and brought her home for my fourth birthday present."  
  
A saddened look was cast on Dumbledore's face. He was one of the few who knew the fate of Strages Slytherin. Snape sneered at Natalia in derision.  
  
"Had you ever thought that you could send Albea to your Father? I'm sure he wouldn't mind keeping one of his darling daughter's multiple gifts for her."  
  
He chuckled to himself, laughing at the stupidity of the girl. She did not deserve to be of Slytherin blood, he thought, She may act like an aristocrat but she certainly did not think like one. Natalia looked up at Snape in disdain.  
  
"My Father is dead."  
  
A bitter silence settled in the room. Even Fawkes shuffled apprehensively on his perch. Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his eyes, seeming as if the weight of the world had been settled on his shoulders. A ribbon of red could be seen creeping up Snape's pallid face. He closed his eyes in dismay. He had not expected this. And all these years, he had believed Strages Slytherin was a coward for trying to fight the old beliefs of pure blood. He had believed in the same morals as Strages, but he never expected him to take action on them. And now it had brought him to his death. And he had just greatly insulted the dead man. And his daughter. He let out a faint sigh.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry." he whispered, barely audible.  
  
Natalia fought the wave of tears that threatened to spill onto her face. She took a deep breath and tried to appease her anger. After a long silence, she opened her eyes.  
  
"It is all right," she said in a small voice, "Many people scorned my Father for his unorthodox views. But I intend to uphold to those morals, even if I am a Slytherin."  
  
She looked directly at Snape.  
  
"I understand that you also share those same views, but as many people also believed, you did not think that my Father would take action to those morals due to his bloodlines." she choked on a sob and spit out, "But you were wrong."  
  
She got up in a hurry and ran out of the office.  
  
Author's Note: OK, I know the whole lot of you are going, "What the hell...how can she be Salazar Slytherin's granddaughter? Didn't he live around one to two thousand years ago?" Well, dear readers, that is very true and congratulations on your keen observation. BUT, once we get to chapter eighteen - twenty (or once I get off my lazy bum and write them), you will see that everything makes perfect sense. Or as much sense as it can make in the wizarding world. Anyway, have faith that it will all make sense soon! 


	5. Chapter Five: The Truths Be Not Told

Chapter Five: The Truths Be Not Told  
  
  
  
Author's Note: OK, I know the whole lot of you are going, "What the hell...how can she be Salazar Slytherin's granddaughter? Didn't he live around one to two thousand years ago?" Well, dear readers, that is very true and congratulations on your keen observation. BUT, once we get to chapter eighteen - twenty (or once I get off my lazy bum and write them), you will see that everything makes perfect sense. Or as much sense as it can make in the wizarding world. Anyway, have faith that it will all make sense soon!  
  
  
  
Dumbledore sat in meditation at his desk. The silence was more troublesome to Snape than anything Dumbledore could say. Dumbledore sat staring at the papers and peculiar instruments on his desk. He let out a sigh that let Snape realize the severity of the damage he had done.  
  
"Her father was the only thing she had in the world, you know.", Dumbledore said, looking emphatically at Snape, "Her mother is a stanch believer of the old ways, even though she was not a pure witch."  
  
Snape furrowed his brow briefly and tried to find his voice.  
  
"Natalia is not a pure blood?" he asked vigilantly in a soft tone.  
  
Dumbledore leant back into his chair, wearied by the events of the night.  
  
"Natalia is of pure magical blood, although not pure wizard blood. Her mother is part veela."  
  
This time, Snape openly showed his doubt, raising both brows in question. Dumbledore looked at him slightly disappointed.  
  
"Severus, you of all people should know that wizard bloodlines have dominant genes over all the other genus. If you remember, Strages Slytherin had the distinct Slytherin features of black hair and green eyes. It is no doubt that Natalia has the beauty of a veela and the aura of one, but she is still distinctly a Slytherin."  
  
Snape rested his forehead on his hand, deep in thought. Everything fell into place; he now understood why she had been at lost when she needed the password for the Master Chamber. Strages would never teach his only child about the concept of supreme pure blood ruling. And her sudden look of astonishment as if someone had intruded into her thoughts was probably because her Father had spoken to her, probably for the first time in years. He sighed; this only made matters worse. Having her Father speak to her from the afterlife and then in the same evening to have another disgrace his name. He looked up at Dumbledore in hope that he would have a remedy for the amount of damage he had done. Instead, the headmaster looked sternly back at Snape and shook his head.  
  
"You really should have held your tongue this time Severus. I understand that you were not aware of the circumstances, but that is no excuse for the grief that you have caused her. I will leave it to you to mend what has been broken."  
  
With that, he waved a dismissal toward him.  
  
Natalia ran to the bathroom down the hall from the statue of the gargoyle. She went into the first stall and what little there was of her dinner found its way into the toilet. She knelt there finally letting the tears get to the better of her. As she was lost in her thoughts, she heard a voice come near her.  
  
"Oh! What's this? Someone to moan with Moaning Myrtle! Oh, how pleasant, we can share a toilet together!"  
  
The same voice started giggling in an obnoxious manner. Natalia looked up to see a ghost floating in front of her.  
  
"Oh, now whaddya know, you're all cried out. Well then, you're no good to me!"  
  
The ghost flew away, wailing like a banshee caught in a trap. Natalia shook her head and got out of the bathroom before the ghost could pester her any longer. She went back down to the dungeons, hoping to not meet Snape on the way down.  
  
She reached the Slytherin Common Room without encountering the dreaded Potions Master. A group of Slytherin girls had gathered around the fire and were talking tittle-tattle about the boys, who were apparently in their dormitory scheming pranks on the Gryffindors. Pansy Parkinson saw Natalia come into the room and sneered,  
  
"Well, if it isn't the Slytherin Princess. Looks like someone broke her little heart. What's the matter dear? Not having fun in Slytherin? Well, maybe you should go back to the Ominous Trio, those little Gryffindors sure liked you on the train."  
  
Pansy's mouth took a cruel turn, making her face look like a broken teacup handle. Fortunately, Natalia had reached the emotionless plateau that one reaches after crying for a while. She turned to Pansy and thanked her for the insightful observation and suggested that she take up the Divination position after Professor Trelawney retired. Poor Pansy took this as a compliment, for she thought that all of Professor Trelawney's fiascos were absolute truth.  
  
Natalia passed the girls' dormitory into her own chamber, quickly whispering the password and locking herself in tranquil isolation. The fireplace lit with a quick "incendio" command from Natalia. She sank into a chair and stared into the fire, lost in lack of thought.  
  
A sharp tap on her window broke her reverie. There seemed to be a very large bird pattering on her window, scraping at the frames with its claws.  
  
"Albea!" Natalia exclaimed.  
  
She went and opened the window, taking the miniature dragon into the warmth of her room. Albea chortled happily on her arm, happy to see her master again.  
  
"Oh Albea, I almost lost you this evening. The Headmaster is not going to let me keep you. I'm going to have to send you back to Mother at the end of the week."  
  
Albea affectionately nudged her neck, trying to comfort her.  
  
"The most awful things happened today, Albea. I do not know if I can stand it here for much longer."  
  
Albea looked at her intently with her light lavender eyes, as if to tell her that she will stand it, whether or not she wanted to, tough luck. Natalia smiled.  
  
"If I did not have you to push me on, I do not think that I could go on."  
  
Albea gave her the evil eye, saying that she would go on, whether or not she was with her. Natalia sighed and put Albea on her perch. She climbed into bed and sank into a deep dreamless sleep. 


	6. Chapter Six: Words Cut From Glass

Chapter Six: Words Cut From Glass  
  
  
  
The Great Hall was already filled with students starting on their breakfast. Natalia made her way to the Slytherin table and saw that the only seat left was next to Pansy.  
  
"Do you mind if I take a seat next to you?"  
  
Pansy twisted her mouth into the broken teacup smile again.  
  
"No, not at all. In fact, we should all move for you, it's not everyday that we have someone...special among us."  
  
At this, Pansy left the hall with all the Slytherin girls following timidly after her. Natalia sat in silence, alone, pouring herself a cup of pumpkin juice. I guess I finally got the solitude that I wanted so much when I first came here, she thought sullenly.  
  
Snape looked up from his copy of Daily Prophet. He frowned as his glare passed over the Slytherin table. Pansy Parkinson was making a scene again. The last time the girl made trouble with some Gryffindors, it had taken him hours to persuade Dumbledore not to take away major House points. Now she was pestering Natalia Slytherin. He watched in irritation as the girls from his House left the Great Hall with Pansy. Natalia had been left sitting by herself at the end of the table. He wondered how long it would take before she broke. He chuckled lightly to himself. Of course, he could have a great influence in pushing that along...no, he still had to make amends for what he did the night before. Sighing, he tucked the Daily Prophet into his robes and stood up to leave. Natalia glanced up from her seat, her eyes brushing briefly in an indifferent glance over Snape to the Gryffindor table in hope of seeing the Ominous Trio. A peculiar annoyance settled over Snape. Maybe the girl was brought up in such a restrained environment that she showed less emotion than even he did. His eyes moved on, but his mind had settled into the matter. It was rather disturbing to him that she could act so apathetically after the things he had said about her Father last night. And the things that she had said back to him. He left for the dungeons trying to redirect his mind.  
  
Having finished a rather uneventful breakfast, Natalia headed to her Arithmancy class. She hated the condescending look Snape had given her in the Great Hall. Consequently, she started to give serious thought to not going to her Potions class. However, her passion for the subject took over, and in the end, she obliged to go.  
  
"Natalia! Wait up!"  
  
Turning around, she saw the Ominous Trio bound towards her. For the first time in the last twelve hours, she grinned broadly. They beamed, seeing that she looked pleased to see them.  
  
"I was looking forward to a quiet morning..." she teased.  
  
Ron grinned and decided to play along.  
  
"Well, I guess we should leave you alone then. Wouldn't want to bother the heir of Slytherin after all. She might turn us all into ferrets."  
  
Natalia's face fell slightly at this.  
  
"You really think that?"  
  
"No, of course not. I was just joking around, you know."  
  
Natalia looked away and nodded.  
  
"It is just that some people, actually, most people scorn me for being a descendant of his. I guess I am just a little jaded, that is all."  
  
"Sorry 'bout that. I'll try not to crack jokes about those things."  
  
They stood around in an uncomfortable silence, waiting for the next millennium to come. Some excruciating minutes later Hermione spoke up.  
  
"What classes do you have today?"  
  
"Arithmancy, Potions, and Ancient Runes."  
  
Ron and Harry groaned. Wishing that she had gotten a better schedule, Harry offered her his pity.  
  
"You've got the worst classes today. Two classes that could put a Billywig to sleep and Potions with the most horrendous excuse for a human being."  
  
The latter brought a snigger from Natalia.  
  
"And I thought I was the only one who thought so." she replied.  
  
Shaking her head, Hermione offered the contrary.  
  
"The two of you wouldn't know intellectual interest if it hit you over the head with a bludger. I'll let you know that Arithmancy is very fascinating if you take the time to understand it, as with all things. And don't worry about Potions. I have the same class with you, so we can live through Hell together."  
  
Natalia looked at her unconvinced. Just as the bell rang, Hermione turned to her.  
  
"I'll save you a seat in Potions. See you then."  
  
However much she tried to keep from feeling dread for Potions, Natalia trudged on to Arithmancy much in doubt of Hermione's reassurances.  
  
  
  
The Potions room gave off a cold discomforting chill that left the students' nerves and senses raw, defenseless against Snape's vicious temper. Natalia found her way next to Hermione at the front of the room. She could feel that she was setting herself up for Snape's wrath.  
  
The door slammed open, bringing with it a gale of impatience and spite. Snape settled in the front of the class like a panther surveying its prey.  
  
"I expect that you have all done your reading over the summer for Advanced Potions. If you have not, please remove yourself from the class immediately or suffer the dire consequences."  
  
Snape turned his glare directly on Natalia while saying this. Much to the dissatisfaction of Snape, she looked directly back at him with a calm and detached gaze. Slighted, he turned toward Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger, don't you know better than to sit next to someone that defiles the name of Muggles?"  
  
Her face heated at the mention of Muggles, being that she was of Muggle blood herself.  
  
"Isn't there certain terminologies used by Miss Slytherin's family for people like you?"  
  
Sneering in satisfaction, he turned his attention back to the class.  
  
"Today you will make a Madness-Inducing Potion. I expect that you know the uses of Alihotsy in this potion from your readings, and you will be expected to concoct an antidote also, for if it is not successful, I will not have the pity or the time to restore your sanity."  
  
Panic ran through the students like a plague. None of them knew much about Alihotsy due to the reason that there were only two sentences about it in their entire summer reading. Hermione sat in a trance, determined to find something in her memory that would allow her to at least know how to start the potion. In contrast, Natalia knew exactly what Alihotsy was and about the ability its leaves had to cause insanity. Although she did not know of how to make the exact potion, she decided to let her extensive knowledge of potions and her experience guide her. She gathered leaves from an Alihotsy plant and retrieved Jobberknoll feathers from Snape's cabinets to increase the vividness of the hallucinations of the victim through memories of things they feared. After gathering a few more ingredients that she thought necessary, Natalia began to make her potion. The leaves of the Alihotsy were cut into thin layers in the way her Mother had shown her to do with plants to instill the maximum concentration toward the effects. For the antidote, amongst various ingredients, she used Mandrake to restore the mind to its original state of sanity and leech juice to rid the body of Alihotsy contaminated blood. Within an hour, she finished her potions and sat waiting for them to cool. The other students in the class labored away in frustration, starting and restarting time after time. Snape crept around the classroom snapping at students and taking away House points. Coming upon Natalia, he peered into her cauldron. The slightly yellowed tint of blue in the potion brought a scowl to his face.  
  
"It seems that Miss Slytherin has made a perfect potion. Or so she thinks, unless she is just resting in self-satisfaction for fancy."  
  
Snape snatched a ladle and poured her potion into a vial. Students moved out of his way as he tore his way to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Since she is so confident of her potion, we will have to try it and see the results."  
  
His black eyes scanned the classroom for a victim.  
  
"Granger! Miss Slytherin requires your assistance in demonstrating the effects of her potion."  
  
He thrust the Madness-Inducing Potion into her face.  
  
"Drink up."  
  
Hermione looked to Natalia for some assurance that her antidote had been completed. Narrowing her eyes, Natalia glared at Snape and looked calmly at Hermione.  
  
"Trust me." was all she said.  
  
Even though her hands shook in agitation, Hermione poured the potion down her throat. At first, she calmly set down the vial on the table. After a moment, her pupils dilated and her senses felt raw. She gripped the vial and broke it on the table. Grabbing a shard of broken glass, she turned around, holding it to Snape's throat.  
  
"YOU! YOU and your remarks will stop here today! You can't torment me anymore Snape! I'm the one in power now. Refer to Muggles one more time and I will make sure that you choke on glass! THEN we'll see what you think of Muggles when I slice open your veins and sever your nerves like tiny threads on a - "  
  
"STUPEFACIO!"  
  
Natalia pointed her wand at Hermione, knocking her senseless. She removed the shard of glass from Hermione's clenched fist, which looked more like a claw now than a hand. Gently lifting her head with one hand, Natalia poured the antidote into Hermione's mouth and waited for it to have its effect.  
  
"Enervate." Natalia quietly whispered.  
  
Hermione gasped, opening her eyes in shock. She clutched Natalia's cloak like a scared child.  
  
"What happened to me?" she asked with a trembling voice.  
  
Turning to Snape, Natalia met his eyes with a bitter look.  
  
"Is that enough demonstration for the day, Professor?"  
  
Still clutching his neck, Snape snarled out,  
  
"A scroll at exactly one thousand words on the effects of Alihotsy and how to go about making its antidote is due next class. I want all of you to have prepared a Mirage Generating Potion for class by the end of the week. Do not attempt to come to class without one."  
  
Snape stormed out of the classroom into his office. Never had something backfired like this on him. He didn't care what Dumbledore would think of him. He was not going to bring himself to apologize to the tart after humiliating him like that.  
  
An unease permeated the Potions class. Twenty minutes were left in class and everyone stood around, unsure of what to do. Some of the Slytherins began to pack their things and leave. Draco turned toward Hermione.  
  
"Look what you did, Mudblood. Making a fool of yourself and threatening the teacher. Reckon I should tell Dumbledore to get you expelled. That'll clean Hogwarts of your scum."  
  
The Slytherins laughed at the offensive comment. Taking Draco's lead, Pansy chimed in,  
  
"Don't provoke her Draco, the crackpot might turn on you and try to spill blood."  
  
Tears were threatening to pour down Hermione's face. Already shaken up as she was, the Slytherin's taunts just frustrated her further. Seeing this, Draco was determined to make the tears fall.  
  
"You have Natalia to thank for saving you from reeling over your dumb Muggle insanity. Shows you that the only people who know what they're doing around here are the Slytherins. No wonder why Snape didn't want you in Advanced Potions. With your Mudblood brains, you couldn't make a dumb Pepperup Potion even if boggin Potter was dying from Muggle diseases."  
  
Natalia laughed out loud.  
  
"Really Draco, would you have drank the bloody potion just to shut Snape up?"  
  
Shocked from hearing Natalia drop into colloquial speech, the students stopped their bickering. Sneering for the first time since she had arrived at Hogwarts, Natalia continued in a light tone,  
  
"Seriously Draco, did you think that the half-witted git would have stopped snapping at us like an old crone if Hermione hadn't taken the potion? I'm surprised that you thought her act was real. Being a Slytherin, I would have thought you knew better than that. Besides, why would I want to slave away making a Madness-Inducing Potion when I could just make an imitation? You are starting to disappoint me a little."  
  
Draco's face looked like an angry stop sign. Gathering his books, he stormed out of the classroom to retreat to his dormitories like a kicked dog.  
  
Seeing that the spectacle was over, the students left the classroom to find something to do with their extra twenty minutes. Hermione and Natalia left the classroom, both feeling relieved that Potions was over. Still a little shaken up, Hermione started talking only after they were well out of the dungeons.  
  
"Thanks for what you did back there. I really thought he was going to get Dumbledore to expel me."  
  
Natalia smiled at her, hoping that she would recover soon.  
  
"Dumbledore would never do a thing like that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Natalia gave her a look of mock surprise.  
  
"Don't you know Hermione? You are Hogwarts best student." 


	7. Chapter Seven: Cock fights, Egyptians, a...

Chapter Seven: Cock fights, Egyptians, and Parrots 

            Transfiguration proved to be considerably eventful the next day.  The students had been instructed to transfigure their quills into a bird of their choice.  Harry changed his quill into a green finch and Hermione changed hers into a nightingale.  In an attempt to change his quill into a penguin, Ron accidentally ended up with a diricawl.  Vincent Crabbe's crow flew over to Ron's diricawl and started to peck at it.

            "Get your ugly crow off of my bird."

            Crabbe went up to Ron's face.  

            "Whose bird are you calling ugly, twit?  Your bird's a bloody Dodo bird."

            Ron turned red, half from embarrassment and half from anger.

            Stirred by his frustration, Ron changed his Dodo bird into a dog, which began snapping at Crabbe's crow.  In return, Crabbe turned his crow into a wasp, which stung Ron's dog right atop the nose.  The combat went on with Ron's quill changing from a dog to a snake to a spider and Crabbe's quill turning from a wasp to a weasel to a scorpion.  Noticing the racket, Professor McGonagall found the two boys at it with each other.  Uttering a quick Restoring Spell, McGonagall turned the two animals back into quills.  She turned to the two boys, completely appalled.  

            "There will be no trivial brawling in this class.  Fifty points will be taken away from both of your houses for this, as well as detention for a week.  Is it understood that this behavior is not tolerated?"

            Ron and Crabbe both studied the wooden floor.

            "Yes, Professor McGonagall."

Buried behind piles of books, Hermione scoured through all the Potions books in the library to find ingredients and instructions for the Mirage Generating Potion.  It had been three hours since dinner had passed, and she was still meticulously checking every potion book to see if she had missed a clue.  _Blast it all_, she thought, _I bet the potion doesn't even exist and Snape is just finding another reason to snap at us for our stupidity_.  She sighed and rubbed her eyes.  There was no way she was going to find the potion tonight.  

            "Hermione?"

            She looked up, hearing someone call her.

            "I'm right here, behind section J-N."

            The owner of the voice looked around, finally finding Hermione behind a mountain of books.  Natalia smiled down at her in amusement.

            "How can you ever study so much?  I would die of frustration within the first hour."

            Nodding tiredly, she replied,

            "I'm trying to find information on the Mirage Generating Potion, and I cannot find it anywhere.  I'm starting to believe that Snape is just pulling our legs."

            Natalia frowned.  She wondered why Hogwarts did not have any information on the potion.  Then she remembered.  The potion had originated from Egypt and was not widely known.  The first Egyptian wizards used it as protection for their tombs, hoping to frighten away intruders with images of demons when the potion reacted with their footsteps.  Natalia smiled to herself.  She just now remembered that the wizards at Hogwarts did not have an extensive knowledge of the Eastern magical realm.  _Then_, she wondered, _how would Snape know about the Mirage Rendering Potion_?  _It was quite rare_.  Taken aback, she was a bit impressed.  Perhaps the Potions Master was really the best in the world after all.  She turned her attention back to Hermione, planning to give her the answer to her hours of studying.  

            "Back in the ancient wizarding days, Egyptian wizards would use various forms of magic to protect their kings' tombs.  One of these forms of protection was through an illusion that was created to scare intruders away.  The illusions were created from a potion reacting against Liquid Fire.  This potion was eventually named the Mirage-Generating Potion after Muggle scientists in the fifteenth century discovered that certain illusions of oases in the desert were actually mirages of the real oases.  Eastern wizards from the fourteenth century discovered that the ancient Egyptian wizards had used the same principle – only the wizards had discovered it long before the Muggle scientists discovered the concept.  Wizards were sent to the tombs to find traces of the potion, and from that, they were able to recreate the Mirage-Generating Potion."

            Hermione looked at her in awe.  The entire three hours of research had not given her as much information on the potion and the history of it as Natalia had in a couple of minutes.  

            "But do you happen to know the ingredients of the potion and the way to go about making it?"

            Thinking for a minute, Natalia replied,

            "I do know the ingredients necessary, although I do not know of the procedure in which to make it.  I shall send an owl to my Mother tomorrow morning to ask her about it."

            Relieved of the great stress that had hung about her, Hermione gave a great sigh of relief.

            "I'm finally feeling the fatigue sink in.  Say, how did you know about the potion?"

            The topic seemed to be of great interest for Hermione.  _No wonder why she loves Potions, even if Snape teaches it_, she thought.

            "My mother is partly of Eastern descent.  Her family has had an extensive knowledge about potions for generations."

            It all made sense for Hermione now.

            "Is that why you knew how to make the Madness-Inducing Potion and its antidote?"

            Natalia smiled, amused that she could talk about the incident after such a short time.  

            "No, I didn't know how to make it, but I did know the effects of Alihotsy.  My Mother taught me one of the greatest things: that one cannot know everything, so we have to acquire as many skills as possible and use the knowledge that we already know to make the best of the situation.  So basically, I just composed a potion with ingredients that I thought would work logically together and made its antidote by taking a cue from the potion itself.  In other words, I winged it."

            Hermione looked at her in disbelief.  

            "Wow, when Dumbledore said you had exceptional abilities for Potions, he wasn't kidding!"

            Natalia frowned when she heard this.  Nobody was supposed to have listened to that discussion except for Dumbledore, Snape, and her.

            "How did you know about what Dumbledore said?"

            Immediately, Hermione's face turned red.  She began to explain sheepishly,

            "Oh – I'm so sorry.  Harry, Ron, and I…... well, you see, Harry has this invisibility cloak and we use it once in awhile.  We were curious about what Dumbledore wanted with you on the first day of school, so we followed you up to Dumbledore's office."

            Natalia burst into a fit of laughter.  

            "Oh, how absolutely ridiculous!  I did not think for a moment that I was interesting enough for you to follow me up to Dumbledore's office of all places.  What if he or Snape caught you?"

            Terribly relieved that she did not get angry, Hermione replied,

            "We actually thought that Snape started to sense us, as Dumbledore has always known where we are, even with the invisibility cloak on.  I guess we figured that if Dumbledore didn't blow our cover, he thought it was all right for us to be there.  But when you and Snape went down to the dungeons, we took off because we could kind of sense that Snape was getting suspicious."

            "My, that is quite amusing.  Sorry to get off topic so much – would you like me to write down the ingredients for you before you head off to the dormitories?"

            Hermione beamed – this was turning out to be a lot less demanding than she thought.

            "Yes, please, that would be a wonderful help.  Thank you very much, you don't know how much this helps."

            Natalia took out a spare scroll and wrote down the ingredients:

            _Ingredients required for making a Mirage-Rendering Potion:_

_Morning Dew from a hot, dry terrain (best would be Morning Dew from a desert)._

_Body particle from person or thing the illusion will imitate._

_Dried leech carcases.  These will take small amounts of magic from the potion-maker and transfer it to the illusion, allowing the potion-maker to have power over the illusion.  Must be worn around the neck for three days to be rendered effective._

_Sap from a Sun-Breath Flower.  This is used to animate the mirage.  Sap taken from a Sun-Breath Flower has the power to animate anything, be it alive or dead.  However, it cannot bring the subject to life.  One must be careful while using the sap, for if the user touches it, their hands or whatever other extremities will have an animation of its own for a certain amount of time._

_A parrot's tongue to give the mirage the ability to speak if the wizard so wishes.  _

_Liquid Fire.  This reacts and gives heat to the Morning Dew, which allows the Mirage to stay physically visual.  The amount of Liquid Fire used depends on how long the Mirage needs to be kept in a visual aspect._

Hermione went quickly over the list.  These ingredients intrigued her greatly and she remembered seeing some of them when she had broken into Snape's office.  Natalia inquired about the supply of the ingredients.

"Does Hogwarts hold these ingredients?"

Hermione looked over the list again to check.

"Yes…..Hogwarts has most of these except for…..the Morning Dew.  We have Morning Dew here, but not from a hot dry terrain."

A tall witch loomed over from behind them.

"Girls, it is time to go back to your dormitories."

They turned around to see Professor McGonagall standing behind them.  Hermione took this opportunity to ask about the Morning Dew.

"Professor McGonagall, would you happen to know if Hogwarts has any Morning Dew from a dry and hot terrain?"

McGonagall's brow furrowed in thought.

"I don't recall that we do, but if we have it, I assume that Professor Snape would be the supplier.  You should ask him.  By the way, why do you need Morning Dew?"

Hermione smiled, happy that she could show off her finds.

"Professor Snape has assigned the Advanced Potions class to make a Mirage-Generating Potion.  Morning Dew from a hot and dry terrain is one of the ingredients."

"Mirage-Generating Potion…..interesting, I haven't heard of that one in ages.  Well, I guess the two of you are up to the challenge, seeing as you have already gotten a list of the ingredients.  I hope you will find everything necessary for the potion, but now, it is really time for you two to go back to your dormitories.  I am sure Professor Snape will not be happy to find the two of you out even if you are studying Potions.  Good night, ladies."

            Natalia walked Hermione to the stairwells.  

            "We should ask Snape for the Morning Dew tomorrow after you send an owl to your Mother.  We also have to get the leech carcasses so we have enough time for it to absorb our magic."

            The first phrase gave Natalia a sense of dread.

            "Hermione, could I ask a favor of you?"

            "Of course, what is it?"

            Turning toward her friend, Natalia replied, 

            "Would you mind asking Snape for the Morning Dew on my behalf and getting the leech carcasses for me?  The professor and I are not on the best of terms right now."

            Hermione nodded.

            "I figured that, due to the way he quipped at you today.  He never does that to a Slytherin, much less the heir of Slytherin.  But I will ask for you and get the leeches for you."

            "Thank you, that saves me from a lot of strife and headache."

            Hermione smiled warmly at her.

            "It's no problem at all.  Goodnight Natalia, see you tomorrow."

            "Goodnight Hermione."

            Hermione turned back to Natalia after a moment.

            "You could have breakfast with us tomorrow if you like.  We would love to have you."

            Smiling, Natalia replied,

            "I shall think about it."


	8. Chapter Eight: Don’t Step On My Golligoo...

Chapter Eight: Don't Step On My Golligoog  
  
  
  
Hogwarts always began breakfast at eight. Natalia had been plagued with a bad case of insomnia since she was a little girl. As a result, she was up by five and down at the Great Hall at seven, sending an owl to her Mother. She had to ask the Headmaster for an owl because she was not supposed to use Albea except for sending her back to her Mother. Taking a scroll with her family's crest on it, she began a letter to her Mother.  
  
Dearest Mother,  
  
Greetings on Wednesday from Hogwarts. I hope all is well with you and that your research of Magical Power Transfer is going efficiently. I have been placed in Grandfather's old Master Chambers. Everything here is going well as I have been put into all the classes I applied for. I am in need of help from your Potions expertise. My Advanced Potions teacher, Professor Snape, has assigned us to make a Mirage- Generating Potion. I must admit that I was rather surprised to see that he knew what it was. Getting back to the point, I remembered the ingredients for the potion, but could not recall the exact procedure for making the potion. If it is not too much trouble, could you write the instructions for me and send it tonight? The potion is due this Friday.  
  
Hoping this finds you well, Natalia  
  
After sending the letter, Natalia pondered on whether to sit with the Gryffindors or the Slytherins. She knew Snape and the rest of the Slytherins would be outraged to see their own heir sit with the opposing House, but right now, she was rather sick of them and could care less. Besides, she thought, I would bet that Father would have rather had me in Gryffindor. With this reaffirming her, she sat down near the end of the Gryffindor table at the spot where Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny usually sat.  
  
"What's this? A Slytherin gracing us with her presence?"  
  
Natalia turned around, prepared to retort the mockery from whoever was nasty enough to taunt her this early in the morning. Instead of seeing an ugly green-eyed monster, she saw two red-haired, green-eyed twins. They smiled charmingly at her, each with a well-worn look of mischief on their faces.  
  
"Yes, in fact, Hermione invited me to sit with the Gryffindors today as I do not fancy the Slytherin type much."  
  
The twins looked at each other, slightly baffled.  
  
"What in the world do you mean, not fancy the Slytherin? By golly, you're the Slytherin heir!" the first twin exclaimed. The second chimed in,  
  
"Quite right, the Slytherins will be bloody livid if you sit with us! Not that we mind, but you know, it's a bit...unconventional. Not that we wouldn't want you to sit with us though."  
  
The other nodded in agreement.  
  
"We do like you, really. Who wouldn't like the person that scares Snape out of his wits?" The twins guffawed between themselves at the ambiguous humor behind this. Natalia watched them in awe. Never had she seen two people more lively and amusing than the fascinating twins.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't think I know your names."  
  
The twins looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"I'm Tweedle-Dum, and he's Tweedle-Dee."  
  
Natalia frowned. Those names sounded oddly familiar, but she could not recall from where.  
  
"Would the two of you care to join me?" she inquired politely.  
  
"Of course!" Tweedle-Dee replied.  
  
"It would be our pleasure." Tweedle-Dum piped in.  
  
Just then, Hermione walked into the Great Hall, smiling openly when she saw Natalia talking with the twins.  
  
"Good morning Natalia. I see you've met our famous Weasley twins. I'm sure they've been most courteous to you." Hermione gave the twins the "you better have" look.  
  
Natalia nodded, smiling at the Gryffindors.  
  
"Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dee have been most kind. Although they did warn me that the Slytherins are going to be angry."  
  
Turning to the twins with her hands on her hips, Hermione said in an infuriated tone,  
  
"Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dee, huh? Well, maybe you two do deserve those names seeing as you don't have enough tact to be civil to a friend of mine. And a friend of Harry, Ron, and Ginny's also."  
  
The twins looked sheepishly at each other.  
  
"Right. We're sorry Natalia. I'm George and he's Fred."  
  
Hermione's frown deepened. She turned to Natalia.  
  
"Don't mind him. He's trying to mix you up again. The one that said he's George is really Fred, and the other one is Fred."  
  
The twins burst out in laughter. After catching his breath, Fred teased Hermione,  
  
"Really Hermione, you can tell us apart better than our own Mother can!"  
  
She rolled her eyes at this comment and turned her attention back to Natalia.  
  
"Just ignore them. They can be a bit daft at times."  
  
Breakfast turned out to be less conflicting than Natalia expected. The Slytherins saw her with the Gryffindors and gave her dirty looks and a couple of the teachers were surprised, but she was having a such a pleasant time with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the Weasley twins that she barely noticed.  
  
Arithmancy passed like a breeze, for Natalia understood the magic within numbers thoroughly well. Unlike the beginning of the week, Potions was quiet and uneventful. The students spent the class time remaking the Madness-Inducing Potion and its antidote. By noon, the Slytherins had developed a keen dislike for Natalia while the Gryffindors had taken her under their wing.  
  
The Weasley twins met up with Hermione and Natalia outside the Great Hall before lunch.  
  
"Hullo ladies." they chimed together, happy to see them.  
  
Hermione eyed them warily.  
  
"What prank have you two planned this time?"  
  
George smiled sweetly at them.  
  
"Nothing at all. We just wanted to give Natalia a small present as an apology for our rudeness earlier."  
  
Hermione turned to her.  
  
"I wouldn't take it if I were you. For all we know, it could be Canary Creams or something dreadful like that."  
  
Natalia smiled. She did not really care if it was a gag, just the fact that the Weasley twins had done something for (or even against) her delighted her. She turned to George and Fred, smiling back at them.  
  
"I would very much like to see what it is, if it is all right with you."  
  
George and Fred smiled at each other. They took out a small pink box tied with white ribbon with a white bow on top. Natalia took it and beamed.  
  
"The wrapping is awfully charming. I can only imagine what's inside."  
  
She opened the box. Inside was a little bug-like creature the size of a snitch. It was carved from various types of wood, having wings that covered its back and black dots that covered the wings.  
  
"Thank you very much. It is adorable, but I must ask, what is it?"  
  
Fred answered, beaming proudly,  
  
"This, is a Golligoog."  
  
Hermione and Natalia looked at each other.  
  
"A what?"  
  
George laughed.  
  
"There's no need to look so baffled. It's a Golligoog, or what the Muggles would call a Ladybug. This one is made of wood. Touch it and see what happens."  
  
Natalia cautiously put the box on the Gryffindor table inside the Great Hall. She gingerly picked it up and placed it in her palm. After a moment, its wings fluttered a bit and six legs popped out from under its belly. It crawled around a little unsteadily before lifting its head to peer at Natalia.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed, completely delighted, "It has been enchanted to move!"  
  
Fred and George's faces glowed. They were terribly pleased that Natalia liked the Golligoog. Fred picked it up from her palm.  
  
"Watch, it will do what you command it to do. It's kind of like a little pet."  
  
He placed the Golligoog on the table and commanded it to roll over. And so it did. He told it to jump and flip. And it did. This went on for most of lunch with all the Gryffindors and Natalia marveling at Fred and George's new invention.  
  
George refilled Natalia's cup of pumpkin juice.  
  
"So, what are you going to name it?" he asked.  
  
Natalia looked at him puzzled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you have to name your pet something, you know. It's lost without a name."  
  
She smiled widely when he said this.  
  
"You mean, it is mine to keep?"  
  
George laughed lightly and replied,  
  
"Of course! Do you really think we went through all that time picking the perfect wrapping just to take back the gift? And anyway, in your hands, it gets a lot more publicity for us."  
  
Both Fred and George smiled sheepishly at her.  
  
"But of course, we really want you to have it as a present."  
  
She smiled and tried to think of a name. Finally, she came up with one.  
  
"I think I will name it Golli."  
  
Hermione laughed when Natalia said the name.  
  
"You're going to name it Golli? But why?"  
  
Natalia smiled, turning to Hermione.  
  
"Golli will remind people that it is a Golligoog, and when they ask what a Golligoog is, I can tell them to ask the Weasley twins. All the more promotion for them." she said with a smirk. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Take Me By The Hand of My ...

Chapter Nine: Take Me By The Hand of My Heart  
  
After lunch, Natalia and Hermione went to the library, as they did not have a class after lunch. Having heard from Ron that Professor Binns was going to lecture about the Ancient World of wizarding this year in History of Magic, Hermione and Natalia decided to read up on the Ancient World before class so they would understand Binns even through his dry wheezy voice that often sounded like a dying hair dryer. While they were reading, Natalia suddenly remembered that they had to get the ingredients for the Mirage-Generating Potion.  
  
"Hermione? Did you happen to get the ingredients for the Mirage-Generating Potion yet? I have owled my Mother and am expecting that she will owl back tonight."  
  
Hermione looked up, coming out the Ancient World.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot! Why don't I go get them now so we can start it tonight?"  
  
Hermione descended to the dungeons, hoping that she wouldn't meet up with any Slytherins on the way down. As she approached Snape's classroom, she began to feel dread. How if he expels me for what I did on Monday? she thought. Oh well, if he hasn't done it by now, he's probably not going to expel me.  
  
She knocked twice on the door. An impatient "Come in." was heard through the thick door. Hermione pushed open the door slightly and entered.  
  
Snape was correcting papers from the First Years. Slashes of red could be seen slicing across the pages in elegant fluid strokes that marked the mistakes.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked without bothering to look up.  
  
Hermione stood very still, twiddling her thumbs nervously.  
  
"I wanted to get the ingredients for the Mirage-Generating Potion from you."  
  
Snape looked up in annoyance.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger. I see that we have reverted from a psychotic back to the diligent student. Well, I'm relieved to see that you have not come here to cut my throat." he said snidely. "What ingredients are you requesting for specifically?" he asked, expecting that she would have conjured up a ludicrous list of elements.  
  
Hermione gave him the scroll with the ingredients on it. Seeing that the ingredients were all correct, Snape scowled in disappointment.  
  
"This is not your handwriting, Miss Granger."  
  
She blushed, and guiltily replied,  
  
"No, it is not."  
  
"And who, might you have acquired this information from?"  
  
Hermione averted her eyes.  
  
"The person would rather me not say."  
  
Snape sneered.  
  
"Well, not so smart after all, are we, Miss Granger?" he paused to see if the comment had any effect on her. "You will find all that you need in the top shelves, although I will have to get the Morning Dew from my office."  
  
He left like a shadow into the inner room. Hermione climbed the stepladder and got two sets of the ingredients, placing them in her satchel. Snape returned with a vial full of Morning Dew.  
  
"This amount is all you will need." he said, eyeing her bag suspiciously. "It seems you have more than the necessary ingredients Miss Granger. I thought that after breaking into my office to take supplies, you would have learned. Tell me, am I witnessing the first stages of a klepto?" he asked accusingly.  
  
Hermione's face turned red hot.  
  
"No, never. I am merely getting another set of ingredients for Natalia."  
  
Snape's eyes flashed at hearing her name.  
  
"If Miss Slytherin wants to have the ingredients for the potion, she will have to acquire them herself." he spat out menacingly. "And as for you, Miss Granger, you will not be allowed to take any of my supplies due to your dishonesty. Now leave my classroom before you defile it anymore with your lack of disrespect."  
  
Hermione ran out of the classroom, storming up the stairs to the library. Never had Snape refused a student of materials. She couldn't believe his inconsideration.  
  
Natalia was reading about the history of Apparition when she heard Hermione sit down. Her face was completely red from anger, and her satchel, empty. Natalia looked at Hermione, worried.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
After taking several deep breaths, Hermione answered,  
  
"Snape told me I was dishonest for wanting to get a set of ingredients for you. He said that if you wanted them, you would have to get them yourself. The bastard."  
  
Hermione did not mention that she had not obtained ingredients for herself either for she did not want to lay guilt on Natalia.  
  
Someone was knocking on the door to the Potions classroom. Grumbling, Snape uttered a curt "Come in".  
  
Dumdledore came into the classroom, slowly taking his time to approach Snape.  
  
"Ah, Severus, I hope I am not disturbing you."  
  
Snape eyed him wearily but his hand never stopped its writing.  
  
"As you can see, I am trying to finish my work, with which I am already behind. Can I help you with something?"  
  
Eyes twinkling, Dumbledore gave a quiet smile.  
  
"No, no. I was just wondering if you would like to join me for tea."  
  
Snape paused from his grading for a moment.  
  
"I apologize, but I will have to decline. I have a great deal of papers to grade."  
  
"I often think you overwork yourself, Severus. You already have a great amount of burden in your other...aspect of life. I do not think that you need to burden yourself or the students any more with excessive amounts of work. You have more than adequately done your job. And besides, I have matters I would like to discuss with you."  
  
Snape set down his quill and leant back in his chair.  
  
"Has something come up?"  
  
Dumbledore gave him a careful look and said very quietly, "I do not think we should discuss these matters here. Shall we venture to my office?"  
  
Snape slumped into the seat across from Dumbledore's desk, sighing heavily from fatigue.  
  
Dumbledore poured some tea and handed Snape a cupful. Looking at him with great concern, Dumbledore inquired about Snape's previous night.  
  
"How badly were you hurt this time?"  
  
Snape winced slightly, and drank some tea with a shaking hand.  
  
"A bit more than usual." he replied quietly, never one to complain.  
  
"With Crucio?"  
  
He settled the teacup back onto the saucer, causing the porcelain to chatter a bit.  
  
"Yes, as always."  
  
Snape closed his eyes, resting his fingertips gently on his eyelids.  
  
"He has found out about Natalia. He wanted to make sure that I knew the consequences of what would happen if I did not ensure that she would go to the Dark Side."  
  
Dumbledore sat in silence, deep in thought. After a while, he replied.  
  
"I see."  
  
Looking up at Snape he asked,  
  
"Have you made amends with her yet?"  
  
Finding strength even in complete weariness, Snape glared at Dumbledore.  
  
"I do not find it necessary to do so. I assume you have heard of the incident that happened in my Advanced Potions class earlier this week?"  
  
Snape had expected Dumbledore to agree with him. However, Dumbledore just peered at him over the rim of his glasses.  
  
"Severus, if I recall correctly, you were the one who assigned the potion and volunteered Miss Granger to test it."  
  
Giving his superior a look of annoyance, Snape quickly drained his tea and stood, wavering a little.  
  
"If you are quite finished, I will need to get back to my papers."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
  
"Do as you wish, Severus."  
  
Snape went back down to the dungeons, steadying himself once in awhile against the walls of the dungeons. Once he was inside his office, he fell into his chair, breathing heavily from exhaustion. He did not know how he was going to keep this up. After not having slept for the past fifty odd hours, his sight was starting to quaver. He bent over, resting his head on the desk. He gingerly touched his chest. There was a faint ache over his heart.  
  
What in the name of -, he thought, an ache in my heart? He was feeling an undeniable feeling of sorrow.  
  
"What is becoming of me?" he muttered, shaking his head.  
  
He went into his chambers and headed for the washrooms. After splashing his face with water, he stood at the sink, looking in the mirror at his dripping reflection. What a poor bastard, he thought. Wait, that thought wasn't mine, he realized in a panic. What's happening to me?  
  
He ran a hand through his hair. A definite restrained anger was coming upon him. Why I am angry? he wondered. Am I...no, I can't be...how can I be angry with myself without knowing it? And why is it suppressed? These questions evaded any logical answers. He closed his eyes slowly.  
  
Father...  
  
His eyes snapped open.  
  
That voice in his head, the one that had just said..Father.  
  
Snape's face furrowed in confusion. He closed his eyes, deep in thought. That was definitely not my voice, he thought. But whose voice was it? It sounded so familiar...  
  
His eyes flew open, realizing who the voice belonged to.  
  
Natalia... 


	10. Chapter Ten: Understanding Deception

Chapter Ten: Understanding Deception  
  
  
  
Natalia...  
  
How in the world...his logic escaped him. Maybe she is telepathic, he thought. But then I would only receive her thoughts and not her emotions. And also, he reasoned, I would assume that this is something that is rather...private to her. He drew a sharp intake of breath. A dull pain blossomed deep within the core of his being. Doubling over, he knelt on the ground, supporting himself against the wall. He felt as if his chest had sunken in, causing his breathing to become slow and labored. The pain that had bore itself in him struggled to force its way out. Slumping onto the ground, he leant back against the wall, taking slow, painful breaths. After a long struggle with the pain, he finally succumbed to it. It tore itself out of his body, ripping his soul apart. The pain poured itself out of his body in waves of tears.  
  
A torrent of emotions ran over him. His heart sank into the belly of grief, only to be lurched back up again with the next wave of pain. As the storms died down, his mind slowly regained conscious thought, or what was left of it.  
  
"Why do I have to feel your pain?" he whispered, choking on his own sobs. He searched his mind through his extensive knowledge of telepathy. Nowhere in his memories could he find an explanation for this. How if it is some other form of magic? he thought. Maybe it was a curse or a..., his eyes cleared, realizing that it was something he should have thought of first. Could it be...a potion? He shook his head in disbelief. He did not know any student that would be crazy enough to want him to feel and understand her emotions, and much less, have the skill to make an Emotion Conveyor. His eyes flew open, realizing that there was one person who would fit perfectly in both factors...Dumbledore.  
  
Snape's drained body was still hunched in his washroom as the students entered the Potions classroom. The empty shell that was left of his body wearily turned to the source of the noise. Snape doubted that he would be able to feel much for a long time. The emotions that had tormented him left him as weak as an infant. He sighed, deeply disturbed from experiencing Natalia's emotional spectrum. He knew one thing for sure - that he would never accept tea from the old man again without a full inspection first. He had never thought that the degree of devastation she felt would be so immense. How in the world did the girl withstand these emotions and yet still uphold the image of a perfect aristocratic young woman? All these thoughts muddled his mind, making him wish he had a Pensieve.  
  
Making a Herculean effort to stand up, Snape slowly inched his way to the Potions classroom. Before entering the classroom, he took some Reinforcing Potion to rejuvenate his body. After a moment, he was ready to fare with the crowds.  
  
In the dormitory part of the dungeons, Draco Malfoy was in his chambers reading an owl from his Father. He had written his Father, Lucius Malfoy, to complain about the embarrassment Natalia had subjected him to. His Father wrote back, informing Draco that the Dark Lord had plans for her. Due to her heritage, the Dark Lord planned to force her to the Dark Side, making her a Deatheater. He instructed Draco to lure her to the graveyard that night, where a Deatheater would be waiting for her to bring her to Voldemort.  
  
Draco set down the letter, satisfied with the turn of events. Tonight, he would be King of the Slytherin House again.  
  
Natalia found Hermione walking out of her Arithmancy class. She clutched a scroll from her Mother, eager to show Hermione the procedures for making the Mirage-Generating Potion.  
  
"Hermione! My Mother has sent me the instructions!"  
  
The dutiful bookworm turned around, happy to see her friend and even happier yet to see that they could start the potion tonight.  
  
"I have read through it, and unfortunately, we cannot start the potion tonight because we have to wear the leech carcasses around our necks for three days first."  
  
Hermione blushed, remembering that she did not have any supplies for the potion.  
  
"Natalia, you still have to get your ingredients before you can begin. Maybe you can talk to Dumbledore about this."  
  
Natalia thought over this for a moment and shook her head.  
  
"No, I want to settle this with Snape tonight. I do not want to have to manipulate my way around him anymore."  
  
The girls headed to the bathroom to wash up for supper. When they arrived at the Great Hall, Fred and George were already waiting for them.  
  
"Hullo ladies, may we escort you on this fine evening?" they asked in good humor.  
  
They sat at the Gryffindor table, waiting for Ron and Harry. Ginny beamed at seeing Natalia and Hermione.  
  
"Thank Merlin the two of you are here. Fred and George were driving me crazy!"  
  
Fred turned to Natalia.  
  
"Natalia, would you happen to have Golli with you?"  
  
She grinned, remembering her little enchanted pet. She pulled it out of her pocket, at which it instantly buzzed around on her palm.  
  
"Oh, good! Colin hasn't seen it yet and is dying to. Do you mind if I borrow it for a second?"  
  
Dinner passed by like a pleasant dream. As always, the Gryffindor table was bustling with laughter, which brought a smile upon the Headmaster's face and a scowl upon the Potions Master's.  
  
Natalia descended the steps to the dungeons after dinner. The night was getting a bit chilly, thus she made a mental note to herself to fetch her warmer cloak from her chambers before meeting up with Hermione again. An elegant blond figure sauntered towards her. Draco smiled graciously, greeting Natalia as though she were Salazar himself. Following the pleasantries, he invited her to a Slytherin nightly event.  
  
"Natalia, we are having a game of Confessions and Challenges tonight in the Common Room. Can we expect the honor of your presence?"  
  
Natalia thought carefully. She knew better than to participate in Slytherin games but did feel a responsibility for associating with them once in awhile due to her bloodlines.  
  
"Yes, I will be pleased to join you for Confessions and Challenges tonight. At what time shall I be there?"  
  
Draco smiled, pleased that convincing her to come had turned out to be easier than he thought.  
  
"Ten O'clock. I must inform you in advance, the Slytherin Confessions and Challenges rules are different from the usual. Every player must do at least two Challenges before the evening ends. I shall look forward to seeing you there. Until then."  
  
He bowed, doing a grand sweeping gesture that fit his persona perfectly. Natalia fought hard to keep her eyes from rolling and headed off to the Potions classroom.  
  
Knocking on the door firmly, Natalia heard a weary "Come in." She entered the room, comforted at once by the musk of dried herbs. The professor looked up from his work, surprised to see Natalia waiting patiently for him to acknowledge her. Still recovering from the shock of feeling her emotions in the afternoon, Snape slowly found his voice.  
  
"Miss Slytherin, is there something you need?"  
  
Natalia looked very directly at him and said firmly,  
  
"I have come to acquire my ingredients for the Mirage-Generating Potion. I have received the procedure for making it from my Mother already, and now all I need are the supplies."  
  
Snape nodded in understanding. Slowly standing, he went over to the cabinets, pulling down the ingredients Hermione had picked out earlier in the day. He put them into her satchel and handed it to Natalia.  
  
"I expect you will find everything you need in there."  
  
He stood silent for a second, deep in thought.  
  
"Miss Slytherin," he began quietly, averting his eyes from her gaze, "I would like to - it would greatly relieve me to apologize for the things I have said over the past week. I must admit that it was rather unprofessional and...insensitive of me."  
  
Natalia looked at him, searching for signs of deception. Seeing that he was genuinely weary and grieved, she forgave him generously.  
  
"Professor, I understand why you would have said the things you did about my Father. Not many people knew of his actions and the ones that did, killed him. But now that I know that you were unaware of his death, I can forgive you wholeheartedly."  
  
The Potions Master sighed in relief. The girl was as gracious as she was intelligent. Maybe his impression of her was not so accurate after all. After much debate in his mind, he decided to ask the question that had troubled him throughout the week.  
  
"Forgive me if I am being overly inquisitive, but in what way - how did Strages die?"  
  
At the mention of her Father's name, Natalia lowered her eyes, allowing the painful memories to flood back.  
  
"My Father had started an organization that specifically protected wizards with Muggle relations. The followers of my Grandfather's beliefs had long been trying to stop him, threatening to kill my family if he did not terminate the association. Out of caution for our safety, my Father moved us to Norway, where he changed my last name to my Mother's - LaRoche, for fear of my future safety. On the eve of All Elves Day, my Mother left to visit her Godmother, as she always does in the summer."  
  
She closed her eyes, thinking fondly back to the memories of summers spent by the coast. She could almost smell the salt from the sea and feel her hair fluttering in the wind. The songs of the sea nymphs came back to her...  
  
"My Father and I were playing a game of Wizard's Chess when followers of my Grandfather stormed into our house and took my Father into the forest. They took me with them and tied me to a rock, planning to drown me in the lake near our house."  
  
She had always refrained from remembering what happened, and yet, now that she had begun telling about it, she felt she could not stop.  
  
"But instead, they dragged me to see them slaughter my Father. They threatened to kill me if he did not surrender all his powers to their leader. Seeing this, he did so, leaving him as weak as a Muggle. They flogged and beat him repeatedly, telling him that his cause for the Mudbloods had turned him into one in the end. After hanging him, they brought me back to the house and prepared to kill me. Thankfully, one of them convinced the others that I would be a powerful ally to them when I grew up. They left me tied to the roof of my house, where I stayed for three weeks before my Mother came back home."  
  
Snape stood in a dismayed silence. He could not think of words to say. He sat down shakily, using the desk for support. He could not believe that the Strages Slytherin he had known had been killed in such a disgraceful fashion. Now he understood the incredible pain that Natalia carried. He cautiously looked up at her.  
  
"I cannot express my regret sufficiently enough to be even slightly significant to your grief. It must have been devast-"  
  
"I have learned to live with it. Now you understand why I uphold my Father's morals so firmly. He gave his life for me and I can only alleviate my guilt by continuing his cause."  
  
Snape nodded thoughtfully. Perhaps she would be the one to follow through with her Father's cause. Natalia looked up, speaking clearly,  
  
"But let us not dwell on this matter. I accept your apologies and only ask that you will assist me in this cause as you had my Father."  
  
Thankful that he could be of service to her, he nodded in agreement.  
  
"Miss Slytherin, as an apology to my irrational actions and words, I wanted to propose an idea to you. As I understand it, Albea was a present from your Father to you, and being that I have slighted your Father, I would like to make it up to you. I can allow you to retain Albea on a few of conditions."  
  
Natalia smiled in relief. She had been dreading the end of the week when she had to send Albea back to her Mother.  
  
"You may keep Albea if she stays in my office. Then, technically, as a student, you will not be breaking the rules, but you will still be responsible for her maintenance. What do you think of this proposal?"  
  
Beaming, she replied hurriedly,  
  
"Oh yes, yes, that would be most wonderful. Thank you very much, Professor. This means so much to me."  
  
Snape smiled softly.  
  
"I understand. Just see to it that she is moved to my office by tomorrow."  
  
Natalia thanked the Professor again and turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, Miss Slytherin, you might want to take a set of supplies for Miss Granger also, as she was unsuccessful in her attempt to smuggle them out of my classroom this afternoon."  
  
Natalia smiled sheepishly, collecting an extra set of ingredients for Hermione. As she was leaving, she heard the Professor say quietly to her,  
  
"See? The Potions Master does have a heart. He just keeps it in a jar with all the other potions." 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Embraced By Death

Chapter Eleven: Embraced By Death  
  
  
  
The dungeons glowed in a particularly sinister light whenever there was a full moon. Natalia walked down the stairs that lead to the dungeons, buoyant from her evening with the Gryffindors. Fred and George purposely fed the first year Gryffindors their famous Canary Creams, turning all the first years into oversized canaries for a couple of moments. Hermione, Natalia, Harry, and Ron had gone up to the Astronomy tower to look at the constellations and see the first full moon of autumn. Natalia smiled when she thought of how they had drawn magical Glimmer Lines with their fingers in the air above them to connect the stars into constellations of ancient Grecian heroes.  
  
She pulled her thick cloak around her a little tighter. It was definitely chillier than usual tonight. She could almost feel winter crawling into the air in impatience. As she arrived at the Slytherin dormitory trap door, she remembered that she had to play Confessions and Challenges with the Slytherins tonight. Sighing, she braced herself for a night of deceit and trickery.  
  
The Slytherins greeted her by the fire, all of them sitting in a semicircle surrounding the warmth of the fire. Seeing that everyone was here, Pansy began by explaining the Slytherin House Confessions and Challenges rules.  
  
"Each person must draw lots to see who will start first. We will go counter-dial wise after the first person. Everyone has a choice of picking either to confess or to accept a challenge. If you so choose to confess," she pointed at the silver goblet by the fire, "you must take a drink of the Truth Serum and allow us to ask you any questions we want." She smiled wickedly while saying this.  
  
"However, if you choose to accept a challenge, we will draw lots to see who gets to give you a challenge. Everyone must do at least two challenges by the end of the night."  
  
She went around the semicircle allowing the Slytherins to draw lots. Coming upon Natalia, she sneered and said, "I hope you have fun tonight."  
  
Blaise Zabini turned out to be the one with the shortest straw. She chose to make a confession. Taking a healthy swallow of the Truth Serum, she turned to the Slytherins.  
  
"Well, ask me anything you want to know. It isn't like the whole lot of you don't know everything about me already."  
  
Pansy smiled sweetly to Blaise.  
  
"I want to be the one to ask you a question."  
  
Blaise groaned.  
  
"Fine. I assume it will be something revealing and embarrassing."  
  
"Of course, dear. That's the point of the game, to amuse the other people by subjecting you to humiliation." she said with a bright smile on her face.  
  
"Alright, here is my question: who is that nice boy you've been seeing this summer and is he a pureblood?"  
  
Blaise's face turned beet red. Unable to control her tongue, she blurted out,  
  
"His name is Jeffrey Toddles. No, he's not a pureblood."  
  
The Slytherins gasped at hearing this. Pansy smiled triumphantly. She loved seeing Blaise suffer. It always reassured her ambitions for maintaining the role as the Queen of Slytherin. She gave a look of mock surprise.  
  
"Well, then, what in the world is he?"  
  
Tears rimmed Blaise's eyes, threatening to spill over.  
  
"He's a Muggle."  
  
The Common Room fell silent. More pleased with herself than she had been since Natalia arrived, Pansy beamed inwardly.  
  
The following turns were all confessions. When it was finally Natalia's turn, she firmly decided on a Challenge. She did not want to put her Mother or herself in danger lest the Slytherins asked of her Father's whereabouts. Pansy turned sweetly toward Natalia, ready to pour the Truth Serum down her throat for her.  
  
"Well, Natalia. What shall it be for you?"  
  
Natalia looked her squarely in the eye, not the least bit intimated by Pansy's presence.  
  
"A challenge, please."  
  
Draco smiled at hearing this, pleased to see that things were going according to plan. Pansy went around casting lots, and when she came to Draco, he gave her a small smile.  
  
"Why don't you pick one for me, Pansy."  
  
She smiled knowingly, sensing that he had something planned for Natalia. She squeezed her hand and tried to feel for the shortest straw. Draco smiled when she gave him his straw, seeing that she had not failed him. He stood up, turning his gaze from Pansy to Natalia.  
  
"I had a special challenge planned for tonight. Seeing as I have been bestowed the privilege of assigning you a challenge, I shall allow you to follow through with what I had planned."  
  
He gestured over to the table by the fire before continuing.  
  
"On the table is a portkey that will transport you to a graveyard some ways away from Hogwarts. In the center of this graveyard is a monument built for the wizard Hengist of Woodcroft. You will recognize it from the crest of Kent that is inlaid into the stone. Your task will be to use Replicating Wax to bring us back an imprint of the Kent crest."  
  
Handing her a stick of Replicating Wax, Draco added,  
  
"The portkey will take you to the graveyard and back. I hope you don't find any trouble, Natalia." He smiled maliciously as he was saying this.  
  
Natalia stepped over to the table by the fire. She looked curiously at the portkey. It was some kind of flat jewelry that dangled from a chain. After a moment, she realized what it was. The portkey was a trinket that the Muggles called a "dog tag". She looked closer, seeing that there was a name on it. In bold letters, it said: Amelia Earhart. She frowned. That name sounded oddly familiar. Thinking hard, she finally remembered who Earhart was. She was that Muggle pilot, Natalia recalled, that tried to be the first woman to fly around the world but disappeared. And then years later, the witch aviator, Geraldine Mock, became the first woman to fly around the world. She smiled inwardly, slightly proud of her memory of the Muggle history her Father had taught her. I wonder how Draco found her dog tag? she wondered, She had disappeared after all...  
  
Natalia's eyes flew open in realization of why Draco had her dog tag. They couldn't have, she thought, wizards would never meddle with the matters of the Muggle world. In her mind, she knew well that her last thought was completely untrue. Wizards did intrude in Muggle dealings if it was to their benefit. But why? she pondered, The wizarding world didn't care who flew around the world first...Geraldine Mock. Her face turned pale, realizing the dreadfulness of it all. Geraldine Mock was a witch...the Magicals wanted to be the first to have a female pilot fly around the world. She shook her head in disbelief. The wizarding world was more deceitful than she had thought.  
  
"Natalia? Are you going to leave for the graveyard anytime soon?" Draco asked, dreadfully impatient.  
  
She could sense the hazard masked behind this challenge. Almost regretting that she picked this instead of a confession, she turned to respond to Draco.  
  
"I am ready. Should I not return promptly, I ask that you will inform the professors."  
  
Saying this, she reached over and picked up the portkey. Upon touching it, she was drawn into a wind. She felt as if someone were pulling her from her abdomen, leaving her in a dark, barren graveyard. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark, causing her to be able to see the outlines of weed-strewn tombstones. She cautiously picked her way across the graveyard, looking out for Hengist's monument. She reached the center of the graveyard and found nothing. For as far as she could see, there was nothing but tombstones. Groaning, she realized that Draco had played a prank on her.  
  
She walked around the cemetery a bit more, in hopes of finding the nonexistent monument. She saw a church that was barely visible behind what seemed to be a yew tree. Sighing, she walked toward the church, in hopes of seeing a monument somewhere near it.  
  
While she was fiddling with the Replicating Wax in her pocket, she heard a noise from behind her. Quickly turning around, Natalia found nothing but miles of tombstones. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts and concentrate on reaching the small church. Walking faster, she headed once again towards her destination. A couple of minutes later, she began to smell a scent of heavy cologne. Looking about her, she began to wonder if there was someone following her. Instinctively, her hand gripped her wand, prepared to face anything that was to leap at her. Soon, she began to hear footsteps behind her, gaining on her every step.  
  
In a moment of panic, Natalia turned around, clutching her wand in one hand and yelled "Lumos!"  
  
A dim light lit across the graveyard, illuminating the figure of a man in a cloak as black as night. His eyes gleamed, smiling viciously. Before she could utter a spell, the man pointed his wand at her, calling out in a terrible rumbling voice, "Expelliarmus".  
  
Natalia was knocked back, her wand flying out of her hand. She cried out, trying to raise herself back up only to fall down again, half running, half crawling away. The man grabbed her from behind by the waist and dragged her up off the ground. He started carrying her in the opposite direction of the church. She swiftly kicked up her leg, catching him on the chin. The cloaked man released her, at which she kicked in his heel and began to run. She turned, searching in her pocket for the portkey. Finding it, she gripped it tightly, expecting it to take her back to Hogwarts. She stood still, waiting in agitation for the portkey to work. However, it did not. It was now just a useless object lying in her hand, unable to aid her in fleeing from danger. Suddenly, the tall man tackled her from behind, bringing her face into the ground. She rolled over, trying to push him off of her. In attempting to do so, she hit her head on a tombstone, causing her to cry out in pain.  
  
"Be quiet!" the man said gruffly, "The Dark Lord awaits you. If you do not stop struggling, I will have to break your legs and drag you."  
  
She looked at him in horror, slowly slipping into unconsciousness from the blow to her head. No! she thought, I can't pass out! Oh dear God, help!  
  
Panic spread through her body, causing every nerve to twitch from a surge of power produced by her fright. She struggled to kick the man, but could not for he was on top of her trying to strangle her into silence. Gasping for breath, her heart quickened in terror. Oh God, she thought, I'm going to die...  
  
The ground suddenly shifted and rumbled from under her. She screamed, preparing for a fall. Instead, a pair of giant claws rose from either side of her and tore violently through the man, impaling his torso and reappearing on his backside. He stiffened and groaned, his face taking the mask of shock and death.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Natalia finally regained mobility. She grasped the thick hands around her throat and unclenched them, allowing her to take a full breath of air. She lay there, too shocked to move, but trapped under the heavy body of the dead man. Slowly, she slid herself out from under the corpse, slowly using the tombstone to raise herself.  
  
She walked a couple steps away from the grave. Looking closely at the grotesque impaled figure, she realized that the claws were not really claws. Unable to contain her curiosity, she stepped closer and took a good look. They were...bones. She caught her breath. They looked like some part of a torso. She gasped. It was a ribcage. Stepping back in shock, she stumbled a couple feet away. All of a sudden, the earth groaned and the ribcage snapped open, tearing the man apart as he slid past the bones into the grave. Natalia stifled a scream, ready to run but frozen in pure terror.  
  
The ribcage lay like a wicked jaw, ready to snap its prey into the open grave. Without warning, a pair of feet grasped the earth, raising a pair of legs out of the grave. Along with it came the arms and head, pulling a tall skeleton completely out from the grave. It stood up, at least seven feet tall, and turned menacingly toward Natalia. Its rotted teeth gleamed in the moonlight making it seem as if half its sneer had been dissolved by acid.  
  
Natalia's nails dug into her palms, her knuckles turning white. She stared at the skeleton unable to run or scream. It looked back at her from its eyeless sockets as if waiting for something. After what seemed an hour to her, she gradually regained control over her extremities. Slowly backing up, she began to walk away, but every step of the way, the skeleton followed her. Frightened, she stumbled and fell to the ground. Strangely, the skeleton also stopped and waited for her to proceed. She scrambled to her feet and began to run. No matter how fast she ran the skeleton would be right behind her in the same pace, no faster, no slower.  
  
Think, think, she thought, how can I get out of here? Damn Draco, the portkey is faulty. She ran on, fatigue approaching her fast. Suddenly, an idea came to her. I can apparate to Hogwarts, she thought. Unfortunately, her hopes were wiped away when she remembered that it was impossible to apparate to Hogwarts. Thinking in a panic, she finally came up with a solution. She would apparate to the Forbidden Forest and find her way to back to Hogwarts from there. Better to fend herself against monsters near Hogwarts than to be chased by a skeleton and be so close to the Dark Lord. Uttering a quick spell under her breath like she had done during her test over the summer, Natalia apparated to the Forbidden Forest. 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Amicus Reborn

Author's Note: Reviewers have brought a couple concerns to my attention. Some of you are wondering how in the world Natalia could be Salazar's granddaughter, being that he lived in the eleventh century and she is only fifteen. There is a perfectly logical (well, as logical as the magical world could get) explanation for that, which will be clarified within the next few chapters. Also, about the issue on how Natalia was muttering "Oh God". She was a pureblood, but do remember that her Father raised her on Muggle morals as well due to his beliefs. She may not have believed in God, but then again, how many of us say "Oh my God" every day without being religious? And really, when you're in a life and death situation, saying "Oh my God" is a lot easier than saying "Oh my Merlin" (hence the double retake of the M's). Less syllables, spoken from the back of the mouth, etc. Anyway, I hope this clears up a few things for all of you. If you have any more questions, feel free to post them on a review or e mail me. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ~The Bard of Skheria  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve: Amicus Reborn  
  
  
  
A thick mist seeped through the Forbidden Forest. The mist was so dense that Natalia could not see her warm breath in the cold night. Walking slowly at a weary pace, she trudged along in a direction that she thought would lead to Hogwarts. Her eyelids lay heavily on her eyes, dropping once in awhile and flying back open just in time for her to catch herself before falling. She stumbled through the forest like this for a long while, seeming like a lost mariner being pushed further and further into sea. Her mind was clouded with worry and exhaustion. She had lost the most precious gift from her father, her wand. Knowing that she would not be able to apparate back to the graveyard without being killed, she dreaded the inevitable - that Voldemort would get his hands on her wand and somehow use it against her. Despair settled on her as thickly as the fog had to the forest, making her mind lethargic and unclear.  
  
Natalia had walked for hours when she began to hear unusual noises. Her weary senses immediately came to life, sensing that there was danger amidst. She listened carefully and made out a soft wailing. Someone was crying. Her heart rejoiced. Perhaps it was another lost Hogwarts student, which would mean she was close to being back in safety. She walked quickly toward the source of the sound, and within minutes, she saw a small bent figure by a tree, sobbing uncontrollably. Natalia tried to cry out to the figure, but her parched throat stuck and her tongue was dry and swollen. She slowly cleared her throat, and upon finding her voice, she called out to the other student.  
  
"Hello? Please, I am lost also." She looked down to see if the child had stopped crying. The weeping child had not. She continued.  
  
"Perhaps we can find our way back together. Hogwarts cannot be far now." She bent down, touching the crying figure gently on the shoulder. The child sobbed even harder.  
  
"Oh...I've been lost for such a long time. Who knows when we will get back? We're going to die here!"  
  
Natalia shook her head, trying to get the child to stand up.  
  
"No, we will be back before day breaks. Come, we must be going, the forest is full of things that would be better off not being discovered."  
  
Natalia took the child by the shoulders and stood her up. Upon doing that, the child turned to her, saying,  
  
"Perhaps you have already discovered more than you should have."  
  
Natalia looked at the child, seeing a young girl with a tear-stained face. She held her up, reassuring her.  
  
"I can promise you that we will be safe. We have been so far."  
  
The child laughed a soft chiming laughter. Natalia looked at her and stepped back when the child did not stop laughing. The soft innocent chuckle started to turn into one of a demonic, frenzied cackle.  
  
"Daughter of Slytherin, the Dark World has been expecting your arrival this evening. You have not disappointed us."  
  
Natalia turned to run. Her fears were slowly coming to life one by one. She saw that she was completely surrounded by children no older than the age of ten. Their bodies were small, but their faces wore the mask of insanity. Each of them was gleaming at her, walking towards her as a child does to a dear friend. Natalia froze, unable to move. She tried apparating to another part of the forest, but found she could not break through the circle that the children had created.  
  
"Don't worry about running away. We will get you out of the forest. Into the hands of the Dark Lord."  
  
They all began to laugh manically again, their voices ringing in Natalia's ears. She stared in complete horror as she watched their faces slowly melt off. Their features dripped onto the ground like perspiration, leaving behind a smooth surface of skin. She frantically looked about her. The faceless children came closer to her; some even close enough to touch her. She tried to break through the bounds of the creatures, only to be held down by them, their touch burning her like hot iron. She screamed, all the terror in her escaping by a single cry of desperation.  
  
The air stirred violently as a great pair of wings glided down to the doomed girl. It gracefully flew over the heads of the faceless fiends and sent a great gust of fire down upon them. The faceless children screamed in terror, burning up like oil soaked rags. They ran about in frenzy, blind and blazing. Natalia's wand dropped from the claws of the winged creature into her hands. Albea had come to salvage her.  
  
Natalia ran after Albea toward Hogwarts. The dragon flew rapidly through the forest with Natalia following in a dead run. The screams of the faceless monsters gradually diminished as they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Hagrid's hut finally came into view. Natalia's heart settled into a great relief. The pure terror of death had left her, and she began to feel the pain of weariness once again. She stumbled on, keeping Hagrid's hut as her focus point. Each step felt like a heavy tread through eternity.  
  
She dragged herself up to Hagrid's hut, collapsing at the doorstep. Albea flew down next to her and started to scratch against the door.  
  
After a great deal of scraping and cawing, Hagrid finally came, slowly releasing the door from its sleepy hinges. He looked down in the dark at Albea, marveling at the beauty of the dragon.  
  
"Well, hullo ther'."  
  
He did not notice Natalia until Albea used her snout to nudge her awake.  
  
"Goodness lass, ye better'd bring yerself right up in 'ere."  
  
He lifted her like a rag doll and set her down in a chair. Looking at her carefully, he saw that she was covered with bruises and cuts.  
  
"I hope ye don't mind me sayin', but ye look a mess! Wha' were ye up doin' at this ugly hour?"  
  
Natalia's head hung low from fatigue. She could barely feel her body, much less think of what to say. Seeing this, the half giant quickly stood up.  
  
"Lemme bring ye some a' my tea."  
  
With a grubby hand, he picked up an iron teakettle and slowly poured a hot golden liquid into a large mug for her. She took it with heavy hands, thanking him faintly. She gingerly brought the mug to her lips, blowing the steam away. The tea warmed her, bringing some strength back to her body and cleared her groggy senses.  
  
Able to think again, she wondered what she would tell Hagrid. She had never met him before, as she did not have the class Care for Magical Creatures. Debating over whether he was trustworthy or deceitful, she quickly decided that he was definitely the first. She sensed the warmth and friendliness that surrounded him, making those around him feel comforted. It was then that she finally felt completely safe.  
  
But after thinking it over, she decided to not tell Hagrid the complete truth. She did not want to get the Slytherins in trouble, though she would have loved to see Draco feel of Dumbledore's wrath. She would probably be expelled for the incidents that had happened earlier this evening and she could not afford that. Especially not after what happened this summer...No, Hogwarts was the safest place for her now. She looked up at Hagrid, who was playing with Albea and feeding her bits of honey biscuit.  
  
"Hagrid, first of all, I want to thank you for taking me in. I did not want anyone else to see me out."  
  
Hagrid nodded, understanding what she meant after dealing with Harry, Hermione, and Ron for many times.  
  
"Ye should a'least see Madame Pomfrey 'bout yer 'ead. Ye look like ye got 'it by a big ol' bludger on yer fore'ead."  
  
She nodded, glad that the tombstone hadn't given her a concussion.  
  
"I shall go in the morning, I would not want to wake her."  
  
Hagrid laughed a low, rumbling chuckle, finding what she had said funny. Natalia frowned, not understanding what he was so amused by.  
  
"Dear lass, don't ye know it's a'eady almost mornin'?"  
  
Natalia's frown deepened. She had not been aware of how much time had passed. It was no wonder that her body was on the verge of giving out. She realized after a moment that Madame Pomfrey would ask her how she got her injuries. She looked at Hagrid, explaining her newfound excuse.  
  
"Earlier last night, I took Albea out to let her fly around a bit. She went in the direction of the forest and did not return for quite some time. When she finally did, she beckoned for me to follow her. I did so, only to discover a crying child in the woods. This child turned out to be some kind of a monster that had a horrid melting face. There was an entire mass of them that tried to smother me. Their touch felt like hot metal against my skin."  
  
Natalia lifted her sleeve, showing Hagrid her newly acquired burn marks.  
  
"Fortunately, Albea breathed fired down on them, allowing us to run back to Hogwarts."  
  
Hagrid looked at Natalia in astonishment. He inspected Natalia's burns and saw that they were indeed handprints.  
  
"Tha's mighty dangerous! Ye should've got one o' the professors or myself t'go with ye, ye know." he said, giving her a "you should know better" look. He shook his great head.  
  
"Ye could've been killed! 'Ad it not been fer Albea."  
  
He looked at her, puzzled.  
  
"Do ye 'ave TWO dragons? I would've thought Dumbledore'd 'ave sent'em away." He looked out the window and said quietly, "Like 'e did to my Norbert."  
  
Natalia sat in confusion. What did he mean two dragons? Albea was sitting directly in front of him and...  
  
"What do you mean by two dragons? Albea is sitting right in front of you."  
  
Hagrid looked surprised. Looking at the dragon carefully, he said,  
  
"But I'd thought tha' Albea was a lass's name. I guess not."  
  
Natalia looked at him. She definitely thought he was crazy now.  
  
"Hagrid, Albea IS a girl."  
  
Albea squawked in protest. Turning back to Natalia, Hagrid looked from her to the dragon.  
  
"Now, if my eyes aren't failin' me again, I'll 'ave to say that yer Albea's a lad."  
  
Natalia's eyes bulged. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"You have got to be mistaken. I have had her for eleven years. I have known her since she was a baby!"  
  
Hagrid shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm pretty sure Albea's a lad, all right. These things are 'ard to tell sometimes. 'Specially with dragons."  
  
He chucked Albea under the snout.  
  
"An' I'm pretty sure yer Albea's a wee bit older than eleven. 'E's got tha' look o' wisdom 'bout 'im."  
  
Natalia sat in a stunned disbelief. In the back of her mind, she knew Hagrid was right but couldn't bring herself to think that she could have had Albea for all these years and thought that she - no, he was a...  
  
She looked up at Albea, smiling apologetically.  
  
"Sorry about that Albea. I guess I am just not good at details, huh?"  
  
Albea chortled his dragon laugh, finding the whole event terribly amusing.  
  
"I guess we can't call you Albea anymore, can we?"  
  
She thought for a while, trying to decide on a new name for her dragon. Finally, her face lit up at thinking of one.  
  
"We shall call you Amicus, for being the most steadfast friend I have ever known."  
  
Amicus cawed happily, nuzzling his snout against Natalia's palm. His face beamed in a dragon's smile. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Dawn of The Chosen

Author's Note: This chapter is INCREDIBLY important as it sets up the plot to the entire story. Please read EVERYTHING and do not skip parts, for you will be confused later on and the plot twists will not have the same impact on you. Yes, even the parts where the lessons are described. I say again, every little detail in this chapter is extremely important, so please make sure you don't skip anything and understand everything in the chapter. Read it twice if you have to. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Dawn of The Chosen  
  
  
  
The sun had long crept over the layers of night. The Great Hall buzzed with rumor of Natalia's absence and the challenge Draco had given her, causing the Gryffindors great worry and the Slytherins anxiety. Draco wore a constant mask of dread. Although he knew that none of the other Slytherins would rat him out, somehow he sensed that Dumbledore already had knowledge of his responsibility for Natalia's disappearance. He feared that the Dark Lord had killed her or even worse, taken away her powers for himself. However much he acted like Dark Magic was sacred to him, Draco secretly feared Voldemort and his ways. He had always felt a bitter dislike for mudbloods, but never understood the Dark Wizard's willingness in killing his own kind. Through being the leader of the Slytherin House, Draco comprehended the thirst for power, but not enough to kill hordes of wizards. And now Natalia...secretly, he had anticipated that she would be the one hope for the wizarding world, but now that she was gone...He closed his eyes, not wanting to touch the food that lay in front of him. He had succeeded in his task for his Father, as he had done all his life, but even the glory of that could not wash away the dread that he felt. He had always wanted to be a Deatheater to ensure his life, but since Natalia had come to Hogwarts, he started to have doubts about the future of Voldemort and his dominions. At one point in the past week when she had made the Madness-Inducing Potion, he had thought that the heir of Slytherin might become a witch equal to Voldemort, but now, all his hopes lay in despair.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Gryffindors sat in silence. They picked at their food uneasily, not knowing what to say and not wanting to talk about the obvious. Ron hated silence. He had grown up in a large family and was accustomed to blustering noise, not this.  
  
"Maybe Draco botched up the portkey. She's probably just stranded somewhere between here and the place he wanted her to go to. I sure hope she gets back soon." he said, afraid that the silence would begin to eat him up.  
  
Harry shook his head. He knew that Draco had not been the one to enchant the portkey.  
  
"Draco wouldn't have messed up the portkey because he didn't make it." Harry said, looking straight at the other Gryffindors. He continued fervently, "Not even he would have thought of something like this. He knows better than to transport a student to the graveyard where..." he cast his eyes downward, quietly saying, "Cedric died. He would know better than to pull a prank like that."  
  
Harry's eyes glowed, angry at where this was leading.  
  
"Only one person would have used Draco like that and be desperate enough to do so. The person who enchanted the portkey must have been Lucius Malfoy."  
  
The Gryffindor table gasped in shock. They knew that this could only lead to one place. Harry narrowed his eyes.  
  
"That means Voldemort must have wanted something from her."  
  
All the Gryffindors started talking at once. Harry's theory spread across the Great Hall like wildfire. Once it reached Draco, his face turned deathly pale.  
  
Suddenly, the doors of the Great Hall creaked open. Everyone froze in anticipation of who it was. Some hoped that it was Natalia, others feared that it was Voldemort himself. To their disappointment, neither of these expectations were correct.  
  
A small figure the size of a walnut skittered into the Hall. Golli chirped loudly, quickly finding its way from the door to the Gryffindor table, settling itself next to Fred.  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall groaned. They watched in disbelief as the tiny insect sat itself in between Fred and George. Nobody noticed Natalia slip into the Hall and take a seat next to Hermione until she exclaimed out loud.  
  
"Natalia! Goodness, you're alive!"  
  
The students at the Gryffindor table immediately began to bombard her with questions while the other students of Hogwarts whispered amongst themselves. Natalia leaned toward Hermione and whispered very quietly in her ear,  
  
"I will tell you what happened later. Meet me after breakfast outside the Slytherin dormitory."  
  
Hermione left for the dungeons soon after she finished her breakfast. Natalia was still stuck in the Great Hall trying her best to avoid the questions of many curious students. She had to wait in the dungeons for around fifteen minutes until Natalia joined her.  
  
"I was beginning to worry that the other people had eaten you up alive with all their questions."  
  
Natalia grinned, glad beyond words could express that she was talking to Hermione again.  
  
"Come on, we have to go to my chambers to talk."  
  
Natalia led Hermione through the Slytherin Common Room into the girl's dormitories. They passed into another hallway, leading to the Master Chambers.  
  
"Santsioniss Sverrkonssag." Natalia quietly hissed.  
  
Hermione watched in wonder as the snake slithered silently into the frame of the door. They entered the vast room, at which Natalia muttered a quick "Incendio" to start a fire. Hermione sat across from her on a long Renaissance velvet couch, ready to listen to her escapade.  
  
Hermione listened to Natalia's story carefully, sometimes closing her eyes to visualize what she was saying. After she finished, they sat in a silence of relief, amazement, and distant fear. Eventually, Natalia broke the pregnant pause.  
  
"The strangest thing was the skeleton. The entire night, everything had been against me, and if Voldemort had summoned it, it would not have killed the Deatheater."  
  
Hermione nodded, thinking to herself. The entire incident at the graveyard with the skeleton reminded her of something greatly disturbing. The only thing this seems like, she thought in her mind, is something that I didn't think wizards were even capable of. But the way that she had just described it was not that of the original rituals. I had always just thought it was myth, but...no, it has to be. I will have to research on this first before coming to any conclusions.  
  
"Hermione? Do you have any idea what might have triggered this?"  
  
Natalia looked at her like a lost child. Confusion had been haunting her since she had arrived in Madame Pomfrey's office. Hermione looked very intently at her friend before answering her question.  
  
"I think I might have an idea of what it is, but I will have to look into it some more. I will get back to you on it, but I do hope that what I'm speculating isn't...well, it wouldn rather disturbing..." she trailed off. Looking at Natalia again, she said,  
  
"I will tell you by the end of today whether what I think triggered it is correct or not."  
  
  
  
Madame Sprout oversaw her students plant Asphodel, watching carefully to see that they did not damage the roots. After the last student had finished, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Natalia left for her next class with Hermione, History of Magic.  
  
Professor Binn's reedy voice wheezed on about the Nairmalyas.  
  
"Being the most ancient of witches, they were also the most powerful. They had more power than any one of us could ever dream of having and were immortal as long as they remained within the domains of the temple of Shambhala. It has been recorded that their only task in life was to protect the weapon against the apocalypse." Binns paused, peering at his students over his thick spectacles to see that half of them were fighting sleep. He continued on in the same droning voice.  
  
"The city Shambhala still exists today, although it is only visible to magicals. It is located near Tibet, high in the mountains of ice and desolation. The weapon against the apocalypse was called the Shangri-La, meaning 'unattainable goal'." Rarely anyone has seen it for it is said that those who look upon it get their powers and life drawn into the weapon. Therefore, it is logical to conclude that no one knows what this weapon is. It could be a sword, a wand, or a broom for all we know."  
  
By now, the students had fallen completely asleep. Not caring, the professor continued on to his deaf audience.  
  
"The Shangri-La was stolen from the temple near the beginning of the Anno Domini era. The leader from the Baliman tribe, who would reproduce with the Nairmalyas, stole the weapon after being informed in a vision by the God who had also foreseen the apocalypse. The God, SaDaga, saw that the leader, Ravi, would be the one who had the power to wield the Shangri-La without being killed. For this, SaDaga was thrown out of the realm of the Gods and made to live on Earth. Up to this day, no one knows whether he is still alive or not, or what he has been doing."  
  
The bell rang, waking the students from their slumber. Professor Binns, eyeing the class in complete indifference, slowly rasped out,  
  
"A scroll at the length of five hundred words on the Baliman tribe will be due next class."  
  
Hermione and Natalia headed to the Great Hall for lunch. As they reached it, Hermione turned to Natalia.  
  
"I won't be joining you for lunch today, I want to look something up in the library before dinner time comes around."  
  
Natalia nodded, used to Hermione's sporadic study habits by now.  
  
After lunch, Natalia headed to her Defense Against Dark Arts class. She thoroughly enjoyed this class for she had been specially taught in Dark Arts at Durmstrang. She entered the classroom to be greeted by Professor Austerus. The tall witch approached her, lead by a long strict nose and followed by a tight gray bun that glued itself to her hair, refusing to budge one bit. Her hard face softened slightly when she saw Natalia come through the door. Austerus' fierce mauve eyes smiled at Natalia.  
  
"Good day Natalia. I'm glad to see that you have recovered so efficiently from your encounter with the Ignes last night."  
  
Natalia returned her smile.  
  
"Is that what they are called? Ignes? That is a very mild name for something as awful as faceless fiends."  
  
The professor nodded in agreement.  
  
"The full name is Igneus Parvuli, meaning Fire Children. These spirits are summoned by fire and acid. They take over the bodies of dead children to trick victims and are powerless until they lose their faces."  
  
Natalia looked at her inquisitively.  
  
"Why are they powerless before they lose their faces?"  
  
Professor Austerus responded in a detached voice.  
  
"Children are innocent as long as they have their faces, which is the expression of their souls. Once they lose this, the body is left to the mercy of the Ignes."  
  
Natalia nodded, taking a seat as the class filed in. Harry and Ron found Natalia and took a seat next to her in the front of the classroom. The professor waited until every student had been seated before starting. She walked very slowly to the front of the class, seeming more like she was floating instead of walking. Her low even voice rang out clearly through the class.  
  
"This year, the dueling club is going to have a change. For this class, we will follow the same curriculum as the previous years, dueling in pairs on Tuesdays. But on Thursdays during your double Defense Against the Dark Arts class, we will use the second half of the class to have non-paired dueling matches. This way, you will not be dueling the person you are accustomed to time after time until you can read their next move before they think of it. We will begin this new course next week. During the non- paired duels, I will have Professor Snape assist me in case anything...unfortunate, should happen."  
  
The class continued with a study on Grindylows and methods of deceiving them. Although she enjoyed this class a great deal, Natalia could not help but wonder all period about what Hermione had found.  
  
Before dinner started, Natalia went to the library to find Hermione. Madame Pince stopped Natalia, eyeing her in suspicion. She shoved her way in front of Natalia, blocking her path.  
  
"Looking for something in particular?"  
  
Natalia looked around the librarian, trying to find Hermione.  
  
"I'm looking for Hermione to tell her it is dinner time."  
  
Madame peered down at her, scratching her withered knuckles, causing flakes to rain down on Natalia's shoes.  
  
"Follow me. I want the two of you off to the Great Hall promptly."  
  
They found Hermione behind a mountain of Dark Arts reference books.  
  
"Miss Granger, I find it highly suspicious that you have been buried in books of this nature for over three hours. You can be sure that I will watch you with more care from now on." She turned curtly on her heel and stalked off to another aisle.  
  
"Hermione, you have been here for three hours?"  
  
The girl looked up, weariness flooding her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I've been trying to find out more about what happened to you last night. I've been reconfirming my doubts for two hours and I'm sure now that my original speculation was correct."  
  
Natalia sat down, listening intently.  
  
"Last night, a skeleton that killed the Deatheater in the graveyard and chased you; that skeleton was obviously summoned."  
  
She looked at Natalia to see if she was following.  
  
"However, I was baffled at why the skeleton killed the Deatheater and not you, and why it followed you, but did not attack you."  
  
Natalia nodded, curious about that herself.  
  
"I thought that this was highly unusual because when a power is summoned, it will almost always kill its victim without hesitation. And then, I realized what it was."  
  
Hermione looked at Natalia, her eyes filled with all the seriousness in the world.  
  
"Natalia, you have the power of necromancy." 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Bring The World To Its...

Chapter Fourteen: Bring The World To Its Knees  
  
  
  
The Heir of Slytherin found that she had forgotten all forms of speech she had known before. She sat staring, and for some moments not even that, just wandering off into oblivion. Natalia sat there for such a long time that Hermione began to fear she had gone into shock. Maybe she shouldn't have told her until she recovered fully from the previous night...  
  
"I...I can raise the dead?"  
  
Hermione sighed in relief. The Slytherin was just thinking after all, and not losing her mind.  
  
"No, not in the sense that people usually mistake it for. Everyone thinks that necromancy is bringing the dead back to life, but it isn't that at all. It's impossible to make the deceased alive again. A real necromancer is just a person that is favored by the dead and can summon their spirits back to their physical forms to aid themselves. But in no way are they 'alive' again because they don't have a physical body capable of holding them for another lifetime. All they have is a corpse."  
  
Natalia wanted to nod her head to acknowledge what Hermione had said but could not. Her entire body was frozen, every fiber in her body listening to the horridly fascinating art of necromancy.  
  
"However, when you told me that the skeleton had imitated all your actions, I became a bit skeptical. Necromancers usually have to go through a big ritual to call spirits back to their bodies because even though the dead favor them, it takes quite a lot to convince them to come back to the physical world. But in your case, you did not even do a ritual and the dead came to aid you. Your connection to the departed must be awfully strong for you to be able to do so unconsciously."  
  
Hermione eyed her closely to see if she was following the importance of this detail.  
  
"Not even the most powerful necromancers can raise the dead without being aware of it. The deceased must either favor you a whole lot or you must have some kind of power over the afterworld, which is why I was so disturbed by this earlier, because if you have this kind of power over the realm of the dead, what kind of power would you have over the living?"  
  
Natalia stared at her in horror, repulsed by her own abilities. Hermione put a hand on her friend's shoulder, comforting her.  
  
"I wouldn't think too much on it now. Let's go to dinner first and decide what to do with your new powers later."  
  
If the girls had stayed in the library any longer, they would have heard Madame Pince drop a book from shock over in the next aisle.  
  
Dinner passed for Natalia like a silent picture. She picked at her food, forgetting that its purpose was to be consumed. Not being able to stand it any longer, she went out to the Quidditch Pitch, into the silence of the approaching night. It was times like these that made her wish her life away. She sat on the sand, softly raking it back and forth with her fingers, watching the sun slowly disappear to greet someone else's day. Raising her eyes to the sky, she fought anguish as she had always done since she was little. Her Father's death had left a wound that had never healed. Everything she knew of love, happiness, and content had been torn away from her in one afternoon. And now this...She cast her eyes down, burying her head in her knees. Having no one to turn to devastated her. She had always been alone. People loved her, but never understood her.  
  
"It's rather hard to make the Quidditch Pitch smooth without a rake, you know."  
  
She felt a person sit down next to her.  
  
"The world is against you, you're right. I found that out a long time ago."  
  
Natalia shut her eyes to keep unshed tears from leaking out. She buried her fingers in the sand.  
  
"But you just have to accept it and decide whether or not life is still worth living. And if you do decide to go on living, you can be certain that you will regret that choice over and over again."  
  
Natalia turned her head to look at her companion. Snape looked back at her with his dark eyes.  
  
"But in the end, you still have to make a choice."  
  
After a long silence, she closed her fingers, capturing a handful of sand. Lifting her head, she held her hand over to him. He looked at her, and after a moment, slowly opened his palm. She let the sand sift through her fingers onto his hand, some of it catching in the breeze.  
  
"I have made my choice."  
  
She looked up to meet his eyes.  
  
"I am placing my burdens on you, for your power is made perfect in my weakness."  
  
The one who was to salvage the world from its end quietly got up and left the one who would one day forsake the world to save her.  
  
The professors had gathered for a short meeting after dinner. Snape walked in during the middle of it, and on seeing Madame Pince update the teachers on the latest gossip, he carefully rolled his eyes in perfection.  
  
"...and I happened to be shelving books in the next aisle and overheard them saying that she is a necromancer. And a very powerful one too!"  
  
Dumbledore looked at her carefully.  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
Pince nodded, satisfied to have captured Dumbledore's attention.  
  
"I'm pretty sure of it."  
  
The Potions Master cut in.  
  
"Well Irma, if you had eavesdropped more carefully, perhaps you would be completely sure."  
  
Pince turned around, pinching her face into a scowl upon seeing Snape.  
  
"You should be talking, Severus. It's your own precious Slytherin we're discussing. Natalia wasn't in the forest at all last night. I heard her tell Hermione before dinner that she was in a graveyard being chased by a Deatheater," she looked at Snape suspiciously when saying this, "and summoned a mutant skeleton to kill him. And she did so without knowing it! I say we shouldn't let her stay here. That girl could put us all in danger."  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes and turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"Do you really believe this woman?"  
  
The Headmaster rubbed his eyes. This year was going to be a tiring one.  
  
"Severus, honestly, I don't know who to believe. I did think that if a change of this impact had occurred in her, she would have already come to me. But seeing as she has not, I do not know what to think."  
  
He folded his hands, looking pointedly at Snape.  
  
"Which is why I am going to have you to talk to her and see what has happened."  
  
Snape started in his chair.  
  
"But Headmaster, really there must be -"  
  
"Severus." Dumbledore said dangerously.  
  
"You will do as I have asked you. After all, you are the best suited for this task as you know her best out of all us."  
  
He looked at Snape as if to say, 'I did not slip you that potion for nothing.'  
  
The sallow man grumbled, reclining back in his chair in defeat. He could not believe Pince's rumors. Nobody was known to raise the dead without a complete ritual, much less unconsciously. He rolled his eyes again in an experienced manner.  
  
  
  
The Ominous Trio crept into the dungeons under Harry's Invisible Cloak.  
  
"Do you think she'd be here? I mean with all the other Slytherins? I sure wouldn't want to be around them when I'm down." Ron said, shivering from the chill that took a permanent residence in the dungeons. Hermione gave him the all-knowing look.  
  
"We've looked everywhere else. Besides, she has her own private chambers."  
  
"I do hope she's all right." said Harry, "She looked pretty upset during dinner."  
  
The redhead shook his head.  
  
"I would've thought necromancy would be a pretty cool power to have."  
  
The other two turned and glared at him.  
  
"What? Wouldn't it be great to raise armies of the dead without even being aware of it? I mean, she has so much power that she...oh...she doesn't know when she's doing it."  
  
After saying a quiet "pureblood" to the trapdoor, they slipped inside the Slytherin Common Room. Draco and his two henchmen were lounging on the couches.  
  
"I reckon the bloody heir had her wits scared out of her so much that she won't be coming out for days."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle snickered next to their prince. Ron started and began to walk over to Draco to beat the daylights out of him. Hermione and Harry quickly pulled him back, whispering,  
  
"Ron! The reason why we're here is to see if Natalia is all right. Not to get into a bloody brawl!"  
  
They quickly shuffled past the girl's dormitories into a hallway that led to the Master Chambers. They approached the door, each of them puzzling over the password that would allow them inside.  
  
"When I came here with her this morning, I heard her say something in Parseltongue. Try to say a word in that language, Harry."  
  
Harry concentrated and slowly hissed out "Open".  
  
The door did not budge, nor did the snake awake from its slumber and slither away.  
  
"That mustn't be it, Harry." Ron said, his face furrowed in thought. "Try something less obvious, like bloodbath, or something."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, like that isn't obvious."  
  
They began listing passwords to the door, and to their chagrin, none of them worked. While they were bickering amongst themselves over the password, a faint strain of bittersweet melody reached their ears. They shut themselves up at once and listened in fascination. Another sonorous note filled the air with its inevitable warmth, driving out the chill in the hall. Harry listened closer.  
  
"It sounds like it's coming from inside her chambers."  
  
"Well of course," Hermione rolled her eyes, "Natalia's playing the cello."  
  
Ron frowned.  
  
"What's a cello?"  
  
The girl turned to him.  
  
"Really Ron, do you ever pay attention in Muggle Studies? A cello is a Muggle instrument."  
  
"I didn't know Muggles could make something so beautiful."  
  
They stood in awe, listening to the sheer beauty of the profound melodies emerging from the cello's deep, rich voice.  
  
"She's playing Rachmaninoff." Hermione quietly whispered.  
  
Harry broke the trance, asking,  
  
"How are we going to get in?"  
  
The three of them stood in thought for some time, when Ron finally said,  
  
"Why don't we try knocking?"  
  
The other two grew red, realizing their obvious stupidity. Ron knocked loudly on the door. For a moment, the playing stopped, and then started again.  
  
Natalia's fingers glided over the strings, pouring her soul into a release of the bow onto the string. She heard a knocking on the door, at which she stopped, but thinking it was just a Slytherin coming to pester her, continued playing Rachmaninoff's "Vocalise".  
  
After an hour of playing, she remembered that Amicus had to be taken to Snape's office. Taking the dragon and his belongings, she headed off to Snape's office.  
  
She waited outside the classroom after knocking on the door. When no one responded, she went inside to leave Amicus in the Potions office. Knocking on the inner door out of courtesy, she heard a tired "Come in".  
  
The professor did not acknowledge his visitor until he had finished grading the entirety of the paper in front of him. He looked up, glad to see Natalia after the ridiculous meeting with the other professors.  
  
"Miss Slytherin, I see you have come to leave me with Albea."  
  
Natalia shook her head, her face slightly flushed.  
  
"No, Albea's name is Amicus now because...well, Hagrid informed me that I made quite a mistake."  
  
Snape nodded and could not keep a smirk from appearing on his face.  
  
"I see...well then, just set him down on top of the shelf over there."  
  
Natalia did so and stood waiting to be excused.  
  
"Have a seat, I have something I must discuss with you."  
  
After she did so, Snape folded his hands in a judicial manner and looked closely at her.  
  
"I have been informed that you were at a graveyard last night, not the forest."  
  
The girl turned crimson, seeing that she had been found out. The Potions Master leaned forward to meet her eyes with a hard look and said in a quiet deadly voice,  
  
"I have also been told that you were attacked by a Deatheater."  
  
After an eternity, he sat back, not averting his eyes for a moment.  
  
"Now, Miss Slytherin, I am quite certain you know how incriminating those claims are. Even more so are the accusations that you are a necromancer."  
  
Natalia drew a quick breath. The look in her eyes gave everything away to Snape. He pursed his lips.  
  
"I see. I must tell you, Miss Slytherin, if you do not explain to me exactly why you did not inform Dumbledore or me of this right away, I will have no defense against your expulsion."  
  
Natalia's hands shook slightly.  
  
"I was afraid that by telling one of the professors, I would be sent away."  
  
Snape sighed softly.  
  
"It is almost inevitable that you will be, now that we know it is true. If you had come to us first, the Headmaster and I could have prevented the other professors from finding out about it. But now...well, I can assure you that Durmstrang will be more than content to accept back a student of your caliber."  
  
Natalia looked at him in horror. With a shaking voice, she pleaded with him.  
  
"Professor, you cannot send me away. I have no place else I can go!"  
  
Snape's eyes flashed in anger.  
  
"You of all people should know better than to say something like that. Some of the students here do not even have a single living family member! You at least have your Mother."  
  
He was about to dismiss her when she interrupted him.  
  
"Professor, if I go back, my Mother will be in danger."  
  
The Potions Master narrowed his eyes. He hated it when people were melodramatic.  
  
"What in the world are you ranting about?"  
  
Natalia slowly began.  
  
"This past summer, Headmaster Karkaroff paid me a visit. We had all thought that he had gone back to the Dark Lord, but instead, Deatheaters had taken him captive for attempting to start an uprising against Voldemort. When he reached me, they had taken both his arms and half his soul. He was given a Dementor's kiss that was left unfinished."  
  
She closed her eyes, remembering every detail vividly.  
  
"They had taken away what power he had left, and after running from them for two weeks, he finally reached me. He had come to inform me that people were coming after me because I possessed something they wanted. He did not know what it was, but told me that wherever I went, the people around me would be in danger."  
  
Her voice cracked.  
  
"For this same reason, my Father died."  
  
She recovered in silence before continuing.  
  
"He told me he had spoken to Professor Dumbledore earlier in the year about my transfer here because he knew that this would be the safest place for me."  
  
Snape looked at Natalia, listening intently to what she was saying.  
  
"Three days later, we found Karkaroff's burnt body in the woods. It was then that my Mother allowed me to be under the care of Hogwarts and Dumbledore. She was certain that the people would not be able to find me here."  
  
She looked down at her shaking hands.  
  
"But they obviously have."  
  
There was a long silence of contemplation on what had happened and what would be.  
  
"I know I cannot stay here because I am already responsible for enough deaths,"  
  
She looked imploringly at Snape.  
  
"But I really have no other place to go."  
  
Snape closed his eyes. It pained him to see the amount of burdens life had put on her. No child should have to be responsible for another's life. Looking back up at her, he gently said,  
  
"Natalia...you are welcome here at Hogwarts for as long as you need. I can assure you that the other professors and I will offer you the best protection we know of."  
  
She nodded, her eyes thanking him more than words could ever express. He looked at her, noticing that weariness and age was settling in her eyes.  
  
"But for now, I suggest you go and get some sleep. Don't try to think about any of this for now."  
  
She quietly went back to the dormitory after he gave her a sleeping potion, leaving the Potions Master to ponder on how he had once also come to Hogwarts seeking its protection. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Will Angels Hurt…

Chapter Fifteen: Will Angels Hurt...  
  
"I see that you have all done your assignment in spite of the fact that none of you paid attention last time." the History of Magic teacher said in a strained, wheezy voice.  
  
"Today, we will continue on the path that the Baliman warrior, Ravi, took after stealing the Shangri-La."  
  
The students stared at the professor, already lost in their own contemplations. Binns rolled his watery eyes behind the spectacles that rested on his wispy gray nose.  
  
"The warrior," he croaked, "fled to the West when the Nairmalyas and the Balimans went after his head."  
  
Hermione was madly scribbling notes with her well-worn quill.  
  
"Ravi of Andha Kull came upon a colony that was terrorized by a country we now know as Transylvania. The people that dwelled in this place were a clan of Siamese twin wizards. They were called the Fatarnae, Slavic for "two-faced". Due to the fact that they were joined at the hip, each of them were twice as powerful as an ordinary wizard. Their only weakness was their heart. They only had one heart between each pair of wizards."  
  
Binns' dreary eyes rolled from side to side, scanning the snoozing class.  
  
"Upon coming to the colony, Ravi was asked to aid the suppressed people for they knew he was a Baliman warrior. As you should all know by now, the Baliman were powerful warriors, even more so than the Shinobi clan of the Far East. The Baliman were also quite capable as wizards. Ravi was by far the mightiest of the Baliman for he was the offspring of a head Nairmalya and a Baliman leader."  
  
He peered over his eyeglasses, observing the comedic contrast between Hermione's furious note taking and the other students' deep slumber.  
  
"The leaders of the Nairmalyas were always the firstborn daughter of the previous ruler, therefore keeping the pure bloodline of the first most powerful Nairmalya. The Baliman, however, chose the most powerful warrior for their ruler. As Ravi was this and the firstborn of a head Nairmalya, the smaller colonies asked for his help in overthrowing the Siamese."  
  
Taking another disgruntled look at the slumbering class, the professor continued.  
  
"Ravi crushed the Fatarnae by means of using the Shangri-La. Instead of killing the Fatarnae as he should have, he split them all in two, therefore rendering them helpless, for each of them now only had half a heart. The Fatarnae cried out to their patron God, Svarog, the God of the Sun, for assistance and justice. Svarog gave the Fatarnae back their powers, making them twice as powerful as other wizards and endowed them the gift of immortality. However, he did not regenerate the other half of their hearts so as not to make them invincible. The Fatarnae were then forced to acquire blood from other beings to replenish their strength. Eventually, their corruption led them to raid Svarog's temples, slaughtering the priests for their blood, until only one temple remained. Hearing of this chaos, Ravi created a barrier for the temple in which the Fatarnae could not pass without having their blood drawn completely out of their bodies. In a gesture of gratitude toward Ravi, Svarog granted him the power of summoning light from the Sun and bestowed this power to any of his descendants that Svarog deemed worthy. He vowed to destroy all Fatarnae that came into his sight, hence the popular belief that vampires are afraid of the Sun."  
  
The translucent professor stopped suddenly when he noticed that he had been so involved in his lecture that he had not seen his students leave fifteen minutes ago when the bell rang.  
  
A cold bite in the air kept the students from drifting further into drowsiness. The heavy lunch had left them all in longing for a restful nap. As they were making a complicated Pacifying Potion, the Potions room smelled pungently of Chrysanthemums.  
  
The Professor had paired Natalia with Draco in making this potion. Draco watched apathetically as the girl cut the Chrysanthemum petals into slender strips, soaking them into linseed oil. She looked up at the blond boy while cutting the petals.  
  
"Draco, are you going to do anything other than visit Hypnos all day?"  
  
The wandering thinker found his way back to the present with a worried look in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, it seems that my mind is just a bit distracted today."  
  
Natalia nodded, reading every expression of anxiety on his face.  
  
"You look like you have just seen a Boggart." Natalia said in hopes of alleviating his distress, however much she disliked him.  
  
Draco stood, quietly saying,  
  
"I'm just...never mind, it's nothing." he said quickly, dismissing the topic. The Slytherin went over to the table.  
  
"Here let me cut that."  
  
He took the knife from her and started hacking roughly at the flowers. Natalia had to bite her tongue to suppress a laugh. Quite suddenly, the knife slipped and buried its blade deep into Draco's finger. The boy remained impassive, promptly grabbing a cloth and wrapping it around his finger.  
  
"It will get infected that way." Natalia said, hastily rising to get a Wound-Cleaning Potion from Snape's cabinets. She came back and took Draco's pale hand, cradling it in her own. Pouring the liquid onto a clean rag, she carefully applied the potion to his finger. He jerked at the sting of the potion but she held onto his hand firmly, looking up at him saying,  
  
"Where is all the bravery that I see so often?"  
  
Draco frowned slightly and looked back at her, saying in a low voice,  
  
"I'm not a bloody Gryffindor."  
  
Natalia grinned, pressing down on his finger until the wound closed up. She took the rag off his hand.  
  
"See? All better."  
  
He smirked at her, saying in a teasing manner,  
  
"Well, you are actually good for something after all."  
  
She caught his eye and smiled softly at him, glad to see that for once he had dropped his calloused demeanor.  
  
"You have no idea." Turning back to the table, she added, "You better let me finish that. I do not know how calming Slytherin blood can be in a potion."  
  
The refined young Malfoy sat back down and watched in admiration as the girl skillfully conjured up a perfect Pacifying Potion.  
  
The weekend passed in a whirlwind. Natalia had lent her potions expertise to the Weasley twins in making a new kind of sugary treat that gave the eater the ability to jump great distances for an hour. They had gone through more than twenty batches before they were successful.  
  
On Sunday night, Natalia took Amicus out for a quick flight after a tiring day of dealing with scores of leaping Gryffindors.  
  
She breathed in the cold night air while her dragon flew above the school trying to set the stars on fire. For the first time since she was eight, she felt that she was home. Home...the word rang in her ears with a pleasant resounding tone. How she wished this could last forever.  
  
As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw a figure sitting by itself in the Quidditch stands. Curious, she went up closer only to discover that it was Draco Malfoy. Strange, she thought, I wonder where his two cronies are. Seeing that he had his face buried in his hands in what seemed to be a gesture of dismay, she approached him, concerned.  
  
Draco felt a scent of jasmine sit down quietly next to him. He sighed softly. His solitude was to be disrupted after all. He turned to rebuke whoever had disturbed his privacy. As he was about to speak, he stopped in awe of the person next to him. At first glance, he thought that Artemis herself sat next to him. But after a moment, he realized it was Natalia.  
  
"Natalia," he said in a weary tone, "not all my wounds can be healed."  
  
The dark-haired girl looked at him with her piercing green eyes, the moonlight reflecting off her pale skin to create a soft aura about her. She nodded in understanding and waited patiently for him to continue. They sat there for the longest time; so long that Amicus flew back to the castle knowing that Natalia would be out for a while. The moon had almost risen to its highest point before Draco began speaking again.  
  
"You know my family are devout followers of the Dark Lord." he said cautiously.  
  
The wind picked up at the mention of the Dark Wizard.  
  
"My Father has always planned for me to be a Deatheater. Last night was my first time practicing the Unforgivable Curses."  
  
His carefully folded hands tightened, his mouth settling into a grim line.  
  
"He had taken an elderly Muggle for me to practice on. I was first instructed to perform the Imperius Curse. I made the Muggle cast aside his cane and stagger around the room with bricks on his back." he said with a repulsed voice.  
  
"When I released him from the curse, he was crying in pain from the swelling of his extremities. Then my Father made me execute the Cruciatus Curse."  
  
Draco closed his eyes, his voice shaking from the vivid memories.  
  
"The man was screaming out for me to stop, insisting that I kill him. So to fulfill his wishes, my Father instructed me to do so."  
  
Tears covered the hardened face of the Slytherin. His voice cracked, words coming out in suppressed hoarse sobs.  
  
"I...couldn't...I couldn't take my eyes...off of him as he - as he died."  
  
He shut his eyes, trying to drive the images away.  
  
"He stared at me with those tortured, accusing eyes, even in his death. And yet, there was not a trace of hatred for me in them."  
  
His whole body shook, convulsing in the waves of agony. Natalia quietly took him in her arms, gently rocking the tormented boy until he calmed.  
  
As he lay there, he felt a peace settle in his mind. Slowly evening out his ragged breaths, he drowned himself in the soft scent of jasmine as he slowly drifted into the lull of sleep. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: And We All Fall Down

Chapter Sixteen: And We All Fall Down

            The sleeping girl rolled over in her bed, drowning underneath an ocean of blankets.  She stretched, awakening from a delicious slumber.  As she slowly regained her senses, she realized she was not in her own chambers.  She looked around wondering where she was and recognized the room was the Slytherin girls' dormitory.  Draco…..she slowly remembered everything he had told her the night before.  She yawned and sat up in her bed.  Natalia put her hand on the nightstand to help her stand up.  As she did this, her hand almost knocked over a vase full of pale lavender tulips in full bloom.  She gasped, delighting in their beauty.  These had always been her favorite flowers and were nearly impossible to find in autumn, especially in this part of the world.  Lying next to the flowers was an elegant black scroll with a silver chain wrapped around it.  She unrolled the parchment and watched as silver letters in a beautiful fluid hand appeared before her.

_Lady Slytherin,_

_  
            I hope these accommodations are passable for you as I did not know the password to your chambers and did not think it wise to risk waking you.  I wish for you to have these flowers as an apology and as a gesture of gratitude.  I am not usually as tempestuous as I was last night, but I must thank you for listening to my indecent ramblings and most of all, for consoling me.  Once again, I thank you and hope you will accept my deepest apologies for my actions over the past week._

_Yours truly,_

Draco Malfoy 

            Beside the flourish of a signature was the Malfoy family crest of an attacking snake.  Natalia brushed her hand over the graceful slopes of the letters, contemplating whether to reply or not.  She decided on writing a brief note informing him that it was not necessary for him to apologize although she would gladly accept his apology if it would relieve his mind of its burden.  She wrote the note on a thick, dark forest green Slytherin parchment and sealed the scroll with her family crest for formalities.  She took a quick shower and headed for Snape's office to get Amicus to send her note.  

            Amicus cawed cheerfully at seeing Natalia walk into the Potions office.  The professor sat at his desk planning the day's lesson.  At hearing a person come in, he looked up, seeing the quarter-veela give a scroll to he dragon.

            "Miss Slytherin, you were not present for breakfast this morning."

            She smiled at Snape, refreshed from a full night's sleep.

            "Good morning, professor.  No, I was not at breakfast; I overslept this morning."

            He looked at the young woman that stood before him.  In a week, he knew her better than he people that he had known for years.  And yet, not once had she laid herself out like an open book.  Somehow, there was a quiet mutual understanding between them.  

            Snape gestured to the chair across from him.

            "Sit, I will be back shortly."

            He went into his chambers and came back after a couple of minutes covered with dust and floo powder.

            "I told the house-elves to bring breakfast down for you.  They should be here in a bit."

            Dusting himself off, he went to the bookshelf and took down a thick musty book.  The old book had a thick wooden cover that was pasted with dust and mildew.  Cobwebs bound the two covers together, making it nearly impossible to open the antique.  The professor walked over to Natalia and placed the book in front of her.

            "Meanwhile, you can look through this.  It should be sufficient in providing explanations to your questions."

            The girl looked at the monstrosity that lay in front of her.  It smelled like pavement after a night's rain.  She read the title: Answers From The Dead.

            How dreary, she thought, Even I could think of a name better than that.  She picked up the heavy book, almost immediately dropping it in her lap with a thud.

            "What kind of a book is this?" she asked, looking curiously at the moving designs on the cover.

            "This is a very rare book from Persia.  It is said that when a powerful necromancer touches it, they can draw spirits of the dead into the book to give them answers.  However, I have never seen it done before, therefore I cannot assure you that it will work."

            Natalia nodded, gently fingering the spider webs that clung to the covers.  As she did, they parted like curtains, releasing the grasp they had on the book.  She looked up at Snape in question and he nodded at her, gesturing her to go on.  She gingerly lifted the cover of the book, which opened with a groan.  A breath of stale air rose from the pages as if they had awakened from a deep slumber.  The words "Answers From The Dead" swirled around, becoming a dark gray mist on the page.  The pages rustled, flipping to the middle of the book.  On an aged yellowed parchment, letters were slowly scrawled out in blood red: Whom…..Natalia looked up at Snape, wanting to close the book, but he did not look back at her as he was too engrossed in what the book was writing.  Whom do you call…..Slowly, the last word was written: upon.  Whom do you call upon?  The girl looked up at her professor, speechless.  

            "Whom do I call on?" she whispered.  

            Snape gave her an annoyed look.

            "You do not have to whisper, you are not going to scare it away."

            He closed his eyes, deep in thought.  After a while, he opened his eyes, knowing exactly who to call upon.

            "Ask for Nestor, son of Neleus."

            Natalia nodded, and looked down at the book, saying,

            "I call upon Nestor, son of Neleus."

            The words on the page quickly disappeared and the page became a black abyss.  Slowly from a distance, a blemish of misty gray could be seen floating toward the page.  Soon, the face of an old man could be seen approaching Natalia.  However, he remained inside the page when he thought he had gone far enough.  

            "My dear girl, what questions do you have that are so dire that you must awaken me from my dreams?"

            Natalia sat staring at the image of Nestor, speechless.

            "Well then, if you have nothing to ask, I shall be off."

            At this, she came to life.

            "No sir, please, I do have a few questions."

            Nestor's face formed an amused smile.

            "I have seen many amateurs in my time, my dear, but none as timid as you."

            She blushed before asking her question.

            "May I ask, what kind of power is this that I have?"

            Nestor frowned, marveling at the obviousness of the question.

            "Well, it's quite simple.  You have the power to raise the dead."

            She shook her head quickly.

            "No, that was not what I meant to ask, I apologize.  What I need to know is to what extent do my powers reach?"

            The old man nodded his head, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  

            "Hmmm…..that's very hard to say.  You see, it all depends on what you aspire to be.  If you plan on becoming a broom maker, it would not make any difference whether you had the power of necromancy or not.  But if you take a different path….."  He trailed off, deep in thought.  

            "Yes, yes…..I see.  You _will_ take a different path, a very grim one at that.  But I can tell you that you can expect to be the greatest necromancer the world will yet see," he said with a twinkle in his eye, "and much, much more."

            Natalia sat in shock.  The greatest necromancer…..she could not even begin to comprehend what that meant.  How would she ever be able to…..

            "How do I control my powers?  I do not even know when I am calling to the dead right now."

            Nestor laughed a deep rich laughter.  His beard shook with the booming of his voice.

            "Oh my, that is the funniest thing I have ever heard in my life.  My dear girl, all you have to do is want for it to happen, and the dead will come to your calling!  It is really that simple."

            Natalia sat there, thinking for a second.

            "You mean all I have to do is will it to happen?  Like if I had a corpse in front of me, all I would have to do is will its soul to come back, and the spirit will do just that?"

            Nestor looked at the young girl, tilting his head.

            "I think you are catching on.  Now, if you do not mind, I hear the Graces calling to me.  If you will excuse me."

            He gave her a slight nod as if he were tipping an imaginary hat, and floated off into the spirit world again.  The page became stained with yellow and age once more and the book closed itself up, interlacing the cobwebs together to seal its covers.  

            A variety of food lay in front of her on a silver tray.  

            "The elves brought this while you were having your conversation with Nestor."

            Natalia looked at him, amazed at what had just happened. 

            "Do you think I can really do all that?"

            Snape poured himself a cup of tea and looked her in the eye.

            "We'll just have to see, won't we?"

            The week had passed by quicker than anyone expected.  Classes were a breeze and everyone was looking forward to the first singles dueling match on Thursday.  Natalia had been paired with Harry for partnered dueling on Tuesdays.  She had beaten him three out of four times, the fourth time, a first-year flew into the classroom on a botched broom ride, distracting her.  Harry's ego was slightly injured, but he and everyone else marveled at the ingenuity in which she executed her spells.  For her first attack, she used the Conjunctivitis Curse as a means of making Harry miss his aim toward her, but instead, a hand shot forth from her wand onto to Harry's face, taking his glasses off of him and placing them carefully on the ground.  This caused quite a chuckle amongst the students at which Harry picked up his spectacles red with embarrassment.  Things like this occurred in all of her next spells, which caused Professor Austerus to believe that Natalia's wand had a mind of its own and was using as little power as possible to carry out the spells.  

            The Defense Against Dark Arts class buzzed with excitement on Thursday as the professor called up the first two people for the first singles wizards' duel ever.  

            "Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley, please come up for your duel."

            The two boys politely bowed to each other and turned, walking to opposite ends of the dueling table.  Austerus slowly counted to three, at which Ron thrust his wand forward, yelling, "Petrificus Totalus!"  

            Neville was hit instantly by the spell and fell down flat on his back as still as stone.  Poor Neville never got the hang of blocking the spell after Hermione had cast it on him that first time.

            The list of duelers went on, and after a good forty minutes, finally got to be Natalia's turn.  She faced Pansy Parkinson, and on the count of three, quickly said, "Stupefacio" at which the power that had surged from her wand turned into a pillow and whacked Pansy across the head, knocking her down.  Unable to suppress her laughter, Natalia buried her face in her hands as the rest of the students snickered with her.

            The Slytherin heir won all of her duels, with only Draco, Harry, and Blaise left to duel against.  The rest of the school had come to watch after hearing that Natalia had beaten everyone in very original ways.  Even Dumbledore sat near the back of the room, watching with a twinkle of amusement in his eye every time she cast a spell.

            With Blaise, she used a Tarantallegra spell, which resulted in puppet strings being attached to Blaise's arms and legs which were pulled about by an invisible puppeteer.  Natalia's Expelliarmus spell caused Harry wand to turn around and beat him on the head.  When Draco finally came on, Snape gave her a deadly look meaning to say that if she botched this one up, he would have her to deal with.  She looked back at him helplessly, unable to control her wand's erratic behavior.  Being quick, Draco cast a Switching Spell on her and the wasp on the wall, at which she created a barrier around her, repelling the spell back to him, making him into a wasp instead.  

            At this, Snape countered the spell, returning Draco to his original form.  The professor turned to Natalia with an irritated look on his face.  

            "Miss Slytherin, since you do not take dueling seriously, you will have to duel with me."

            The Potions Master and the heir of Slytherin walked to the center, bowed, and went to opposite ends of the table.  Everyone in the room held their breaths in anticipation.

            "One….." Austerus counted.

            Natalia decided to do an Expelliarmus spell to get it over with quickly, she hated it that she had to be put through all this embarrassment.  If only her wand would do something serious for once.

            "Two….."

            Snape started to feel the Dark Mark on his arm burn, but ignored it, determined to teach Natalia a lesson before meeting with his doom.

            Natalia's wand suddenly turned very warm in her hand.  It was as if it took on a life of its own.  She felt an immense amount of power surge down from her wand throughout her entire body.  

            "Three!"

            Natalia's arm shot forward like lightning, pointing her now white hot wand directly at Snape's chest.  Suddenly, a power came over her and forced a spell from her mouth.

            "FRANGOCIO!"

            A pillar of blinding white power surged forth, hitting Snape directly on the chest, shattering every bone in his body.  


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Found In The Hands Of...

Chapter Seventeen: Found In The Hands Of Fate

            Severus Snape, professor at Hogwarts, Death Eater, genius, the greatest Potions Master in the world, lay in a shattered heap on the floor.  He looked as if someone had laid his skin over a million tiny jagged rocks.  Tears formed in his eyes around their broken sockets, threatening to spill onto his crushed face.  Choked whimpers were heard straining from his fractured throat.  

            The students looked on in horror as Dumbledore rushed to the Potions Master's side.  He uttered a hasty "Petrificus Totalus" to cause his body to go rigid, preventing the sharp broken bones from cutting any inner organs.  He levitated Snape's body and turned to leave for the hospital wing, just in time to see Austerus approach Natalia to confiscate her wand.  

            _"Do NOT touch her wand!" _the Headmaster roared, filling the room with his thundering voice.

            Everyone froze at hearing the great wizard's words.  He turned around to McGonagall, saying with great urgency,

            "Minerva, bring Severus to the hospital wing immediately and send at once for Asklepios, the healing master.  He will know what to do with Severus."

            He turned toward the shaking girl crouched on the table.

            "Natalia," he said gently, afraid that one word would break her, "Come with me to my office."

            The frightened girl nodded and timidly followed the Headmaster out of the room.  As Snape's body got further away from her, the translucent wand in her hand slowly turned back to a deep green mother of pearl.  

Dumbledore sat Natalia down across from him.  The Slytherin was trembling from shock, her face more ashen than it had ever been.  Her shaking hands clutched onto the wand with a death grip, making her knuckles as white as bone.  The Headmaster looked worriedly at the girl and handed a piece of chocolate to her.

            "I insist that you take this, Natalia.  It will calm you."

            She reached for the chocolate and slowly nibbled on it, afraid that it would shatter at her touch.  The wizard peered at her grimly from behind his half-moon spectacles.

            "Natalia, I am going to ask you some questions.  You must promise to try and answer them as thoroughly and honestly as you can."

            The girl nodded slowly, afraid that this was going to lead to what Nestor had foretold about her ominous future.  The Headmaster slowly began.

            "Natalia, the spell that you used on Professor Snape, the Frangocius Curse, how did you learn of it?"

            She stared back at him blankly, unable to say.  

            "I'm sorry Professor, I cannot say for I do not know.  I did not mean to use that spell.  I planned to use the Disarming Spell on him, but a power came over me and instead, I did what I…" she trailed off, not wanting to recount the events that had happened.

            Dumbledore nodded understandingly.  

            "This spell, Natalia, is one of the oldest and strongest spells there are."  He leaned forward, saying quietly to her, "I doubt even Death Eaters or the Dark Lord know of this, which is why I had to ask how you discovered it.  But seeing as you did not learn it from anywhere…"

            Natalia spoke up, soothed by the chocolate.

            "But Headmaster, why do the Death Eathers and the Dark Lord not know of this spell?"

            The old man looked up at her, his face more somber than ever.  

            "The curse has not been uttered since the Dark Ages.  It was last used during the Crusades; wizard knights would defile the curse by using its great power to destroy the people who opposed them.  The Frangocius Curse shattered anything and everything it hit.  The Ministry banned this curse after it proved to cause most disastrous catastrophes.  However, when you used it today, I must admit, you put me in quite a shock."

            Natalia nodded, more scared than ever of herself.

            "Natalia, may I ask, where did you get your wand?"

            She looked up at the Professor, confused,

            "My Father left it for me in his death.  Do you think it caused all this?"

            The Headmaster eyed Natalia closely, seeing that she knew nothing of what she held so tightly in her hands.

            "When Professor Austerus was counting, I noticed that your wand changed.  Did you notice this?"

            Natalia nodded, seeing that she was not the only one who was aware of the change that occured.

            "Yes, the wand grew very hot and an immense amount of power was released into me."

            Dumbledore sat back, deep in thought.

            "Natalia, you said your Father left this wand for you in his death?"

            "Yes, it had been his wish since I was little."

            The Professor frowned when the puzzle pieces in his mind finally fell together.

            "Did he bind this wish by means of a Wizard's Pact?"

             The girl looked at the Headmaster inquisitively.

            "What do you mean?"

            Dumbledore closed his eyes and considered telling her why he had asked this, and decided against it.  Instead, he asked her,

            "Does your Mother know the origins of your wand?"

            She frowned at the avoidance of her question.

            "I do not know.  I will have to ask."

            The Professor nodded before stating,

            "We shall send for her at once."

            A sleek black Rolls-Royce landed in front of Hogwarts and slowly pulled its way to the entrance.  Upon coming to a stop, the chauffeur opened a perfectly shined door and escorted out a tall pale witch.  Her bright arresting eyes were hidden behind a pair of fitted sunglasses and her dark silken hair wrapped underneath a delicate green shawl.  Her tailored robes fell in rich emerald folds, cascading down her long lean body like waves.  Covering her pale hands were delicate gloves made of liquid silk from a water spider.  

            The woman glided gracefully up the steps of Hogwarts in a poised and erect manner.  She moved as though she had been a dancer her entire life.  Upon entering the castle, students stopped in their activities and stared in awe at the elegant figure walking to Dumbledore's office.  

            Natalia sat nervously in the Headmaster's study.  She did not know what her Mother would say about her newly acquired power of necromancy, or of her nearly killing a professor.  She was fidgeting with her hands so much that she did not notice the person behind her until they laid a hand on her shoulder.  The girl turned around and beamed at the person she saw.

            "Mother!"

            Natalia embraced the tall witch, seeing her for the first time in weeks.  The crimson lips of the refined woman parted into a warm smile.  She took off her shades, showing a pair of brilliant jade eyes that matched Natalia's perfectly.  

            "Natalia, I came as soon as I heard."

            Her Mother brushed a strand of hair out of her daughter's face, tucking it behind her ear.  

            "You must have had a fright."

            Natalia smiled mindlessly, unable to contain the joy of seeing her Mother again.

            "I am sorry for causing all this trouble, Mother.  I do not know what happened to me."

            The Headmaster smiled from behind his desk.  The two women that stood in front of him looked almost completely identical.  Their beauty could easily surpass that of all the witches who dwelled in the West.  

            "Aurelia, how good it is to finally meet you."

            The witch turned to Dumbledore, gracefully taking his hand.

            "No, Headmaster, I assure you, the honor lies with me."

            They sat down, quickly getting to the heart of the matter.  Natalia began telling her Mother of the events that occurred in the past week.  Aurelia listened attentively with not a trace of emotion showing on her face.  After the girl finished her account of what had happened, Dumbledore quietly addressed the older witch with his question.

            "Aurelia, I must ask, do you know the origins of Natalia's wand?"

            Even though the witch's expressions were perfectly masked, Dumbledore noticed something spark in her eyes.  

            "Yes, Strages acquired it from a peddler in Brunei."  She turned to Natalia.

            "This was on the same journey that he got Albea."

            Natalia blushed at the mention of her dragon.  

            "Amicus, my dragon is called Amicus now."

            Aurelia looked at her daughter inquiringly.  Natalia shook her head slightly.

            "I shall explain it all to you later.  Go on, please."

            The older witch nodded, and turned back to the Headmaster.

            "Apparently, this peddler was a seer and informed my husband that Natalia was to have this wand at all costs.  After leaving Brunei, he stopped in Sweden to watch the annual broom race, where he salvaged my daughter's dragon."

            The old wizard looked at the witch, deep in thought.  He cautiously asked his next question.

            "And did your husband by any chance bind the wand to Natalia with a Wizard's Pact?"

            Aurelia's eyes flashed for a brief second, then immediately masked themselves with indifference again.

            "Yes, in fact, he did."

            Dumbledore's eyes twinkled while his face showed great relief.

            "That is most curious, because you see, when Natalia attacked Professor Snape, her wand took the form of an icicle."

            Shock could not be hidden from Aurelia's face now.  It was apparent that Dumbledore had just subtly informed the witch of a very vital piece of information. 

            "That is not possible!" she said, "You know that only the most powerful of magicals can…"

            "Yes." the Headmaster replied, smiling, but at the same time grim.  He turned his attention to Natalia, who was now more confused than if a Sphinx had asked her a riddle.  The old wizard gave her a reassuring smile.  

            "My dear, have you ever felt any discomfort while using your wand?  Did you ever start feeling weaker?"

            Natalia frowned.  Her wand was a perfect match for her.

            "No, Professor.  My wand suits me very well.  In fact, I could not imagine performing spells with anything other than it.  Why?  Has something gone wrong?"

            Albus Dumbledore smiled mysteriously.  He could not be more glad that Natalia was The One.

            "Nothing has gone wrong Natalia.  You are simply the wielder of the Shangri-La."


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Tied To The Past

For Steph: SWASHBUCKLE!!  And on with the story… Chapter Eighteen: Tied To The Past 

            The purest snow would not have been as white as Natalia's face.  The chocolate she had consumed had no effect on her now.  Her breaths came in ragged gasps as her lungs refused to inflate properly for her to inhale air.  Her Mother took her hand and applied a Sedatius Spell on her.

            The shock instantly disappeared; although it would come back another time for the spell was only temporary.  Natalia finally found the words she needed to ask.

            "How can this be possible?  I thought that everyone who looked upon the Shangri-La died."  She looked at Dumbledore questioningly, "How would you know that this is the Shangri-La?  You are still alive."

            Dumbledore chuckled softly.

            "And who told you that whoever looked at the Shangri-La would die?"

            "Professor Binns."

            The Headmaster laughed aloud.

            "This must be the first time in the history of Hogwarts that Professor Binns has made a mistake!"  The Headmaster's eyes twinkled in amusement.

            "No, Natalia, one will only die if they try to use the wand and are not worthy of it."  He looked very closely at her.  "You see, the Shangri-La is so powerful because it was designed to take the power and life of any who touched it that were not strong enough to withstand it.  Many wizards have fallen under its temptation and died because of it."

            Natalia nodded, seeing that it all made clear sense.

            "But how did you know that my wand is the Shangri-La?"

            The professor's eyes grew somber as he leant back in his chair, his mind going back in time to darker days.  

            "Do you know of the wizard Grindelwald?"

            Natalia's brow furrowed in recognition of the late Dark Wizard.

            "It is said that I defeated him, but in truth, he defeated himself."  He paused, contemplating on how to tell a story so grim.  

            "Many believe that Grindelwald was the same man by the name of Adolf Hitler.  The Muggle world never found his body after they thought him dead."

            The old wizard closed his eyes and took a deep breath, going back to the darkest day of his life.

            A man with auburn hair, slightly graying at the roots who looked no older than fifty-five descended into a dark abyss that seemed to swallow him further in with each step that he took.  His bright blue eyes were the color of raw sapphire, and needed no light to guide them.  Every step taken seemed to be an old friend.

            Albus Dumbledore had just celebrated his 105th birthday.  The world had been terrorized by the Dark Wizard Grindelwald for years now, and Dumbledore had spent the last two years battling him.  However much Dumbldore proved to be a worthy opponent for Grindelwald, the azure-eyed wizard knew that another approach had to be taken to defeat the Dark Wizard.

            The man reached the deepest part of the tomb.  Although he did not know the way to his destination, the one who controlled his mind led him on with ease as if he were walking in his own dwellings.  

            Upon reaching a large stone casket, Dumbledore raised his hands, placing them on the cold marble.  At his touch, the rock came to life, humming with warmth beneath his skin.  Words engraved from a golden pen lit up on the marble:

            _"Aliq ta luwia narrdu Qu'a."_

            All who enter must be pure of heart.

            The stone rumbled and pried itself open, showing a chamber beneath the marble casket.  The man entered and eagerly walked toward a light that shone softly from the depths of the room.  Lying on a large slab of alabaster was a cylinder of ice, and inside it was a wand like an icicle, long and slender, piercing as a ray of sunlight.  The man took the stone and suddenly disappeared from the tomb.

            Reappearing in another part of the world, Albus Dumbledore slowly approached a man, shorter in stature but far more imposing.  An abrupt dash of a mustache stuck to the top of his lip while the shine of his plastered hair reflected the light of the chandileers above.

            "Ah, Albus, it seems that you have proved yourself more capable thatn I would have ever thought." the stern faced man said in a rapid-fire staccato.  His eyes greedily took in the sight of the ice form, his hands taking it from Dumbledore and setting it on the desk.  The man sat Dumbledore down on a chair that seemed completely out of proportion with the room.  Ornately furnished with antiques and gold trimming, the chamber made the painfully plain chair stick out like a thorn in a wool scarf.  Binding the wizard to the chair by means of magic, the curt looking man released him from the Imperius Curse, at which Dumbledore's eyes shone clearly again, power surging through his veins once more.

            "Grindelwald," he said calmly, more so than would be humanly possible, "You do not have to do this.  I can assure you that it will only lead to your destruction."

            The Dark Wizard sauntered over to the ice case, gently fingering its slender slopes as one would to dew on a morning rose.

            "My dear, sweet, naïve Albus.  Do you know how long I have waited for this day?  I was there you know, I was there when they placed it under his tomb, he who they so mistakenly called Alexander The Great."  His eyes gleamed with a childlike glee.

            "Yes, I was there, and I watched.  I watched as they placed that dreadful protection spell on the tomb.  I thought I would never look upon this beautiful work of perfection again.  Until I met you, that is."  He looked at Dumbldore with his beady eyes full of malice and greed.

            "You see, your heart and mind are as pure as the ice that encases the Shangri-La.  I knew when I met you that you would be the one.  And now," he put a possessive hand on the pillar of ice, "It is mine.  All mine."

            Sickly yellow flames gushed from his fingers and licked the ice shell, melting it slowly.  The water from the melted ice quickly vaporized, leaving the wand suspended above the wooden table.  He looked back at Dumbledore one last time.

            "This is it, Albus.  I am the one to save the world from apocalypse, and after that, I shall rule it.  But you," he smiled so sweetly it was almost painful, "You get to have the honor of being my first victim after I have become entirely invincible.  Until then, enjoy the show."

            He clutched the wand, waiting for the power to surge into his being.  Nothing happened for a while, at which Grindelwald tapped the wand lightly on the table as if to wake it up.  Almost immediately, bright pale flames engulfed the wizard's hand, seeping into his skin.  The light blue-green tint of his veins turned a ghastly white at the touch of the fire and was spread throughout his body.  Within a minute, white streaks replaced where Grindelwald's veins had once been, making a frightful contrast against his now sickly yellow skin.  He gasped as the fire quenched its thirst on his blood.  With every beat of his heart, blood pumped directly to the flames into the wand.  Slowly, the wand that he held so dearly drained him of his life and his power.  As if this were not enough, the deadly fire slowly devoured his body, burning it away like acid.  Nothing was left of this horrid scene, only the beautiful perfection of a wand lying gracefully on its slender side, beckoning for more to come test its power.

            Dumbledore quickly broke the binding spell, retrieved a cloth made of liquid ice from his robes and covered the wand.  Wrapping it away from the world, he sat it down carefully on the table, contemplating a place to hide it where no soul would be able to find.  

            A loud knock was heard from the door.  The wizard turned, remembering that it was his reinforcements.  As he turned, a great winged creature flew in from the window and snatched the covered wand, flying back out before Dumbledore could stop it.

            The old wizard drew himself back to the present; all the worries over the years about the wand finally leaving him with the relief of finding it safe with Natalia.  His slightly saddened eyes looked up at the girl, wondering what in her had made her special enough to be the chosen one.  She looked back at him with her deep green eyes, containing almost as much age as the pair that sat next to her.  He smiled quietly at her, knowing in his mind that there was no doubt that she had the power and the heart to be the world's salvation.

            "If you do not mind, I must go see to Profesor Snape's healing process."  He paused before standing up.  "In fact, why don't you come along?  Asklepio's magic is a fascinating ritual to watch."

            Natalia turned to her Mother, silently asking for permission to leave.

            "Of course you may go.  I would not want you to miss the healing master's performance for the world."  She put a hand on her daughter's arm.  "However, I will have to leave presently for I have a convention to attend tonight."

            She drew her daughter into a melting embrace, placing a quick, dry kiss on her forehead.

            "Be good, darling." she whispered into her ear, "I shall see you again during the Christmas Holiday."

            Aurelia squeezed her daughter's hand, gave her one last approving look, and left the Headmaster's office.

            The kind old wizard put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder, saying, "I am sure she already misses you also.", as he lead her out to the Infirmary.

            Professor Austerus walked to the entrance of Hogwarts with a basketful of Wolfsbane in her hands.  She had to stand in for Snape as the Potions teacher while he was indisposed.  

            As she walked in, she nearly collided with a tall woman who Austerus for some reason thought looked like a spider for a moment.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Faced With Your Faces

Chapter Nineteen: Faced With Your Faces 

            Professor McGonagall arrived shortly after Dumbledore and Natalia entered the hospital wing.  Beside her was a pair of jolly brown eyes adorned with great bushy golden brows, which were complimented by a headful of unruly golden curls.  The face that held these features was creased with every kind of wrinkle born from bursts of laughter.  The man that stood next to the professor was a good torso taller than her, his massive limbs dwarfing the strict posture of the witch next to him.  Warmth permeated the room as he entered, filling every heart with a sense of ease and calm.  The great man beamed when he saw Dumbledore.

            "Albus!" he cried, the delight in his rich voice filling the room like chocolate fudge fills one's mouth.

            Asklepios threw his arms around Dumbledore, drawing him into a warm embrace.  

            "It has been too long, old friend, far too long." the great wizard said, sharing the same joy in seeing the master healer once again.

            Asklepios turned to Natalia, peering down at her with his wizened eyes.

            "I presume this is the young lady that did the deed."

            Natalia blushed, embarrassed at being discovered.  The golden man smiled warmly before reassuring her.

            "Don't you worry, my dear.  These things do happen, or else the world would have no use for me anymore."

            He strode heavily over to the bed where the Potions Master lay.  The Healer frowned upon seeing his disfigured body.

            "Well, you did quite a job on him, all right.  Nothing too serious though." he added with mirth in his voice.  

            Grasping Snape's frail wrist tightly, Asklepios closed his eyes.  The massive heart that resided in his chest gave off a faint glow that intensified with each beat.  The power that pulsated in his golden veins surged forth into the professor's veins, making their heartbeats synchronize.  The Potions Master's ragged breaths slowly evened out to the deep lulled sighs of a sleeping child.  The glow from the healing master's heart traveled into Snape's body until a warm golden orb encased the professor.  Asklepios withdrew his arm and opened his eyes.  The room was filled with a caramel scent after the ritual was done.  The large man stepped away from the bed, turning to the Headmaster.

            "Severus should be well by dawn." he said in a deep velvety voice, "Make sure that he gets plenty of rest after his bones have mended."  

            Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  

            "I have no doubt that he will protest a great deal on that method of treatment." the Headmaster said lightly, "But I will see to it that he gets proper rest."  His smile broadened as he asked, "Won't you stay for supper with us?"

            The Healer's face lit up, becoming nearly as bright as the sun.  

            "I would never turn down an invitation to a Hogwarts feast."

            The students whispered in fascination of the brawny character that sat next to Dumbledore, nearly as big as Hagrid.

            "You know, some people think he's a god." George said in a very Hermione-like tone.

            "Asklepios?" Natalia inquired.

            "That's what they say.  I doubt it though.  A god wouldn't be that…jolly."

            Hermione rolled her eyes.

            "Oh?  And how would you know?"

            "Well, aren't gods always vengeful and bitter, or something like that?"

            Natalia smiled at her bickering friends, happy that she had found a new family at Hogwarts.

            Draco sat in a chair next to Snape's bed.  Upon hearing of the Potions Master's accident, Lucius Malfoy instructed his son to watch Snape's condition until he came to the professor's aid.  The young Malfoy sat in the Infirmary with the glow from the orb casting a strange light onto his face.  He rubbed his eyes wearily.  Terrible dreams plagued his nights while he treaded through each day in a remorseful disposition.  The only time he had felt any tranquility was when he had confided in the girl.  Natalia…the name lingered in his mind longer than it should have.  He wondered what she was doing right now.  He looked up to check on Snape's condition again and found himself faced with a pair of intense green eyes.

            "Natalia."

            The word slipped from his mouth before his mind could stop it.  She looked at him with a worried expression clouding her face.

            "You look as if you have not slept for days, Draco."

            How he delighted in hearing his name come from her lips, but he bit back the newfound joy with guilt.  He knew that his involvement with her would only lead her closer to the Dark Lord.  He cast his eyes down and said dejectedly,

            "Don't show me pity, Lady Slytherin.  It only humiliates me more than you already have."

            The girl looked at him in surprise.  Natalia narrowed her eyes.  She knew that she had been wrong to think that a Malfoy could have a heart.  He did not even recognize genuine concern when it was laid out so obviously in front of him.

            "I do not understand." she said, sounding more hurt than she wanted to.

            Draco grimaced.  He wanted nothing more than to tell her how much her concern meant to him, but knew he could not.  He bitterly went on, each word leaving a tear in his conscience.  

            "Your family detests mine.  I know that very well, but you do not have to go out of your way to mock me."  His eyes hardened even though his heart clenched with regret as he spit out his harsh words.

            "You may be the heir of Slytherin, Natalia, but you are no better than the cold brat your Mother has raised you to be."

            Natalia's breathing stopped completely.  She could not believe the sudden change in him.  The note of apology, the flowers – they were all just a setup for this.  The moments in which she stared at Draco with raw disbelief and hurt tormented him with more guilt than he could bear.  

            A loud knock on the doorframe broke the thick silence.  A smooth, articulated voice sank into the air.

            "Draco, I see you have done as I have instructed."

            The man that came with the voice made just as much of an impression as his tone did.  A pair of clear pale blue eyes complimented his refined facial features, ending it all in a strong jaw line.  His sinewy body was fitted snugly into tailored robes that clung to him like a second skin.  White-blond hair flowed past his shoulders, tapering off at mid-back.  A straight chiseled nose lay atop a pair of perfectly curled lips.  As his elegant legs carried him gracefully across the room, his eyes fell on the girl sitting across from his son.  His delicate nostrils flared slightly at the beauty of the girl.  His lips parted, taking her jasmine scent onto the tip of his tongue, allowing it to linger there for a moment before he swallowed it into his memory.  

            "Aurelia," he said, almost in a purr, "Every time I see you, you get younger and more beautiful.  Even Paris could not deny Troy from you now."

            He lowered his lips onto her hand, delighting in the tender flesh of the girl before raising his eyes to hers again.  The girl blushed faintly.

            "I am not Aurelia.  I am her daughter, Natalia."

            Lucius Malfoy raised an eyebrow in surprise.  He tilted his head, peering closely at the girl's face.  No, she is definitely not Aurelia, he thought, No, she is far more exquisite.  She has an innocence and purity about her that is most…delicious.  He smiled slyly before saying, 

            "My apologies, Natalia.  It seems your Mother has passed all of her best traits down to you."

            Draco's mind filled with anger and frustration as he watched his Father's actions towards Natalia.

            "Father," he said in a strained voice, "Perhaps you should turn your attentions to Professor Snape."

            After taking one more hungry gaze at Natalia, Lucius tore his eyes away and turned to his son.  He took a slender vial out of his robes with a beautifully gloved hand.

            "This," he said, looking expectantly at Draco, "Is to be given to Severus.  It will restore his health completely after his bones mend.  This way," he turned to look at the unconscious Potions Master, "He can go right back to work like he wants to."  He smiled secretively and turned back to Draco.

            "I expect that you will not disappoint me."  He laid his eyes on Natalia once again.  "May I have the honor of your company in my walk out?"

            As much as she desperately wanted to decline, she could not find a way of doing so without seeming rude.  

            "Of course." she whispered, barely audible.

            Lucius slipped his hand into hers and took her arm.

            "Your Father never told me that he kept two of the three Graces to himself."  His eyes glimmered at her.  "Although I would expect much discord to break out if he did tell."

            Before he left the castle, he drew Natalia closer to him, his warm breath tingling her ear.  

            "Perhaps in a couple years you would enjoy such discord."

            His lips grazed the tender flesh behind her ear before he pulled away.  Taking her hand, he traced the outline of her fingers, enjoying the pulsing of her veins beneath his lips.

            "Until the next time we meet, Natalia."

            She shuddered at the sound of his voice saying her name.  The man made her spine prickle against her stomach.  She felt like screaming and throwing up from disgust as she staggered back to her chambers, not noticing the guilt-ridden eyes that watched her from the shadows.  


	20. Chapter Twenty: Cleansing Death

Chapter Twenty: Cleansing Death 

            The sun broke over the clouds, stretching its limbs of radiance across the pale morning sky.  Upon the first ray of light, the newly restored man slowly regained consciousness.  Obliging to the soft caresses of dawn on his eyelids, the man tentatively opened his eyes, longing to savor the last drop of filling sleep before the world called to him once more.  Sighing deeply in content, he opened his eyes, bottomless black meeting pure light, causing ruby undertones to show from the depths of his pupils.  He gradually began to feel again, an ache spreading from his chest to the rest of his body.  Groaning, his tried to sit up, but found that his limbs were nearly as weak as an infant's.  Thirst parched his throat as he considered how to go about getting up.  His fingers gingerly snaked over to the pitcher of water that lay at his bedside.  In the most painstaking manner, he slowly tilted the carafe on its side and poured the ice-cold liquid into a glass.  It took a Herculean effort to raise the cup to his mouth, and upon touching his lips, he greedily drank down the whole glass, not sparing a drop to vapor.  

            Strength flowed back through his limbs, allowing his lithe movements to return to him once again.  He peered down at the glass curiously, as if suspicious that the water had been tampered with.  Presuming that Dumbledore had set it out for him, the Potions Master gathered his robes and dressed, wanting nothing more than a hot bath in his chambers.

            Snape strode briskly to the dungeons, feeling the new strength that had entered his bones.  He felt so well he almost smiled.  And he had a certain careless witch to thank for that.  Shaking his head, he wondered how much more power that girl could have.  In all his years of teaching, he had never seen one child blessed with so many gifts as she.  Except for Potter.  His eyes darkened, almost delighting in the fact that he now had a Slytherin that could surpass the blasted Gryffindor any day.  He reached his classroom, gently placing a hand on the door to open it soundlessly.  As he walked toward his chambers, her scent reached him before he saw any of her.  Jasmine, he thought, this is not the correct season for that.  His face pulled into a frown when his eyes fell on the Slytherin heir in his office, feeding her pet dragon.  Part of him wanted to jump back and make a safety barrier, but the other part wanted to know how she had the nerve to come down here after nearly killing him.  His curiosity got to the better of him.  

            "Miss Slytherin," he said dangerously, "If you have come to finish the job, I can assure you that in due time, others will do so in your place."

            Natalia turned around, alarmed that there was someone else in the room.  She pressed herself back against the shelf at seeing Snape, afraid that he would take his revenge on her now.  Her eyes looked out at him in pure terror, expecting a dreadful death.  

            "For Merlin's sake, child, what do you think I am going to do, kill you?"  He turned a weary eye at her before settling himself in his chair.  He looked at her again, seeing that she was still scared out of her wits.  He rolled his eyes, annoyed at her childish fear.  "If I really wanted to kill you, I could never do it.  You Slytherins have a strange history of living practically forever."  

            Hearing this, Natalia's eyes clouded over, and Snape saw that he had hit a nerve in her.  He sighed, and quickly said,

            "I did not mean it _that_ way.  Your Father was a – never mind.  It is far too early for me to try to explain anything."  He sat idly in his chair for a second.  Looking up at the girl again, he asked quietly, "How did you do what you did yesterday?"

            Natalia stayed speechless, still shocked from seeing the Potions Master so soon.  Unable to control his impulses, Snape rolled his eyes again.  

            "Perhaps you need some time to find your tongue.  Hopefully it hasn't gone to the same place your mind has."  He gave her a pointed look.  "By the time I get back, I expect a thorough explanation from you."

            He got up, walking eagerly to his chambers for the long awaited bath. 

            The professor sat in a bathtub full of steaming hot water, relishing in the heat that seeped into his skin.  He sank low into the water until it covered half his face.  Closing his eyes, he gradually began to unwind.  After a long savored moment, he raised his arms out of the water to inspect his rebuilt bones.  He first checked his left arm, and seeing that everything was in place, moved on to his right arm.  He examined his upper arm and then his forearm.  Upon coming to the underside of his forearm, he stopped in astonishment.  Pale flesh reflected in his eyes.  His Dark Mark – it was completely gone.  He gingerly touched his skin, afraid that it would blaze a horrid black once again.  However, it did not.  For the first time in years, a true smile spread across his face.  Warmth crept into his heart again as he thought that somehow, something had severed his ties to the Dark Lord.  

            Doubt slowly crept into his mind again.  No, he thought, I am just delirious from fatigue.  The Mark never burns unless I am summoned. And yet, something told him that it was really gone, that he was free from the ways of Voldemort, that he could not be bound to Him again.  His arm lacked the burden that it usually endured; the heaviness it had bore since the Dark Mark first appeared was gone.  He smiled again.  This time, he believed that the Dark Mark was no more.  It was as if someone had cleansed him of everything he had done in the past.  Asklepios could not have done this, the Potions Master thought, No, even he does not have the ability to free me from Voldemort's power.  Could it be...He closed his eyes.  All the sins he had committed, all the guilt he had accumulated – everything was washed away.  He could live again, feel again, be human again.  He sighed from the depths of his soul.  Maybe even love...He grimaced at the word out of habit.  Perhaps.  But how had Natalia managed to...He quickly arose from the bath, dressing hastily, eager to get answers from one who so unknowingly freed him.

            Natalia stirred her tea, watching the milky white of the cream dissolve into the dark hot liquid.  She came out of her trance when she heard the professor open the door behind her.  The Potions Master looked curiously at the breakfast that lay on his desk, but did not bother to address it.  The girl looked at him and broke into a smile, relieved to see that his mood was fair.  She could not help but grin – the Professor's unrestrained delight was infectious.  Even though she had not known him for long, she knew that this was a rare occasion.  Snape sat down across from her, smiling quietly at the beaming Slytherin.

            "What are you so giddy about?  Don't tell me they put bloody Christmas and Halloween on the same day this year."

            Natalia grinned at the Potions Master's old wit.

            "They might as well have; it is not every day that you are in a contented mood."

            He gave her a look out of the corner of his eyes as he poured his tea.

            "That is what sleep will do for you."  He smirked and looked back seriously at Natalia.  "Aren't you supposed to be explaining yesterday's incidents to me?"

            She looked at him over the rim of her cup.

            "It is very simple," she started, matching his nonchalant tone in every way, "Dumbledore has told me that I am the bearer of the Shangri-La."

            The teacup in the man's hand shattered onto the ground.  He looked at her in disbelief.

            "You are _what?_" he said in a low whisper.

            She smiled sweetly at him.

            "You do not have to whisper, you know, you are not going to scare me away." she said, mimicking the words he had once said to her.  "The Shangri-La," she continued, answering his question, "It is the weapon against –"

            "I _know_ what it is." the professor said in an impatient tone before applying a quick cleaning spell on the broken teacup.  "I never thought that is was anything more than a myth."  The questions in his mind were quickly answered by the name of the weapon.  He settled back in his chair, leisurely starting on his delectable breakfast.

            "Professor,"

            "Hmm?"

            Natalia looked intently at his face.

            "There is something you are not telling me."

            He flicked his eyes from his toast to her.

            "What are you now?  Professor Trelawney?"  He went back to spreading jam on his toast.  "And anyway, this is your confession session, not mine."

            After the girl gave him an irritated look, the Potions Master obliged to tell her.  He owed her that much.

            "My Dark Mark," he said quietly, "It is gone.  Your wand must have broken my ties to the Dark Lord."

            Natalia started in her chair.

            "You – you are a Death Eater?"

            Snape rolled his eyes.  He never did so frequently in the morning.  It must have been the girl.  

            "I thought Potter and his cronies would have told you already."

            She stood up and began to leave.

            "And _where_ do you think you are going?" Snape demanded, setting down his butter knife.

            Natalia looked at him in all seriousness.

            "You are in legions with the people that are after me.  If I had known this, I would have never come here."

            "No, _no,_" Snape said in an exasperated voice, "Sit down.  Hysterics won't help you anywhere."

            Natalia stood by the door but did not sit down.  After giving her an annoyed look, he continued.

            "I am a spy for Dumbledore.  I act as a double agent so we can have a lead on Voldemort's actions."

            The girl still did not believe him completely.  Snape rolled his eyes for the _fourth_ time that morning.

            "_Fine._  If you do not believe me, perhaps this will be evidence for you: If I were truly one of the Dark Lord's minions, I would not be alive right now.  The Shangri-La would have destroyed me completely if I was a true Death Eater."

            Natalia saw some sense in this, and slowly eased back into her chair.

            "Why did my wand attack you so suddenly yesterday?  Why not anytime before?"

            Snape thought over this while delicately chewing his toast.

            "It must have reacted to Voldemort's summon for me during the duel."

            The Slytherin looked at him perplexed.  The Potions Master sighed.  He hated having to explain himself.

            "My Dark Mark had started burning while Professor Austerus was counting.  Being that the Shangri-La destroys those in collaboration with the Dark Powers, my Dark Mark must have triggered your wand, therefore causing you to use the Frangocius Curse on me.  Which," he added in a low voice, "I must admit, was rather impressive."

            Natalia sat in silence, digesting all of the information he had just given her.

            "So you are not a Death Eater anymore?"

            A small smile crept onto the Potions Master's face.

            "No, I am not bound to the Dark Ways any longer."

            His eyes wandered curiously to the wand that was clasped to her side.

            "How long have you had the wand for?"

            "Ever since I was four years old." She too, looked at the wand by her side.  "Professor, how am I supposed to prevent the apocalypse from happening?"

            He rubbed his fingertips gently on his forehead.

            "You will not prevent it, Miss Slytherin.  No one can do that.  You will _hopefully_ save the world from its destruction, but not prevent it."  He looked at her closely.  "How much do you know of the Dark Arts?"

            She thought back to her studies at Durmstrang.  

            "I have studied the subject, but have not had too many experiences against the Dark Arts."

            Snape nodded thoughtfully.  He slowly lifted the teacup to his lips, allowing the hot liquid to flow into his mouth.

            "Perhaps you should look into studying it with a more...interactive approach."

            Natalia looked at him skeptically.

            "Are you implying that I should learn how to defend myself against Dark Creatures?"

            "Not just defend, Miss Slytherin.  If you are to be the protector of all life, you will have to learn to completely obliterate the Dark Powers."

The girl looked at the professor, contemplating how she would do such a thing.

            "How am I supposed to go about learning how to do that?"

            Snape studied her closely and saw that she was earnest in her desire to learn.  He said very carefully,

            "I could teach you everything you will ever need to know about the Dark Arts and how to defeat it."

            She stared at the professor, realizing his proposal.

            "You would do that for me?"

            He smirked, allowing it to look almost like a gentle smile.

            "I owe you that much."  After a moment, he added, "Although, I will have to discuss the matter with the Headmaster first, and if he approves, we can begin with your training."

            Before the girl got up to leave again, he caught her eye, and said after giving her a genuine smile, "Natalia, I expect great things from you.  Your Father was not wrong to believe you to be extraordinary."  



	21. Chapter TwentyOne: What Flows Within Us

Chapter Twenty-One: What Flows Through Us

            Natalia doubled over with laughter.  Tears sprouted from her eyes as she clutched her stomach, guffawing uncontrollably.  The giant boy that stood in front of her turned bright red, and asked, 

            "Do I really look _that_ funny?"

            The girl took a deep breath and answered him in between giggles,

            "Harry, you almost look like _Hagrid_!"

            The boy broke into an embarrassed grin.  His face was nearly as red as a stoplight.  After much insisting, Natalia finally reversed the Engorgement Charm she had cast on him.  Flitwick had paired the students together to practice various charms on each other. 

            "Now let's try it on _you_."

            "_Oh no_!" Natalia protested, "I am not going to turn into a giantess anytime soon."

            He grinned at her, tapping his wand threateningly against his chin.

            "Perhaps a Shrinking Spell would do the trick."

            Harry ended up casting a Tickling Charm on her, leaving the girl rolling on the floor with laughter.  After the charm faded away, Harry offered her his hand and helped her up.  Natalia met the green eyes behind his spectacles and burst out in laughter again.  The boy wrinkled his nose and smiled at her. 

            "Come now, Natalia, this is Hogwarts.  We aren't supposed to have any _fun_, remember?" he said with a grin.

            They settled down at the table, taking a break from casting charms.  

            "Natalia, can I ask you a question?"

            The girl smiled at her friend.  Harry always had a way of making her feel completely elated.  

            "Of course."

            He started out slowly, careful not to offend her.

            "Are you by any chance part veela?"

            The Slytherin's eyes widened.

            "How did you know?"

            Harry answered her, blushing furiously,

            "Well, you see, you have this certain aura about you, and you're, well, you're very – you know."

            The apples of the girl's cheeks turned a ripe pink.

            "Yes, well, I am a quarter veela."

            Harry smiled, glad that she was not the least bit slighted.

            "So the lady that came to Hogwarts yesterday – was that your mother?"

            She nodded, surprised that anyone had seen her Mother.

            "Yeah, Hermione told us that you don't have white hair probably because your Father had black hair, and being a wizard and all…"

            The girl smiled, amused at his insatiable curiosity.

            "I doubt there is a thing that Hermione does not know about."

            Grinning, he asked her yet another question.

            "How long have you played the cello for?"

            Natalia looked at him perplexed.

            "That was you at my door the other night?"

            "Well, all three of us, actually."

            "You should have said so," she replied, "I thought it was Pansy or some other Slytherin."

            She looked around the desk for a parchment to write her charm-casting report on.

            "I have played since I was five.  My Mother started me on it after I heard the Muggle cellist Jacqueline DuPre on the radio.  I kept on begging her for weeks until she finally gave in.  You can imagine the objection she had to her daughter playing a Muggle instrument."

            Harry frowned slightly at the last statement.

            "Do you have the same beliefs as her?"

            "No, of course not." she said, her eyes softening, "My Father brought me up on Muggle morals as well as those of the wizarding world."

            The Gryffindor gave her a confused look.

            "But…he was Salazar Slytherin's son."

            She got up, walking towards Flitwick's desk for an extra parchment.

            "It is a _long_ story." she said over her shoulder.

            The boy watched his friend walk away.  Her poise had made a big impression on him since the first time he met her.  He marveled at the amount of grace at which she held herself.  All her movements contained a fluidity and elegance that was far beyond her years.  He certainly held a particular fascination for her.  She had a true aristocratic demeanor, and yet, was completely humble altogether.  He doubted she had a shred of arrogance in her.  Smiling to himself, he thought of how fortunate he was to meet someone that contained so much beauty, inside and out.  He rarely felt so…almost _sanctified_ around anyone else.  The serenity and quiet joy he felt was nearly overwhelming.  Never had he felt this close to the border of intense vitality, so close that he could feel its vibrating warmth reverberating against his sanity.  He watched her walk back to him, easing her face effortlessly into a smile while meeting his admiring eyes.

            "Harry, you are staring." she scolded lightly.

            He blushed, something in him yielding to her smile.

            "Natalia, have you ever watched Quidditch before?"

            The girl's eyes lit up.

            "I _adore_ Quidditch!  I have never had an opportunity to play, but I do love watching it."  She sat down next to him, continuing, "I hear from Colin that you are quite an amazing Seeker."

            Harry smiled, pride swelling in his heart.

            "Well, I'm not _that_ good."  He looked at Natalia, coming up with an idea.  "Why don't you come watch the Gryffindor Quidditch practice tomorrow?"

            Natalia beamed at him.

            "May I?  I would absolutely love to watch!"

            The boy's smile broadened, and at the bell's ring, he walked the girl to her next class.

            The heat from the simmering potion only added to the already apparent blush that had spread on her face.  She could feel a pair of cold blue eyes boring into her, taking in her every movement.  Dread had filled her when Snape paired her up with Draco again.  She tried her best to concentrate on making the Liquid Disguisement Potion correctly.  Carefully slicing the chameleon skins, Natalia placed them in the potion, watching to make sure they did not shrivel up.  She realized that the next step in the procedure required her partner's help.  Tentatively looking up at Draco, she was met with a look of remorse.  The Malfoy seemed as if he had just pillaged an entire colony of children.  Natalia frowned, determined to prevent concern from entering her mind.

            "I need your help." she said softly.

            The coldness in her voice stabbed into him like light in utter darkness.  He slowly walked over to the girl, trying to keep his disposition from falling apart.  Standing next to her overwhelmed him; just her scent alone threatened to send him reeling into anguish.  She turned, her ever-warm green eyes meeting his.  

            "Draco?"

            His heart lurched in his chest.  He barely breathed, lost in the moment when his name had formed on her lips.  She had said it in a whisper, so softly that it seemed to drift by him like the quiet flutter of a butterfly's wings.  He caught himself staring at her, but could not help it.  Is that concern I see on her face? he asked himself.  It was so subtle that he could not be sure.  There is a fine line between concern and disgust…What I would give for it to be the slightest trace of care, he thought bitterly, If only…

            "Draco…"

            His skin melted beneath her touch.  The slightest shake from her hand brought him back to reality.

            "I'm sorry," he whispered, "What were you saying?"

            Natalia looked at him, finally letting worry settle in her mind.  The pain she had seen revealed on his face was nearly unbearable.  It was like watching snow melt away to the painfully barren ground underneath.  Her hand still lay on his arm, reluctant to move.  She pulled away instantly as if she had touched a scalding hot iron, realizing that she held on to him for too long.  Turning away, she said in a quiet voice,

            "I need you to stir the potion while I pour the pumpkin juice into it.  Then we have to add the finished Liquid Disguisement Potion to the Truth Serum to make the Truth Serum take on the appearance of the pumpkin juice."

            Draco nodded, dipping the ladle into the cauldron, stirring slowly while watching Natalia pour the potion.  A thousand apologies sat on his tongue, begging to be verbalized, pleading to be presented to the girl that stood beside him.  But the boy stayed silent, knowing that a single word could endanger her in the future.  Hot tears stung his eyelids as he closed them, trying to focus on stirring the potion with his shaking hand.  His heart sank when they finished the potions, allowing her to leave him to socialize with the Gryffindors.  He could not bear the despair that he felt when he was near her, and yet, he could not stand the desolation of being away from her.  His eyes followed her idly around the classroom, each of her features burning themselves into his mind.  Unable to withstand it anymore, he closed his eyes, escaping into darkness.

            The crisp autumn air blew at the Gryffindor's Quidditch robes gently.  Amongst the sea of red and gold, a solitary figure in silver and green stuck out.  After a brief word with the Seeker of the Gryffindor team, the figure went to watch their practice from the Quidditch stands.

            The Gryffindor team strode out onto the pitch, and incidentally, the Slytherin team did so as well.  The opposing houses scowled when they saw each other.  Harry marched up to the Slytherins and confronted them.

            "We reserved the pitch for today.  Practice another day, Slytherins."

            Draco met up with him and stood before the boy, nearly half a head taller than the Gryffindor.  

            "I don't think so, Potter." he said acidly, "Perhaps next time you Gryffindors want to play catch, you should ask for a note from old McGonagall."

            The Slytherins snickered as Draco produced a signed scroll from the head of the Slytherin House, Professor Snape.  Harry read the note carefully and saw that it permitted the Slytherins to use the pitch as they had the first game of the season and the Gryffindors did not.  As Harry was reading the scroll, Draco's eyes wandered to the lone figure sitting in the Quidditch stands.  His face fell when he recognized the figure as Natalia Slytherin.  He turned back to Harry, snatching the scroll from him with his gloved hand.

            "Listen you mudblood lover," he sneered, "I will allow you to practice today because I do not want your stench stinking up my robes any more.  But," he narrowed his eyes, saying icily, "You better have the pitch raked to perfection for the Slytherin practice tomorrow."  Turning quickly, he and the Slytherin team left the field.

            Natalia's face was flushed pink from the chill in the air.  She smiled as Harry did all kinds of tricks on his Firebolt, showing off his newest moves to her.  Even though she was watching the Gryffindor Seeker, she could not keep her mind off of Draco's strange behavior during Double Potions the day before.  As she was lost in her thoughts, she heard someone walk up quietly beside her.  She turned and saw the Potions Master standing next to her, his black robes swaying gently around his legs, contrasting the deep scowl he had on his face as he watched the Gryffindor team.

            "I thought I had reserved the field to Slytherins _only_ today." he muttered under his breath.

            "Good afternoon, Professor."

            Snape looked down at the girl and scolded her lightly.

            "Don't you know better than to watch amateurs play a child's game?"

            Natlalia smiled, saying very directly, 

            "I am not the only one in the stands."

            The professor smirked, amused at the new witty streak he was seeing in her.  He effortlessly eased himself next to her on the bench.  

            "The Headmaster would like to meet with us about your Offense Against The Dark Arts training."

            The girl turned, inspecting the slender hook of his nose.

            "Is that what we call it now?  Offense Against The Dark Arts?"

            He gave her an irritated look, saying in a contesting tone,

            "And what would _you_ call it, Miss Slytherin?  Meet The Boggarts?"

            Natalia glared at him.

            "When does he want to see us?"

            "Right now."

            She frowned, slightly disappointed at the timing.

            "That is a pity.  I was just starting to delight myself in amateur sports." she said, grinning at Snape.  He rolled his eyes before saying softly,

            "Come, we should not keep the Headmaster waiting."

            Dumbledore looked at the two dark-haired persons sitting in front of him.  He smiled, saying lightly,

            "Well, Severus, I am glad that you have finally found some use for yourself."

            The Potions Master scowled at the old wizard.  The smiling man looked at them seriously once more.

            "This training course will prove to be most beneficial for you, Natalia.  Therefore, I will approve of it completely."

            The Slytherin girl beamed, relieved that her life had a purpose once again.

            The two left for the dungeons to prepare her new curriculum.  They settled in the Potions office, contemplating how to go about planning the course.  Snape fell into a silent lull until he came up with a solution.

            "Why don't we ask your Father?  He should know what is in store for you now that his is out of the physical realm."

            Natalia looked at him, completely confused.

            "How are we supposed to do that?"

            Snape went to the bookshelf, taking down a heavy book.

            "Have you _already_ forgotten about the Answers From The Dead book, Miss Slytherin?" he asked, slightly irritated by her poor memory.

            "Oh, yes, of course."

            She opened the book and let it flip to the middle.  Upon seeing the words _Whom do you call upon_, she summoned for her Father.  From a distance, a man with hair darker than night appeared.  His piercing green eyes shone brilliantly, causing shadows to cast on the slender features of his face.  His lips formed into a smile at seeing his daughter.  

            "Kjærtegn, I have missed you."

            Joy born from deep grief choked her heart; she brought a trembling hand to her mouth, tears spilling effortlessly down her face.

            "Father…" she whispered, trying hard not to sob.

            "Shh…don't cry." he said gently, wanting to comfort his heartbroken child.

            The Potions Master went beside Natalia and greeted the son of Salazar Slytherin.

            "Strages," he began in a cultured tone, "My deepest condolences.  If I had known that –"

            "Severus," the green-eyed spirit said, "Do not burden yourself with the past.  What has been done cannot be undone."

            Grief and silence permeated the room, making Natalia's suppressed sobs seem like harsh wails.

            "Kjærtegn, I have the answers that you need in your preparation for the apocalypse." he said softly, "Do you truly want to do this?"

            She nodded quietly, unable to find words to verbalize her answer.  The lament and anguish that had built up in her over the years finally flooded over at the sight of her Father.  Strages smiled at her soothingly.

            "Severus, you will have to expose Natalia to the Dark Powers as much as possible.  I suggest that you actually train her in the Forbidden Forest.  As for the more subtle forms of the Dark Arts," he looked meaningfully at Snape, "I am certain that you will be more than sufficient in teaching my daughter the art of defeating the Dark Powers."

            He turned back to Natalia, saying tenderly,

            "Love, I have to leave you now.  But before I do, you must make a promise to me."

            Natalia choked back a sob, despaired that he would be gone – again.  

            "You must remember this," he looked at her grimly, "Beware the arachnid that flows in your veins."

            The girl looked at her Father sadly.  He smiled at her gently.

            "Jeg elsker De, Kjærtegn." 

            Tears flowed down her face as she smiled weakly back at him.

            "Jeg elsker De, Papa."

            Snape watched them with grief in his heart.  He looked on as Strages drifted slowly back to the spirit world.  The girl stifled a sob when her Father disappeared.  Just as he did, a knock came from the door.  The grieved professor put a reassuring hand on Natalia's shoulder before turning to open the door.  A pair of pale blue eyes met the Potions Master's black ones.

            "Lucius." he growled.

            The white-haired man sneered at the professor and smiled furtively when he saw Natalia sitting at the desk.  

            "My, my," he said softly, placing a gentle hand on the back of her neck, "It is not everyday that we see Aphrodite in tears."

            "Bother someone in your own class, Lucius." Snape said dangerously.  He turned to the girl, saying in a softer tone, "Natalia, you may go back to your chambers."

            She got up, thanked him silently, and left.  Lucius followed her with his eyes and relished in her soft curves as she walked out the Potions door.  He turned to Snape, smiling like a well-fed cat.

            "I do not know how you can abide by the rules of Hogwarts with that siren roaming around the school grounds."

            Snape gave him a disgusted look.

            "What do you want, Lucius?  I am not in the mood to deal with imbeciles today."

            Lucius scowled, his voice turning as cold as the Potions Master's.

            "I have come to escort you to the Dark Lord."

            The professor smiled defiantly at the pale man.

            "I am not a Death Eater any–"

            His voice fell short as he collapsed in pain.  His legs buckled as he fell to the floor, writhing in agony.  Every nerve in his body was on fire, feeling like shards of glass flowed in his veins.  

            "Lucius!" he choked out, "Damn you, damn your – _AUGH!!"_

            The white-haired man sat down, smiling to himself in a satisfied manner.  

            "Severus, Severus, Severus," he said cajolingly, "Did you think the Dark Mark was gone?  How could you ever assume that the Dark Lord would not find out about the Shangri-La freeing you of your ties to him?"  He leaned down, clenching the professor's face in his hand.

            "No, no," he said in a deadly quiet voice, "You see, the Dark Mark now flows within your blood."


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: Will Be Used Against ...

Chapter Twenty-Two: Will Be Used Against Us

            Two men traveled through the dense forest, one slipping through the trees like a shadow, the other stumbling blindly amongst the roots.  A fog followed them like a faithful companion, enclosing them into the heart of the forest.  They reached the core of the woods and succumbed themselves to absolute darkness.  Only a follower of the Dark Lord would have been able to see the circle of Death Eaters that had gathered in the night.

            A man leant casually against a tall oak tree.  However, the man was not as much of a man as the oak was a tree.  His pale skin gleamed from the glow of his red eyes, causing sinister shadows to appear where his eyebrows should have been.  The pallid slits he had for lips parted into a sneer, causing the severe slashes of his nostrils to flare.  He moved toward the crouching man, walking in an awkward fashion, like one who has not been acquainted to their body for long.  Extending a thin hand to the darker man's face, the monstrosity stroked the Death Eater's cheeks with his needle fingers, every touch seeming to burn the man's flesh.  

            "Severus," he said in a slurred hiss, "How _kind_ of you to join us." 

            With strength that surpassed his physique, the ghastly man lifted the pained one by his neck, holding him above the ground before throwing him into the oak tree.

            "Did you think, that _somehow_, I would not find out about the Shangri-La and its effect on you?" the fiend asked, so close to the other man's face that Severus could feel a bitter cold creeping onto his skin.  He looked up to the pair of sickly red eyes that blazed before him.

            "No, my Lord, I dare not think that." said the man, straining to keep the pain from entering his voice.

            The Dark Lord smiled, showing a row of broken glass-like teeth. 

            "Well, Severus, how nice to know that you would lie to me, as well as _betray_ me."  Peering closely at the Death Eater, he flicked his tongue out, almost touching the man on the nose.  He kept his tongue there and rolled it all around the man's face, savoring the air that lay between him and the other's skin.  Slowly retreating his tongue back into its lair, he whispered,

            "Do you want to know what I taste, Severus?  I taste fear, luscious, mouth-watering fear…and something else also."  He traced the man's face with his skeletal finger.  "I taste, smell, and sense…_deceit_."  The Dark Lord hissed the word out and let it resonate through all the ears of the Death Eaters.  From beneath his dark silk robes, he drew out a wand and placed the tip of it on the man's head.

            "You truly deserve punishment, Severus, but I will be lenient.  I have _other_ purposes for you tonight."  

            Three thundering claps resounded from the Dark Wizard's hands, drawing all light from the sky.  A deadly silence bled through the forest, suffocating all who breathed with a hush.  

            A lone Death Eater gurgled a guttural sound that swelled from within his throat.  All eyes lay on him as him clenched his neck, retching up surges of blood, which ran down his neck, forming a pool at his collar.  Black hairs sprouted on his head, ripping their way out of his scalp, his face splitting apart like a broken mask.  Within minutes, his skin cracked and peeled away, his organs giving way to another body.  A willowy figure took place of the Death Eater, forming itself into that of a woman's.  Her almond eyes shown in an amber light, gentle and deceiving, lovely like a siren's song.  She was deep within herself, like a woman that had woken from a long slumber to find a different world around her.  Charcoal hair fluttered around her in the silent breeze.  She looked at the Dark Lord, in complete ease under his crimson stare.  

            "Who are you," she said, softer than the rustle of a feather, "That frees me from my confining slumber?"

            Taking her by the hand like a child, he led her to the fallen Death Eater.

            "I present to you a gift," he answered in his hissing tones, "That will restore your powers."  

            He wrapped his fingers around a lock of Severus' hair, pulling his face up to expose the delicate slope of his neck.

            "Severus," Voldemort drawled, "I want you to meet someone," he drew the woman next to him, "This is Mab, known as Queen Mab to the Mudblood world.  She," he smiled almost pleasantly, "Will be bound to you, leeching your power to regenerate herself."

            From the air, he plucked out a flask of smoky gray liquid smelling of burnt olives.  Still clutching Severus by the hair, he muttered "Diffindo", and from the Death Eater's mouth flowed a steady fountain of blood.  He caught the spilling life in the flask, filling it to the brim, and then released the man, leaving him to drown in his own blood.

            Turning to the faerie, he held out the potion, urging her to drink it.  She looked at him warily and inspected the liquid.  

            "Why are you offering me a Revitalizing Potion?" she whispered, sinister undertones layering her barely audible voice.

            The Dark Wizard looked at her patiently, gesturing to the bleeding Death Eater on the ground.

            "Severus is one of my most powerful wizards, Mab.  Merlin imprisoned you in a weakening slumber so that you would never be able to restore your capabilities again.  Through this," he said slowly, "You will be able to regenerate your strength through Severus' power."

            The woman looked at the scarlet-eyed wizard and smiled.

            "But then I will be bound to you by debt, therefore wholly under your control."  She leaned into his pale thin ear, "What makes you think I would do that?"

            Even Voldemort shuddered faintly under the deathly chill of her breath.  He narrowed his lashless eyes, saying in a cautiously quiet hiss,

            "You are far too weak to use any of the power you had before.  The sleep of imprisonment Merlin cast on you has drained you of your abilities to use magic.  Even with this potion, it will take at least a thousand years for all your strength to return to you.  My offer is this: By taking the Revitalizing Potion, you can abstract power from Severus until you are fully invigorated, but until that time comes, you will be under my command.  After that, you will be free to do as you please.  I suggest you take this offer, unless you intend to stay dormant for another century."

            Her voice turned into an inhuman growl.  

            "You forget that I am the Queen of treachery, wizard.  Even you cannot fool me.  Do you expect me to willingly take the potion without seeing this one take the Depleting Potion first?"

            Smiling like a broken mannequin, the Dark Lord replied,

            "Do not worry, Mab.  I have already given him the concoction.  Look inside him, you will see my Mark and the Potion running through his veins."

            The woman's eyes illuminated with an unnatural glow, piercing under the Potions Master's skin and into his veins.  Satisfied with what flowed within him, she poured the metallic tasting potion down her throat, allowing it to sink beneath her bones and into her marrow.  She licked her bloodstained lips and crushed the flask in her hand, showering the shards over Severus.  Grasping his face in a rigid grip, she pressed her lips onto his, invading his mouth with her tongue, sucking power from his bleeding wound.  Muted, choked cries escaped from his mouth into hers as she drained him of his strength, eventually leaving the wilted man slumped at her feet.  She shivered from the afterglow of the power surge, stretching like a cat after killing its prey.  Leaning down to the Death Eater, she pressed her lips softly against his ear, whispering,

            "I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did.  But if you did not, do not fret–you have centuries to acquire a taste for it."

            She scooped his trembling body up in her arms and turned to Voldemort.

            "I must thank you, I have not felt this good for the longest time.  However," she looked down at the convulsing man, "Where shall I leave him to recover?"

            The Dark Wizard gleamed in delight at the grotesque scene.

            "He is a professor at Hogwarts.  Return him to the school, but make sure no one brings him out of his chambers; I want him to feel the full effect of the consequences for betraying me."

            The faerie left the forest swiftly with the Potions Master lying in her arms like a tattered rag doll.

            A sickly glow was cast over the draperies.  Natalia awoke in the unusually scorching heat of the sun.  She opened her eyes and peered outside.  The sun shone with a wan orange light, seeming to be a warning of things to be.  She placed a hand on her parched throat and pattered to the bathroom, turned on the cold water and dipped her face in a sink full of icy liquid.  She took a deep breath after raising her head again, water dripping down her face, and running its cool fingers down her body.  The nightmares from her sleep still disturbed her.  She felt an intense anxiety the whole night, dreams of a deadly power being summoned plaguing her sleep.  She needed to get out of the room.  After taking a hasty shower, she headed to Snape's office to feed Amicus.

            Upon reaching the Potions Classroom, Natalia felt a deep dread flood through her.  Shaking her head, she reached to her side, only to find that she had left her wand in the chambers.  Making a mental note to herself to get it before heading to breakfast, she entered the classroom.

            Cold air stung her instantly as she saw a woman lounging leisurely in front of the Potions Office.  She had tilted her chair against the closed door, eating apple slices from a blade in her hand.  Natalia approached her quietly, careful not to disturb her silent reverie.

            "Pardon me," she asked in a hushed voice, "May I go in to feed my dragon?  Professor Snape keeps him for me."

            A pair of amber eyes peered curiously at her, seeming to scrutinize and evaluate her very soul.  In between bites, the woman asked courteously,

            "What is your name?"

            "Natalia."

            The woman smiled, seeming pleased with the answer.

            "How do you do today?"

            Natalia frowned.  There was something ferocious behind the gentle mask that the woman wore, but she could not tell what it was.

            "I am doing well, thank you."

            The woman nodded, watching the girl that stood in front of her.  She had sensed the girl's power since she had first set foot on Hogwarts ground the night before.  And now that she was so close…the faerie's heightened senses shivered beneath the amount of power that stood before her.  She knew that even she, Mab, Queen of Faeries, possessor of magic even beyond wizards' comprehension, could not stop the girl from entering if she really wanted to.  Seeing that she would not do harm, Mab got up from her chair. 

            "You may go and feed your dragon."

            Natalia thanked her quietly and entered the room, closing the door behind her.  She turned to see a man crumpled on the floor, pale from blood loss, with the same liquid flowing steadily out of his mouth.  "Professor…"

              
  


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: Devour Us From With...

Chapter Twenty-Three: Devour Us From Within 

            She knelt next to the fallen man, placing a hand on his cold chest, calling out to him.  

            "Professor?"

            She gently felt for a pulse near his throat, and at feeling a faint one, breathed a sigh of relief.  Getting up again, she opened the door, calling out to the woman sitting on the chair. 

            "Please, I need your help.  The Professor, he is…" she opened the door wider, gesturing to Snape's body, "He is hurt.  Please, we must get him to the infirmary."

            The faerie looked calmly at her, slipping a slice of apple between her teeth and breaking it off with the slightest movement of her jaw.  She smiled at Natalia, swallowing slowly.

            "Do you know who I am?"

            Natalia's eyes flashed with brief impatience.

            "_Please_, we do not have any time for pleasantries.  Professor Snape is in a very critical condition and need help.  If you will not be civil enough to assist me, please at least let me through."

            The apple woman kept on smiling at her, chewing her fruit with precise care.  

            "You may cure the symptoms, but never the disease."  She swallowed.  "At least not for a thousand years…" she added under her breath.

            Natalia strode forward, prepairing to remove the woman by force, but found herself thrown back by an invisible barrier.

            "What have you done?" she cried.

            The woman rocked slowly on two legs of her chair.

            "My only purpose as of now is to prevent anyone from aiding that man.  I have let you through so you can feed your dragon only.  However, if you choose to leave for help, you will find that you cannot." she said pleasantly, flicking her hand and slamming the door shut.

            The Slytherin banged on the door in disbelief.  She attempted opening it, even knocking it down, but to no avail.  Now she knew why the professor had completely disappeared for the entire day on Sunday.  She wondered how long he had been left here.  

Looking around the room, she searched intently for a rag.  His immaculate office contained not a single piece of spare cloth for they were all in the classroom.  She went to the shelf and took down a Disinfecting Potion, knelt next to him again, and tore off a piece of his cloak.  Dipping the fabric in the potion, she cleaned off the cuts on his face, taking extra care not to apply pressure on his skin.  The blood from his internal wound did not cease bleeding, and trickled diligently out of his mouth in a neat stream.  She looked up anxiously at Amicus for help.  

            "He is still bleeding."  She looked around desperately.  "What am I going to do?  He has already lost too much blood."

            The dragon flew over to the cabinets, grasped a bottle in his claws, and brought it to Natalia.  She looked inside and saw a thick silvery liquid, pure as moonlight.  Her frown faded away as she recognized the fluid.

            "Thank you, Amicus.  I had completely forgotten about Unicorn's Blood."  She looked up at the dragon worriedly.  "How if he got it from the animal before it died?  Then this would do him more harm than good."

            The dragon nudged the bottle impatiently as if to say the professor would never have the heart to do such a thing.  She gently lifted the man's head and cradled it in her lap.  

            "Professor," she whispered softly in his ear, "Professor, please, you have to be conscious while I give this to you."

            Snape's eyes slowly flickered open, showing a pair of unclear, glazed over eyes.  He cried out softly in pain.  Natalia sighed in relief.

            "This is going to hurt," she said, interlacing her fingers in his, "Squeeze my hand if you need to."

            She gently tipped the bottle onto his lips, allowing the liquid to slowly ooze into his mouth.  It took a great effort for him to swallow the thick blood.  As it ran down his throat, some of it sputtered back out as he screamed in agony, the liquid burning his wound like vinegar.  Natalia bit back a cry of pain as she felt her little finger break under his crushing grip.  She placed the cloth in his mouth to prevent him from biting his tongue as his body went into convulsions.  Feeling his pulse under her fingers, she sensed his heart rate quicken as cold sweat gathered on his brow.

            "Please don't have a heart attack," she muttered over and over again as she held his spastic body firmly in her slender arms.  His muscles finally gave out and the professor's body slumped once again, lying limply in Natalia's arms.  The blood had stopped flowing and began to cake around his lips.  She wiped the blood from his face and sat in dismay, lost in thought over what could have caused the Potions Master's injuries.  

            Mab sat with her apple slices, delighting in the Death Eater's cries of pain as she ate her first breakfast in centuries.  She savored the sweet tang of the fruit's juice as the screams rang in her ears like a wondrous choir.  Even sirens cannot sing so beautifully, she thought, smiling to herself.  Her face quickly turned into a frown as she heard voices come from down the hall.  She quickly cast a soundproof charm on the office and an invisibility spell on herself.  Still sitting in the chair with her apple, she saw two boys enter the classroom.  She sensed great power in the one with dark hair, while the red haired boy was rather ordinary.  

            "I wonder what the old git is going to have us do today." said the one with freckles.

            The green-eyed boy frowned, looking around as if searching for a person.

            "Something doesn't seem right.  It feels…unusually cold down here."

            The redhead screwed his face up.

            "What're you talking about, Harry?  It's always cold down here.  I'd almost think old Snape keeps dead bodies here."

            Harry turned to his friend.

            "You don't feel that…prickly feeling?  It almost seems like I'm going to get frostbite."

            The other boy shrugged and took a seat in the middle of the classroom.  

            More students filed in after the two Gryffindors.  They were all talking amongst themselves when a brown haired girl ran in.

            "Good thing Snape isn't here yet, I thought I was going to get detention for being late."

            She sat down on the right side of the classroom and immediately began visiting with her friends.  Mab smiled amusedly at herself.  She wondered what kind of tribal rivalry caused the red robed students to sit apart from the green robed ones.  Many minutes passed before the students began wondering where their professor was.  The child named Harry got up and went toward Snape's office.  Upon coming within five feet of the door, he was suddenly flung back, landing on a table halfway across the room.  Every student fell silent, startled by the disturbance.  Harry picked up his glasses and turned to his friend.

            "Ron, let's go get Dumbledore.  I'm afraid something might have happened to Snape."

            The faerie smiled to herself.  This was going to be more fun than she expected.

            About five minutes later, an old man with rich robes and flowing silver-white hair came into the classroom.  Dumbledore immediately saw the outline of the invisible woman.  He turned to the class.

            "All students, please proceed out of the dungeons and head to the Great Hall."  He turned to Harry.  "Gather everyone out of their classes and bring them to the Great Hall.  I shall be there shortly."

            After the last student had left, he sealed off the entrance to the dungeons so that no soul could enter or leave.  He came back into the classroom, this time looking directly at the woman.  

            "What is your business at Hogwarts?" he asked in a cautious tone.  

            The faerie made herself visible again, at which the old wizard recognized her immediately.

            "Mab…"

            She smiled like a cat, walking up to the wizard.

            "You know, if I did not know better, I would have mistaken you for a certain wizard.  Too bad he did not live long enough to see the day that I would break out of his wretched curse."

            She stabbed the knife into a nearby table, burying the blade up to its hilt.  Her eyes glowed a sickly orange fire while two pinpoints of darkness appeared in the center of her palms.  Wind swept through the room as she levitated the desks, sending them crashing towards Dumbledore.  The wizard put his hand up, stopping them midair, and then set them down again on the floor.  The faerie smiled, delighted in the game they were playing.  She closed her eyes and concentrated on drawing power from the one behind the door.  When she finally opened her eyes again, they had turned completely golden, the pinpoints in her hands expanding to two dark abysses.  Just as she shot her hands forward, Dumbledore ducked, missing the hurling power by an inch.  The black fireballs ate up the wall behind him, threatening to burn all life around it.  The wizard swiftly dodged another fireball, and as the two collided, they imploded on each other, leaving half the classroom eaten away.  Dumbledore turned around and quickly cast a stunning spell on the cackling faerie, sending her flying across the room.  Breaking the barrier that she had made, he hastily picked up Snape's unconscious body and headed for the stairs with Natalia following behind.  Natalia levitated the professor's body from Dumbledore to head for the infirmary as the old wizard unsealed the barrier, allowing the girl to pass through.  Just then, flames leaked from the ceiling, causing a rain of fire to fill the dungeons.  The faerie ran after the Potions Master's body, hoping to slip past the opened barrier.  Dumbledore turned around with fury in his eyes.  

            "You are _not_ welcome here."

            Mab sneered at him.

            "I will get what belongs to me or I shall never leave this place."

            "_Depart now or suffer my wrath!_" he roared, causing the cloudless skies to thunder.  Light emerged from within his soul and flooded through the dungeons, turning Hogwarts into a beacon of light for miles and miles.  His power tore through the faerie as she screamed in anger and frustration.  A black fire spread from her center, eating at her body with its deadly flames until she disappeared into thin air.  Everything ended as soon as it had started.  The light faded, and the fierce warrior in the wizard gave way once again to the wizened old man, his eyes twinkling as they always had.  


	24. Chapter TwentyFour: Beginning of The End

Chapter Twenty-Four: Beginning of The End 

Author's note: This chapter was written in celebration of my first 100 reviews!  Thank you very much for reading my story and reviewing it, you have all become so dear to me!  I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter, which I have written especially for all my readers.  Thanks again!  Until the next 100 ~ The Bard.

            The Great Hall hummed with hushed whispers as students swapped theories of what had happened to the Potions Master.  Alarm rang through the hall as they heard the skies thunder, shaking the very grounds of Hogwarts; then light illuminating the castle with its sacrosanct glow.  Everyone buried their heads in fear that their eyes would be burnt out.  After what seemed an eternity, the light subsided, leaving staff and students alike in a daze.  The hall erupted in a din of wonder at what had just occurred.  The trio waited edgily, searching with worry amongst the students for their Slytherin friend, but to no hope.  

            Everyone fell silent when the door opened, revealing the old Headmaster.  Great power still burned in his eyes as his voice resonated throughout the hall.

            "Professors, please lead the students back to their classes.  Students from the Potions class, follow Professor McGonagall to the Transfiguration classroom."  He scanned the crowd quickly, in search of a person.  "Madame Pomfrey, please assist me in the Infirmary."

            The quaint woman and the Headmaster headed to the hospital wing with worry etched on both their faces.

            "Albus, what has happened?"

            The wizard looked at her, shadows tingeing his eyes.

            "I am afraid something has gone terribly amiss."

            Natalia sat by the professor's bed as she wrapped a makeshift splint to her finger.  She looked up to see the Headmaster and the school nurse entering the infirmary.  Madame Pomfrey gave out a small cry of alarm at seeing the Potions Master.  Dumbledore's face turned grim.  He laid a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. 

            "I expect that he will be well taken care of now.  Natalia," the girl turned her anxious gaze from the professor to the Headmaster, "Please come with me to my office."

            Dumbledore sat like a statue at his desk, so lost in thought that the former headmasters on the walls thought he had become one of them.

            "Headmaster…"

            The wizard raised his eyes to her, looking like the world had been placed on his shoulders.  He sighed deeply, fearing that the future had finally arrived.

            "Natalia, why were you in Professor Snape's office?"

            "I went to feed Amicus this morning.  That woman," she gestured with her hand, "I do not know who she is, but she let me into his office.  However, she did not let me come out because she did not want anyone aiding the professor.  I had to administer Unicorn's Blood to him because he had lost too much blood already.  I hope I was not wrong to do that."

            The Headmaster gave her a reassuring look.

            "No, no, you did the correct thing.  Natalia," he looked very closely at her, "Do you know who Mab is?"

            The girl frowned, lines creasing her gentle brow.

            "She is the faerie queen, said to be the most powerful of–" horror swept across her face, "Are you implying that the woman was Mab?"

            The old man nodded gravely, his blue eyes darkening a shade.

            "She has been brought back, freed from imprisonment.  I do not know how she had enough strength to regain her powers again."

            The girl sank back in disbelief.

            "Headmaster…what does this mean?"

            He leaned forward, looking at her with dread and expectation.

            "It has begun."

            Crease of worry stretched its way across the girl's face, making the delicate slope of her brow knit together.  She had sat at the bedside of the unconscious man for three hours already, watching as life slowly drained out of his body.  For the past hours, parades of thoughts marched through her mind.  She searched in vain through the crowds of her consciousness, hoping to find a method of restoring the Potions Master's health.  But not a soul in the endless parade, not even the ludicrous mascot in the front, held a single glimpse of a cure.  

The Headmaster had left an hour ago to create a shield around the school, preventing the faerie from having any effect on Snape while he was within Hogwarts' grounds.  Mab…Intense anger tore through the Slytherin.  She could not believe anyone would do such a thing, even if they had been imprisoned for centuries.  What kind of mentality did she have to refuse and prevent aid from a dying man?  Over the next half hour, she began nodding off into sleep, her weary mind longing for rest.  Darkness enveloped her as she slowly laid herself in Hypnos' arms.  Memories dripped through her mind like dreams.  She drifted from Hermione to Harry, a smile playing on her supple lips.  She wandered further to Amicus, wishing that he were here with her.  I wonder if Amicus would get along well with Fawkes, she thought.  Her eyes suddenly flew open.  Fawkes.  She got up in a hurry, nearly running out of the infirmary.  Why did I forget about Phoenix tears? she asked herself as she ran to Dumbledore's office.  She stopped almost immediately when she reached the gargoyle entrance, remembering that she did not know the password.  Having no idea what the secret word was, she tried the one that she had last heard.

            "Lemon Drops."

            The gargoyle did not budge.  It stood there stubbornly with the usual scowl on its face.  Natalia frowned.  Not knowing what else to do, she began listing off random names of sweets.  

            "Lemon sherbert, chocolate frogs, Canary Creams, lemon pastries, butter beer, cherry co–" 

            "He has already used _all_ of those before."

            Natalia turned around, startled.  She nearly stumbled back when she saw a tall sinewy man standing before her.  He had tousled, slightly unkempt hair that swept past his neck and rested on his shoulders.  His perceptive gray eyes peered curiously at her.  

            "Aurelia?"

            Natalia blushed.  This was the second time someone had made this mistake.  

            "No, I am her daughter, Natalia."

            A faintly surprised look appeared on the man's face.

            "Daughter?  I was not aware of the fact that Strages had a daughter."

            The girl smiled, seeing that he knew both her parents.

            "You knew my Father?"

            The dark-haired man smiled, his gray eyes becoming warm at the mention of his old friend.

            "Yes I was in his campaign for Part-Muggle Magicals protection.  He is certainly one of the most virtuous and extraordinary men I have ever known."  He looked kindly at Natalia, fond memories slipping back into his mind.  "I haven't seen him for…sixteen years, ever since he and Aurelia moved to Norway.  How is your Father doing these days?"

            Natalia's eyes darkened, realizing that the man did not know of her Father's death.

            "My Father died seven years ago." she said quietly, "He was killed by a group of Pureblood followers."

            A tempest could be seen brewing in the man's eyes.  He closed them in grief, letting the words sink in.  

            "The bastards…"  He raised his eyes to the girl that stood before him.  "I am utterly sorry.  There must have been many things I could have done to prevent that.  If only–"

            "No, please," she said, interrupting him, "No one is to blame for his death except for the followers of my Grandfather.  I assure you that the fight for unity has not died with him."

            He smiled inwardly when he saw the courage and determination that had borne in the girl's eyes.

            "Yes, he shall not have died in vain."  He extended his hand to her, "My name is Sirius Black."

            She took his hand, smiling warmly.

            "It is a pleasure to meet you."  Gesturing back to the door, she said, "Perhaps you can assist me in entering the Headmaster's office."

            Sirius tilted his head, looking at her inquisitively.

            "Is there something particular that you are in need of?"

            She turned back around, answering him.

            "Yes, I need Fawke's tears for Professor Snape."

            The wizard's face clouded with concern.

            "Has something happened to Severus?"

            Worry materialized on the girl's face once more.

            "Yes, he has been hurt very badly.  Someone left him to die in his office yesterday."

            Fury crossed the man's face at the maliciousness of the deed.  Not even Severus deserved this.  

            "Who would do such a dire thing?"

            Natalia looked him in the eye, asking carefully,

            "Do you know of the faerie Mab?"

            Sirius nodded his head cautiously, dreading where this was heading.

            "Someone has brought her back and she has been guarding the professor's injured body, preventing anyone from aiding him.  The Headmaster drove her out of the school this morning and is now creating a defense around Hogwarts for the safety of Professor Snape.  He was approaching death, therefore I thought it necessary to administer Phoenix tears to him."

            Sirius stood in astonishment.  He could not fathom the amount of calamity that lay in the future, now that Mab had been summoned.

            "Sirius, I see you have met Natalia."

            The man lifted his head to see Dumbledore walking towards him.

            "Albus, is it true, about Mab?"

            The Headmaster looked gravely at the other wizard.

            "I am afraid so.  She has left the realms of Hogwarts, but I can assure you that we have not seen the last of her."

            "Headmaster," Natalia began, "How did she leave?  I had the impression that one could not apparate to or from Hogwarts."

            The old wizard's face became grim.

            "As you may know already, the faerie is capable of very powerful magic.  She has," he looked closely at the two that stood in front of him, "The power to slip in and out of existence.  Her means of apparating are nothing related to wizards' apparation.  What she does is very similar to what the Muggles call wormholes.  She has the ability pass out of a physical existence and travel by light, where, in certain light molecules, there are passageways linking to other particles of light in another part of the world.  Thus, it is very much like a Muggle wormhole."  He looked at Natalia, trying to see if she understood.  "Natalia, how is the professor's condition?"

            She shook her head, saying in a dour voice,

            "He is getting worse, Headmaster.  I came to get tears from Fawke's for him, but could not get into your office."

            The old man's eyes twinkled.

            "You should have just asked me."  He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial of Phoenix tears.

            The three headed to the infirmary, walking with urgency for the Potions Master's life was at risk.  Dumbledore poured a few drops of precious Phoenix tears into the professor's mouth, instantly reviving his health.  Snape's faint heartbeat slowly strengthened, blood flowing in his veins once again instead of the sickly potion that had been administered to him.  After a good ten minutes, his consciousness slowly came back, allowing him to sense those around his side.  His eyes fluttered open and squinted back close again, aching from the first ray of blinding light.  

            "The light…" he whispered hoarsely.

            Sirius quickly got up and drew the drapes close.  The professor slowly opened his eyes again, this time more careful to allow his pupils to adjust.  He looked around him, relieved to see that Mab had not taken Natalia away.  His eyes rolled to the Headmaster, who looked at him with concern, and then to the dark man that sat by his feet.  Sirius…what in the world is he doing here? the Potions Master wondered.  The wizard must have seen the confusion and slight irritation on his face, for he answered the professor's thought.

            "Albus sent for me – for _business_."  

            Snape understood immediately, and tried to nod in acknowledgement.  The Headmaster cleared his throat.

            "Severus, you will have to explain to us what happened."

            They helped him up, propping him with two pillows as Natalia handed him a glass of uncontaminated water.  He thanked her silently with his eyes.  After the first glass, he found his voice again.

            "I will have to start from the duel I had with Natalia last week."

            Both the Headmaster and the girl raised their brows in surprise as Sirius smiled amusedly to himself, entertained by the thought that Natalia had dueled with the Potions Master.

            "As you know, the Shangri-La was activated during the duel.  The reason for the wand's reaction was, my Dark Mark had begun to burn as Austerus was counting."

            Sirius frowned, completely astounded.

            "The Shangri-La?  But it is only a myth."

            The old wizard turned to him with a glimmer in his eyes.  

            "No, Sirius, the Shangri-La is real.  And the bearer of it is sitting directly next to you."

            The dark-haired wizard looked at the girl sitting next to him, half in awe, half in shock.  

            "_Continuing on,_" the Potions Master drawled, irritated by Sirius' reaction, "Obviously, the wand nearly destroyed me entirely.  By doing so, it rid me of all my ties to Voldemort.  If I had been a true Death Eater, I would have been demolished completely."

            Natalia shuddered at this statement, slightly repulsed by the power she contained.

            "The Dark Lord learned that I was not bound to him anymore, therefore used some kind of Dark Magic to bind me to him – by blood."  He rubbed his eyes wearily, wishing for nothing more than sleep.  "I suspect that he did so by means of a potion, although I am almost certain I would have been able to detect it were I to consume it voluntarily."

            Dumbledore's eyes were overcast by a grim shadow; he was now realizing the degree of severity in the situation.

            "Through this same potion, Voldemort made a pact with Mab, promising her the ability to abstract my power to strengthen herself until she is fully regenerated, if, in return, she joins his legions."

            The Headmaster looked Snape in the eyes.

            "I believe you understand this process will take more than a thousand years, Severus.  Your life will undoubtedly be extended beyond the means of the usual wizard lifespan."

            The Potions Master nodded gravely, hiding all emotion behind his hooded eyes.  Natalia's mind began connecting the facts together.  She looked up at the professor with dismay in her eyes.

            "Professor, you said that you think the Dark Magic was most likely administered to you by means of a potion?"

            He turned to her, looking at her closely.  He remembered how he had thought her to be all the hope in the world that morning as she held him through his seizures.

            "Yes," he replied softly, "I believe it was."

            Anger, disappointment, and shock all appeared on her face at once.  She got up in a hurry and said in a hasty voice,

            "I am sorry, but I have to leave.  There is something that I must attend to."

The clashing of metal rang through the Slytherin Fencing Hall.  Foils flashed under the lights, both duelers demonstrating great skill, speed, and accuracy.  Slytherin banners swept down from the ceilings, displaying the Gladius Dimicare Guild crest of Salazar Slytherin proudly.  At both ends of the hall were towering suits of armor that pounded their swords upon the ground to indicate the end of each match.  The taller of the two fencers stood at the south end of the hall, taking a stance like a spider in its web.  His swift, graceful motions sang of a mastered ability in epée fencing.  His opponent ducked under an attack and simultaneously lunged at taller fencer's thigh after knocking his blade off balance.  The fencer leaped over his opponent's advancing sword in a one-handed cartwheel, striking his competitor for the third and final touch on the back of his thigh.  The thumping of the armors' swords resounded through the hall as the fencers bowed to each other in a gesture of courtesy.

            The winner took off his mask and wiped the gathering perspiration off his brow.  Draco won all five of the duels he had fought in that afternoon.  He had been trained by his Father in swordplay since the age of four, and was the reigning Slytherin Fencing Champion since his second year at Hogwarts.  His gladius had been molded into one of great power, as each gladius mirrored their master in strengths and weaknesses over time.  Though, in training duels like the ones of the afternoon, all the fencers used their practice foils in place of their gladii.  The proud Slytherin watched as his next challenger stepped onto the strip, foil lightly balanced in their hand.  The new fencer had his mask on already, leaving the spectators to wonder at his identity.  Draco frowned curiously and slipped his mask back over his head.  The two opponents bowed and took their stances.  Draco began with a quick upward feint and shifted, executing a perfect balestra followed by a deadly accurate lunge to his opponent's stomach.  The other dueler recoiled back like a snake, leaping up and arching his entire body in a single fluid motion.  The anonymous swordsman flicked his wrist in a barely perceptible movement, gaining his first touch on the back of Draco's head while simultaneously launching the Slytherin forward, causing him to lose his balance.  Draco turned and caught himself before falling to the floor, only to see the rubber tip of his opponent's foil before his eyes.

            The Slytherins around the room held their breaths, shocked at seeing Draco receive his first touch in four years.  He fell into an on guard position again as the pounding of the armors' swords resonated through the hall.  His eyes narrowed as he concentrated on being more precise and careful in the following match.  He parried an attack and attempted an upward slash at his enemy's chest.  The opponent shifted his weight to the side and easily blocked the attack, allowing Draco to slide past him.  The Slytherin boy quickly turned and regained his balance, frustrated and determined to beat his faceless contender.  He delivered a series of compound attacks in a flurry, the clang of metal humming through the room as his opponent blocked all of Draco's assaults with ease.  The Malfoy advanced on his competitor, pushing him to the end of the hall.  In the moment before they hit the wall, his opponent suddenly snapped his foil up, knocking the blade out of Draco's butterfly grip and launching the Slytherin's sword directly at the audience, pinning it to the wall.  The dueler turned and brought his arm down in a deathblow, finishing off the match with a vicious down slash to the chest, ripping open Draco's fencing vest.  

            Everyone in the hall sat in a stunned silence as the dueler lifted the mask off his head.  Black hair fell from within the mask and cascaded down the fencer's shoulders.  Draco's breath fell short.  Natalia…She looked at him with contempt and scorn.

            "I thought you were better than your Father, Draco."

            The boy cringed at what she had spat at him and watched as she left the soundless hall, before realizing the double meaning behind her words.  He ran after the girl and stopped her in the corridor.

            "How can you walk away from an unfinished match?" he demanded, desperate and infuriated at the same time.  "You have already beaten me twice, you cannot take away my honor also."

            Natalia turned to face him.

            "That is _nothing_ compared to what you have done," she hissed, "You took away a man's life and bound him to things worse than death."

            Draco stepped back, his face furrowing into a frown.

            "What are you talking about?"

            Anger boiled in the girl as she restrained herself from slapping him.

            "Don't give me that shit, Draco." she whispered, seething, "At least be enough of a person to admit to your treachery.  The potion you gave to Professor Snape has ruined him."

            The boy's eyes widened in horror, remembering what he had done two days ago.

            "No…but, it was–"

            "I thought that you of all the Malfoys had some sense and honor.  Obviously, I was very wrong."

            She turned and stormed away, leaving Draco astounded, standing alone with his thoughts in the corridor.

            Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, and Severus Snape sat in the infirmary, deeply involved in their plans for the upcoming fight against the Dark Wizard.

            "Mundungus and Arabella have been contacted.  The Weasleys are waiting for a reply from Bill." Sirius said, looking intently at the other two men.

            "Have you made an allegiance with the giants yet?" Snape asked, making circles idly on the bed with his fingers.  

            "No," the Headmaster replied, "Hagrid and I are working on it."

            "Albus," Sirius started, a certain worry shadowing his eyes, "I was not able to contact one person."

            The old wizard looked up from behind his spectacles.

            "Oh?  Who might that be?"

            "The dryad of the willow.  I have searched in every grove and forest, but have not been successful in finding her."

            Dumbledore's eyes lit up in amusement.

            "Well, Sirius, that is because Daphine Austerus is already at Hogwarts."


	25. Chapter TwentyFive: Try To Be A Bit More...

Chapter Twenty-Five: Try To Be A Bit More Careful

Autumn was at its height as the skies were showered with the goldens and reds of falling leaves.  The first holiday of the school year, Halloween, was just a week away, instilling a sense of excitement amongst all the students.  The colors of fall reflected off Natalia's hair as she ran across the chilly courtyard into the center wing of the school.  She descended the stairs, eager to begin her first day of Offense Against The Dark Arts training with the Potions Professor.  In her haste, she ran directly into a tall person, smashing her face into his chest.  Flailing her arms a bit, she fell down on the cold ground, feeling the bruises already spreading.  A hand was offered to her.

"_Do_ try to be more careful next time."

She smiled sheepishly at the Potions Master as she gave him her hand.  He pulled her up, and in doing so, extracted a yelp from the girl.  He looked at her, slightly irritated.

"What now?"

Natalia shoved her hand behind her back.

"Nothing, it is just my finger, it was–"

"Stop blubbering and let me see it." 

She gave him a look and extended her hand.  Scowling, he examined the makeshift splint around her little finger.

"_What is this, Miss Slytherin?  Some kind of __Muggle contraption?"_

The girl blushed feverishly, unable to hide the embarrassment from her face.

"Well, when I – my finger, it broke."

The professor raised an eyebrow.

"_Obviously_.  How did you go about doing a clumsy thing like this and not even _think about going to Madame Pomfrey?"_

She looked to the ground, studying her shoes.

"Well, you see, it was broken when I – when, well, while I gave you the Unicorn's Blood that one day, you – well, this happened.  And I did not want to go through the process of explaining it to Madame Pomfrey."

The professor's cheeks turned slightly peach from embarrassment.  He looked at the girl's poor finger as a hint of a smile played on his lips.

"I see…well, I apologize for that.  If you had told me, I would have –"

"Could you fix it for me?" she whispered softly.

"I was _going_ to tell you that I would before you _interrupted me."  He looked pointedly at her.  "Come on."  He opened the Potions door and let her in.  _

Unwrapping the clumsy bandaging, he exposed Natalia's slightly shrunken finger.  Shaking his head in disapproval, he said,

"_This_ is what happens when you try to heal injuries the Muggle way."  He got up and went to the shelf, getting a bottle of Skele-Gro.  Pouring a steaming beaker-full into a glass, he handed it to her.  "Drink up."  She poured the liquid down her throat, flinching slightly at the burn.  The Professor took the glass from her and sat back down.  

"That should do the job.  However, we do not have all day to sit around and wait for your finger to heal."  He took out his wand and tapped her finger lightly.  "Redintegro."  Natalia felt a sharp splintering pain run through her finger, but after a minute, she was able to move it again.  

"Thank you, professor."

Snape nodded slightly.  

"This is how today's training will proceed: I will be teaching you on Hogwarts' grounds until supper, and after, Professor Austerus will take you into the Forest to test your new abilities."

The girl frowned, moderately surprised. 

"The Forest?  Tonight?  Won't you be coming too?"

The professor rolled his eyes again.

"Miss Slytherin, how a girl like you can have a memory so poor will always elude me.  I cannot depart from Hogwarts for my own safety."  He waved his hand back as if gesturing to an invisible demon.  "I can assure you that your trip into the Forest will be completely safe.  Professor Austerus has had much…experience in the woods."  Looking at Natalia, he got back up again.  "However, for the next hour, you will be learning to sharpen your senses for detecting Dark Magic.  I have hidden five objects in the dungeons, excluding the dormitories, that have a certain Dark Magic cast on them.  Your task will be to find these items within an hour.  When you finish this assignment, you will find me in the Astronomy Tower."  With that, he left the dungeons.

Natalia sat in the chair long after the Potions Master left.  Not knowing what to do with herself, she slowly began to amble around the room.  She traced the edges of the shelves with her finger as she walked by them, letting her eyes wander idly around her surroundings.  A glint of white caught her eye.  Moving toward the cabinet in the back, she saw a snow globe sitting in the corner.  Smiling to herself, she went to pick it up, musing at how a dour man like the professor could possess a snow globe.  It was a small globe, barely the size of her palm, the bottom covered with layers of powdered snow and a lone tree that sprung out from the middle.  Delighted with the trinket, she shook it up, causing a snowstorm in the globe.  Looking closer, she saw something at the trunk of the tree.  _It must have been covered by the snow_, she thought.  Peering closer, she looked through the flurry of white to distinguish the speck by the tree.  As her nose came close to touching the glass, a sudden pair of tiny hands pressed against it, bringing with it a face and a row of deadly sharp teeth.  She sprang back, placing the snow globe back on the cabinet.  Looking cautiously from a distance, she saw a dark pixie chained to the tree, gnashing its teeth while flailing its arms wildly in the invisible wind.  The girl could hear muffled shrieks coming from inside the glass.  _I guess I have found my first item_.

After a good half hour, the professor's desk was littered with four dark magic items, ranging from imprisoned pixies to shrunken heads.  Natalia paced around the room, her senses raw from detecting the previous four items.  Flinching at the slightest sound, she wearily recalled the places she had looked for the fifth item.  She had looked in every inch of his classroom, the office, even in the hallways, but found nothing.  She sat back down again in defeat.  Perhaps he would be content with just four items…_No, _she thought, _I have to find the last one…though I wonder where I have not looked yet.  She got up again and meandered through the dungeons.  Her feet led her to Snape's chambers, where she paused at the door, not knowing whether she should go in or not.  Curiosity got to the better of her, and she entered his chambers quietly, careful not to disturb anything.  She walked into a room very much like her own, although his was considerably smaller.  There was a slightly sweet smell in the room, and her nose led her to the plate of crumpets beside his bed.  She grinned, marveling at the professor's versatile personality traits.  Her stomach growled in eagerness as she approached the plate.  She took the one on the top and tore it in half, causing a dark liquid to ooze out as Natalia dropped the muffin on the ground in disgust.  From the center of the crumpet slithered out a slimy flesh-eating slug.  She frowned as she whispered, "Wingardium Leviosa", causing the slug to rise off the ground and float before her.  She led it out to the office, where she levitated the rest of the items and headed off to the Astronomy Tower.  _

The Potions Master sat at the window of the tower, dangling his legs out over the edge as his eyes followed wisps of clouds in the pinkened sky.  His face was wrought with raw pain as he finally allowed his emotions to seep out from under his carefully constructed façade.  He remembered how once long ago, he wished that life would last longer.  That had been decades ago.  Now, for nearly as long as he could remember, he had wished that life would be shortened, before the abyss of loneliness that dwelled in his soul ate him up completely.  Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that what heart he had, had given out long ago.  He learned that one could function for an incredible amount of time in numbness, going through the process of each day in an emotionless, removed manner.  But now that this had happened…He closed his eyes, not wanting to bear the thought of having to live a thousand years more.  _No, he thought, _I have a purpose now, I must teach the girl all I that I know_.  He raised his eyes to the sky again, leaning his head on the edge.  __Natalia…perhaps she was the one person that understood.  He had noticed that she too, lived each day in silent remorse, wishing that life's end would soon greet her.  She too, knew the pain of bearing the burden of guilt for other's deaths on her hands.  The professor closed his eyes, sighing deeply.  There was an understanding between them, something that friendship, love – even hate, could never bring about.  They each had an acute sense for what the other felt, and had enough of a silent deference between them to give each other space, and yet still had genuine concern for the other.  _

            "Professor,"

            He turned around, seeing the very girl herself, and nearly chuckled at the sight of all the dark objects floating behind her.

            "I see you were successful in finding all the items." he said with a small smirk.

            She mimicked his trademark roll of the eye.  "Yes, and I quite enjoyed your _slug-infested_ crumpets." she replied, taking a seat across from him on the ledge.  A silence settled on them and only the muffled cries from the pixie were heard.  The setting sun reflected on both their eyes, illuminating the golden tones of autumn that stretched out beneath them.  The professor parted his lips to form a question.

            "Natalia, why don't you play Quidditch?"

            She smiled amusedly at him.

            "Why do you only sometimes call me Natalia, and other times Miss Slytherin?"

            He rolled his eyes.

            "Formalities, Miss Slytherin, formalities."  His eyes turned to the sky.  "Are you going to answer the question?"

            Her smile widened.

            "Formalities, professor, formalities.  What would Salazar Slytherin say if he found his granddaughter playing a ruffian's game?"

            The Potions Master smirked.

            "What would he say if he found his granddaughter ruining other students' fencing uniforms?"

            Natalia frowned, looking at the professor with agitation.  

            "He deserved it."

            "And you are one to judge?"

            Her frown deepened, surprised at his response.

            "How can you defend him, professor?  Draco has bound you to _Mab.  I do not think I need to remind you of the direness of the situation."_

            He leant back on the stone ledge, closing his eyes from the pastel sky.  

            "Natalia," he started softly, almost in a gentle whisper, "Have you ever thought that perhaps he never means to do what he does?"  The professor opened his eyes.  "His father is a very demanding person.  Draco has not lived a single day in his life where Lucius did not expect him to uphold the Malfoy ways.  His entire life and future has been formed to be one of a Death Eater's.  Though, I think," he looked at Natalia with empathy in his eyes, "That you and I both know he has no desire to follow this path.  In the end, he is as tied to his duty as a Malfoy as you are to the Shangri-La."

            The girl gazed out to the lush golden-red Forest, contemplating the words of the professor.  He got up and turned to Natalia.

            "Don't forget to go to dinner." he said, giving the girl a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

            In the opposite end of the Forest, two figures walked side by side in a thick grove.  A tall woman strolled through the woods accompanied by a hooded man.

            "I need you to find the Graeae's Eye for me." he said in a low hiss.  

            The woman smiled, turning to the man.

            "If I remember correctly, there is a dwarf in the middle of the Forbidden Forest who knows the whereabouts of the Graeae's Eye."

            "Yes," he hissed, "And I need it by _tonight."_

            "Why," she asked, raising a curious eyebrow, "Do you need this item so desperately?"

            "Do not question me, Mab," the man growled, "The Graeae's Eye is the only way I can track the bearer of the Shangri-La."

            "Ah…" Mab said with a smirk, "I see.  Well, then I must excuse myself to go fetch it."  Saying this, she disappeared, leaving a low black flame burning on the ground where she had stood.

            A beautiful Victorian cottage lay in the middle of the Forest.  Next to it was a dilapidated shack, barely a quarter of the size of the cottage.  Mab approached the cottage, smiling at the tastefulness at which everything was built.  Knocking on the thick oak door, she waited patiently for a reply.  A voice drifted from the shack.

            "Give me a minute, I'll be right out!" said a rough, cheery voice.

            Out hobbled a small red-haired man.  His scraggly hair trailed down to his waist, as did his thick, tangled beard.  Two delighted brown eyes smiled out at the woman from behind a face covered with unkempt hair.

            "Well, look here, it's a lass!  It isn't every day that I get a visitor!"  He picked a fist-sized rock from the ground and popped it into his mouth.  Crunching it like popcorn between his teeth, he said, "Mm…the rocks are juicy today.  Would you like one?"  Mab declined politely, shaking her head.

            "What is your name, dwarf?"

            After swallowing, he replied, "My name is Revvv…"  He went on in this manner, before releasing a series of low guttural clicks, and then smiled at a point exactly seven inches to the left of Mab's head.  The woman frowned.

            "_Right.  Well, I need to know where the Graeae's Eye is kept, dwarf."_

            "Of course, of course!" the dwarf replied cheerfully.  "Come, come, please, come in."  He led her into the shack, gesturing to the perplexed faire to sit.  "You might as well make yourself useful while you're here."

            "Why don't you live in the cottage?" she asked.

            He laughed a high-pitched "Hee, hee, hee" laugh.

            "My, my, you _are a funny one."  He smiled at her.  "Now, you want to know about the Graeae's Eye?"_

            A bear bounded in with four fishes in its mouth.  The dwarf turned his attention to the bear.

            "Ah, Paipie!  Thank you for getting dinner." he said, taking the fish from the animal.  He took Mab by the hand and led her outside.

            "My dear," he started, "Please go get some wood so we can cook the fishies."  He hobbled over to the fire pit and began stacking rocks next to it.  Mab scowled.

            "What _are you doing, dwarf?"_

            "We can't have stew without water!" he cried gleefully.

            She rolled her eyes and left to get wood.  By Sc«thach, he was crazy.

            Upon the rising moon, the Dryad and the Slytherin Heir weaved their way through the forest, stopping near a stream.  The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher ran her fingers in the cold water, refreshed from being back in her own element.  Her voice drifted into the trees like a nightingale's song.

            "Natalia, during the afternoon, I hid ten things involved with the Dark Arts in the Forest.  Your assignment for tonight," she looked at the girl with her mauve eyes, seeing that she was listening intently, "Will be to find these items within three hours."

            Natalia looked at her professor inquisitively.

            "Will you be with me?"

            "No, Natalia," the woman replied, "You have to be alone to sharpen your sense.  However, I can assure you that no harm will come to you."  She gestured with her hands to the woods, saying softly, "The trees will watch over you."

            For hours, the girl let her feet wander cautiously around the Forest, hoping that she would not run into any Death Eaters or Ignes.  Six items already trailed behind her, floating like the devil's parade.  As she walked toward the middle of the Forest, she felt a shadow creep over her senses, warning her to tread carefully.  She sighed, relieved that she had sensed yet another article.  Reaching a rocky clearing, she saw a beautiful Victorian cottage with a dingy shack by its side.  A light flickered from within the hut, beckoning Natalia forward.  The dread in her heart grew with each step.  She looked around, hoping that Austerus knew where she was.  Suddenly, she realized that there was not a single tree in the clearing for at least five miles.  Anxiety filled her like a dry sponge soaks up water.  Panicking, she quickly walked to the shack, hoping to get the seventh item and hurry out of the clearing.  As she was about to knock, she heard a jovial man's voice say from inside,

            "Would you mind going to Paipie?  The ol' bear needs someone to sing him to sleep."

            Natalia heard a bit of grumbling come from another voice.  Just as she raised her hand to knock, the door gave way, opening to show a tall woman.  Both of them took a step back in shock, as Natalia came face to face with Mab.


	26. Chapter TwentySix: First Impressions May...

Author's Note: Happy Belated Valentine's Day to all of you.  As a Valentine's Day gift to my readers, I have written a new _original_ fiction that is posted on FictionPress.net, under The Memoirs of Callahan.  Please read it and review!  I hope you all enjoy it!  Thanks ~ The Bard (P.S. Eric, I can't seem to e mail anything to your account…???)

Chapter Twenty-Six: First Impressions May Be Deceiving

            Black ink laced a stiff parchment as precise, slanted writing seeped into the material.  Snape eased his way slowly across the page, writing a detailed treaty on the effects of Veritaserum.  Suddenly, his hand dropped the emerald quill, a small cry arising from his throat as he slumped to the ground.  Razors sliced into every nerve of his body, causing him to spasm in pain.  _Voldemort, _he thought, _He calls…_His eyes snapped open in fear.  _Death Eaters – the Forest…Natalia…_He strained his head over to where the dragon was perched.

            "Amicus," he cried hoarsely, "Go find Natalia.  The Dark Lord, he calls tonight."

            Without having to receive another command, the white dragon flew silently out of the dungeons, into the ominous night.

            A tall, imposing woman peered down at a girl with a terrible smile strewn across her face.

            "Well, well, we meet again."

            Without waiting for another word, the terrified girl turned and ran.

            "Oh no, don't run," the faerie said with mirth, "I want to have some fun first."

            Raising a hand, she spread apart her fingers, releasing her power straight into the girl.  The black stream of vapor hit the young witch, petrifying her mid-run.  The faerie laughed and waved her hand towards the hut, casting a binding charm on it.  Turning Natalia's body around with a gesture of her hand, she said,

            "That's more like it.  Now, if I'm not mistaken," she smiled, coming very close to the girl, brushing a strand of hair out of her face, "You should have a certain weapon against the apocalypse with you."  Lifting Natalia's cloak, Mab exposed the glowing wand.  "Yes, just as I thought."  Turning back to the girl again, she let go of her cloak.  "Now, I know what you must be thinking, 'She'll just touch the wand and be dead within seconds, then I can run away.'"  Clucking her tongue, Mab shook her head gently.  "Sorry dear, I know that trick already.  Now, what you are going to do is wrap the wand for me in this," she ripped the sleeve off her shirt, "Just like a Christmas present, and then hand it to me.  Easy, right?"

            She released one of Natalia's arms and handed her the cloth.  The girl gripped the sleeve, her knuckles white and shaking.  A panic attack ran through her petrified body as her teeth chattered to the point of breaking.  All of the sudden, a cracking noise came from within the arid ground, causing both the faerie and witch to look near the fire pit.  Abruptly following the noise, a pair of sharp horns broke through the ground, followed by the skull of a full-grown buck.  The carcass stretched its gleaming bones and charged at the faerie, upon which she threw her hand up, stopping it in midair and sent it smashing against a large rock.  Turning back to the girl, she said mockingly,

            "So, you're a necromancer huh?  Not bad."

            From behind her, the bones reconstructed themselves, once again rushing towards the tall woman.  More skeletons of the like broke through the earth, some so ancient that the bones were already half-rotted away.  The faerie grabbed the buck's horn as it tried to pierce her and flung it towards the other skeletons, causing them all to shatter upon the ground, at which they began to rebuild themselves once again.  They regenerated once more and charged toward her like a silent army.  Furious, she yelled to the girl,

            "Stop them!"

            "I cannot," Natalia responded helplessly, "I do not have control over this power."

            She gripped the girl's head, screaming frenziedly into her ear, "Stop them _now_!"  

            Blood pulsed from the veins on Natalia's forehead into Mab's fingers as the faerie cackled in delight.  She pressed her head against the girl's and stared into her eyes, sending currents of searing hot pain through her body.  A black whip of fire lashed around Natalia's neck, tightening so much she could hardly breath.

            "Stop them or you shall die in my hands!"

            Unable to do so, she felt the deadly flames eat into her skin, draining the very life out of her.  The world slowly darkened, closing in on her.  Her breaths slowly fell short as she slipped into the realm of the dead.

            Suddenly, a blinding white light pierced her eyes and those of every being that possessed sight.  A pillar of pure radiance shot through Mab's torso, cutting into her very core.  Blood ran down her sides as the overwhelmingly intense light devoured her slowly.  Natalia was immediately released from the death grip, collapsing onto the ground in a heap.

            A towering man, nearly seven feet tall, walked into the clearing.  His long, fluid white hair whipped around him, making the moon seem dim next to it luminance.  He was clothed completely in white, his robes made from the first frost of winter.  

            "You will not hurt her." he said calmly, his voice ringing clearly throughout the forest.  The faerie screamed in utter terror when she saw the towering man.

            "S-s-s-saD-d-d-daga!  Forgive m-me, I did not know that y-y-you were here, else I would h-have not come b-back." she stuttered, completely in shock.

            "_Now_ you know."  He waved his hand passively.  "Be gone before I am forced to kill you."

            "Y-y-yes, my Lord."  She immediately hobbled out of the clearing, apparating away as soon as she was amongst the trees.

            Natalia looked up at the man before her, too weak to be afraid.  He picked her up, and at his touch, warmth and life instantly poured into her again.  As he lay her down carefully by a tree, she looked up into his gentle lavender eyes, immediately comforted.

            "Thank you." she whispered as her head leaned wearily against his broad shoulder.  He took off his outer cloak and wrapped her in it.

            "Natalia," he said, his voice soft and filled with warmth, "Do you know who I am?"

            She shook her head against his shoulder.

            "Well…do you know who of a man named Ravi?"

            The girl thought for a moment and answered, "He was the first wizard to bear the Shangri-La."

            "Yes, and do you remember how he gained knowledge of the Shangri-La?"

            "The God," she replied in a whisper, "Revealed it to him in a vision.  His name was…SaDa–"  Natalia sat up suddenly, her eyes widening in awe.  "Mab called _you _SaDaga!"

            The God nodded, smiling kindly at her.

            "Yes, Natalia.  I have been looking after you for a long time."

            He touched the bruise on her forehead, making it disappear.

            "Do you know of your Mother's origins?"

            The girl shook her head again, just realizing there that she barely knew anything about her Mother.

            "Your Mother," he began, "Is a descendant of Ravi.  He, as you know, was the son of a Nairmalyan queen and Baliman ruler.  After leaving the East, he married a veela."

            Leaning against the tree, he continued with his story.

            "Their family had only male offspring for many generations, and did not have any female offspring until your grandmother.  Your grandmother," he looked at Natalia, "Married a veela's son, and produced your Mother.  Aurelia was the first in your family to return to the Nairmalyas, and having Nairmalyan blood, she easily found the city of Shambhala."

            The girl looked at the God, perplexed.

            "But why weren't any of my other ancestors the bearer of the Shangri-La, since they were also descendants of Ravi?  Why me?"

            SaDaga smiled at her inquisitiveness.

            "Very true, you would not have been the One at all if it had not been for your Father's bloodline.  Natalia," he leaned toward the girl, "Have you ever wondered why your grandfather lived for such an incredibly long time?"

            She frowned in confusion.

            "Yes, I have.  Why is that?"

            Smiling secretively, he unveiled the mysteries of her heritage.

            "When I was thrown out of the gods' realm," he narrowed his eyes, "I met a brilliant witch, whom I married.  Together, we had a son, and down the line of generations, Salazar was born.  You see," he turned back to the girl, "Because I am a God, the few who are my descendants are all immortal."

            The girl's frown deepened.

            "But, that's not possible," she said, tears stinging her eyes, "My Father is dead."

            Sadness crossed his lilac eyes.

            "Yes, that is true.  You see, none of my descendants were full gods, therefore rendering them immortal, but not invincible.  They were immune to death by natural causes, but still susceptible to being killed."

            "But," she protested, "You are a God!  Why didn't you save him?  Why didn't you save my grandfather?"

            Brushing the tears off her cheeks, he replied,

            "You would not have the strength to be the One if I had.  I cannot meddle with Fate, Natalia."

            "But…you're a God…" she sobbed helplessly.  

            He drew her gently into his arms.

            "We may be able to change Fate, but perhaps, in the end, it is Fate that changes us."

            Her tears flowed onto his robes as she looked up at him.  Peering closely at his face, something struck her as odd.

            "You look strangely familiar, like I have seen you every day of my life."

            He smiled, saying softly to her, "I have been watching over you for your entire life, Natalia."       

            Gazing deeply into his light lavender eyes, she suddenly came to the realization of who he was.

            "You're…you're Amicus!"


	27. Chapter TwentySeven: Beauty At Its Fulle...

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Beauty At Its Fullest

            The astonished girl sat with her mouth gaping open, trying to find words to say.

            "The whole time…you – how –"

            The god put a hand on her shoulder, quieting the disconcerted girl.

            "It was the most reliable way for me to ensure your safety," he explained, "There are certain things, certain people who could harm you very easily.  It was when I took the form of a peddler to bestow the wand to your Father, that I decided to take on the form of a dragon once again.  You see," he smiled softly at her, "The last time I was a dragon, I caused Albus Dumbledore many years of grief when I carried off the Shangri-La after he defeated Grindelwald."

            There was a rustling in the trees and footsteps were heard approaching.

            "Natalia," the god said quietly, "I must change back into my animagus form.  You must let no one know that I am Amicus or I will not be able to protect you."  Immediately, he transformed into the violet-eyed dragon.

            Professor Austerus appeared from behind a tree with worry in her eyes.  

            "Natalia!" she cried, relief flooding her voice.  "Come, we must hurry and leave the Forest.  I saw Mab apparating out of the woods, and there is a great possibility that she may come back."  Looking down, she saw the dragon smiling sweetly at her.  "Oh, Hello Amicus," she said, "It seems that your dragon has a better sense of danger than both of us."

            Grinning, Natalia got up and left the Forest with the professor.

            A woman stumbled blindly through the woods, her blood spilling onto the ground, leaving a crimson ribbon trailing behind her.  She was far too weak to apparate any further, and within moments, collapsed before a circle of hooded Death Eaters.  Voldemort strolled towards the unmoving body, bent down, and scooped her into his arms, frowning with worry as he laid her on a chair.  Gesturing to a Death Eater, he joined their hands, allowing the faerie to draw strength from the hooded man.  When she was fully restored, the Death Eater slumped onto the ground unconscious, his hood falling aside to reveal Severus Snape's deathly face.  The Dark Lord stroked Mab's brow like a child's, asking gently, "Who inflicted these injuries on you?"

            With great fear in her eyes, she replied, "SaDaga, he has sided with the bearer of the Shangri-La and is protecting her."

            Taken aback, the Dark Wizard hissed, "You lie.  You must be mistaken."

            The faerie stood up, meeting Voldemort's crimson eyes.  "I am not mistaken nor do I lie.  Only one with the power of an ancient god would have the ability to inflict so great an injury on me."  She narrowed her eyes, saying in a low voice, "There is no way we can win this now.  They have a god of _immense _power on their side."

            The Dark Lord sank into the chair, his red eyes burning.  After long moments of contemplation, a wicked smile stretched across his face as he quietly hissed, "There is still a way, there is still a way…"

            Morning crept into Natalia's chambers as she slowly awoke, greeted by the aching of her bones.  She sluggishly climbed out of bed, the cold ground making the soles of her feet tingle.  After a long lazy shower, she headed to breakfast, where her friends greeted her with broad smiles.

            "What are we all so happy about?" she asked the beaming Gryffindors.

            "You just missed Dumbledore's announcement," Hermione replied matter-of-factly, "Of the Halloween Ball next week."

            Natalia raised both eyebrows in delight.  "Really?"

            "Yeah, and you know what that means." Ron said with a wink.

            Rolling her eyes, Hermione snorted.  "What _does_ that mean, Ron?"

            Sniffing haughtily, he replied, "Only that I will be smothered by hoards of crazed girls wanting a date."

            This sent Harry into a fit of laughter, doubling over with tears springing out of his eyes.

            "_What_?" Ron exclaimed, setting his fork down.  "You don't think I can get a date?"

            Turning red with laughter, Harry choked out, "No, not at all Ron, I'm sure every girl at Hogwarts will be lining up to ask you."

            The three friends chuckled away their morning as the redhead sat shaking his head, muttering to himself.

            The following week, Natalia sat in Charms, tapping her fingers lightly on the desk.  Time passed far too slowly as everyone waited anxiously for Halloween to arrive, which was only three days away.  Harry sat next to her, fidgeting nervously with his quill.  Frowning with concern, she asked, "Harry, what's wrong?"

            "Oh, nothing." he replied with a weak smile.

            Shrugging, she turned back to Professor Flitwick's lecture.  Five minutes later, a parchment slowly scooted in front of her.  It read:

_Natalia-_

_            Will you go to the Ball with me?  If not, I would understand.  You probably have all the Slytherins lining up for you already._

_            -Harry_

            Grinning, she looked up at Harry, who was blushing like a cherry.  She leaned toward him and whispered in his ear, "Actually, no one has asked me yet, and yes, I would love to go with you, Harry.  Thanks for asking."

            A beaming smile spread across the boy's face as she sat back in her seat.  Tuning back in to Flitwick's lesson, he saw the professor give him a congratulatory wink.

            Underneath the full moon that night, a ghastly pale man stood on the edge of a cliff, chanting ancient incantations.  Slowly, a thin, murky mist rose from the abyss, producing a towering man, colossal in size beside the Dark Wizard.  Chains tore across his massive chest and arms, his face scarred with acid burns.  A snake lay atop his head, hissing and preparing to strike at the other man.

            "Who has summoned me?" he snarled.

            Voldemort's serrated teeth gleamed in a menacing smile.

            "Loki, I have a favor to ask of you."

            The demon turned to the wizard, his eyes burning with a life-devouring flame.  "What will I get in repayment for this favor?"

            Sneering, the Dark Lord hissed out, "On the day of the apocalypse, your chains will be broken."

            Narrowing his fierce eyes, he growled out, "Name the deed."

            In the quiet of the night, Voldemort slowly informed the fiend of the deadly plans he would carry out. 

            That same night, a girl sat in the Potions classroom tapping her wand distractedly against the table, causing the Potions Master to look up in annoyance.

            "Stop that, will you?  If your mind is not working, it does not mean some other part of you has to."

            She sighed softly, unable to recall the ingredients for the Ganga Vanquishing Potion.  "I cannot remember –"

            "Well _obviously_," Snape cut in, "You've got bloody _Potter_ written all over your face.  If you are not going to concentrate, I suggest you go do something other than waste my time."

            She buried her head in her hands, muttering helplessly, "I can't think of what to wear!"

            A deep scowl etched across the professor's face.  "Goodness child," he grumbled, "What is wrong with that mind of yours?  The apocalypse is not going to stand by waiting for you to choose a costume of the blasted ball.  Just for that, you will have to reorganize the ingredients tonight."

            Groaning, she trudged over to the cabinets and began to sort out the ingredients starting with Abyssinian Shrivelfig.  

            An hour and a half later, Natalia had reorganized and categorized the entire stock of ingredients, leaving the cabinets in absolute order.  She silently packed her quills and parchments, tucked her wand back in its carrier, and began to leave.

            "Natalia," Snape called quietly.

            Turning to the professor, she replied, "Yes?"

            He paused his writing, looking up at the girl.

            "You should go as an Occamy."

            Frowning slightly, she thought the suggestion over.

            "Actually, that idea is perfect.  How did you think of it?" she asked, relieved that she had finally found something to dress as.

            Snape chuckled, "Well, when one has an intellect, it usually functions to the benefit of the user…"

            She looked at him bemusedly, whispering, "Did you just _chuckle_?"

            He gave her the evil eye, feigning irritation.  "Get out," he said, grinning as she stepped out the door.

            A cloudless sky shone over Hogwarts on the day of the Halloween Ball.  Natalia descended to the dungeons after lunch to get her books for Potions.  As she reached her chambers, she found a peculiar looking woman waiting for her with a small box in her hands.  The woman had short, cropped, pink colored hair, a small stud in her nose, and expertly tailored black robes adorning her body.

            "Hello," she greeted, extending a hand, "You must be Natalia.  My name is Vaness.  You Mother sent me to make your costume."  

            "Oh, yes, I remember." Natalia said with a smile, shaking the woman's hand.  "However, is it possible for us to start after my Potions class?  That way we will have more time."

            Nodding, the woman replied, "Of course.  Shall I meet you here after your class?"

            "Yes, that would be fine." the girl said, gathering her books.

            Potions dragged on with each second extending itself into an hour.  Natalia lazily rolled her eyes around the room, stifling a yawn.  She felt someone staring at her as she looked at the Slytherins, and caught Draco's eye.  Her heart dropped and pounded in her ears as she forced her eyes away, the pained look from his face already burning itself into her mind.  Mercifully, the bell rang, freeing the students from their classes at last.  Hermione and Natalia headed out of the classroom, relieved that their lessons were over.  Stopping in the hallway, Natalia said, "Could you wait for a minute?  I have to do something really fast."  She turned and walked down another corridor, running to catch up with a blond boy.

            "Draco, wait," she said, slightly out of breath.

            The boy stopped and turned, his face drawn from weariness.  Natalia bit back a cry as she saw the bare grief on his face. 

            "Yes?" he asked hoarsely.

            Finding her voice once again, she said, "Draco…I apologize for my actions the other week.  I completely overreacted and failed to think before I –"

            "Natalia," he whispered, almost gently, "Don't worry about it.  That was the least of what I deserve for what I did."

            "No…" she protested, "No, I know you don't meant to do any of the things you do."

            He looked sadly into her eyes.

            "But I still do them."      

            He turned to leave again, but the girl caught his hand, blurting out,

            "Draco, I know you are a good person and I understand your pain.  I know it frustrates you that everyone only sees Harry.  But," she whispered, "If it is any consolation to you, he may be the favorite of the people, but I know you are the one that truly understands compassion."

            He stared at her, unable to express the gratitude and longing he felt.  Tears brimmed his eyes as he struggled to blink them away.  She squeezed his hand gently, wishing she could remove his pain.  Raising her hand, she quietly caught a tear on her finger, wiping it away.

            "Thank you…" he murmured, unable to say more.

            Nodding, she squeezed his hand once more and walked away, leaving the boy to sink into anguish.

            "What're you going to be for the Ball?" asked Hermione.

            "Oh, an Occamy.  You know, the white snake with wings."

            "That's beautiful!" Hermione remarked with a smile.

            "What are you going to be, Hermione?"

            The brown haired girl smiled softly.  "Queen Guinevere."

            "Oh, that's wonderful, I can't wait to see it!" Natalia said as she headed down the dungeons.  

            Vaness was waiting for her in front of the private chamber when Natalia arrived in the Slytherin dormitory.  After saying her password, Natalia let her in, peering curiously at her box.

            "Don't you need any fabric?" she inquired.

            Vaness turned around and smiled.  "Oh, no.  I'm an artist, not a seamstress.  I'm going to paint the scales directly onto your skin."

            Opening the box, she revealed another box full of white scales, fragile and glistening under the light.  She instructed Natalia to remove her clothing, providing her with two skin colored pieces of undergarments.  Carefully, she used a brush to attach the scales onto Natalia's skin.

            It took nearly two hours to apply all the scales onto her skin in tastefully placed fragments.  Following this procedure, the artist took out another box full of gold and silver flakes.

            "These silver shavings," she pointed to the nearly white silver, "Are actually from Occamy eggshells.  We are going to dust your skin with both the gold and the silver."

            After covering her body with the shimmering flakes, the artist used a two-haired brush to paint intricate gold and pearl-white designs around Natalia's eyes and temples, creating a delicate mask on her face.  Stepping back to look at the girl, Vaness saw that she had been transformed into a luminescent Occamy nymph.  Smiling proudly, she gathered her things, saying, "I'll leave you alone to do your hair."

            Natalia stared at herself in the mirror, barely recognizing the snake goddess that looked back at her.  Taking out her wand, she said to it, "Well, you _are_ the Shangri-La.  I'm sure with all the power you possess, you should be able to do something incredible with my hair."  Saying a quick spell, she waved the wand, enchanting her hair to style itself.  Half of her hair gathered together and wove itself into a delicate crown as a minuscule constellation streamed out from the wand, interlacing stars into her braided crown.  The rest of her hair cascaded down her back in shimmering waves, reflecting the gold and silver from her skin.

            Hearing a scratch on the door, Natalia went to open it.  Looking down, she saw Amicus with a small box in his snout.  She let him in and closed the door behind him, at which he automatically changed into SaDaga, dropping the box lightly into his hand.  He beamed at the enchanting girl in front of him.  

            "Never in my life," he said, "Has anyone impersonated the Occamy as beautifully as you do.  I suspect," he grinned, "That if the Occamy were to see you, it would die immediately from jealousy."

            He opened the small box, revealing a single pure white velvety feather.  It was so delicate that it nearly flew away at the god's gentle touch.

            "This is a feather from the Occamy that I acquired sometime ago." he said, turning her around.  He placed the feather in between her shoulder blades, at which it sank into her skin.  A moment later, two resplendent, downy wings nearly the size of her arm sprung from her shoulder blades, arching and pointing their tip feathers to the skies.  Standing back to take a look at her, he smiled, satisfied.  A knock sounded from the door.  Looking behind him, SaDaga said,

            "I believe that is your date."

            He smiled and kissed her tenderly on the forehead.  "Have fun tonight," he said before turning himself into a dragon once more.

            Natalia opened the door slowly, revealing Harry in a knight's suit of armor.  Seeing her, he caught his breath, his knees buckling from the extraordinary sight he beheld.


	28. Chapter TwentyEight: Uncertainties Of Th...

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Uncertainties Of The Mind

            Blazing jack-o-lanterns lit the Great Hall, igniting the enchanted sky with its surreal glow.  Skeletons, pirates, and characters of the sort mingled beneath the festive lightning that snaked across the sky.  Hermes stood by the corner in all his godly glory, swishing a simple glass of pumpkin juice carelessly in his hand.  Draco had gone so far as to even attach small tufts of wings to his feet.  White silk draped like damask over his sinewy limbs.  The boy's face hardened into a frown as he saw Pansy Parkinson in Aphrodite's likeness (or lack thereof) approaching him.  _Good grief,_ he thought, _how much more vain can she get?_

            "Hello, Draco," she said, giving him an unnecessary peck on the curve of his cheek.  He looked at her out of a weary eye, flinching slightly at the contact of skin.

            "Pansy," he said in a low growl, "I didn't ask you to the Ball for a reason."

            He left the girl flustered in all her grossly exaggerated pomp and sass.  Heading toward Crabbe and Goyle, Draco hoped they would prove to be a lovelier entertainment than the daughter of foam.  A hush swept over the Hall as the main doors opened to reveal a pair of late students.  The messenger god turned his gaze toward the entrance to see who had entered, and stopped short, allowing his glass to unwillingly slip through his fingers, shattering on the ground in dancing fragments.  The one who walked into the Hall seemed to be an angel gently placing a foot on Earth to inspect the well being of its inhabitants, and left a fleeting feeling of exposure and uncertainty in their own being in all who saw her.  She came in on the arm of a knight, giving the impression of the saint that grants blessings to brave warriors before a battle.  The night sky had been lost in her hair, glittering with every possible constellation known to man.  Draco stood like a wet statue drying in the sun, shards of glass decorating his feet like rhinestones.  His heart had forgotten its purpose as a vital organ, ceasing to beat any further.  Every sense in him, every fiber, sensation, and thought was immersed in the sight of the girl, in the gentle sweep of her wings, the lull in the curve of her back.  Emerald eyes met remote cobalt ones, and as they found each other amidst the crowd of stares, everything ceased to exist except for that moment.  It was as if eternity had ended, unraveled itself like a blooming flower, and started over again.  And in that moment, eternity returned as soon as it had withdrawn from itself.

            The Potions Master looked up from the staff table with removed interest in what had caused everyone (to his delight) to fall silent.  His breath caught in the pocket of his throat as he saw Natalia enter the Hall on the arm of Harry, supple like the sun that sets past the horizon.  He could not prevent the smile that crept onto his face.  The girl was a masterpiece, every accessory completing her already apparent beauty, creating a startling effect.  Grinning and shaking his head in wonder, he speculated on how many hearts she had captured in her entrance.  

            The incandescent being found its way across the Hall to a grinning Guinevere.  

            "Natalia, I owe you one for making Pansy develop such a scowl on her face." Hermione said with a chuckle.  The winged girl turned to see Pansy storming away from the punch bowl, absolutely beside herself with fury.  Her face was stitched together like Hera discovering Zeus in the act with another deity.

            Time was replaced with the sirens' song as couples were drawn into dance by the creatures' mesmerizing melodies.  Natalia grinned at her knight, held ever so gently in his armored limbs.  Laughter sputtered from the two as they heard an "Ow!" come from Padma Patil and a "So sorry, didn't mean to step on your foot" come from Ron.  Hermione exchanged congenial glances with Natalia when she passed by in Justin Fitch-Fletchley arms.  As the song came to an end, Natalia headed to the punch bowl, slightly weary from the dancing.  

            "I see that beautiful things are not as durable as they seem."

            The girl looked up from pouring a cupful of pumpkin juice and saw a smirking Snape standing beside her. 

            "Well then, Professor, you must be the most durable of us all." she said with a smug wink, leaving the Potions Master choking slightly on his drink.  As she walked back to her friends, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

            "Natalia, may I have the honor of dancing with you?"

            The girl turned and dropped her glass at the sight of Draco.  He swiftly bent down and caught it, setting it down on a nearby table.  Smiling, she stared speechlessly at the boy.  He waved his hand, wiggling his fingers in the air.  

            "I don't understand, they seem to catch everything but the snitch."

            She grinned, saying softly, "I would love to dance with you, but Harry –"

            "Oh, I already asked him, and he says if you are willing, it is fine."

            Natalia raised both eyebrows in surprise.

            "You _asked_ him?  Since when did you start being civil to Gryffindors?"

            He smiled and took her hand in his, saying, "You'll be surprised at what I'll do to achieve the things I want." as he led her onto the dance floor.

            The two were a taking contrast: the night sky against locks of hair like the first light of day, eyes a colder blue than Alaskan skies gazing into green ones warm as the depth of a summer ocean.  And yet, in the perfect contrast held between them, their bodies melted together like waxwork, both moving in flawless unison to the invisible ribbons of melody.  Natalia felt her senses quicken and stop at the same time, catching in an unseen net before the one that drew her to him.  Things and people passed them without the slightest recognition, everything measured and seen in a new light through the other's eyes.  Draco was sure that he had died the moment she stepped into the Hall and saw only him, and now, she was the one that willed him to live again, if only for a moment more, just to breath in the world that had been recreated in her eyes and slowly take away his breath once again.  It was like holding a small dove in one's hands – he felt an infinite adoration for her, but knew how easily she could be crushed with his grasp.  And now as he held her so gently in his arms, he realized for the first time what he had ached for all his life, realized the feeling that the seas must experience every morning as the sun rises and it feels the light reflect on its glassy surface – an indescribable, burdening, hungry, raw, love.  

            "You've lost your way in your own mind, Draco," she whispered softly in his ear.  His lips settled back as he squeezed her hand, looking fondly into her eyes.  Suddenly, darkness engulfed him, enveloping his consciousness in the belly of the chimera.  He lurched forward, clutching to the girl in pain.  His breath was stolen from him as his mind ran through visions of a forest like a hound on a scent.  The dizzying path led him to a clearing in the middle of the forest.  From the moonlight he saw images: a hut, a cottage, four imposing horsemen.  They came in an army of colors – brilliant white, fiery red, pitch black, and a deathly pale.  He shrank back as he felt the chill from the breath of Death's horse, only to stumble around and hear screams come from within the hut.  "Let me out!  I beseech you, they are _coming_!" the voice cried.  His mind's eye staggered toward the sound, seeping itself through cracks into the hut.  A dwarf immediately came into view.  The small man held an iron club, beating it against the door.  As he struck the again and again, the four horsemen came thundering in, sending Draco reeling back into reality.  He clung to the girl, gasping breaths of life into his lungs.  Spots of darkness dotted his vision as he slowly regained consciousness.  Natalia led him to a chair near the back of the Hall, looking at the boy with great concern.

            "Draco," she whispered, offering him a glass of conjured water, "Are you all right?"

            He nodded, taking the glass with shaking hands.  As he poured the water down his parched throat, a great urge to aid the dwarf came over him.  He set the glass down, arising in desperation.

            "Natalia, I have to leave.  A man cries for help."

            The girl looked at him with confusion knit on her face.

            "What are you talking about?"

            "I had a vision, a premonition, as we were dancing, of a clearing in a forest with a hut and a cottage, and a dwarf was trapped inside the hut, at which four horsemen broke in to capture him."

            Natalia's eyes flared open in alarm.  "Did you say a clearing with a hut and a cottage?"

            "Yes," he replied, "Do you know of such a place?"

            The girl turned a ghostly pale, realizing where this lead.  "Mab…" she uttered in a whisper, "The other night, I was in that very clearing during my Offense Against The Dark Arts training, and she cast a binding spell on the hut.  She must have trapped the dwarf inside."  Looking back up at Draco, she added, "We have to go get him, he could be in grave danger.  I fear that this may lead to something more ominous that we can perceive."

            Relief flooded over the boy as he asked, "You'll come with me?"

            "Yes, but we will have to bring my dragon along."

            Nodding, they slipped past the Great Hall's entrance unnoticed, heading to the dungeons to fetch Amicus.

            The two swiftly wove their way through the woods with Amicus guiding them like a nomadic moon.  Upon reaching the clearing, they heard a jolly tune float through the air, born from a rich tenor voice.  They cautiously approached the hut, knocking on the door firmly.  A voice came from within.

            "Come in, come in.  I can't get the door to open, but you can go ahead and try coming in."

            The two students exchanged perplexed looks and opened the door, seeing a jovial dwarf brewing a steaming pot of tea.  He smiled at the children crookedly, hobbling around and gathering stools.

            "Here, here, sit, please."

            He trudged back over to the fire, picked up the blistering hot kettle with his bare hands and set it on the table, pouring them all a cup full of tea.  He then got a large bowl from a cupboard, set it before the dragon, and poured him a bowlful of tea.

            "Now," the dwarf began, twirling his teacup around his finger, "What brings you to the woods at this time of the night?"

            The two children looked at each other doubtfully.

            "I had a vision earlier this evening," Draco began, "That you were trapped in here and needed help."

            The dwarf chuckled to himself as he set his teacup on his foot.  "Ah, yes.  You see, the nice little lass that visited me earlier put a binding spell on my home, so now that you've come in here in your efforts to save me, you won't be able to get back out either."

            Draco looked at Natalia in panic.  "We'll be _killed_ if we stay here!"  He turned back to the dwarf.  "You see, in my vision, there were four horsemen that came to capture you.  They broke into your hut, but unfortunately, I was unable to see the rest of the vision."

            The burly little man leaned back on two legs of his chair, considering the matter.

            "Hm…I presume they are coming to acquire the Graeae's Eye."  Turning back to the children, he said, "Well, that is most unfortunate.  My guess is we will just have to sit here and wait."

            "_What?" Natalia exclaimed, speaking up for the first time, "We cannot do that, they may be in league with Mab!  We will be sitting ducks for Death!"_

            The small man sighed deeply, saying, "My dear, you will one day learn that the thing we fear is not nearly as fearful as what our minds make of it."  He turned around and gestured to a shadow in the corner.  From the dim space came a fox, coated with auburn hair and a dash of jet black on the tip of its tail.  Its silver eyes glowed with warmth as it turned its gaze on the children.

            "Well, Sasha," the dwarf said, "You were right.  The last days have finally arrived."

            "Excuse me," Draco said, "But what exactly _is_ the Graeae's Eye?"

            The dwarf looked at the two children carefully, and seeing that they were true and good, replied, "The Graeae's Eye is an instrument of great worth.  It allows the user to see anywhere and everywhere in the world, allowing nothing to escape its gaze.  Many have used it for disparaging purposes in the past, therefore, I was assigned to be the keeper of the Graeae's Eye.  But now, it seems that the one that you speak of, Mab, has discovered its whereabouts and searches for it relentlessly.  Its purposes have become most un–" 

            A sound of eager, heavy hooves came from a distance, at which all three fell silent.  Natalia gripped the glowing wand at her side, scorching her skin with its searing warmth.  The group tensed with each sound of the nearing horsemen.  All noise suddenly disappeared as the five held their breaths in anticipation.  Cold blasts of snorting breaths drifted through the cracks in the wood as the horses stamped their feet wildly outside.  The door crashed down with a crimson horse rushing in toward the dwarf.  The towering figure on its back raised its heavy, bloody sword and swiftly brought it down on the dwarf's head.  At the contact of skin and blade, a ringing clang resounded from the impact.  The dwarf's neck did not split, but stood firmly in place.  He grabbed the fox and tucked her under his arm, gesturing to the children.

            "Come, run while you can!"

            They clambered past the fallen door and ran into the woods with the four horsemen at their heels.  The three stumbled through the woods with Amicus flying as a guide in front of them.  From a distance, Natalia saw small figures running towards them, and stopped dead at seeing the approaching Ignes.  She grabbed Draco's arm, drawing him back.

            "Stop!  They've surrounded us!"

            In front of them were the Fire Children, and at their backs were the four horsemen.  To either side of them were approaching demons that seemed to be wooden puppets staggering awkwardly from an invisible guiding hand.  The group stood frozen in panic, unsure of how to greet their certain death.  As the adversaries neared, both witch and wizard drew their wands, one shining as the sun, the other black as an eclipsed sky.  Death rode up to Natalia, its horse's breath stinging her face with the bitter frost of mortality.  Death raised a wicked blade, bent and curved with the many slashes of its victims.  As the rider brought the sword down on the girl, a great roar echoed through the Forest.  Amicus flew in front of Natalia and spread his wings, shielding her face while expanding to a colossal size.  He stretched taller than the oldest tree, his wings reaching towards the thundering skies.  The great dragon arched its neck down and sent a terrible pillar of pure, white-hot fire down upon the horse and its rider, incinerating the two on impact.  The creatures of the Dark froze at the sight of the terrifying animal, and within a minute, scampered away.  The three remaining horsemen turned their horses around and thundered back into the depths of the Forest.  

            Draco cried out in horror at the sight of the magnificent beast, clutching to Natalia like a frightened child.

            "G-good grief," he stammered out, "Does he _always_ d-do that?"

            She reached forward and touched the dragon's claw timidly.  "Amicus, if you could, would you mind changing back?  You are rather…imposing like this."

            The winged creature smiled a wry dragon's smile and shrunk back to the size of a large eagle.

            "Thanks for fending them off." she whispered, petting him on the head.  The now reduced guardian pet grinned at the girl smugly, quite pleased with himself.  The dwarf chuckled and said to the fox, "Now why don't _you_ ever do great feats like that?"

            She rolled her silver eyes.  "At least I have the gift of speech." she replied in an articulated voice.

            Both children stared at the animal in wonder.

            Sniffing softly, the fox muttered, "_Do stop looking so surprised.  You humans talk to us all the time anyway, it's only natural that I should respond."_

            Letting the fox down onto the ground, the burly little man said, "Don't mind Sasha.  She's a bit _sensitive_ about the subject."

            "What's your name, dwarf?" Draco asked, wanting to know more but holding back his tongue.

            "Oh, don't ask him _that," the fox groaned, "It will take him a decade to get it out.  Just call him Master Dwarf; it should suffice for now."_

            "Master Dwarf," Natalia started, "What do you mean to do with the Graeae's Eye?"

            The dwarf got up and started walking in the direction of Hogwarts.  "Well, I am going to deliver it into the hands of Albus Dumbledore and let him worry about it.  My capabilities of protecting it have reached its limit."

            The children followed him out of the Forest while the two animals trailed behind, conversing in a language only animals understood.  

            The group sat in the Headmaster's office, all warmed with hearty mugs of hot chocolate.  

            "Master Dwarf," Dumbledore said, "I am most relieved that you have reached Hogwarts before danger fell upon you or the Graeae's Eye."  He turned to the two children, looking at them kindly.  "Draco, you were most brave to venture into the Forest with Natalia, although I would suggest informing the faculty first next time.  Twenty points will be taken off your house for wandering off school grounds, but fifty points will be awarded to you for aiding a person in need of help.  Now, if you will please, Master Dwarf and I have matters of dire importance we need to discuss.  It would be best for the two of you to head back to the dormitories and get some rest, for it is well past midnight already."

            The two children left the Headmaster's office, heading back down to the dungeons for a night of well-earned sleep.

            Albus Dumbledore turned back to the dwarf, rubbing his eyes in weariness.  The dwarf's face had lost all its joviality as the children left, and nearly contorted into an expression of grave worry.  "Albus, it is most fortunate that the boy received a vision, although I have a feeling that it came from his father in an attempt to trap the Bearer.  She is not safe, you know.  The war is approaching fast, and she needs to acquire her full powers much more rapidly than she seems to be doing."

            The Headmaster sighed, looking every bit his age.  "Yes, I agree.  I had never thought in my life that the end would be so soon."  He looked up at the dwarf.  "And the four horsemen…"

            "Yes," the modest man replied in a hushed vioce, "It is they.  I had thought them to be trapped in the void of Time forever, but it seems that isn't so.  Their presence can only mean one thing…"

            "Yes," the Headmaster agreed, nodding worriedly, "Yes, it can only mean one thing…"


	29. Chapter TwentyNine: All Things In Proper...

Chapter Twenty-Nine: All Things In Proper Time 

            The sky lay in a slaughtered wreck, its clouds replaced by merciless mists of blood.  The thunder that struck illuminated the land with a sickly rust brown.  In the very center of this world, a revolution claimed the sky, darkening it with a chaotic churn of shrill ashen black.  A figure was seen riding away from the eight-petalled land, his horse's hooves crashing into the earth violently, spurts of froth flying from its sweating mouth while blood swam in its eyes.  The rider was massive, far too heavy for the horse, his body crowded with legions of calloused muscle.  Rotting chains tore their way across his body as a menacing snake lies atop his head, arching its slick body into a wicked curve.  The demon contorts his disfigured face into a sneer, satisfied with having accomplished his task.  

            At that very moment, from three other petals of the land, horses charged in, their riders black, red, and white.

            The students of Hogwarts sat in the Great Hall enjoying the first breakfast of November.  The day was perfect – the skies a cold blue with the slight chill of approaching winter and the last leaves of autumn clinging stubbornly onto their branches.  The students chattered excitedly about the success of the Halloween Ball – all but three Gryffindors.  The oddity of the Gryffindors on this day was, they were the least lively of all the houses.  "Cheer up, Harry," Ron said while stuffing a biscuit in his mouth, "She isn't the only girl out there.  And anyway, she _is_ a Slytherin.  _And_ you still have Cho."

            Hermione gave Ron a look of slight disapproval.  "Don't say that, Ron," she chided, "We all know she's a wonderful person."  The girl turned to Harry, saying, "Don't worry, I'm sure she had a good reason for leaving the dance last night."

            Harry frowned, his green eyes darkening a shade.  "What good reason would anyone have for leaving with Draco Malfoy?  And isn't it a bit peculiar that both Draco and Natalia aren't at breakfast today?"

            All three looked to the Slytherin table, and sure enough, Draco Malfoy was not there.  Just then, a forceful crash came from the doors as an enormous man came dashing in, his warm golden aura filling the room immediately.  His once jolly face was set in a deep frown, his brown eyes shadowed with great anxiety.  He was dressed in full armor, a resilient breastplate restraining his massive chest, an arched bullion helmet resting atop his golden curls, and a heavy sword slung at his side.  "_Albus_!" he cried, striding hastily up to the staff table in a hasty dash, "It has begun!"

            "…And the gods, they have separated?"

            Asklepios nodded gravely at the Headmaster, saying in a low voice, "Apparently, one of the younger gods was informed of the Shangri-La, and in learning of it, assumed that the older gods did not tell them of the weapon because the elders were planning to rid the heavens of the younger gods."

            Dumbledore frowned, his spectacles lowering slightly on his nose.  "Who informed the gods of the Shangri-La?"

            "I presume one of the trickster demons…but it is far more complicated than that.  Someone must have wanted a rift amongst the gods, therefore sent this demon to inform the younger ones of the Shangri-La.  The wand was just a myth to them, just like the rest of the mortals believed, but in learning that it was real, they assumed that their deaths would be the apocalypse."  He looked very closely at the wizard, leaning forward, whispering, "For you do know, that the Shangri-La has the power to kill gods."

            The Headmaster's face darkened more than any absence of light could make it, folding his hands carefully together.  "No, I was not aware of that."

            "Yes," the god replied, "Neither were we, until Grindelwald was killed."

            The old wizard sat back, momentarily stunned in dismay.  "He could not have been a god."

            "He was a very minor deity, but nevertheless, a god.  And you see, now we, the elders, understand why SaDaga would not tell us his foresight of the apocalypse."

            "Was he not banished from the heavens for that?"

            A look of regret crossed the healer's face.  "Yes, unlike what most believe, he was not cast out because of the vision he had given Ravi."

            The two sat in a dismal silence, contemplating the possibilities of the future.  "Why would SaDaga not tell the older gods of his foresight?"

            A great sadness and remorse entered the god's eyes.  "If he had told us that the apocalypse would come about by the gods turning on each other, we would have become suspicious of one another and possibly turn against ourselves, therefore making apocalypse approach before its proper time."  

            "And the younger gods," Dumbledore asked, "What do they make of this?"

            "I presume they will make allegiances with different Magicals.  I hear that Mab has been resurrected.  I can almost guarantee that they will become allies with her."  After a moment, he added, "They have already sent the Daeshtar to retrieve the Graeae's Eye."

            "Ah, yes, the horsemen.  The Bearer, Natalia, fended them off a week ago, while she was doing her Offense Against the Dark Arts training, and found the dwarf, trapped in his home.  I am relieved to say that the Graeae's Eye is in our possession now."

            "I see," the god said quietly, the lines on his face softening a little, "All we can do now is wait for the elders' decision." 

            Natalia tossed and turned in her bed, unable to wake from her terrible dreams.  A man with chains bound across his chest chased her as three horsemen pursued her from behind him.  The man eventually caught her and turned her around, thrusting his tarnished face at her.          "_Come,_" he hissed, "_We will show you the fruits of darkness._"  She struggled under his grasp, inching away from the snake that prepared to strike at her.  "_Säässtma ssina_!" she cried.  The snake paused momentarily, considering the girl.  It then recoiled back, swiftly sinking its fangs into the man's neck.  At that moment, Natalia jolted awake, gasping for air.  The room spun around her as she clutched the sheets trying to steady herself.  The sun scorched her skin as beads of perspiration matted her forehead.  She clumsily stumbled out of bed, looking at the sundial on the way to the bathroom.  It was well past the time for her first class.

            Ron sat in Divination, bored stiff from trying to understand Professor Trelawney's lecture on gastromancy.  The professor dispersed the students to pair together to try ventriloquism and gastromancy for themselves.  "Sheesh," Ron groaned to Harry, "This is going to be such bloody crud.  How are we supposed to do this?"

            Harry was still in a gloomy disposition, and muttered something about concentrating on going into a trance and lowering one's voice.  Ron nodded in confusion and clenched his eyes shut, trying to get into a trance.  Harry sat sulking, hoping that the class would soon end.  His scar began to itch a bit and he placed his hand on his forehead, trying to rub the irritating feeling away.  After a minute, the tickle went away, but suddenly his scar stung with an icy chill.  Harry clutched his head, crying out in pain, and then blacked out.  

            Ron opened his eyes when he heard a heavy thump next to him.  "Harry!" he cried, running to the boy's side.  "Harry, wake up!"  The redhead grabbed the other boy's shoulders and shook his body, trying to revive him.  Harry began trembling, his skin breaking out in cold sweat.  Ron shouted for Professor Trelawney, who came to the boy's side, feeling his forehead.  At her touch, Harry sat up, his eyes flying open, causing light to explode from his pupils.  The green of his eyes had altered to an intense pale light, gleaming into the professor's face.  His quivering lips parted mechanically as if he was a puppet, and a powerful rumbling voice rose from the depths of his chest.  

"_Two have risen and two will fall.  Bestowed upon them is the gift of which they will prophesize for 1,260 days.  They will be scorned and they will be exalted.  I, the Wizard of the Wood, the Seer of the Heavens, am their keeper until the hour has come.  Whoever harms or opposes them during the days will be overwhelmed._"

Harry collapsed back on the floor, unaware of the vision he had just prophesized.  Ron sat stunned as Professor Trelawney quickly retrieved a parchment and wrote down the prophecy in great detail.  "Mr. Weasley," she said hastily, "I want you to take Mr. Potter to the hospital wing while I go give this to Headmaster Dumbledore."  She turned back to the class, saying, "Everyone is to write about tealeaf reading while I am gone.  This will be due next class."  The professor scurried out the door, intent on showing the Headmaster her latest forecast.

Dumbledore sat rubbing his eyes as Professor Trelawney sat eagerly in front of him, waiting for his approval.  He sighed.  This was too much for one day.  First the gods, then the vision, and now this.  He looked up at the professor in front of him.  "Sybill, it just so happens, that moments before you came in, I also had a vision."  The woman let out a small theatrical gasp.  "Yes, although, unlike Harry, it was an actual premonition, not a prophecy.  Do you recall who the Wizard of the Wood is?"

The woman sat silently, thinking hard.  After a moment, her eyes widened, and she let out a small cry.  "No…it can't be possible.  Do you mean, that it was _Merlin_ himself?"

The wizard nodded silently, looking very grimly at her.  She shook her head in disbelief, wringing her hands in amazement.  "Does this mean that…that Harry is one of the prophets?"

Albus Dumbledore sat back in his chair, deep in thought.  "It is quite possible," he said quietly, "For in my vision, the wizard informed me that I was to be one of the prophets, and the other, one from Hogwarts."  After a moment, he added, "However, I think it best that you keep this to yourself, and go back to your classes.  We do not want to alarm the students."  She nodded tentatively, getting up and exiting his office.  By dinnertime, everyone at Hogwarts had heard of the visions and believed that Harry Potter was the new prophet. 

Natalia slowly trudged to the Great Hall, dreading dinner with the Slytherins.  The Gryffindors had shunned her from their table during lunchtime for abandoning Harry during the dance on the previous night.  She felt like she had been drugged as she labored her way to the Hall, her limbs seeming like heavy iron weights.  "Natalia," a voice said behind her, rather tentatively.  She turned around wearily, casting a tired eye on Hermione.  

"Oh, Hi Hermione."

The brunette nodded curtly, looking at Natalia with hidden suspicion.  "Natalia, I wanted to ask you about the dance.  Why did you –"

A hand grasped Natalia's arm, turning her around.  "Natalia!  I've been trying to find you all day!"  The girl turned around and almost cried out when she saw Draco.  Her heart sank at the thought of what Hermione would make of this.  "I need to talk to you about last night," he said urgently, "I hope you don't mind, Granger."  

Hermione raised a disdainful eyebrow and shook her head coldly.  After one last disappointed look at Natalia, she left for the Great Hall.  Natalia nearly ran after her, but Draco held her back, saying, "Let her go.  What does it matter what they say about you?  They're bloody _Gryffindors_."  The girl opened her mouth to protest, but he interrupted her.  "Listen, the dwarf, he's gone.  This morning, I went to the quarters Dumbledore gave to him and couldn't find him.  I've been looking for him all day and haven't found him anywhere."  

Natalia frowned, contemplating on what the boy had just told her.  "Perhaps he went with Asklepios when the healer left this afternoon.  I'm sure nobody has come and taken him.  Dumbledore has been watching for his safety closely."

Draco nodded skeptically, looking out into the courtyard.  "If you think so."

Dinner passed like a slow tragic opera for Natalia.  She sat next to Draco and his two cronies, listening to them debate over the house points.  She could feel Pansy and her minions' stares on her, hear them talk about her betrayal of the house.  The girl sighed and picked at her food.  Today was her Father's birthday.  She had not been able to do anything in remembrance of him for the entire day, and sadness just added to her growing agitation.  Every scrape of metal against plate, every sound of pumpkin juice being sipped grated her until she thought she would snap.  She sat staring at her plate, wishing she could pick up her fork and stab into it, shattering the china into pieces.  Instead, she looked to the staff table, saw Snape, and scowled.  She did not want to go to Offense Against The Dark Arts tonight.

The Potions Master stood next to a cauldron, allowing the pungent smells of simmering ginger root to fill his nose.  The door slammed open, bring with the noise a gloomy, cross Slytherin.  Natalia threw her fencing gear down on the table, causing her gladius' sheath to clang against the wood.  "My, we're in a lovely disposition today, aren't we, Miss Slytherin."  

The girl glared at the professor, walking slowly over to the cauldron.  "What is my assignment today?" she asked tersely.  

The Potions Master looked at her dangerously.  "_Never_ take that tone with me, Miss Slytherin.  It will prove most detrimental to your health."

The girl scowled, and replied, "Oh?  And I suppose that the reason behind _your_ tone of voice everyday is either because you are losing your fight with mid-life crisis, or that you are abusing your power."

The professor looked at her, a great glower darkening his features.  He lifted the ladle from the potion and slammed it onto the table, hoping the girl would flinch.  She did not.  In a very low voice, he said, "I suggest you either apologize or begin eating your words, Miss Slytherin, unless you want to have detention for the rest of the month."

She sniffed and rolled her eyes.  "You should know very well that it would have no effect on me.  This," she gestured with her hands around the room, "Is _already_ detention!  I never chose to be the only person on this damned planet that can withstand the stupid wand's power!  I never even wanted to _be_ a Magical!  Don't you _ever_ go around suggesting what I should or should not do, because you have no idea what it is like to live my life."

He looked at her, narrowing his eyes.  "Very well," he whispered, "If that is the way you want it.  I will leave your training in the hands of Professor Austerus from now on.  And you can say goodbye to your friends in Advanced Potions because you will not be invited back."  He went back to his potion, offering his back to the girl.

Natalia snorted.  "You think that can stop me from becoming the One by ending my training?  It will _not_.  It has already been written in Fate, and nothing, not even this bloody school or any of you half-witted professors can keep me from being who I am to be."

The Potions Master turned around, his eyes ablaze with fury.  "_Never_ insult the school or its faculty!" he growled, raising his voice for the first time, "You have _no_ idea how much each one of us have sacrificed for the well being of the students and you."  In a low voice, he added, "And don't think that you are special in _any_ way, Miss Slytherin.  Just because it is your Father's birthday and you have no one to celebrate it with does not give you the privilege to condemn half the world in order to satisfy your insolent rage."

Natalia cried out in fury, appalled at his comment about her Father.  She turned, grabbed her gladius and unsheathed it, bringing the brilliant diamond blade to his neck.  Its luminous white glow gleamed against the professor's neck, stinging his skin with its icy touch.

"I will not be subjected to your verbal abuse.  Settle this matter like a _true_ Slytherin, professor.  Prove your worth with the blade of a gladius."

Snape slowly raised his hand to the blade, removing it from his neck.  "Miss Slytherin, you have put yourself in a very dangerous position.  For this act of offensiveness, you may be expelled."

The girl swiftly pulled her blade from his hand, drawing blood from his pale skin.  "If you will not accept the duel, then by tradition, I will have to maim you to uphold my honor."  She brought her sword down on his shoulder, at which he jumped back, missing her blow by a millimeter.  She swung at him again just as he dropped to the ground, rolling behind his desk.  The girl ran after him, rage taking over her mind like a virus.  Her sword cut through the air as Snape grabbed underneath his desk, meeting her blade with his own just before her sword met his face.  The room resounded as her pale blade met his black diamond one.  The two swords were an obvious mirror of their souls: calloused from the events of life, so hardened that nothing could break them.  Snape pushed her blade away, leaping back up in time to parry another attack.  He blocked all her blows as she advanced on him, pushing him out of the classroom.  The hallway flashed with a blaze from Natalia's gladius as the light reflected off Snape's.  Two Slytherins passed by and gawked at the heated duel between the Head of the House and the Slytherin heir.  After a moment, one of them ran off to get the other Slytherins.

Natalia charged at Snape, frustrated at his refined graceful style.  He blocked all her blows with defensive moves, steering clear of the offensive ones.  The professor caught her sword with his, thrust her blade up, and grabbed her wrist, slamming her against the wall.  "Stop this madness now, Natalia, before one of us gets injured."  

The girl gave out a strained cry and hit his head with the butt of her gladius, causing him to lose his grip on her.  She whipped around and slashed at him, catching his robes and cutting them apart.  Snapping the sword back, she stabbed at him just as the professor sluggishly moved his head to the side, causing her sword to meet granite with a clang.  

The pale shadow of a man stood at the end of the hallway, watching the approaching duelers with great amusement.  He held his cane loosely as he watched the livid Slytherin hack at the Potions Master, missing him each time by an inch.  The man scowled at the gaping children around him.  They seemed more fascinated at this duel than with a Slytherin versus Gryffindor quidditch game.  He walked towards the duelers, undaunted by the danger of being slashed open by the girl.  

Natalia forgot about breathing, forgot about thinking, forgot everything except for hurting the man that insulted her Father.  She did not understand her fury, but rode it like a raging train.  Snape got off the wall again and struck at her for the first time.  She looked into his face and saw great irritation in his eyes.  She blocked his blow, spun around, and slashed her gladius up, its tip catching on his blade, carving a wicked gash into the diamond surface.  She sneered triumphantly as her sword rang with a sonorous sound, vibrations traveling down to her hand.  At that very moment, she brought her blade down on his head, driven by her crazed wrath, and prepared to slice open the professor's throat.  A thin edge of metal intervened, and with an abrupt flick of the wrist, wrapped around the girl's sword, flinging it out of her grip and into another's hand – Lucius Malfoy's.  He swiftly flipped both swords and brought them down, resting them on the girl's slender throat.  


	30. Chapter Thirty: Fatal Reflections

Chapter Thirty: Fatal Reflections

            Mercury ran like molten lava on the thin blade that caressed the girl's throat.  She looked into Lucius' face and caught her breath, staring at him in absolute terror.  She had never harbored such fear for him, but now, a strong déjà vu gripped her, wiping away her breath and mad rage.  The cold sting of his blade was far too familiar; as was the way he held his sword and the manner in which he looked down at her – full of intense vehemence and aggression.  Snape rose off the wall and stumbled toward Lucius, violently pushing him aside, crying, "Have you gone _mad_?  The mere touch of your gladius could kill the girl!"  As the Potions Master shoved the Death Eater away, the titanium blade stung her skin like the numbing bite of a snake, sliding into her vein with ease as if it were parting water.  Quicksilver ran into the cut, its current mingling with her blood until her vein had turned a pale shade of gray.  Natalia felt all this in a state of shock, completely removed from reality.  The sight of the professor pushing aside Lucius Malfoy sent her reeling back into her memory, causing her mind to frantically grasp for distinct memories, but to no avail, enclosing her in a faint recognition of the scene stronger than any memory could affect her. 

            She fell back against the wall, overwhelmed by the incredible burden of this recollection.  Her legs slowly gave way as she crumpled, sliding down the wall.  Everything in her vision became a blur, her heartbeat slowing to a faint flutter.  Snape caught her the moment before her head struck stone and drew her limp body off the ground.  He shook her, looking worriedly into her clouded eyes.  "Natalia," he called to her, "Natalia, are you all right?"  He placed a finger on her neck, tracing the silver line that was left of the deep cut in her skin.  

            "You have _poisoned_ her," the Potions Master uttered, "The mercury from your blade has seeped into her blood!"  The girl slumped and fell limply in his arms.  Her pulse slackened as she drifted further away from the present.  Snape picked her up and carried her out of the dungeons, hurrying off to the Infirmary.  "Lucius," the professor called over his shoulder, "Go find Albus and tell him to send for Asklepios immediately!"

Madame Pomfrey was rearranging the Disinfectant Potions when a loud crash startled her, bringing with it the Potions Master carrying in a pallid Slytherin girl.  He rushed past the nurse and carefully placed Natalia on the closest bed.  Her breaths were ragged and shallow, her eyes, unclear and clouded over.  A deathly white had seeped over her skin as her body became cold and clammy.  "Goodness, Severus!  What has happened to Natalia?" the nurse cried.

            Reaching into his robes, Snape brought out a thin vial.  "She has mercury poisoning," he muttered, uncorking the vial.  He lifted the girl's head and gently parted her lips with his finger, carefully pouring the clear liquid into her mouth.  As the liquid ran down her throat, she gasped, her heart lurching violently to resume its beat once again.  Her eyes slowly closed as a death sleep rapidly enveloped her mind.  The professor carefully slipped a pillow behind her head and turned to Madame Pomfrey, handing her the vial.  "Although she has gone into a comatose state, her condition should be stabilized," he began, "This, is Ornias excretion, and is to be administered to her every hour.  It will keep her heart beating, but be wary that you do not give her more than one drop per hour.  Any more than that will cause her heart to give out."  He quickly pressed the vial into the nurse's hand and hurried away to the dungeons, preparing to find an antidote to cure the girl.

            Albus Dumbledore found the Potions Master looming over a cauldron, his face drawn in worry and concentration.  The Headmaster quietly entered the classroom, watching as the man carefully stirred a thin red liquid.  "Severus," the old wizard began, "Lucius has informed me of Natalia's condition."  The professor looked wearily at the Headmaster, barely breaking his concentration from the potion.  "He also informed me of the duel between you and Natalia." Dumbledore added.  A hush settled between the two men, filling the room like a third presence.  Snape finally pierced the thick silence, quietly saying, "Did he also tell you that he nearly _killed_ the girl?"

            The old wizard sighed and took off his spectacles, rubbing his eyes in fatigue.  "He told me that he had only meant to scare the girl out of her rage, and that she would not have been hurt had you not pushed him away, causing his sword to slip."

            The Potions Master snapped his head up, saying heatedly, "And I suppose that it is not suspicious that he just happened to _appear_ at Hogwarts to frighten the girl out of her anger?"

            The old Headmaster sat down at a desk, slowly placing the spectacles back on the bridge of his nose.  "He said he had come to deliver a Veloxium 1497 to Draco in person as a surprise gift for the boy's first game."

            "And you _believe_ this ludicrous excuse?" Snape hissed.

            "Severus," the old wizard said sternly, "You know very well that I do not believe a word the man says without weighing everything carefully first, but you cannot expect me to blatantly question him of his motives.  You should know that would do much more harm than good."  He sighed again, folding his hands carefully.  "Although, after you administer the antidote to Natalia, we may be able to find the reason for her abnormal rage through the use of the Pensieve."  The Headmaster looked up at Snape again, saying, "I shall leave you to your work now, Severus.  Do try and get _some_ rest – it is well into the morning already."

            The Potions Master rolled his eyes, replying, "The girl needs this antidote far more than I need sleep."

            Dumbledore sighed and headed back out the door, stopping when Snape asked, "Has Asklepios been called for yet?"

            "Yes," the Headmaster replied, "The Healing Master should arrive in two days.  He has been delayed due to political complications.  Oh, and Severus," he added, "Do not forget to attend the Quidditch game today."

            Snape rolled his eyes again.  "Would I _ever_ miss a Slytherin game?" he muttered with a sneer.

            Daphine Austerus lay sleeping soundly in the Defense Against Dark Arts quarters, her breathing so slow and quiet it barely rose above a whisper.  She lay behind piles of books, her face pressed between pages of Power Transferrations: The Act of Drawing Power and Defense Against Extractions.  Her body lay in the chair with her arms crossed beneath her head, but her spirit rested in her birth tree, the willow.  A sharp knock on the door brought her soul back into her body and awoke her.  She raised her head sluggishly and slowly brought a hand to her hair, patting it all in place.  Rising, she went hastily to answer the insistent knocking, noticing that it was seven in the morning.  Opening the door, she saw Professor Snape standing impatiently in the corridor.  "Severus," she said curtly, "Are you aware that it is seven o'clock in the morning?"  The Potions Master frowned and after a moment, muttered, "My apologies, I was not aware of the time.  Austerus, I assume that you know of Natalia's condition?"

            The aging dryad nodded slowly, her silver hair catching glints of light.  

            "This evening, I have been brewing potions in search of an antidote for Natalia to extract the mercury from her blood, but I have come across some complications.  I understand that in your past, you have developed a certain expertise for the art of extraction."

            "Severus," the woman said with a tinge of impatience in her voice, "If you are asking for my assistance, please just do so without the tedious introductions."  She swept past him, leading the way back to the dungeons, into the potions classroom.

            As they entered his office, Austerus peered curiously into the cauldron.  "I have found that the antidote calls for something stronger than leech carcasses," the Potions Master explained, "In the past," he continued, "Have you ever possibly come across an article or substance that has the power to extract and remove matter from blood itself?"

            The dryad's brow knit together in thought, her mauve eyes darkening a shade as she recalled something in her expansive memory.  "Severus, the only thing that has such power is terribly dangerous to acquire and even more so to use.  A vampire's fang is the only such article that has the power to extract matter from actual blood cells.  Has Natalia been poisoned this severely?"

            Anxiety spread over the Potions Master's face.  "One of her major veins was exposed to large amounts of mercury, so much, that the wound sealed itself up with a mercury layering within a minute after she was cut."

            Austerus raised both eyebrows in alarm.  "I did not know it was so dire.  Yes, then a vampire fang _is _the only thing that will work with your extraction potion, although, I cannot guarantee that she will live after being administered this antidote.  Her blood cells may very well turn on themselves and start to degenerate.  _And_ our own lives will be at stake if we go vampire hunting, and I can almost assure you that we will not make it out alive.  Only Baliman warriors are known to hunt for such creatures."  

            "This is a risk we will have to take, Austerus," Snape replied quietly, "She is the Bearer.  Her life is more precious than any of ours as she is the redeemer of the apocalypse."

            The dryad narrowed her eyes, weighing the possibilities carefully.  "If you think so, Severus.  We will have to leave for the Black Forest tomorrow night if we are to restore her health.  We should also ask Sirius and Firenze the centaur to come with us.  With them, we will stand more of a chance."

            The Potions Master nodded in agreement as he walked Austerus out of the Potions room and the dungeons in time for breakfast.  As they left, Amicus perched quietly on the shelf, noting everything they had discussed regarding the extraction potion.

            Harry and Ron chattered animatedly about the Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw match that would occur in the afternoon.  They barely noticed the worried look on Hermione's face until she spoke up, asking, "Is it just me, or do all the professors look particularly troubled today?"  The two boys stopped their prattle and turned to the girl.  

"What are you talking about 'Mione?" Ron asked.  

"Look at Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey.  They're _barely_ talking at all.  Usually, they are gossiping away during meals, but today, they look like they are all dreading something.  Even Snape has forgotten about the breakfast in front of him.  He looks like someone's going to send him to the Minotaur."

Ron snorted.  "Bloody Snape _always_ looks that way."

"No, Hermione's right, Ron," Harry said quietly, "Look at Dumbledore.  Even he looks particularly worried."  

Hermione looked around the Hall and grew pale as her eyes scanned over the Slytherin table.  "Natalia's not here," she uttered, her eyes growing wide with dread.  She leaned toward the other two, whispering, "Do you think something's happened to Natalia?"

Harry's eyes darkened as he looked over at the Slytherin table.  "I'm sure she's fine," he said tersely, "After all, she _is_ the Bearer, so she should be able to take care of herself.  She probably just overslept like always."

Ron looked at Hermione feebly and shrugged.  He only hoped that whatever had happened would resolve itself soon.

The Black Forest was coldest at this time of year, shrouded almost entirely in mist.  An old peddler hurried into the heart of the forest, into a nest of dark towering trees.  Unexpectedly, from his right, a dark figure flashed by, faster than any mortal eye could have perceived.  The peddler kept his pace, walking steadily to the center of the forest, undaunted by the shadowy presence that followed him.  As he reached the thickest part of the forest, he leant against a tree, resting for a moment.  Suddenly, from behind him, a tall form snaked toward him, wrapping a hand around the man's throat.  The peddler quickly grasped the figure's hand, twisting it and flipping its owner's body above his own, bringing the menacing character onto the ground.  The peddler quickly pulled out a large blade from beneath his cloak, bringing it to the figure's throat.  "I assume you know from the searing touch that this is the blade of Svarog, the sun god.  I am going to offer a proposal to you.  Should you choose to deny it, you will be killed."  The peddler drew the vampire up, slamming him against the closest tree.  "Now listen.  I am in need of one of your fangs for an extraction potion, and I know well that if a vampire's fangs are taken from them involuntarily, it will cause the death of whoever uses it.  However, I also know that if you voluntarily give me one of your fangs, it will have the power of extracting the most potent poisons from the bloodstream.  Now, here is my offer.  You must well know that the apocalypse has begun.  I will guarantee your protection if you give to me in exchange one of your fangs."  The vampire looked at the man, sneering.  

"You think you have the power to protect me, old man.  I am immortal.  If I chose to, I could kill you right now, regardless of whether you had the blade of Svarog or not."

The old man slammed the vampire's head against the tree once more, peering at him closely.  "Look me in the eye, Fatarnae, and tell me that you do not believe I have the power to grant you life or rid you of it."  The vampire's gaze fell on the peddler's deep violet eyes, sending him reeling back into the bark of the tree.  He shuddered violently when he saw the power that resided in the peddler, stammering, "Yes, yes, please, I give you my fangs as a gift.  Take both of them if you need.  Please, just spare me."

The old peddler released the vampire and brought out a clamp.  "There is no need for two.  One will be sufficient." 

The Quidditch stands were packed with spectators, displaying the house colors like floods of spilt paint.  The Potions Master hurriedly took a seat next to Dumbledore, nearly missing the players' entrance.  "Severus, good afternoon," the Headmaster greeted, "Lovely day, isn't it?"  Snape sneered but bit back a snide remark.  "Of course, Albus."  As his eyes swept over the stand, he saw long white hair waving in the breeze.  "Lucius," he growled, turning to the Headmaster, "He has the _nerve_ to come here after he threatened Natalia's life."  

"Severus," Dumbledore said, holding up a hand, "Calm yourself.  Set aside the matter until after the game, please."

Draco flew over the quidditch pitch, searching fervently for the Snitch between the players below.  As he hovered above the field waiting for Madame Hooch to signal the start of the game, a sinking feeling settled in his stomach.  There was something awry about the atmosphere, but he could not distinguish what it was exactly.  He sneered when he saw Cho Chang weaving her way through the Ravenclaw players in search of the Snitch.  _Her Firebolt is no match for my Veloxium 1497_, he thought, _I can't wait to see the look on bloody Potter's face when I send his girlfriend crashing to the ground._  The thing neck of the Veloxium 1497 lay in his grip like a swan's neck, its handle curving in a wicked curl with slender scallops that arched down the wood in aerodynamic perfection.  Draco smirked as he made a sharp turn effortlessly, plunging down to the Slytherin stand, soaring an inch from the front row's student's faces, drawing cheers from the Slytherin crowd.  He grinned back at them, looking for a certain person.  His face fell when he saw that she was not present.  Worry wormed into his mind as he ascended back above the Quidditch field.  He had not seen Natalia all day; she had missed all the meals and all of her classes.  His face settled into a frown as he wondered if something had happened to her.  His attention was brought back to the game as he heard Madame Hooch's whistle.  Hovering for a moment more, he swerved to the left when a glint of gold caught his eye.  From his right, he saw a Bludger coming at his head, and at the mere thought of dodging it, the Veloxium 1497 twisted to the left without the slightest command from Draco.  He grinned as the Bludger flew by him, marveling at the quality of the broom.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cho chase after the Snitch.  Draco barely began to think of pursuing Cho when the Veloxium surged forward, reacting to his every instinct.  In less than a second he was flying adjacent to Cho, sneering at the girl as he passed her up, following the Snitch's sharp turn upwards.  Cho reared back and flew around the Hufflepuff stand, taking a higher route to meet the Snitch on the other side, causing her to nearly crash into Draco after turning.  The Snitch suddenly veered to the right, leaving both Seekers suspended midair for a moment before Draco stopped a millimeter away from the Ravenclaw, jerking down to the right in pursuit of the Snitch again.  "Blimey!  That was a close one!  Ravenclaw Seeker Cho Chang suspends momentarily stunned as Slytherin Seeker Draco Malfoy dashes after the Snitch!  And Cho is _off_!  There she goes in hot pursuit behind Draco!" Lee Jordan exclaimed as the two Seekers zigzagged zealously in between the other players.  Another Bludger came at Draco, nearly taking off his head.  The Slytherin ducked and surged forward, swerving in an arch and turning sharply around again.  The two Seekers charged at each other, rushing for the Snitch between them.  They both extended their hands as the distance between them lessened, the two coming so close together that their fingers brushed each others as they simultaneously closed their hands around the Snitch.  Draco felt his broom brush the Ravenclaw's as he grasped the cold surface of the Snitch between his fingers.  He gripped the Snitch harder, attempting to pull it away from Cho, but ended up only grasping her fingers and pulling the Ravenclaw Seeker toward him.  Both of them looked at each other in alarm as they realized that the Snitch had completely disappeared into thin air in their hands, sending the two Seekers crashing into each other, tumbling towards the ground.  Draco's Veloxium jerked up and away from Cho's Firebolt the moment before they hit ground, sending Cho crashing into the sand and Draco rocketing toward a Ravenclaw Beater.  

"Holy Moly!" cried Lee, "The Snitch has _disappeared_!  Ravenclaw Seeker Cho Chang has fallen to the ground!  Is she hurt?"  Everyone in the stands rose up from their seats and murmured excitedly at the disappearance of the Snitch.  Dumbledore looked at Snape, giving him a worried, unsure look.  The Headmaster approached Lee and requested the stand from him.  Amplifying his voice, Dumbledore said, "Students, please stay calm.  The Snitch is probably just having one of its tempers and should reappear within the next few days.  Now, according to the scoreboard, the Ravenclaws has sixty more points than the Slytherins, therefore deeming this game a Ravenclaw victory!"  Every house except for the Slytherins cheered in delight.  Cho was helped up from the Pitch by Madame Hooch, and escorted to the hospital, where Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed, concerned about their Ravenclaw friend's condition.  

"How do you feel, Cho?" Harry asked after Madame Pomfrey had applied a disinfectant potion on the girl's cuts.  

"Oh, much better, thank you, Harry," she replied with a sincere smile.  Hermione and Ron grinned at each other like a bunch of idiots, watching Harry rekindle his romance with the Ravenclaw.  As the two were talking, Hermione noticed that the back portion of the hospital wing was sealed off with a curtain.  She frowned, whispering to Ron, "I wonder what kind of deadly diseased patient is hidden behind there."  The redhead chuckled, nudging the girl toward the curtain.  "Hey," she said, "If I'm going, you're going too."  Ron rolled his eyes and followed Hermione to take a peek at what was behind the curtain.  As they were about to part the screen, Hermione stopped suddenly, turning quickly to Ron.  "Do you smell that?" she asked.  

"Smell _what_?" Ron demanded, impatient to see the mystery behind the curtain.  

"It smells like…jasmines," Hermione muttered, "Strange, it reminds me of…"  The girl's eyes flew open in fright as she realized whose scent it was.  "Ron, it's Natalia."

"_What_?" 

Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled open the screen, leading Ron into the back wing of the infirmary.  Both children stopped dead as they came upon a bed accommodating a body as pale and deathly as a winter morning sky.  The Slytherin girl had completely lost all color and had taken on a sickly shade of silver white, resembling the moon in a terrifying way.  Her breaths came in sudden, unexpected rasps, each one more unnatural than the last.  "Oh my…" Hermione gasped.

"Um…Hermione?"

"_What_ Ron?" the girl hissed.

The redhead turned a shade of crimson.  "Uh…my hand, you're gripping it a bit tightly."  

Hermione looked down at where she held Ron's hand.  His flesh had turned white with her finger marks.  She blushed, looking back up at the boy.  "Sorry, Ron.  I'm just rather shocked."  She turned back to the bed where Natalia lay, placing a hand on the girl's skin.  "She's as cold as ice," she noted.

            Ron looked at the girl, frowning deeply.  "I wonder how she got like this," he whispered, not daring to touch the girl for fear he might kill her.  Suddenly, the curtain was drawn open, revealing a cross Madame Pomfrey.  "I _specifically_ closed off this section of the infirmary so no one would bother Natalia." the nurse said very sternly.

            Hermione turned to the nurse, looking helplessly at her.  "Madame Pomfrey, what has happened to Natalia?"

            Madame Pomfrey looked at the Gryffindors carefully, and after a long moment, said in a quiet tone, "I am not supposed to tell you this, but since you have seen her already, you might as well know.  Natalia has gotten mercury poisoning."

            Hermione gasped in horror as Ron stood beside her, confused and scared at the same time.  "What's mercury poisoning?" he asked tentatively.  

            The girl turned to him, saying in a hurry, "Mercury is one of the deadliest poisons in the world, and the only way to get poisoned by it is by getting it into your bloodstream.  If this is done, it is nearly impossible to remove the poison, which means that…"  Her voice trailed off as she looked at Madame Pomfrey in horror.  "She isn't going to…_die_, is she, Madame Pomfrey?" the girl whispered.  The nurse looked back at her unsurely and said in a wavering voice, "I assure you that Natalia will be perfectly fine.  Now, if you will please leave the infirmary, I have work to do."  She hastened the children out of the hospital wing, leaving both Gryffindors in the corridor in shock. 

            Snape rummaged through the drawers of his office, searching for the birch stake he had stored away years ago.  He was so busy packing for his journey to the Black Forest that he did not notice that the dragon that usually perched quietly in his office was missing.  "Dammit, _dammit_!" he cried, throwing the drawer that was in his hands across the room, sinking his fingers into his hair in frustration.  He paced around the room restlessly, unsure of how to prepare for this vampire hunt.  The Potions Master finally gave up the search for the birch stake and collapsed dejectedly into his chair.  After a long agitating moment, a knock came from the door.  "Come in," he muttered, irritated that someone needed his attentions.  An old man in a tattered robe stepped into the office, carrying on his back a large basket of wares.  Snape frowned and snapped at the man, "I have no need for a peddler right now, and you have no permission to be on Hogwarts grounds.  Take your goods and leave _immediately_."  The old peddler looked up at the Potions Master, smiling patiently.  

            "My dear boy," he began, "I know of your frustrations and I am here to help you."

            Snape glowered and hissed, "_What_ in the world are you rambling about, old man?"

            The peddler's smile broadened as he set his large basket down.  He dug inside, looking for an item buried deep within the heap of goods.  "Ah, ha!" he said triumphantly, bringing out a small velvet pouch.  "Here you are.  Consider this as a gift from the gods." the old man said before turning and leaving once again.  

            Snape sat at his desk in confusion as he stared at the pouch that lay before him.  He slowly picked it up and cautiously untied the silk rope, peering carefully inside.  The object that lay within stopped the Potions Master's breath.  With shaking hands, he reached in a brought out a single vampire fang, large as the tip of his pinky.  After a moment, he sank deeply into his chair, sighing from relief that the dangers of the night had been removed.

            Four hours later, the Potions professor made his way up to the infirmary with the Headmaster, tired beyond belief but successful in brewing the perfect mercury extraction potion.  Dumbledore stood quietly at his side as Snape carefully lifted Natalia's ashen head, parting her lips carefully and pouring the thin red liquid into her mouth, watching as the potion disappeared into the depths of her throat.  "Thank you, Severus.  I am sure that the poison will be completely extracted from her system now.  Asklepios should be here by tomorrow and her recovery will complete."  The Headmaster looked closely at the Potions Master's exhausted face and added, "Severus, I suggest you go and get some rest.  It has been too long since you last slept."

            Snape gave him an irritated look and protested.  "No, I want to see what caused her rage.  I shall go rest after you sift her thoughts into the Pensieve."

            Dumbledore shook his head and said sternly, "No, Severus.  The process may take quite awhile, and I can tell you the cause of her fury tomorrow morning.  I insist that you go rest _now_."

            The Potions Master gave him one last aggravated look and then moodily sulked out of the infirmary.  Dumbledore sighed as he looked at the girl lying on the bed.  He conjured up the Pensieve and laid it on the nightstand beside her, taking out his wand and tapping the girl's head with it.  "Delego Sententia" he whispered, transferring Natalia's thoughts into the stone basin.  The old wizard peered curiously into the bowl of silver cloudlike matter, sifting through the thoughts until he reached a minute greenish black mass.  Carefully, he placed a finger in the substance and said "Emineo", projecting the thought in front of him.  Dumbledore saw the olive matter dissolve and turn itself into a dream, the very dream that Natalia had of the man in the chains with the snake atop his head.  The Headmaster frowned deeply, uttering, "Loki…"  He peered into the basin once again, and saw that the demon had latched himself onto Natalia's mind through the dream, and had magnified her anger to cause her mad rage.  Dumbledore touched the dark green cloud with his wand and whispered "Erado", erasing all traces of Loki's influence.  A moment before Dumbledore restored the girl's thoughts, a dark gray line caught his eye.  He peered closer at the line and saw the déjà vu that Natalia had received subsequent to the duel.  The old wizard followed this line to the actual memory, followed it past her memories at Hogwarts, past her recollections of Durmstrang, even past the birthday when she had first received the Shangri-La.  What appeared in the memory stopped Dumbledore's breath, causing his face to grow darker than it had ever been since the day Voldemort came back.    
  



	31. Chapter ThirtyOne: Undying Love

Chapter Thirty-One: Undying Love

            A hard-faced young woman stood on the balcony of an ivory palace that reflected the sun in pearly pools of light on alabaster floors.  Her blood red lips sat like velvet cushions against her pale skin, making her face look far more severe than would be humanly possible.  She had great beauty: intense and fiery, causing all who looked upon her to crumble under her fierce gaze.  The balcony that held the woman soared above a realm of waterfalls, flowing over towering canyons in cascading layers.  She relished the sound of crashing water, letting her thoughts flow with the current of the falls.  A tall blond man approached her from behind, placing a refined hand on her shoulder.  His green eyes gave off an aberrant glow.  The features on his face were too captivating, far too fine.  As he spoke, no line appeared on his face as his muscles moved, everything staying in perfect formation like that of a beautiful wax sculpture.  "The elders have agreed to a truce," he whispered into her ear, "They accept our proposal for the New Year's Gala.  Circe informs me that they believe this is a cordial gesture on our part to celebrate the recovery of the Shangri-La."  He placed his fingertips on her neck lightly.  "However," his voice dropped to a low growl, "The nine of us have something else planned for this jovial event."  The woman turned around, a sneer playing on her lips as she caressed the man's waist.  

            "And what, dearest Thanatos," she said, brushing her lips over his, "May that be?"

            The god grinned at her, tracing her jaw line with a finger.  "There is a certain hungry creature that lies in the bottom of the Andaman Sea that awaits to be awakened.  Should the elder's little savior _accidentally_ fall upon the grasp of this beast, then perhaps we will be able to assist her – by extracting her power to withstand the Shangri-La, and carry on her purpose through one of us, for surely, she would not live through the ordeal."  

            The dark-haired woman raised a skeptical eyebrow, grazing his cheek softly with her lips.  "And _who_, would receive the Bearer's power?"  

            Thanatos pulled back and smirked.  "Not you or I, Eris.  I would never want such a burden placed on me.  But come, the invitations await your approval before they can be sent out."

            Hermione approached the Potions Master desk carefully, cautious not to provoke his nasty temper.  Before she could utter a word, the professor cut in, slicing the air with his voice.  "Miss Granger, have you forgotten your task at hand already?  You are to be working with your partner on the assigned potion, _not_ pestering me.  Ten points from Gryffindor for housing scatterbrained dolts."

            The girl widened her eyes in unease, squeaking out a protest.  "But, sir, I don't _have_ anyone to work with.  My partner isn't here today."

            The Potions Master stopped his writing momentarily and slowly turned his glare on the Gryffindor.  A new hint of worry crossed his face, creasing his brow slightly.  "Ah, yes," he muttered, "Miss Slytherin is…indisposed.  You will have to do the assignment by yourself then, Granger."  After a moment, he added, his voice dripping with revulsion,  "Although, I understand why you would come to object to working alone.  If I were you, I would also be worried if I did not have someone else to think for me.  But do not fret.  When you make a mess of your potion, I will only give you a month's worth of detentions."  

            Hermione walked back to her desk, red with fury.  From behind her, every Slytherin was snickering but Draco.  He was far too absorbed in the dread of his father coming to see him this afternoon.  

            Snape briskly strode down the halls to the infirmary, intent on seeing Natalia's condition.  It had been two days since he had administered the extraction potion to the girl, and the Healing Master had still not arrived.  He knew that within hours, she would reach the point where the extraction potion would begin to mingle with her blood, causing the degeneration of her blood cells.  Children scampered out of his way as Snape hurried to the hospital wing, unsure of what to do when he saw her once again, ashen, thin, and completely helpless.  The previous night, he had watched over her until the sun melted into the morning sky once again, completely oblivious to the time that had passed or the sleep he had lost.  He had already harried Dumbledore about sending messages to Asklepios many times, and knew that if the god did not arrive within the next few hours, the girl's blood system would begin to collapse.  He had even considered going out to retrieve the Healing Master, but knew there would be no way for him to find the god, much less the city of Shambhala.  As he entered the infirmary, all the dread dissipated as he saw Natalia.  He found that even in this state, she gave him a sense of comfort and security, instilling in him an unfamiliar sense of hope.  Leaning over her frail body, he placed a gentle hand on her brow, checking to see that her temperature was not rising or dropping dramatically.  He sat in the chair next to her bed, watching as her throat jerked in awkward, strainedbreaths.  His mind pulsed from weariness as he sat, transfixed in the girl's condition.  _She has to recover_, he thought, _She cannot die, not after what I did back when I…not after the way that Strages died.  Another Slytherin cannot die, she cannot die…_  He rubbed his eyes irritably, shutting them for a moment.  That moment gradually stretched itself out into many minutes, and then, an hour.  

            Draco sat rigidly under his father's stony gaze in the Slytherin Common Room.  After a long moment of watching his son tense up under his cold stare, Lucius finally spoke up.  "I assume that you know of Natalia's condition."  Draco averted his eyes to the ground, hoping his anger would not show through.  "Yes, Father."

            "Well, then."  The blond-haired man extended a gloved hand to his son's face.  "You are to take this and see that it is administered to her."

            Draco carefully accepted a tiny vial and whispered, "What is it?"

            Lucius' gloved hand resounded on Draco's face as he backhanded the boy.  "Did I not teach you to hold your tongue and not utter obtuse questions?"  He sneered as he saw the boy clench his fists for control.  "But if you really must know," he said with a sneer, "It is an extraction potion.  And _not_ from a voluntary vampire."

            Draco did not know what this meant, but remembered the effects that his Father's last potion had on Snape.  He could not allow the same thing to happen again, especially not to someone he cared about.  "No!" he cried, throwing the vial back at Lucius, "You _cannot_ use me as your pawn anymore, Father!"

            The Death Eater spread his fingers and stopped the vial in midair, drawing it back to him slowly.  With the same cold mask of indifference on his face, he raised his cane and brought it down in a snapping motion, cracking the back of it down on the boy's chest.  Draco staggered back, falling into the chair.  "Do not _ever_ disobey me, Draco," he said, clouting the boy's cheek with the back of his staff and then throwing the vial onto his bruised chest.  "You will get the front side of the cane when you have earned it again."  The Death Eater raised his arm quickly to strike again, and in seeing the boy shrink back, snickered, and left the dungeons in a wisp of robes. 

            Hermione and Ron quietly sneaked past the sleeping Potions Master, setting a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans that Mrs. Weasley had sent by Natalia's bedside.  Typically, the potions professor would have awakened if a fly had landed in the room, but now, he was so engrossed in fatigue that not even a tempest could disturb him.  Quietly, they snuck out of the infirmary to rejoin Harry and Cho in the Gryffindor Common Room.  

            Draco sank deeper into the tub, leaving only his eyes to reflect above the surface of water.  He had stayed like this for nearly half an hour, not caring that the water was turning cold.  Every time he closed his eyes, he could feel his father's cane cracking across his chest, hear the stinging words ring in his ears.  After all those years of being under his father's abusive care, he knew that soon, he would not be able to withstand it anymore.  And now that he had begun to experience the slightest hint of affection for the first time, he could not bring himself to hurt her.  Every fiber in him fought against one another, waging war between his conscience and his upbringing.  The vial of extraction potion lay on the sink, its red tint glowing at him menacingly.  From across the potion lay a razor, its blade reflecting the cold black marble of the sink beneath.  His eyes bore into the sharp object, taking in the curve of its tip and the severity of the edge.  Surfacing an arm from the water, he reached out for the blade, cradling it back to the tub like a precious gift.  His gaze shifted between the razor and the vial, both taunting him, tempting his will like sirens do to lost sailors.  He knew that if he used the blade, no one would be hurt and the girl would survive, but if he lived, he would have to give her the potion.  Draco shuddered at the possible effects it could have on her.  Slowly, he dipped the razor blade into the water and raised it again, considering.  

            Snape awoke with a start and looked frantically around the room, unsure of his surroundings.  He settled slowly back in his chair as he saw Natalia lying in front of him and realized that he was still in the infirmary.  He looked out the window, reading the position of the sun.  He had slept for nearly two hours.  Rubbing his eyes wearily, he reached out to feel the girl's forehead and flinched at the iciness of her skin.  Panic ran through the Potions Master as he realized that her blood cells' deterioration had begun.  He drew his hand back and turned, heading back down to the dungeons to find a potion that would stabilize her condition.

            As he ran his fingers over the vast array of potions lining the walls of his office, Snape's hand stopped on a bottle of Unicorn Blood.  He smiled sadly to himself.  _Ironic_, he thought, _That once, she had used this to save my life, and now, I will attempt to do the same._

            Draco stumbled clumsily to the infirmary, wrapping thick gauze around his left arm.  He had realized as the water laced with ribbons of his blood that even if he had administered the potion to Natalia, Dumbledore could call for the Healing God to restore her health.  And now, he slowly proceeded to the hospital wing, concealing his bandaged arm underneath his sleeve.  Everything passed by him like a daze.  He barely knew where he was and what he was doing – the only thing he was sure of was the fact that he needed to give the potion to the girl, and that somehow, he would indirectly contact Asklepios.  He staggered into the infirmary, unsure of where to go.  His feet led him to the back portion of the wing, his hands, ripping apart the closed curtains.  The sight that presented itself to him took his breath away.  He stopped, his hand going instinctively to his chest.  His fingers shook as he attempted to pry his eyes away, but to no success.  There was nothing protecting him from the truth now – no selfish temptations for martyrdom, no terrifying pangs of angst.  No, here in front of him was the real thing: the repercussions of his father's actions.  Slowly, after an eternity of paralysis, he reached out tentatively, placing his fingertips on the girl's brow.  The moment their skin made contact, he felt sick.  He had his father's hands, his father's touch.  He remembered the night when his father's lips had met her flesh, the way he looked at her with an insatiable hunger.  A small cry escaped from Draco as he choked back the disgust that threatened to spill out of him.  With these same hands, the ones that his father had given him, he would cause more harm to her.  _Is this the way that all Malfoys are to go_, he asked himself, _Hurting the ones we love lest we die ourselves?_  Biting his lip with bitter determination, he uncorked the vial, and slowly parted Natalia's lips with his finger.  _Had I not been born a Malfoy_, he thought silently to the girl, _I would die a million times for you._  Carefully, he tipped the vial and placed it over the girl's mouth, allowing a single drop of the potion to suspend midair.  


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo: The Weight of Sacrifi...

Author's note:  Hello everyone!  A billion apologies for taking so long to write, I have an incredibly hectic competition schedule this month.  Sorry!  I would just like to address the issue about the Unicorn Blood.  Unlike popular belief, unicorns do have the ability to die, when they are either 1. too lonely, or 2. forgotten.  The Unicorn Blood that Snape has is obviously not from a unicorn he killed (even though he is harsh and bitter, we all know he has more heart than that) but from a unicorn that has died of "natural" causes.  Therefore, because no harm was inflicted on the unicorn, the blood still has healing powers and does not inflict the curse of a half-life on its consumers.  Oh, and also, for all of you who are reading Stefynae's "The Journey": don't worry, she hasn't fallen off the face of the planet!  She informs me that she has had some technical problems with her computer/internet, but, she has written a new chapter and it should be up by the end of this week.  Go read it!  That's all for now kiddies!  Thanks!  Oh, and last question (sorry!  I'll be done soon so you can get onto the story) who is the reviewer under the name "Cool-aid Wino" with the email aahhihatehighschool@aol.com?  Sorry, I know I'm supposed to know who you are, but I can't remember!  A million apologies!

Chapter Thirty-Two: The Weight of Sacrifice

            Light momentarily caught in the drop of red liquid on its descent, only to be shattered suddenly by a hand intercepting it.  Draco felt himself being pulled back, causing the vial that he held to slip out of his hand, landing on the floor and splintering into a mosaic of glass, tile, and red.  A hand spun him around forcefully, shoving him back as he came face to face with the Potions Master.  "_What_ are you doing, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape demanded in a low, edgy voice.  Draco's heart nearly stopped as he looked the professor in the eye.  The professor's face was stricken with intense fatigue and anxiety, causing the aggression and anger that he held back to pour through in the fierce, steely glare he gave the boy.  Draco felt himself grow cold, staring at the seething Potions Master in utter terror.  "I asked you a question, Malfoy," the professor growled, shifting his gaze suddenly to the shattered vial on the ground.  "Who gave you that potion?" he asked, confronting the boy as he tightened the grip on his arm.  Draco looked around the room in panic, frantically searching for an escape.  "I…"  The words caught in his throat as soon as he began speaking them, leaving him staring blankly at the Potions Master.  Snape brought his face close to the boy's, narrowing his eyes into a threatening glower.  "If you have done _any_ harm to Ms. Slytherin," he hissed in a deadly whisper, "You will find yourself expelled from Hogwarts and I will personally see to it that you are incriminated by wizarding law.  Do not think that because–"

            "Severus,"

            The professor turned to the opened curtain and saw the Headmaster peering curiously down at him.  From behind Dumbledore, a warm golden radiance flooded the room, bringing with it the Healing God.  Stunned at the presence of the god, relief overwhelmed Snape as he stood, dizzied from amazement, the deep creases in his face softening, allowing tranquility to slowly sweep over him.  "Asklepios," he murmured, "Thank goodness you are here."  After a moment, he turned back to Draco, saying in a softer, more distant voice, "You are to provide me with an explanation for all of this tonight.  Should you choose to not be present in my classroom by nine, you will suffer the dire consequences."  The boy nodded feebly, staggering past the three men out of the infirmary, dazed from his confrontation with the Potions Master.  

            Snape turned his attention to the two before him, his face falling into the rare quiet smile that only appeared on the most particular of occasions.  He waved his hand over the broken glass on the ground, uttering "Resarcio", causing the shards to rise off the floor and dance in the air, melding themselves back into the vial that contained the noxious extraction potion.  The vial willingly drifted into his hand as the professor closed his fingers around it, tucking it into his robes.  The Headmaster frowned as he watched Snape put away the potion.  "What is in the vial?"

            The Potions Master's eyes grew dark once again as he replied, "An extraction potion meant to inflict harm on the consumer.  Tonight, I intend to find the reasons behind Malfoy's possession of this vial."  Dumbledore nodded pensively and after a moment, inquired, "How is Natalia's condition?"  

            The crease on Snape's brow deepened as he looked down to the girl.  "She is in a coma and her blood cells have just started to degenerate."  Turning to the Healing Master, he added,  "I had hoped that you would arrive within the next hour, and incidentally, you have arrived in time." 

 Asklepios smiled broadly at the professor and chuckled.  "Severus, you will learn to never doubt the timing of a god."  

Restraining his eyes from moving into a weary roll, Snape nodded and watched as the Healing God went to Natalia's side, grasping the girl's cold colorless hand in his warm golden one.  Gradually, her breath settled from its erratic forced gasps to that of one in a deep slumber.  Snape observed anxiously as the Healing Master put his left index finger above her heart on her vena cava and his right above her aorta so that both digits were side by side.  The blood pumping from her artery infused into his system, the sickly silver of her blood mingling with the aureate gold of his.  "What are you doing?" Snape demanded, fearing that he was withdrawing all the blood from her body.  Asklepios glanced at the Potions Master and said, "I am cleansing her blood through my own kidneys to restore the newly purified blood back into her body."  Both the Headmaster and the Potions Professor stood in awe as they watched the Healing God take the girl's polluted vital fluid into his own body through his right finger, the veins in his arm rapidly turning the pale gray of mercury.  With each beat of his heart, the blood carried throughout his body, pouring back through his left arm revitalized once again as the crimson fluid flowed into his left index back into the girl's vena cava.  Slowly, the girl's color returned, until soon, all traces of mercury were rid from her body.  A small cry of relief escaped from Snape's lips, catching the attention of Dumbledore, at which the Headmaster's face strangely darkened a subtle shade.  The thoughts that permeated the old wizard's mind were bleak and dismal as he observed the exhausted Potions Master's reaction to the girl's recovery, secrets hidden in the web of memory locked inside the intellect of the Headmaster.  It almost seemed to Dumbledore that Snape's response to Natalia's revival justified all the actions of the past, but he could not be sure, not so soon…

            Asklepios slowly lifted his hands from the girl's skin, watching the beat of her heart intently.  "She should be fully recovered within a week," he said quietly, slightly weary from the healing process.  

            "What of her coma?" the Potions Professor inquired, concern flooding his wavering voice.  

            The Healing Master shook his head and replied in a quiet tone, "I am afraid I have no say in that.  To wake her by means of an outside force may cause damage to her brain, and that is a risk we cannot take.  One can only hope."

            Snape opened his mouth to protest, but no sound came out.  A low hum droned in his head as the weariness of many sleepless nights settled in.  His face fell as he realized the severity of the situation, the weight on his thoughts getting more arduous by the minute.  As his legs gave out, he collapsed into the chair by her bedside, his expression sinking further into the depths of despair.  "You _must_ find a way to recover her," he choked out, "She cannot stay this way, it is not possible…"

            Asklepios put a reassuring hand on the professor's shoulder, saying in a soft voice, "Do not worry, Severus.  There are other ways of saving the world from the apocalypse."

            These words shot through the Potions Master like a current, causing weary irritation to spread rapidly into livid anger as he threw the god's hand off of him, shouting, "That is not all she is!She is not just a _tool_ for your wars – she is a person, a being of worth!  She has already lost her entire childhood due to the petty tribulations of the wizarding world and I will _not_ stand by and see the rest of her youth taken away from her because some _Death Eater_ was sent to take her out to balance the power scale!  _Her life is more precious than that!_"  Snape's voice became hoarse as he continued, his eyes darkening from open grief, "She has already been condemned by the Shangri-La once.  Must every last shred of elation in her life also be taken away by this burden?  What has been done to repay her ready sacrifices for this cause?  She has willingly given so much of herself already and not _one_ of you has the decency to realize that or award her efforts.  Instead, her life, the very _marrow_ of her finest years are torn from her so that you _gods_ can settle the score with each other, so that _every damned mistake is corrected through her!_  _Where is the justice in that?  _Have the eight courts of Shambhala become so disbelieving of the thing that they created that they do not see the pain they inflict on the Bearer?  Have you all become so blinded by your speculations and fears of the apocalypse that you cannot see that she is _dying_ from the things you put her through?  _Have you forgotten that she is JUST a child?_"  Bitter tears stung Snape's eyes as his voice rang through the infirmary, bringing in an alarmed Madame Pomfrey to see what the matter was.  In a furious flurry of robes, the Potions Master swept past the nurse, hurrying angrily to the haven of his chambers.  Through the entire length of the professor's admonition, Dumbledore became dismayed as he saw the pain and guilt of past actions break through Snape's veneer, realizing the burden that he had held for all these years.  

            A tentative knock was placed against the potions classroom door.  Snape glanced up resignedly from his letter and quietly said, "Come in."  A tall blond Slytherin stepped into the room, standing a safe distance away from the Potions Master's desk.  Snape quickly signed the letter with a hasty dash of ink and rolled it back into a scroll, putting it away into one of the drawers of his desk.  "Well, Mr. Malfoy," he said, his voice raw and thick, "Intrigue me."

            A dozen excuses presented themselves to Draco's mind, but none of them satisfied his tongue.  He stared vacantly at the professor, unable to voice his thoughts.  Snape sighed and brought a hand to his aching eyes, rubbing them gently as he muttered, "Draco, I am going to be frank with you.  I have no doubt that your father had something to do with this, so I suggest you answer my questions truthfully.  Who gave you that potion?"

            After a long silence, Draco looked to the back of the room and replied in a heavy whisper, "My father."

            The Potions Master leaned back in his chair, murmuring, "As I thought."  He crossed his arms and observed the boy's demeanor, and seeing that he was in fact remorseful for his actions, added, "Do you know what type of potion it is?"

            The blond looked up at his professor, saying, "No, but my father told me it is an–" 

            "–extraction potion." the Potions Master cut in.  "Do you know the effects of this potion?"  The look from the boy told Snape that he did not.  "This potion," he began, his voice coming in a drained sigh, "Is given to extract substances from blood.  The vital ingredient of this potion is a vampire fang, and if taken from a willing vampire, the results are incredibly beneficial.  However, if it is extracted from a reluctant vampire, the effects will prove to be most detrimental and almost always result in death."

            Draco's breath caught in his throat as he heard the last statement.  Snape noticed this and muttered, "I see that your father has obviously given you the potion with the negative trait."  The Potions Master let out a heavy sigh and leaned forward, looking the boy very intently in the eye.  "Draco, I want you to answer this question very honestly: do you plan on becoming a Death Eater?"

            The boy's face hardened at the word.  "It is inevitable, professor, that I am expected to be one." he replied, his voice low and grave.  Snape considered this for a moment and asked in a soft tone, "And do you wish to be one?"

            Draco looked at the professor carefully, wondering if the question was a trap.  "How should I answer that, professor?"

            The Potions Master frowned and said in a somber voice, "If you believe that I will go and tell your father the answer, you are wrong, Mr. Malfoy.  I do not lay my loyalties with those that find benefit in the death of others, and I do not think you do either."

            Slowly nodding, Draco replied, "No, I have no desire to support the Dark Wizard's motives."

            "Then, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said in a grim voice, "I suggest that you quickly realize what your own motives are and live according to them.  Being an agent for the Dark Lord and having morals and emotions at the same time is a very difficult thing to do.  More than the fair share of people will die if you are not careful.  Now," he continued, "You are not to be in the infirmary again until Ms. Slytherin has fully recovered.  And the next time your father requires your services, I suggest you come to me for aid."

            "What should I do this time?" Draco asked, rather afraid of his father's reaction.  

            "If he inquires about her health, tell him that I found you with the potion and destroyed it.  That way, he will have to confront me himself.  However, I will have to give you at least a month's worth of detention for this act."

            The boy nodded slowly, relieved that he would not be expelled and that Snape would deal with his father.  "Professor," he said, his voice rather small, "How did you manage?"

            Snape looked up at him, his eyes bearing a reserved sorrow that resided deep in his mind.  "Very slowly and tediously.  Life is the birth of all pain, Draco.  Do not ever be disillusioned into hoping for too much.  Hope, but do so carefully."

            The boy thought about this and slowly got up to leave.  As he passed through the door, he heard the Potions Master's voice drift out, saying, "And Draco, do not ever betray those that are dear to you.  They will already slip out of your grasp too easily."

            A black haze swept over the land, it's shadows covering the dark of the night.  The sound of silken wings fluttered past houses, castles, fields, and marshes.  Delicate black butterflies drifted into Hogwarts, floating in through windows and opened doors.  Each landed on a separate child, all carrying fragile silkworms beneath their bodies.  An obsidian butterfly landed quietly on Harry's finger, letting the worm down on his palm.  As the boy lay sleeping, the silkworm quickly spun crimson silk into a sheet, weaving golden letters into the page.  After the process was done, the sheet was rolled into a scroll and attached to his finger by a thick red silk strand.  By dawn, every magical in the world awoke with an invitation attached to their fingers.  

            The Great Hall rang noisily with the chatter of animated children.  Ron and Harry were comparing their invitations, reading the lustrous golden letters to each other.  "Master Harry Potter," the green-eyed boy read, "Wizard First Class, Son of James and Lily Potter, Gryffindor House.  The Imperial Court of Shambhala cordially requests your presence at the Gala of the Coming Year in honor of the reclamation of the Shangri-La on the thirty-first of December one thousand, nine hundred, and ninety five."  Harry turned to Ron, inquiring, "I wonder where it's going to be."  The redhead muttered through a mouthful of biscuits, "Mmraybe itsch grring to ber here."  The dark haired boy smiled, replying, "That would be wonderful if they had it at Hogwarts.  How are they going to fit all those people here though?  I heard that every magical in the world is required to attend."

            "It _obviously_ isn't going to be held here."

            The two boys turned around and saw Hermione rolling her eyes.  "Don't you two know _anything_?  It will obviously be _in_ Shambhala.  Haven't you ever thought that it would be far more suitable for these purposes?"

            Ron frowned, wondering, "How do you think they're going to deal with the Shangri-La though?  You know that no one can touch it other than Natalia."

            Harry scowled as he heard the girl's name.  Giving Ron a pointed look, Hermione turned to Harry, saying, "Harry, there's something Ron and I have to tell you."

            The two exchanged an anxious look, perplexing the green-eyed boy.  "Remember when Cho was in the infirmary getting her arm bandaged?" Hermione started, "Well, Ron and I happened to wander to the back of the wing, and we found Natalia there."

            Worry replaced the frown on Harry's face as he asked, "Is she all right?"

            Hermione looked at her friend and paused, trying to organize the words in her head.  "Well, you see," she said after a moment, "Madame Pomfrey found us and we were told that she has mercury poisoning.  Harry," she looked intently at the boy, "Natalia's very sick.  It's very possible that she won't recover."

            Harry dropped the fork he was holding, stunned from what he had heard.  "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered, his voice drawn from shock.  Hermione quickly looked at Ron, saying, "We didn't want to bother you because you were…well," she waved her hand toward the Ravenclaw table, "Preoccupied."

            The boy nodded feebly, staring at his plate deep in thought.  "Can we see her?" he asked, unsure of what to say.  Ron shook his head.  "No, Pomfrey says that no students are allowed.  We could…sneak in, though."

            Harry looked up, smiling sadly.  "Yes, we could…"

            The Potions Master gradually awoke as the bright winter sun illuminated his face.  He slowly opened his eyes when he could not stand the direct light any longer.  As his vision adjusted to the light, he glanced around the room, taking in the shapes of the hospital wing.  He had spent yet another long night in the infirmary, working late into the evening as he sat faithfully by the girl's side.  He watched as the morning sun crept slowly across her skin, casting a faint pinkish glow on her pale skin.  Mesmerized, he beheld the sight of her face basking in the sun.  He had never seen an elf before, but he was certain her features held some resemblance to those of the Elven race.  

            A woman in an elegant collared silk blouse sat at a mahogany table, delicate fingers wrapped around the handle of a porcelain teacup.  She set it down with a clink as her bay owl flew in, gently setting a scroll on the table.  The woman gingerly picked up the scroll and unrolled it, reading the words on the parchment rapidly.

            _Greetings Aurelia,_

_            I am writing to inform you of Natalia's health.  You must forgive me for not notifying you of this information earlier.  A week ago, an accident happened involving Lucius Malfoy and Natalia, causing her to be injured.  As you may well know, Lucius' gladius excretes mercury, and during this accident, Natalia was exposed to the poison.  The Healing Master, Asklepios, has healed her, but she still remains in a coma state.  I apologize once again for not providing you with this information sooner, and I hope that all is well with you._

_Sincerely,_

Severus Snape 

            Aurelia put the letter down slowly, staring off to a distance in thought.  _So,_ she thought, _the incompetent Malfoy has completed his task after all_.  She looked at the letter once again and smiled softly.  _Funny that Severus should be so formal after so many years of being the most intimate of friends_.  She slowly rose and wrote a quick note back to the professor, informing him that she would be arriving at Hogwarts in four weeks after her conferences were over.  After sending her owl off with the letter, she began another note, this one to an herbal specialist, ordering ingredients for an Awakening Potion.  _If the girl will not rouse by herself,_ she thought, _I will do so by sheer force_.

            Weariness weighed down the Potions Master as he roamed the halls, causing children to scamper from him.  He had written to Aurelia seven times in the past three weeks, each time urging her to not try anything rash in attempting to wake Natalia.  Snape knew her all too well and was aware that she would try any means to revive the girl.  Excluding the first one, all his letters had gone unanswered.  He had spent every night in the hospital wing, every spare moment he had was exhausted in tireless thoughts of solutions to her condition.  He felt it was necessary to be a constant presence for her, lest she wake in the dark and not find a soul around, driving her into disparity.  And now, it was once again past supper, at which he had gathered his books, parchments, and quills, heading to the infirmary once more to spend an endless night by her side.  As he lay the books down on her nightstand, he went to the back of the wing, gathering two blankets and carefully laying them on the girl, concerned that the winter chill would affect her.  He sat down, not knowing what to do with himself for the moment.  After a long while of watching the girl's soft breaths, he leaned forward and touched her arm gently, lowering his head to her ear.  "Natalia," he whispered, his warm breath prickling her skin, "I know you can hear me, though you may not be aware of it.  There is only so much hope in the world, and you are such a vital part of it.  I find that…" his voice thickened as he struggled to continue, "There are only so many things that one can grasp onto in life, and you…I do not know what it is.  I lack the ability to put into words what I feel, but I find in you a peace, a comfort that is lasting, a sense of being…_alive_.  I doubt a single person goes on without being exposed to this incredible ability you have, of redeeming people from their own guilt.  And for this, I thank you, but I beseech you to come back to us.  It is one thing to lose one that is so treasured by all, but it is another thing to lose hope completely, to have it torn away from us again and again."  He placed a hand on her brow and looked down at her, his heart sinking as he took in her face.  "It is not fair," he uttered, "For one so young and capable to be in this state."  After a long moment, he removed his hand from her face and slowly picked up a parchment, turning his attention back to his work.  Hours passed by as the Potions Master graded paper after paper, the words soon blurring into nonsensical drivel to him.  Soon, the parchment that he held fell to his lap as his grasp on the quill loosened, his eyes closing slowly as he fell into a deep slumber.  

            Shadows drifted in her mind, the sounds of the many tortured souls filling her ears.  She could feel the world, feel the ebb and flow of the pains, the sorrows, the joys that its inhabitants experienced.  From a distance she heard a voice, a familiar one, speaking softly to her.  She could not understand what he said, but felt his anguish and grief so clearly she had to struggle for air as the sensations overwhelmed her.  It was as if his soul resided in hers, causing every fiber of her being to cry out in agony.  Slowly, he drifted away, leaving her drained and dismayed.  She attempted to call out to him, but could not find her voice.  Something held her back, ate at her slowly as she wrestled for release.  She found his grief once again and reached out for him, the depths of her soul enveloping his.  As she melded into his being, she felt a sense of completion, a sense of wholeness.  Slowly, the dark recesses of unconsciousness that had gripped her disappeared as she settled deeper and deeper within him, holding on to the sense of security and reassurance she found in him.  Gradually, the shadows disappeared, the pain of the world lifting from her.  The voices of the tormented spirits dissipated as clarity filled her mind once again, the very essence of living pouring back into the crevices of her soul.  

            Natalia awoke in the dark of the night, a soft light illuminating from the open infirmary door.  Her eyes slowly readjusted as they found their ability to see once again.  Little by little, her senses came back to her.  She felt the soft material of the blankets and sheets on her skin, smelled the pungent scent of disinfecting potion, and finally, heard the soft deep breaths of a sleeping person next to her.  Turning slowly, she moved her aching neck inch by inch to see the silhouette of a tall person by her bedside.  As her eyes altered to the darkness, she saw that it was the Potions Master.  A smile stretched tentatively on the sore muscles of her face as she realized it was his voice that she had heard, his soul that she had lent to escape from the abyss of her psyche.  Slowly extending a wavering hand, she put her quivering fingers on his cheek, gingerly touching his face.  The professor awoke with a start, swiftly catching the hand of his intruder.  Shock and confusion flooded his eyes as he grasped Natalia's hand, unaware of the tight grip he had on her fingers.  After a long moment, he realized that she had come out of her coma, and quietly uttered, "Natalia…"

            The girl smiled softly at him, replying in a hoarse voice, "Professor, thank you."

            Snape lifted an eyebrow and asked, "For what?"  He suddenly realized that he was still holding her hand and let go, apologizing.

            "You have saved me," she replied, giving his hand a small squeeze, and then leaning back into the bed.  The professor's face spread into a smile of relief as the full impact of her recovery dawned on him.  "You…you are awake." he uttered in amazement.  

            Her smile broadened as she nodded.  After a moment, she noticed the gray undertone his skin had acquired and the weary lines that had etched themselves onto his face.  Her smile fell into a worried look as she said, "You look incredibly tired, professor."

            Snape sat in a daze, murmuring absently, "I do?"  He barely knew what she was saying as he was completely engrossed in the miracle of her recovery.

            Natalia nodded quietly and said in a raspy voice, "You should try to sleep, professor.  How long has it been since you have rested?"

            He frowned as he heard her ask the question.  There was something wrong with her voice, something that he could not distinguish.  Suddenly, he said, "You need some water.  You must be parched."  He conjured up a glass of water and handed it to her.  Thanking him, she drank it and repeated her question.  The Potions Master sat down again and thought back.  "You have been in this state for four weeks, and I…well, worry was on my mind and sleep evaded me." he said quietly, slightly embarrassed.

            Setting the glass on her nightstand, she smiled gratefully at him.  "I wanted to thank you, professor, for everything that you did.  I do not think…I doubt I would have recovered without your constant presence.  I know it is rather strange, but I felt…well, I think we are connected in some way more than we think."

            The professor raised a curious eyebrow and asked, "Oh?  How so?"

            The girl looked him sincerely in the eye and replied, "While I was indisposed, I felt the burdens of the world and heard the voices of the dead.  Everything was muddled and unclear.  However, in your presence, I felt…comforted.  There was almost a sense of justice to everything I felt when you were here, and…I do not know how to explain it, I apologize, but I guess what I am trying to say is, I realized that you are one of the greatest, forgive me for being informal, but one of the few people that genuinely care for my well-being.  And I thank you for that."

            Snape smiled sadly at her and whispered, "It is the least I could do.  I owe that much to your father and…and it redeems me in a way."  He put a hand on her hair and said, "Rest now, and I shall have Madame Pomfrey check on you in the morning."


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree: Acts of Folly

Chapter Thirty-Three: Acts of Folly

            Madame Pomfrey had checked over her three times already, and finally, with a satisfied exhale of breath, proclaimed her fully recovered.  Despite this, Natalia was assigned to three more days of bed rest, though this time, she was allowed visitors.  She was opening the window curtains when Snape walked into the room, the early morning light exploding on his face like a spilt egg yolk.  "Good gods," he grumbled, "Do you have to do that _this_ early in the morning?"

            The girl grinned at the Potions Master, dismissing his comment.  "Good morning, Professor," she greeted, gesturing to the nightstand, "Do you perhaps know who brought those?"

            Snape scowled at the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans on the table.  "Perhaps one of Potter's cronies," he spat out, "I would not be surprised if they came in here against the wishes of Madame Pomfrey."

            Natalia's grin widened as she opened the box of sweets.  Extending her arm, she offered the box to the Potions Master.  "Would you like one, Professor?"

            Snape's scowl deepened as he refused the candy.

            "Do you have a spare parchment?" she asked, covering her mouth as she chewed on a buttermilk-flavored bean.

            The professor leafed through the pile of papers that he had left on the table, handing her a blank one.  Blushing as she realized she had no writing utensil, she looked up at the professor, asking, "Sorry, do you have a quill with you?"

            Snape smirked, looking through the pile of work he had left in the room, searching for his emerald quill.  Handing it to the girl with an inkpot, he watched as she wrote a quick note on the parchment, signed it, rolled it into a scroll, and then handed it back to him sheepishly.  "I apologize for asking so many favors of you, Professor.  On your way to breakfast, would you mind giving this to Harry, Hermione, or Ron for me?"

            Snape's face dropped into another scowl, but after a moment, a wicked grin crawled onto his reluctant lips.  "Are you attempting to make a _fool of me, Miss Slytherin?"_

            The girl's face passed through three shades of crimson as she drew the scroll back, saying, "No, professor, I – never mind.  I shall just have Amicus send it."

            The Potions Master frowned slightly and held out his hand, gesturing for the scroll.  After a moment, the girl smiled quietly, handing it to him, whispering, "Thank you."

            "And did you sign up for the chess tournament?  I heard they're using _real people as chess pieces!"  Ron was discussing the newest activity that Dumbledore had suggested for the week with his green-eyed friend._

            "What do you mean 'real people'?" Harry asked, "You mean Muggles?"

            The redhead shook his head, mumbling through a mouthful of biscuits, "No, I mean wizards.  Everyone from Hogwarts.  Dean told me that it is wizard dueling and chess mixed together."

            "So actual wizards are going to play the pieces?  Who controls where they move?  Are we–"

            "Good morning, Potter."

            Both boys stopped dead in their conversation, dreading the man that came with the voice.  Harry's face formed into a glare as he saw the Potions Professor standing behind him with a scroll balanced lightly between his fingers.  "Perhaps you will be more literate in reading a simple note than your quidditch handbook."  The professor dropped the scroll in the boy's lap, leaving the flustered boys for the staff table.  At that moment, Hermione clambered into the Hall, her arms littered with books.  "Sorry I'm late," she said, "I had to get some books on mercury poisoning."

            The redhead turned to Harry, waving his hands eagerly.  "Well, open it, Harry!"

            The boy looked at the scroll unsurely and slowly unrolled it an arm's length away from his face, afraid that it would bite him.  Beautiful green ink stretched across the parchment in graceful slopes and curls.  

            "Dear Hermione, Harry, and Ron," he read, "Thank you for the lovely Every Flavor Beans you left by my nightstand.  I am relieved to inform you that I have fully recovered."  Harry looked up at his beaming friends as they gestured excitedly for him to continue.  "Might there be any chance that I can see the three of you?  Madame Pomfrey has assigned me to three more days of bed rest, but she is allowing visitors now.  Thank you once again for the sweets.  Affectionately, Natalia."

            The trio looked at each other, smiling loudly to themselves.  "Hey George, Fred!" Ron yelled down the table, "Natalia's recovered!"  The Gryffindor House erupted in cheers as the news spread down the table.  The racket caught the attention of the staff, at which Snape turned his head away, hiding the smile that crept onto his face.  

            "How well are you stocked on sweets?" Harry asked Ron.  The redhead grinned, replying, "I'm sure Fred and George can help us out in that department."

            The first Potions Class of the morning marveled at the professor's lenient mood.  He had not lashed out at the students once and assigned a hard but thoroughly instructed potion for the morning.  Draco was free of classes on Tuesday mornings, therefore took the chance to visit Natalia.  During breakfast, Crabbe overheard the Gryffindors' talk of Natalia's recovery and had told Draco before the first class of the day.  He now snuck quietly down the halls and carefully opened the infirmary's door, cringing as it creaked open.  Peeking his head inside, he quickly scanned the room for Madame Pomfrey, and seeing that she was not present, headed to the back of the wing.  Natalia's hand greeted him as it drew the curtain back, anticipating her long-awaited visitors.  As she realized that it was Draco who had come, her face fell subtly, allowing the slightest trace of disappointment to leak onto her face.  Draco noticed this and stood back for a moment before taking a seat next to her.  Natalia saw his face fall a bit and smiled warmly, hoping to reassure him.  "Thank goodness someone has come to see me," she said with a grin, "I thought I was going to go crazy for a while."  Draco smiled in wonder at her, amazed at the picture of health that replaced the comatose body that had lain there just days ago.  

            "How do you feel?" he asked gently, afraid of breaking her pleasant reverie.  

            She glanced down at her hands, smiling.  "A lot better, actually.  Thank you."

            "For what?" he inquired, raising his brow in question.  

            "For asking," she replied, looking up at him, "For coming."

            The boy smiled, the bruise on his chest throbbing a little.  "Natalia," he started, looking intently at her, "Have you an escort to the Gala?"

            The girl looked at him, completely perplexed.  "What gala?  I apologize, but I do not know what you are talking about."

            Draco frowned, pulling a jade-colored scroll from his robes.  "You haven't received one of these?" he asked, handing it to her.  She unrolled the scroll, reading the silver letters that laced onto the green silk.  

            "_Master Draco Donovan Malfoy De Beauvais, Wizard First Class, Son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy De Beauvais, Slytherin House.  The Imperial Court of Shambhala cordially requests your presence at the Gala of the Coming Year in honor of the reclamation of the Shangri-La on the thirty-first of December, one thousand, nine hundred, and ninety five."  _

            "When did you receive this?" she asked after reading the elaborate invitation.

            "Two nights ago.  Every Magical should have received one as we are all expected to attend."

            Natalia looked away, nodding thoughtfully.  "I see…I guess will not be going since I have not received one."

            Draco frowned, thinking intently for the reason behind her lack of an invitation.  "Perhaps," he started, "It is because you were here, instead of your chambers.  You see, they were sent to us during the night.  Maybe it's in your room right now."

            The girl smiled to herself in relief.  "Hopefully.  I had thought for a moment that…"  She trailed off, not wanting to state the obvious.

            Draco smiled, touching her hand, causing her to look up in a start.  He blushed faintly, saying, "The invitation.  Could I…"

            "Oh!  Of course, sorry!" Natalia exclaimed, slightly embarrassed.  He rolled the parchment back into a scroll, tucking it into his robes.  

            "Natalia," he said softly, leaning on his knees, "If you do go to this gala, I was wondering if…if I could be your escort?"

            The girl smiled, nearly chuckling aloud at the way he had asked her so formally.  "Do you mean will I be your date for the Gala?" she asked with a teasing smile.  

            The boy turned beet red, looking down at his shoes.  "Um…yes." he whispered, smiling sheepishly.  Laughter erupted from Natalia as she watched Draco squirm from embarrassment.  "Of _course I will, Draco!  I cannot think of anyone else I would like to go with more."  Her giggles quickly turned into a fit of coughs as she gestured to the pitcher of water by Draco's side.  He hastily got a glass and poured some water for her, handing her the glass.  His sleeve rose up a little as he reached forward, causing her to notice the bandage around his wrist.  She drank the water greedily, thanking him as she set down the glass.  "Draco," she started, gesturing to his arm, "What happened?"_

            The boy instinctively clutched his wrist in defense, looking like someone had caught him in the act.  He looked to the ground, the memories of the past few days suddenly flooding back.  His lips came together in a frown, his jaw contracting into a tight line.  Memories played to him like an old muggle movie – broken, faded.  Terribly muddled.  Natalia gazed curiously at the silent boy in front of her, watching as his features contorted through phases of angst.  "Draco," she whispered, touching him on the knee, "Are you all right?"

            Draco looked back up at her, startled.  "I…" escaped from his lips, hanging suspended in the air like a hovering fly.  He sat up again, brushing his fingers through his hair distractedly.  Looking out the window, he bit his lip, unsure of what to say.  "I…it was yesterday.  I had…"  He trailed off, running his hand over his face in agitation.  Natalia looked intently at him, taking in his gestures, his demeanor.  She understood.  But she did not understand why.  No, she knew why, but could not comprehend the weight of what he felt.  She took his hand, looking at him steadily.  "Was it your father?" she asked quietly.

            "No," the boy answered, looking away, "He didn't do this to me.  Rather, he…"  Taking a breath, he started again.  "He gave me a potion.  Ordered me to give it to you.  I didn't though.  But…" his voice dropped to an inaudible whisper, "I almost did."

            Natalia dropped his hand, leaning back against the bed.  "You did…_what?" she asked, her voice barely coming out of her body.  He looked guiltily up at her, swallowing in frustration.  _

            "It was an extraction potion, one that would have killed you.  I didn't know this at the time and decided to give it to you, hoping that Dumbledore would call the Healing God."

            The girl sank back into her pillow, shocked from what he had just said.  "Why…why couldn't you just have…" she asked feebly, half to herself.  

            Draco clasped his hands together, looking at her anxiously.  "Well, I…"  He looked down, not wanting to mention his father.  "He demanded that I do so, lest…"

            She suddenly noticed the dark bruise on the boy's cheek.  Her gaze fell from his cheek to his bandaged wrist and back.  It all came together, slowly and surely.  _Oh my god_…she thought, staring in dismay at the grieved boy in front of her.  She immediately realized what he had done.  "Draco…" she uttered, the words barely coming out of her, "Did you – how could you have…_why_ did you do that to yourself?"  

He looked up at her, his eyes dark and vulnerable.  "I…" he whispered, choking back the pain that was rising once again.  "I thought it would save you." he whispered, quietly and simply.  

"You…you thought it would _save_ me?" she asked, not believing the things that she was hearing.  

Draco looked helplessly at her, feeling irrational and accountable for his actions.  He ran a hand over his eyes, sighing deeply to himself.  "I couldn't go through with the potion task because I…I care for…your–your well being.  And I knew that if I disobeyed my father, I would…" he trailed off, unable to finish presenting his reasons.  Natalia sat shaking her head, her eyes burning underneath her lids.  Finally, he finished.  "I thought it best to just remove the problem."

"_Draco_," she said, her voice low and hurt, "You didn't have to…not even _my_ well being is of enough value to replace your…your _life_."  She turned away from him, bringing her hands to her face.  "My God…I cannot believe that…how could you _do such a thing to yourself?  Had it been successful, I would have…"  She looked up, trying to keep the tears in her lids.  Looking back at him, she leaned forward, taking his hand.  "_Please_," she whispered desperately, "Please promise me you won't try that again.  I mean…" she wiped the tears that ruined her composure, "There are things to live for, Draco.  Life still goes on whether or not the problem is solved.  Things still turn out for the best.  There are still things to look forward to, things of value in life."  She turned her gaze down to the hand that she held in hers before looking back up at him again.  "There are still people that care greatly for you."_

Drops ran freely down his face as he realized for the first time in his existence that someone had taken to heart the value of his life.  Even he himself had never thought of that.  He shook as he tried to speak again.  "I'm sorry.  It's just that…" his voice choked back in a sob, "I never thought that anyone had actually…actually minded my presence.  I had always just thought that as long as I had things that people needed, wanted, I would be remembered.  But then…then damned _Potter came along and I saw that–" he looked down, blinking away the tears that clouded his eyes, "I saw that he needed nothing, wanted nothing, but people _still_ loved him, treasured him.  And then I knew the difference between he and I."  He looked out the window, his gray eyes reflecting the blue of the sky.  "People value him even though there is nothing he can give them other than his being, and yet, I, who can give the world to anyone that asks, cannot attain the same value in my person, my life."  He added bitterly, "And there is just so much more proof of that from my father.  I've always furtively wanted…"  He sighed quietly as he rubbed his hand wearily across his eyes.  "I never thought, never _realized_ that I would be missed."  He looked up at Natalia, revering her above all else in the world.  "You've saved me yet again," he whispered, smiling sadly to himself.  "It is true, you know," he said, "What they say about you being the savior.  You do so without even being aware of it."_

She smiled at him and brought her fingers to his damp cheek.  "You _are of value, Draco.  So much more than you even realize."  The bell indicating the end of the first class suddenly rang, shattering the nearly consecrated atmosphere in the infirmary.  She leaned forward and placed her lips gently on his brow, whispering in his ear, "Thank you for coming, Draco.  Please do care for yourself as I do you."  She leant back, squeezing his hand tenderly before the boy got up, leaving with a surreal smile on his face.  _

Natalia drifted off to sleep as the soft billow of the winter clouds floated past her window, the blue of the sky reflecting off her dark lashes.  She fell into a pleasant dreamless sleep, so deep and fulfilling that one could only wake up deep within themselves, heavy and filled with rest.  She awoke to the gentle shaking of her shoulder and a quiet, whiny voice in her ear.  "Natalia Slytherin!  Natalia Slytherin!  Dobby brings Miss nice lunch, yes, Dobby is!"

Natalia reluctantly opened her eyes to see the skinny shriveled face of a house-elf peering eagerly down at her with its large green eyes.  "What?" she whispered, her voice coming out in a hoarse rasp.  

"Dobby brings Miss nice lunch, yes, Dobby is.  Headmaster said Natalia Slytherin is to eat lunch now, yes, now.  Dobby brings rolls and cold cuts and pumpkin juice and all foods!"  He moved the nightstand over with a quick flick of his wrist, setting a large tray of food onto the table.  Natalia's brow lowered in curiosity before she turned to thank the house-elf.  "Thank you for the food," she started, "Would you like to join me?"

"Oh…no, no, Dobby not eats with Natalia Slytherin.  Foods all is for Miss, not for Dobby.  Yes, is for Miss, not Dobby."

She smiled kindly at him, looking at the food.  "There is more than enough food for five people here.  Surely I cannot finish it all by myself."

The little house-elf frowned in confusion, gesturing to the food.  "Natalia Slytherin not likes food?  Dobby is very sorry, very sorry.  Dobby goes back down and gets other food.  Is food not good?"

The girl laughed lightly, shaking her head.  "No, no," she replied, "It is fine.  I was just wondering if you would like to eat with me, since I cannot finish this much food by myself."

"Oh…" Dobby said, still not quite understanding, clasped his hands together.  "Miss wants Dobby to test food for Miss?"

She shook her head, laughing.  "No, no, no…I want you to eat _with_ me, to _share my food with me.  Be my dining companion."_

Dobby frowned deeply, staring at her in disbelief.  People never _offered anything to him.  Other than Harry Potter.  But Harry Potter was…well, __Harry Potter.  "Dobby is very sorry Dobby not understands.  Miss is __offers Dobby food?"_

Nodding, she replied, "Yes, yes.  Would you like to share my food with me?"

The house-elf frowned deeper in confusion, saying, "But, Miss is a, is a…_Slytherin_.  Slytherins is never kind to Dobby, Slytherins not likes Dobby.  Is Miss not a Slytherin?"

Natalia sighed, seeing the fault in her efforts to be courteous.  "Yes, I am a Slytherin.  If you do not trust me, I will not hold you accountable for refusing my offer."

Dobby shook his head frantically, protesting.  "No, no!  Dobby is not says Dobby not trusts Natalia Slytherin.  Dobby trusts Miss, Dobby not trusts Slytherins.  Dobby, he likes Miss!  Dobby, he eats food with Miss.  Dobby be Miss'es '_dining companion'."  _

Natalia shook her head, chuckling to herself.  "All right, that is fine.  Let me go get a chair for you."

"Oh, no!" he cried out, waving his hands excitedly, "Miss Nurse say Natalia Slytherin is not to move.  No, no, Dobby gets chair."  With a crisp snap of his fingers, a tall stool appeared next to him.  Natalia gaped in wonder at the magic he had used.

"How…how did you do that?" she asked, amazed at his ability to conjure items so effortlessly.  

"Dobby not understands, Miss.  Miss wants to knows Dobby do what?"

She gestured to the chair with her hand.  "How did you conjure that so easily without saying any spells?"

Dobby frowned, scratching his forehead.  "Dobby never thinks _how_ Dobby does it, Miss.  Dobby just does."  He snapped his fingers again, "Like this."  Out of the air came a butterfly that flew around his head and out the window.

"That is incredible," Natalia uttered as she watched the butterfly float out the window.  She turned to the house-elf, looking at him eagerly.  "Do you think you can teach me how to do that?"

Dobby poured some pumpkin juice into a cup for her and looked at the ham thoughtfully.  "Dobby is likes to, yes, but Dobby does not knows how to teach.  Dobby thinks over and he tells Miss later?" he asked, looking up at the girl.  

She smiled, nodding in agreement.  "Yes, that would be lovely, if you do not mind.  Thank you."

"Oh, no!" the house-elf protested, "Dobby not minds at all.  Dobby _delighted Miss wants to know house-elf magic!  Dobby not understands why, but Dobby _delighted_!"_

Natalia nodded, saying, "You see, back at home, we never had house-elves.  My mother enchanted the house to do the chores on its own, so I never saw an elf actually do any magic before.  I have heard of elven magic, but never seen it, until now."

Dobby frowned, shaking his head.  "No, no, Miss.  Natalia Slytherin must not confuse house-elves with _real_ elves.  Dobby and other house-elves not real elves.  No, no, we have different magics, not _elven magics.  If real elves hears Miss say so, elves gets very mad.  No, no, we is different."_

The girl's brow furrowed in thought.  "Oh?  How so?"

Dobby's eyes widened half in awe and half in fear.  "Elves is much, much, much more powerfuls.  Yes, elves is much olders too.  Elves is very different, very different."

Natalia quirked up an eyebrow in interest.  "Do you think they have books on elven magic in the library?" 

The house-elf scratched his head thoughtfully and said, "Perhaps…" he patted Natalia on the hand, adding, "Miss stays and finishes lunch.  Dobby goes to library and finds Miss books on elves."

With that, he disappeared from the stool, leaving Natalia alone with her lunch.  He never ended up eating anything after all.  

As she finished her last steaming spoonful of potato soup, Dobby appeared once again, his timing just perfect as she finished her lunch.  In his arms were three heavy and ancient looking books, all covered in thick layers of dust.  "Miss likes lunch?" he asked, setting the books carefully on the stool.

"Yes, very much, thank you." she replied, looking at the books.  "Thank you for getting the books for me.  What are they?"

The house-elf snapped his fingers and the tray quickly disappeared, clearing the table of all traces of food.  He placed the books on the table and wiped the dust off the cover of the top one, so the words "History of Elven Magic and The Descendants of The Light" shone in a soft shimmering silver.  "Dobby apologizes for the dirtiness.  Dobby never means for books to be dirty but books is too old.  Miss wants Dobby to leave all books here?"

Natalia traced the silver letters with her finger carefully, saying, "Yes, thank you for bringing them.  You are very kind for having gotten them for me."

Dobby blushed and smiled sheepishly.  "What Miss wants Dobby gets.  Dobby leaves Miss now and Miss reads.  Dobby be back later with supper.  Dobby hopes Miss finds books interestings and brings more if Miss likes."

The girl nodded and smiled at him.  "Thank you very much, Dobby.  I would be bored out of my mind if you had not come.  Thank you."

The house-elf nodded and smiled, disappearing once again to the kitchen.  

Natalia had nearly finished the chapter on the land of Valinor and the Noldor, or the Deep Elves, when she heard a whole lot of snickering and giggling outside the hospital wing.  She looked eagerly past the opened curtain to see four redheads poke in, followed by a brunette and a black-haired, green-eyed boy.  "Natalia!" they all exclaimed, talking all at once as they approached her.  In their hands were basketfuls of sweets, ranging from Every Flavor Beans to Chocolate Frogs, colorful packages of candy peeking out from the wicker weaving of the baskets.  Hermione set down her basket and gathered Natalia in a warm embrace.  "We were _so_ worried!  And we missed you very much!" she gushed, smiling like a child on Christmas Eve.  Suddenly, an insistent chirping rose from Natalia's lap as everyone looked down at the wooden ladybug that demanded for attention.  Natalia laughed in delight as she picked up the bug.  "It's Golli!  Am I ever glad to see you!"  She took up the bug and set it on her nightstand, looking back at her friends.  "Well?" she said, "Tell me what I've missed!"

The children spoke all at once, events and news spewing from their mouths like leakage from frostbitten pipes.  Natalia listened frantically, catching short phrases here and there, piecing together that the Gryffindors had won a game over Hufflepuff, the previous Snitch was still gone so a new one was used, Fred and George had gotten their Gasping Bouncy Coasters confiscated by Professor McGonagall, and Ron had managed to get a week's worth of detention from Snape (although he did not give the details of his incriminating act).  Finally, when they had all expounded their tirade of the events that had passed, the air relaxed into a settled silence.  The Gryffindors all grinned at her like awestruck puppies before Hermione asked, "How are you feeling?"

Natalia smiled, almost forgetting her own health in the confusion of their chatter.  "I am doing much better, thank you.  And thank you for coming to see me.  I have been looking forward to seeing all of you very much."

Suddenly, Ron spoke up, urgently and worriedly.  "Natalia…you – you aren't going to be playing in the chess game are you?"

The girl frowned slightly, not knowing what he was speaking of.  "Pardon me, what chess game?"

He replied in a rush, "Well, you see, there's this chess tournament that Dumbledore's issued this week between the houses, and real wizards, meaning the students, are going to play the pieces.  And well, if you play for Slytherin – you know…"

Natalia chuckled at his request, saying, "I probably will not even be the person controlling the pieces, Ron, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Oh no!" he said, cutting in, "You see, they aren't doing it like _regular chess where the pieces get taken when it is not their move.  In this game, the wizards duel on each move so the more powerful of the two wizards wins, letting them taking over the piece.  So, if you don't play, we might have a chance at –"  Hermione quickly jabbed Ron in the ribs, forcing an "Ow!  What the bloody hell was _that_ for?!" out of him.  The girl glared at him and turned back to Natalia.  _

"Don't mind Ron.  He's just a _bit competitive when it comes to chess.  Actually, I think it would be good if you __did play, then you can warm up on your magic again since you have been…indisposed for so long."  
            Natalia grinned at her bickering friends, saying, "Oh, I doubt you will have anything to worry about, Ron.  After all, you __do have Fred and George in your house, and I fear what pranks they are planning to do to the other players.  And also, I probably will not be able to play until the end of the week since Madame Pomfrey is requiring me to stay in bed for three more days."_

Ron rolled his eyes, muttering, "_Great.  That means she'll play in the final game.  Much of a chance __we have."_

Natalia's grin widened as she cocked her head, raising her brows skeptically.  "I am not _that good of a witch, you know."_

The redhead snorted, shaking his head in disbelief.  "Says the girl that knocked Snape off his bum," the boy retorted.  

"_Hey_, hey," Ginny interrupted, putting her hands up, "Be nice children."

They all snickered, though stopping immediately when Ginny suddenly started shushing them.  "Shhh!" she whispered through her teeth, "Snape's outside!"

Sure enough, a dark cloaked figure loomed in the hallway, sweeping into the room in a whisper of black robes.  "_Gryffindors." he spat out, "Shouldn't all of you be in __class presently, seeing as the lunch hour is _over_?"  He glared at each of them, scowling as his gaze fell on Harry.  "Ah…Mr. __Potter.  I should have known that you were part of this mischief.  What kind of idiot brings a sick patient sweets?"  He added under his breath, "Only Gryffindors…"  Crossing his arms slowly, he glowered down at them, delighting silently as the children squirmed about like worms under his gaze.  "_Now_," he snarled out slowly, "If all you despicable wretches are not out of my sight in one minute, I will see to it that you all join Weasley for a _month's_ worth of detention."  _

The children shuffled out just as Snape caught Harry rolling his eyes.  He snaked his fingers forward, yanking the boy back by his collar.  "Was that a show of _disrespect_ I saw, _Potter?" he whispered dangerously in his ear.  "I will have you know, yet _again_, that any sort of impertinence is __not to be tolerated at this school.  Is that understood?"_

The boy gulped, muttering, "Yes, sir."

The Potions Master shoved him forward, satisfied.  "Good.  See me tonight at exactly eight about your next three weeks worth of detention then."

Ron turned around at this, gaping at his friend as they trundled out of the infirmary.  

Natalia frowned up at the man that stood at her bedside watching the befuddled children leave.  "You didn't have to be so…_awful_, you know."

Snape turned around, his glare softening into a smirk as he looked upon the girl.  "Ah, Miss Slytherin, that is where you are mistaken.  Once you learn the joys and amusement aroused from distressing Gryffindor ruffians, you will completely agree with me that what I just did, was _completely necessary."_

She rolled her eyes, muttering, "Yes, of _course."_

The professor frowned in brief annoyance before taking his spot in the chair near her bed.  "Natalia, I came to discuss the chess tournament with you."

The girl brought a hand up to her temple, shaking her head wearily.  "Good grief…why does _everyone keep asking me that question?"_

"What are you talking about?" Snape demanded, aware of the fact that he had put her in an irritable disposition.  

"Ron," she replied, waving a hand behind him toward the door, "He wanted to know if I was playing so he could convince me _not to."_

The Potions Master rolled his eyes, "Why am I not surprised?  And they suspect the _Slytherins of treachery."  He turned his gaze back on her and asked, "_Are_ you planning on taking part in this tournament?"  _

She fiddled with her thumbs, looking to and fro between her index and her pinky.  "I suppose so, though I will not be able to play until the end of the week.  Madame Pomfrey wants me to stay in bed for three more days, so I –"  She suddenly stopped as her gaze shifted to the door behind Snape's shoulder.  Natalia's face unexpectedly pulled back into a wide smile as she let out a surprised cry.  "Mother!  What are you doing here?  I thought I wouldn't see you until…"

The refined woman glided past an astonished Snape, placing a chaste kiss on her daughter's brow.  "_Would not, dear, not 'wouldn't'."  Natalia bit her lip, saying a quiet 'sorry' under her breath.  The woman took off her sunglasses, revealing a pair of arrestingly bright sea-green eyes.  With her other hand, she tilted her daughter's face up with a gloved hand, inspecting her throat.  After a moment, Aurelia's face eased into a graceful smile, as she whispered, "Not a mark left.  I see Asklepios has worked his wonders on you."  The loving undertones in her voice betrayed not a hint of the deadly Reviving Philter that she held in her purse.  Straightening back up, she nodded courteously at Snape, saying, "Good afternoon, Severus.  It has been ages since I last saw you.  How have you been?"_

The Potions Master swallowed hard, his steadfast composure dying away under her fierce gaze.  "I…I have been well, thank you.  And yourself?"

The witch turned her lips in a calculating smile, replying, "My work flourishes as always.  I see you have taken my dear Natalia under your care."

The man looked to the girl, smiling as he remembered that she too was in the room.  "Yes, she has proved to be the most…industrious of students."

Aurelia turned back to her daughter, reaching in her purse.  "Natalia, I had this sent to me while you were ill."  She handed an elaborate emerald silk scroll to the girl, "I surmise that you have heard about the Gala already?"

Natalia nodded, taking the scroll from her mother.  "Yes, I was told about it this morning."

The older witch smiled furtively, placing a delicate hand on her daughter's hair.  "I have found an escort for you to the Gala.  He is a seventh year from Durmstrang, _very_ successful and –"

"Mother –" Natalia cut in, "I…I am already going with someone else."

Aurelia's eyes flashed as she raised a challenging eyebrow, saying, "Oh?  And _who is he?"_

The girl looked down at her hands, biting her lip nervously.  "Draco Malfoy." she whispered almost inaudibly.  

Her mother's face held it's challenging look, not revealing a trace of the anger that boiled inside.  "_Who did you say?" she asked in a whisper._

Natalia turned away, blinking in frustration.  "Draco, Draco Malfoy."

Snapping her purse shut, Aurelia curtly said, "That will not be acceptable.  I expect you to go with the person I have chosen for you, and if not, you will –"

"_Aurelia_," the Potions Master said, his voice cutting hers away instantly, "Perhaps you should let Natalia go with the person she desires to go with, for if it _is_ a mistake, it will be hers to make."

The witch slowly turned around to face Snape, her eyes frigid with anger.  "Oh, _really, Severus?  I wonder if you would have had the same view about _another_ Malfoy years ago?"_

The professor went silent, watching the woman that stood in front of him.  "Perhaps we should discuss this outside," he suggested quietly, turning away from the door, unable to look at Natalia.

The woman sneered, leading the way out of the room.  "Yes, perhaps that would be _best."_

And so, Natalia watched in confusion as two very compelling Magicals walked out of the room, leaving the air searing with intense power.


	34. Chapter ThirtyFour: But I’m Not A Gnome!

Chapter Thirty-Four: But I'm Not A Gnome!

            She waited tirelessly in the early afternoon light.  Watching the door anxiously, she listened to the hushed voices that spoke outside in a heated fervor.  Getting out of her bed, she approached the window in slow steps, looking out at the first years' riding lesson.  Her breath fogged the cold window, misting it with a smoked frost.  She touched her forehead to the glass, the winter colors slowly blending before her eyes.  She felt the weather beneath her skin, hoping for the approaching snow.  Unexpectedly, the voices that had called to her in her coma came back, pining for her in their low guttural wails.  She closed her eyes, attempting to chase away the drone of the lost.  

            "Natalia," a voice called to her, "Natalia, are you all right?"

            A hand gripped her shoulder firmly, drawing her back to the present.  She opened her eyes, the blend of wintry colors flooding back into her eyes.  She sighed silently, lifting her face from the glass.  Turning, she saw Snape behind her watching with a worried look on his face.  She smiled wearily, trying to assume a contented composure.  He frowned, seeing her altered outlook.  "What's wrong?" he asked quietly, looking at her with great concern.  She shook her head, still smiling.  "Nothing."

            "Natalia."  The two turned to the witch standing behind them, her face drawn in a condescending frown.  "I will have to discuss the terms of Draco being your escort with his father before you can go to the Gala with him," she said, her voice cold and articulated.  "Meanwhile," she continued, "You are not to participate in this chess tournament Severus has told me about.  I do not want to be liable for the same accidents happening again like the last time you dueled.  Until you acquire better control of your skills, I will not permit you to duel."

            Natalia's face fell, unable to hide the disappointment that she felt.  She nodded sullenly, not expecting her mother to be any less strict.  Aurelia leant forward and placed a curt kiss on her daughter's cheek, saying, "I must leave you now.  My work calls for me more than I care for.  Be well, darling."

            She turned to Snape and gave him a quick nod.  "Good day, Severus."  

            As she turned to leave, Natalia timidly called out, "M-mother?  Will I see you during the Christmas holidays?"

            The witch turned around, considering the question for a moment.  "No, I am afraid not, dear," she replied, "I will be in Trincomalee during that time."

            "Oh…" Natalia whispered, "I see.  Then I shall see you at the Gala?"

            Her mother nodded, replying, "Yes, perhaps, if I meet you there.  Goodbye, Natalia."

            The girl bit her lip, uttering quietly, "Goodbye."  She stood watching the door as if hoping that her mother would come back to embrace her.  But she did not.  

            Snape watched the girl, concern written on his face.  He placed a hand on the small of her back.  "Are you all right?" he asked her gently.  After a long moment, she released her lip, the anticipation and hope fading.  She nodded.  Yes, she was all right.  She was always all right.  The Potions Master's hard heart sank at the sight of Natalia's hope dissipating.  The blind devotion and adoration that the girl held for her mother was heartbreaking.  He could not bear to let her know that her mother would most likely never return her affections – even if she _were_ her daughter.  Snape cleared his throat, asking softly, "Natalia, would you like me to persuade Madame Pomfrey into letting you dine in the Great Hall tonight?"

            The girl tore her eyes away from the door and looked at him, forcing her lips into a smile.  She blinked away the hint of grief that was rising in her eyes.  "Yes," she replied, "That would be very kind of you."

            He looked at her closely, watching her struggle to regain composure.  The man sighed, wanting to console her.  "Well, at least now you have more than enough dates for the Gala."

            Natalia let out a soft laugh, remembering Draco suddenly.  A stifled sob caught in her throat as she laughed, causing her to recall what the boy had done to himself.  Snape frowned, not understanding the sudden change in her disposition.  "What is it?" he asked, concern tingeing his voice.  

            Natalia took in a ragged breath, looking up at the professor.  "Do you – do you know what Draco did?" she asked in a murmur.  

            The Potions Master closed his eyes and turned his face away.  "Yes," he replied quietly, "I know about the potion."

            "No," she said, "I mean…I mean what he did – did to…_himself_."

            Snape frowned, unsure of what she meant.  "What do you mean 'did to himself'?"

            The girl sat in the chair, bringing her hands to her face, fighting the tears that so threatened her.  "He…"  She took in an uneven breath, choking quietly halfway.  "Oh god…I can't…he tried to…"  Blinking away tears that ran stubbornly down her face, she said almost inaudibly, "…kill himself."

            Snape's face fell, dropping all the expressions it had once held.  "He…_what_?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.  

            "Yes," she replied, "Yesterday.  He told me this morning."

            The Potions Master stepped back, running a hand distractedly through his hair.  "Good gods…" he uttered, not believing the rashness of the boy.  He rubbed his eyes wearily, letting out a heavy sigh as he sat down at the edge of the bed.  Silence settled in the room like a thick fog, suffocating and nauseous.  The professor looked up at the girl across from him.  "Did he tell you why?" he asked thickly.  

            Natalia took a heavy breath, nodding slowly before replying,  "He did not know what to do.  He could not give me the potion, and yet he could not stand to face his father."

            Snape's eyes flashed with intense abhorrence as he hissed out, "_Lucius_, the bastard."

            The girl furrowed her brow, asking tentatively, "What about his father?"

            The professor's angry eyes turned away, his voice coming in a low growl.  "Lucius has always expected Draco to be a Death Eater.  Ever since Draco came to Hogwarts, his father has used him as a pawn.  The boy never dares to disobey him because he knows well that the punishments will be most detrimental."

            It took a moment, but Natalia's face fell in shock when she realized what he meant.  "You – you mean…he would –"

            "Yes," Snape replied grimly, "Abuse is not rare in the Malfoy lineage."

            "And Draco has been…"  She trailed off, comprehending for the first time the real weight of Draco's burdens.  She looked at her professor remorsefully, unable to speak.

            "He has finally stood up to him though," the Potions Master breathed quietly, "Once.  When he was asked to give you the potion."

            Natalia nodded, knowing what he was talking about.  "Do you think…do you think he will…be all right?"

            Nodding, the man said gravely, "Draco is stronger than most of us, Natalia.  I believe that this will only strengthen him even more."  He peered closely at the girl to see if her mood was any less agitated.  She did seem to be mildly appeased now, though she was still a bit upset, but nothing that couldn't be taken care of by some rest.  He placed a kind hand on her shoulder as he said, "I shall go see Madame Pomfrey now about the matter with supper.  Try to get some rest."

            Nodding feebly, she slowly got into the bed, pulling the sheets up to her chin.  Snape smiled quietly at her and brushed a strand of stray hair away from her face, silently leaving the infirmary.  

            Madame Pomfrey was very meticulously reorganizing her medicine cabinet from an alphabetical order to color code when she felt someone behind her, watching as she separated yellow remedies from blue ones.  She turned around, startled as she saw a pair of black eyes bearing down bemusedly on her work.  "Oh!  Severus, _goodness_!" she exclaimed, placing a hand on her heart, "You quite gave me a fright there!"

            The Potions Master cocked an eyebrow, muttering, "My apologies, Poppy."  He eyed the blue potions critically and inquired, "May I ask _why_ you are placing the Wart Shrinking Ointment next to the Cough Curing Syrup?"

            The old witch laughed lightly, seemingly surprised that the professor did not understand her clearly rational logic.  "Well, Severus, isn't it obvious?  The syrup looks _much_ better next to the ointment than it would the Skele-Gro."

            The Potions Master frowned, staring at her as if she had broken out in green spots.  "_Right_."  He cleared his throat, steering the conversation back to what he had come for.  "Poppy, I have come to request that you allow Natalia to have supper in the Great Hall."

            The nurse looked at him, her spectacles nearly falling off, she was so appalled.  "In the _Great Hall_?  No, no, of course not.  She has been assigned three more days of bed rest and she is not to leave the infirmary."

            "You mean bed _a_rrest," Snape hissed under his breath, "You and I know perfectly well that she has completely recovered, and it would do her _much_ good to be able to get out of the place.  She's been in there for three weeks!"

            Madame Pomfrey glared at him, saying, "Since when have _you_ been so concerned about a student's well being?  And besides, her health can drop suddenly, one can never be too sure."

            The man groaned, pressing on, "For Merlin's sake, Poppy!  She was healed by a _god_!  We are not speaking of second-rate Muggle medicine here!"

            Wheeling around from her medicine, she retorted in a shrill voice, "I will _not_ have you patronizing my practice, Severus.  Don't you forget that I was the one who mended your broken tailbone after you fell off during that Quidditch game back in your fifth year."

            He rolled his eyes, muttering bitterly, "Ah, yes, I remember.  And you kept me from playing for a month so that I became the ridicule of the House when they lost the Cup to damned Gryffindor that year – due to the lack of a capable keeper."

            The woman huffed contemptuously, mumbling, "You never _were_ one to be thankful."

            The Potions Master sighed in exasperation, saying, "Poppy, be _reasonable_."

            "Oh, no, Severus," she said, wagging her finger, "Don't you take that tone with me.  I am doing what is right, and nothing you can say will change my mind."

            Snape glared at her, giving her a look that would have shriveled her up had she not been such a stubborn old crone.  "Poppy, may I remind you that you owe me a favor?"

            "_Oh_?" she challenged, raising her thin eyebrows to make a severe arch of her forehead, "And _what_, may that be?"

            He glowered at her, growling out in a low voice, "I do not think that I will have to _remind_ you of such things."

            The old witch smirked and quirked an eyebrow up.  "No, I don't remember, sorry.  Humor me."

            "No, I will do no such thing," he replied angrily, the daggers coming from his eyes.

            Shrugging she replied nonchalantly, "All right.  I shall send one of the house-elves up with her meal again."

            Snape narrowed his eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly.  "In my third year," he breathed out dangerously.

            Pomfrey gave him a look of mock realization, saying, "Well now, if I remember correctly, it had something to do with an Aging Potion?"

            He bore down at her with his fierce glare, growling, "_Yes_.  As I see that there is no need to elaborate on the matter, will you allow her to take supper in the Great Hall?"

            The old woman laughed heartily, tears springing out of her eyes.  "Oh, ho!  I shall _never_ forget the day when your hair went white – and the wrinkles!  Oh, the wrinkles!"

            "_Poppy_," Snape said dangerously, his eyes narrowing to angry little points.  

            "Oh, all right, all right.  But you do realize that we'll be even after this?"

            The Potions Master rolled his eyes, grumbling out, "Yes, well, I'm glad that I have entertained you for the day.  Now if you will excuse me, I intend to tell Miss Slytherin about supper before my afternoon potions class with the dratted Hufflepuffs."

            "Severus," Poppy called out after him as he was leaving, "Why _did_ you ever stop playing Quidditch in your sixth year?"

            The man turned sharply, scowling in an indignant way.  "I had realized the pettiness of the sport and moved on to…_better_ things."

            "Oh, _really_?" the nurse pried, "And I had heard that it was a problem with James and Sirius…"

            "What?" he raged, his eyebrows shooting up in irritation, "What _about_ Potter and his damnable minions?"

            "Oh…nothing.  I had just heard from somewhere that James and Sirius had somehow taken part in your…removal of the team."

            The professor closed in on Pomfrey, pointing a furious finger at her.  "I was never _removed_.  I don't know where you hear all this rubbish from."  With that, he turned angrily on his heel and stalked out of her office, heading in a rage to the infirmary.  In truth, he _had_ been kicked off the team, and it _had_ been the fault of James Potter and Sirius Black.  However, the reasons behind Snape's removal lay deep in the crevices of his memory, unknown to anyone except for him, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Albus Dumbledore.  

            Snape entered the hospital wing in an angry huff, stopping quietly as he realized Natalia was asleep.  His face softened a bit as he stood by her bedside, searching the nightstand for a spare parchment.  He found a small piece of ripped parchment and one of his old quills next to a pile of books, all on elven history and magic.  Smiling curiously, he opened the books, a soft light glowing from the first page.  He closed it again and picked up the nub of a quill, dipping it in the last few flakes of crusted ink in the inkpot.  Scratching a couple of quick sentences, he left the note by her bedside.  At that moment, she turned groggily, opening her eyes at the sounds that were coming from next to her.  "Oh, hello, professor," she said drowsily.  

            He jerked back at the sound of another's voice and turned his head, realizing that it was Natalia.  "I apologize for waking you," he said quietly, "I was just writing a note to tell you that Madame Pomfrey is letting you take supper in the Great Hall tonight."

            The girl beamed sleepily, her face lighting up at the prospect of being able to see her friends again.  Her face fell again as she realized she was still in her hospital gown.  "Um…professor?  I don't look very decent for supper, do I?" she asked timidly.  

            Snape frowned, realizing that he should get her robes for her.  He scowled inwardly as he realized that this meant he would have to get Potter in order to get through the password and into her chambers.  Looking back up at the girl, he muttered, "I shall see to getting you some new robes.  Meanwhile, rest until it is time for supper.  I shall send someone to get you."  He turned to leave, only to turn back around, remembering something as he reached the doorway.  "Oh, and Natalia, would you do me a favor and tell Mr. Weasley that he and Potter's detentions have been changed to five days?  It will spare me the pain of seeing their bursts of mirth."

            Natalia grinned broadly as she nodded in agreement, watching the Potions Master leave the infirmary.  She picked up the note that he had left her, reading it quickly.  "Natalia," it read, "Madame Pomfrey has agreed after much protest to allow you to have supper in the Great Hall.  I have also noticed that you are reading books on elven history.  It is undeniably a fascinating and remarkable subject, one that I believe you should study further.  I have an extensive library on the topic which I will gladly give you access to if you remind me.  Professor Snape."  She set the note down contentedly, making a mental note to ask the professor for the books that weekend.  

            Even the old hairs on Mrs. Norris' scraggly ears felt the excitement building up as the students prepared for the Championship Game on Friday.  Children bustled about to and fro, cramming the doorway to the Great Hall as they rushed to see the houses that had made it into the finals.  Many students groaned as they saw that their houses had not been chosen, most of them sulking off to breakfast.  Pansy Parkinson stamped angrily down the hall, rushing to the Slytherin table to pout throughout the meal.  Harry and Ron bumbled drowsily to the Hall, complaining that it was too early in the morning, but then perking up as they remembered that the names of the finalists had just been posted.  "C'mon, Harry," Ron said, pulling his friend through the crowd as they tried to weasel their way to the front.  The redhead had to jump about to look past the two tall Ravenclaw seventh-years that were hi-fiving themselves.  Through fingers, locks of hair, and a nose, he saw the word, "ryffi – or".  Frowning for a second, he finally realized what this meant, turned to Harry excitedly and shouted, "We got it, Harry, we _got_ it!"

            The black-haired boy grinned vaguely, blinking as he asked, "Really?  Are you sure?  Who're we playing against?"

            Hopping on one foot again, Ron craned his head up, trying to see past the Ravenclaws.  "You two are so silly," said a voice behind them, "From the manner of Roger and Terry, it's _obvious_ that we're going to be playing against the Ravenclaws."

            They turned around and saw Ginny standing near them with Hermione coming close behind.  Harry's grin widened as he turned back to see a clear view of the post and saw that sure enough, they were going to play the Ravenclaws.  "Yes!" Ron cried out, "Slytherins are trampled, once again!"

            From a few feet away, Draco scowled deeply as he heard this.  Crabbe moved quickly toward the Gryffindors, intending to give them a good beating.  Draco held him back, hissing, "Don't be stupid, we'll show them how much they like trampling us when we're biting their heels."  The Slytherins snickered menacingly, heading into the Hall for breakfast.  

            Children were talking all at once in an energized buzz at the Gryffindor table.  Ron was directing a pep talk for the afternoon's game.  "Ok, so we are going to have the same setup as before: Hermione and Lee, you two are the bishops.  Ginny and Dean, you guys are the rooks.  Fred and George, you're the knights again, and Harry, you're the queen."

            All the other students snickered at hearing this, causing Harry to turn pink.  "Hey, I wouldn't snigger at that if I were you," Ron said to his defense, "The queen's the most powerful piece."

            Dying to change the topic, Harry asked, "What maneuver are we going to use?"

            Thinking hard for a moment, Ron scratched his head.  After considering different plays fervently, his face finally lit up as he gestured for Harry to come close, whispering the words, "Scholar's Mate" in his ear.  Harry grinned at the genius of his friend, passing the information secretively to the other players.  

            Crabbe stood watch in front of the Ravenclaw dormitory as Draco and Goyle snuck inside, carrying out a treacherous plan that they had conceived during breakfast.  Quietly, they snuck away again, sniggering maliciously to themselves as they headed down for their first class. 

            The Ravenclaws chess players met in the Common Room of their dormitory shortly after the second class of the morning in order to discuss the afternoon's game.  Mandy Brocklehurst was just entering the room when she spied two dozens of delicious chocolate doughnuts sitting on the table, still hot from the oven.  She turned around and told the others, informing them that a present had been left in the room.  Cho Chang picked up the pretty floral card that came with the doughnuts, looking like a girl had made it.  "Best of luck in your game today!" it read, a happy face smiling up at her after the exclamation point.  She smiled and assuming that one of the younger Ravenclaws had left it for them, passed the plate around to the other players.  Talking animatedly about the afternoon's game, they all ate the warm rich doughnuts happily, anticipating the activities to come.  

            The students were all in the Great Hall, enjoying the fried chicken drums that were laid out on the table when Harry turned to Hermione, asking, "Isn't odd that most of the older Ravenclaws aren't at lunch?"

            The girl turned around, peering curiously at the other table.  "That's right, they're not there.  I suppose they've just shut themselves up in their dormitory planning for the game."  She shrugged and got another helping of broccoli.  "I wonder if Natalia's coming to watch the game." 

            Chewing a big chunk of chicken, Ron said, "I sure hope so.  It's too bad that she couldn't play."

            Both Harry and Hermione lifted skeptical eyebrows at him.  "What?  I _do_ wish she could have played!"

            "_Right_." they both said in unison.

            At that moment, the door opened and in came a young Ravenclaw running hurriedly toward the Headmaster.  "Professor Dumbledore!" she panted, "They've been shrunken!" 

            Dumbledore frowned in curiosity, asking, "Oh?  And _who_ might have the shrinking been done to?"

            Catching a quick breath, she continued, "The chess players, they've been shrunken!"

            Harry and Ron gawked curiously out the opened door, and sure enough, there were sixteen squeaking Ravenclaws the size of soda bottles talking sullenly amongst themselves.  Ron choked in his pumpkin juice, liquid spewing out of his nose as he guffawed loudly, nearly killing himself laughing.  "Oh…oh…Merlin's beard!  That's too bad!"

            Harry grinned next to him for it _was_ a terribly funny sight, but eyed Cho Chang worriedly, hoping that they would be turned back to normal soon.  Hermione looked at the two of them disapprovingly, shaking her head in disgust.  "I sure hope the two of you wouldn't react that way if that ever happened to me."

            Dumbledore saw the diminutive Ravenclaws also, and his eyes twinkled in amusement.  He gestured kindly for them to come in, and so they did, in a neat single filed line.  Smiling at the worried children, he said to them, "Now, don't worry a moment.  I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will be able to fix this in no time."  

            Nodding in agreement, the old nurse left for the infirmary, only to come back minutes later reporting that she had no more Swelling Solutions left.  "Very strange," she muttered to herself, "I can't recall any other student being shrunken and having a need for it lately."

            Dumbledore frowned slightly and turned to Snape, asking him if he had any Swelling Solutions in his storage.  The Potions Master rolled his eyes in irritation and got up to leave for the dungeons.  From the Slytherin table, Crabbe and Goyle were struggling hard to suppress their laughter, their faces red from the effort.  "Stop laughing!" Draco hissed as he jabbed his elbows into their sides, "You'll give us _away_!"  Taking deep breaths, the boys managed to stop laughing, both very aware of the six bottles of Swelling Solution hidden under their robes.  

            Snape came back with a deep scowl on his face, pointing his finger accusingly at the Gryffindors.  "My _entire_ stock of Swelling Solutions are gone, and I reckon _these_," he turned a glaring eye at Harry and Ron, "Scoundrels thought it would be amusing to take out their competition."  He narrowed his eyes and hissed out viciously, "But don't be so _smug_, Potter.  If you don't play the Ravenclaws, you'll be playing the Slytherins instead."

            Dumbledore stood up, gesturing to Snape.  "Now, Severus, I doubt it would be fair of us to jump to any conclusions."

            The Potions Professor rolled his eyes and muttered, "Ah, yes, the lawn gnomes came and drank it all because they were bitter and wanted to grow."

            The Headmaster gave him a warning look and asked, "There is no replacement for the Swelling Solution?"

            "No," Snape drawled out slowly, "And it will probably take me the entire afternoon to make another batch."

            "I see," Dumbledore said slowly, stroking his beard and eyeing Crabbe and Goyle suspiciously.  Roger Davies, who was looking anxiously at the Headmaster and Snape during their bickering, now spoke up, his voice coming in a small peep.  "Are we still going to play, Professor Dumbledore?"

            The old wizard looked down at the little Quidditch captain, smiling once again.  "Well now, let's see here Roger.  We cannot postpone the game to tomorrow because there is the Hogsmeade trip, and we cannot possibly do it on Sunday because I will be away for the day.  Hm…"  He squinted his eyes in thought, peering at a space in nothingness.  "I know," he said suddenly, "We can have a game with the Slytherins playing today, as I can see that all the students are itching to watch some chess, and next weekend, the Ravenclaws may play the winner of today's game."

            The minute little children looked at each other and nodded, consenting that it was a fair choice.  Everyone in the Hall cheered, thrilled that there was going to be not only _one_ game, but two, and one where Gryffindor was against Slytherin.  


	35. Chapter ThirtyFive: The Lost Boy

Chapter Thirty-Five: The Lost Boy

            It had rained that morning; early at dawn even before the first of the morning cuckoos were awake.  It was a fickle rain, one that had lasted only long enough to moisten the sidewalks.  And now, the sun shone through again from behind mounds of clean spotless white clouds, all lining up in the bright blue sky like little children.  The dark cobblestones in the courtyard of Hogwarts had turned into a big rocky black mirror, reflecting the entire world on top of it, making the sky's ego swell twice as big as it saw itself, so vast and unfathomable, limitless upon the little spots of wet stone.  Natalia smiled when she looked out the window of Madame Pomfrey's office, seeing the capricious sky change once again, lingering between a state of cloudiness and extreme sunshine.  She had come in to get some Stomach-ache Solution for Dobby.  The broccoli he had eaten with her the night before had made him quite sick.  Although he failed to say so, he had turned rather green, a deeper shade than he usually was.  Natalia frowned when she reached Madame Pomfrey's medicine cabinet, finding that it was neither alphabetically nor categorically ordered.  No, it was neither of these things.  Instead, it was very precisely and scrupulously sorted – in color code.  Potions and remedies sat side by side, all ranging in height and size going from shades of dark to light.  She was trying to depict the Toe-Wart Ointment from the Boil Cure Potion when she heard a small crash behind her.  Wheeling around, she saw Vincent Crabbe stooping over, frantically trying to pick up a stool he had knocked over.  He looked up, a sheepish look plastered on his pudgy face.  "Oh…good morning, Vincent," Natalia greeted, unsure of what he was doing here.  

            "Sorry about that," he said nervously, fidgeting with his hands, "I…ah…I just came here for some stuff."

            She watched curiously as he looked with great anxiety at the medicine cabinet, frowning deeply as he realized that the potions were arranged in no sane order.  "Dammit…" he muttered under his breath.

            Natalia raised an eyebrow and turned to him, saying, "Excuse me?"

            "Oh – ah – sorry, ha, ha…" he said, laughing nervously, "Um…do you know where the…um…what was it…oh, yes, the Swelling Solution is?"

            She furrowed her brow curiously and looked at the cabinet, seeing the purplish-green liquid right away.  "Did you shrink something?" she asked inquiringly.

            "Who, me?" Crabbe replied stupidly, "Oh.  No, not me.  Draco, he…I mean"  He fumbled around, searching in his thick skull for an excuse.  He sure did wish that Draco had told him what the potion was for.  "No, Draco needs it.  He wants an enlargement."

            Natalia nearly choked on herself, exclaiming, "_What_?"

            "For his _height_ – his height!" the boy sputtered, smacking himself inwardly for such idiocy.  "You know, for…the game!  The game today!  He wants to grow taller so he can…_watch_ the game better."

            She eyed him strangely, sensing a great deal of mischief.  Shaking her head, she got the two bottles of Swelling Solution from the cabinet, telling herself that she could care less what the boys were up to.  "Just make sure you have some Shrinking Solution at hand," she warned, "You don't want to go tromping about the size of Norwegian ogres."  _Though you sure look like one already_, popped up in her head.  Unable to keep from chuckling at the thought, she gave the bottles to him, hoping that they wouldn't end up killing themselves or innocent bystanders.  Crabbe left the office in a hurry, relieved that she hadn't questioned his motives.  He headed for the Slytherin dormitories, wondering if Draco and Goyle had gotten the other solutions from Snape's storage successfully.

            The sun had had enough with the clouds for the day.  By afternoon, it shone brightly, nearly lighting the sky like a spring day if it hadn't been for the biting cold that had settled in.  Natalia knew it would snow within the next week as she walked to the Slytherin dormitories, hoping to get a heavier robe before going to the Great Hall for the game.  She passed her hand over the wall at the end of the dungeon's hallway, the trapdoor quickly sliding away to let her into the Common Room.  She heard the argument before she saw anything.  A high-pitched, shrill voice was whining, "But Dracie!  _I_ want to be the queen!  Who's ever heard of a _boy_ being the queen?!?"  It was Pansy.  Natalia rolled her eyes, entering the room quietly.  She could see from the looks of it that Draco was greatly peeved, his fists clenched to keep himself from tearing his ears off at the sound of Pansy's screeching voice.

            "_Please_ don't call me that," he hissed, "And the queen is a very powerful piece.  I hardly think that you are capable of –"  He cut himself off when he saw Natalia trying to slip quietly into the hallway leading to the girl's dormitory.  "Natalia!" he cried out, relieved beyond reason at seeing her, "Are you going to play?"

            The girl stood stunned for a second, disappointed that she had been seen.  Turning around slowly, she replied, "No…I won't be, sorry."  She smiled apologetically at Draco, making him forget the Pansy Problem for a moment.  He smiled back, realizing that this was the first time that he had seen her since Tuesday.  When he finally became conscious of what her answer was, he frowned, seeing that the Pansy Problem was still at hand.  "I'm sure Pansy will be very effective as queen though," she said, smirking at Draco.  He feigned irritation, narrowing his eyes mockingly at Natalia for ruining his plans.  

            "Yeah, see?  Even _she_ knows that I'm 'capable' of doing that," Pansy spat out, waving a haughty hand in Natalia's direction. 

            He looked back at the dark-haired girl, who was grinning at him quite openly now, and threw up a hand in defeat.  "_Fine_.  Soon, I expect you'll be wanting my spot as Seeker on the Quidditch team as well," he muttered under his breath, turning an evil eye on Pansy.  

            Natalia chuckled as she headed back to her chambers, leaving the Slytherins to discuss their game.  "Natalia," Draco called behind her as he caught up, "Wait."

            She turned around before saying her password, drawling out, "_Yes_?"

            "Don't take that Snape tone with me," he said teasingly, "You've already gotten me in enough trouble."

            "Oh, I doubt Pansy will be any trouble at all," she replied with a smirk, "She's very good at casting Love Charms you know.  I believe it should be most beneficial when she's called to duel."

            "Brazen wench!" he muttered, grinning at her.  "Are you at least going to watch?" he asked, this time seriously.  

            "Yes," she replied, "I have finally been _released_."

            Draco chuckled, saying, "Ah, the trivial whims of our resident obsessive compulsive nurse.  I shall see you in a bit, then?"

            She nodded, grinning as he walked back to the Common Room.  "Oh, Draco," she called after him.  

            Turning, he drawled out in perfect Snape-fashion, "_Yes_?"

            "What did you really need the Swelling Solutions for?"

            His face spreading into a mysterious grin, he replied, "We're playing, aren't we?"

            Shaking her head, she turned back to her door, not believing that he was just fifteen and already speaking in riddles.  However, she was glad to see that he was recovering and had returned to his usual prankster self.  

            "…No, no, Scholar's Mate isn't going to work now that we're playing the Slytherins," Ron discussed with Harry as they went down to the Great Hall.  

            "What do you mean?" the dark-haired boy asked, "It's a quick win!"

            "Don't you see?" Ron insisted, "It's too easy.  They'd see right through it.  With the Ravenclaws, we stood a chance because we might have been more powerful, but the Slytherins are sure going to get nasty with us."

            Harry frowned, realizing that what his friend said was true.  "Then what are we going to do?" he asked, quite at lost for a sure-win strategy.  

            The redhead scratched behind his ear, screwing up his face in thought.  "Well…let's see…we could…no, that won't work."  Rubbing his chin, he shook his head in frustration, thinking hard.  "Let me get back to you on that."

            "_Ron_," Harry said, "The game's in a couple minutes."

            "Yeah, yeah, I know," replied the taller boy, waving his hands.

            Every fourth year and under girl giggled wildly as Devon Ashwater, a seventh year Ravenclaw, stepped to the front of the Hall to announce the rules of the game.  He had a head full of satiny chocolate brown hair, cut so each curl crowned him like a Roman Caesar.  The boy was painfully handsome with a nose straight as Artemis' arrow, cheekbones that gazed down elegantly like twin peaks on Mount Olympus, and a mouth so delicate it looked like the first of the buds on a spring morning.  However, none of these features caused quite an effect as his eyes did to the female student body of Hogwarts.  He possessed exquisitely expressive gray eyes, the color of mist on a cold Eastern morning, and every time he looked upon something with those eyes, it seemed as if he were seeing it for the first time in his life and marveling at the miracle of its presence.  Consequently, the girls of Hogwarts mistook this as adoration for the female race on his part, and took to loving his impossibly good looks immediately.  Of course, it did help that he was continuously courteous and kept mostly to himself, creating a sense of mystery around him.  Ginny rolled her eyes as Devon waited for the giggles to die down.  "You'd think that Dumbledore had walked in with a frock on, the way everyone's giggling," she said under her breath to Hermione.

            Smiling with quiet confidence, Devon began to address the chess players.  "The rules of this game will be the same as before, but I will repeat them so there will not be any misunderstandings.  Firstly," he stated, "All the players will have to check with Professor Snape to ensure that they have not taken any Wit Sharpening Potions or substances of other kind to enhance their performance."

            "Secondly," he continued, "The players will be assigned armlets according to their position.  The Slytherin House will receive black armlets, and the Gryffindor House, clear.  Once these cuffs are administered, the players will immediately be transported onto the chessboard."

            Ron turned to Harry, whispering curiously, "What d'you think he means "transported" to the board?  I thought we were playing here."

            "These bands," the Ravenclaw continued, "Allow the players to move only as their pieces would allow.  When dueling, the players will move to the destined position and attack accordingly.  Speed is greatly recommended here."  A couple of chuckles rippled through the crowd.  

            "Lastly," he concluded, "When a player loses a duel, their armlet will immediately break, transporting them off the board and out of the arena.  The cuffs may also be broken physically, thus having the same effect of winning a duel."

            Now it was Harry who turned to Ron.  "Did you hear that?  He mentioned something about an _arena_."

            The students began whispering excitedly amongst themselves at the prospect of playing in an arena as Dumbledore strode to the front of the Hall.  "Thank you, Devon," he said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.  Silencing the din with a raise of his hand, the Headmaster addressed the students.  "Many of you may be wondering why the Hall has not been set up for the chess game like the last ones."

            The children's buzz of anticipation confirmed Dumbledore's assumption.  "If you will follow me," he said, "I believe that your curiosity will be most satisfied."

            Walking to the back of the Hall, the old wizard lead the horde of children past all four House tables, all the way back, right into – the broom closet.

            "Blimey!" Ron exclaimed under his breath, "I suppose Dumbledore's _really_ gone mad this time."

            The Headmaster removed a couple of brooms and buckets, and muttered something under his breath to the back of the closet.

            "No, Ron," Harry whispered, "I've seen this before on the Marauder's Map.  It's some kind of secret passageway down to someplace under the dungeons."

            The students watched in awe as the closet gave out a stench-filled groan and let its back panel fall out, showing complete and utter darkness.  Turning back with an amused grin on his face, Dumbledore called out, "All right, come along!"  The students piled in behind the old wizard with Devon at the end, pulling the panel back up to shut the passageway.  

            A line of lit wands slowly filed down the secret passage.  It was a low tunnel – steep, damp, and cold, each step making a resonating echo on the hard stone.  "I remember what this is!" Hermione whispered suddenly to her friends.  Her eyes widened with awe and fear as she recalled where they were going.  "This," she breathed out, "Is _most_ curious."

            Ron and Harry both frowned inquisitively and whispered loudly, "What're you talking 'bout, 'Mione?"

            "The _chess game_," she said in a hush, "Don't tell me you two don't know."

            They both frowned and shook their heads.  Hermione huffed in disbelief and muttered, "_Really_, don't you two know _anything_?"  She rolled her eyes, continuing, "You know that this isn't the first chess tournament that Hogwarts has had, right?"       

            The boys shook their heads yet again.

            "Well," Hermione breathed out, "Up until sixty years ago, Hogwarts had chess tournaments every year."

            "What _happened_ sixty years ago?" Ron demanded, curiosity mounting by the moment.  

            Looking around her, she scooted closer to the other two, whispering in a low voice, "You remember what Devon said about being teleported out of the arena and back outside after losing a duel?  Well, _apparently_, sixty years ago, when a student lost a duel, he was teleported out of the arena, but not back to Hogwarts –"  She dropped her voice even lower, "He was transported somewhere else.  They didn't even notice his absence until after the game, and by then, they weren't able to find him.  The Ministry was on it for years, but they couldn't figure out where he had gone.  I reckon that –"

            "You won't have to worry about any of that," a voice said behind them.  Turning around, they saw Devon standing behind them.  "The Headmaster and the professors have gone to great lengths to ensure the safety of the students in this game."

            "What do you mean?" Harry asked, quite unnerved at the thought of being teleported to an unknown place.

            "Dumbledore and the rest of the staff has replaced all of the old armlets and," he looked closely at the other two, "When you are inside the arena, you will notice something quite peculiar about the structure that the spectators on the outside will not."

            "What's so peculiar about it?" Hermione inquired, furrowing her brow.

            "The arena," he explained, "Is built inside a dodecahedron, the Sphenera.  However, the people outside in the observation room will not be able to perceive its shape.  This structure makes sure that the players are teleported only into Hogwarts and the arena."

            "How d'you know about all of this?" Ron asked, excitement blazing in his eyes.  

            Devon smiled, showing two perfect rows of brilliantly white teeth.  "I plan to study Astrostructure after I graduate, therefore Dumbledore allowed me to analyze the Sphenera in my spare time during the summer.  I believe you will find it most interesting."

            The students arrived at a stairway, not unlike those in an old bell tower.  They descended these stairs for what seemed nearly fifteen minutes, and finally, another narrow passageway appeared.  Dumbledore lead them down and at the end of the hallway, put his hands up and touched the wall.  He turned back around and beamed at the children, saying, "All right, in you go!"

            The students stared at the Headmaster as if he had sprouted horns and whispered to each other, completely puzzled.  "Come, come," he said, putting a hand on the nearest child's shoulder, ushering her straight through the stone wall.  "Now, come along."

            The children swept excitedly through the barrier, and as Hermione, Ron, and Harry passed through, they stood for a moment in awe at the sight they beheld.  They were on a loft holding rows of plush sofas, all overlooking a large glass wall facing the seats.  Hermione quickly noticed that this was no glass wall, but an extensive window that revealed another room that was even larger than the Great Hall and made completely of frosted glass.  In the middle of this separated hall was a cube floating quietly in midair.  Each square on the cube was either black or white, varying between obsidian surfaces and ones made of frosted glass.

            All of the professors were already in the Observation Chamber sitting in the highest row of seats talking amongst themselves.  As soon as the children were situated on the couches, Dumbledore cleared his throat and began addressing the spectators.  "As all of you know, this is the first of two final games in this year's tournament.  Now, before we begin, I must ask the Gryffindor and Slytherin players to be tested for substance use by Professor Snape."

            Turning toward the Chess Hall, Dumbledore called out, "_Explico_" clearly and waved his hand over the room.  The cube that was suspended in the middle of the glass arena suddenly spun wildly and then stopped abruptly once again.  The square faces on the cube suddenly collapsed out and revealed another similar cube underneath.  The fallen panels quickly removed themselves from the cube and the whole process repeated itself until the cube had run out of surfaces, producing a perfect, life-sized chessboard suspended midair in the arena.  

Fred and George walked past the murmuring students to Professor Snape, who was standing in the far corner of the Observation Chamber with a cauldron full of bubbling liquid beside him.  

            "_Weasley_," Snape drawled out, "Pity if you haven't taken any of your ludicrous little potions.  I would _very_ much enjoy seeing you turn green to match that ridiculous color you Weasleys choose to wear your hair in."  Gesturing to the cauldron, he snapped out, "Head in," expecting George to dunk his head into the vat full of boiling liquid.

            "_What_?!" the redhead exclaimed, "No _way_ am I putting my face in that."

            Scowling deeply, the Potions Master snarled out, "Ah, don't worry, Weasley, the girls will like you better without your face.  I suggest you do as I say lest you want to be disqualified _before the game."_

            Shaking his head, the boy protested.  "There must be some kind of rule from the Ministry against burning students' faces off!" he cried desperately.  George looked back unsurely at his twin, who shrugged and gave him a helpless look.  Taking a deep breath, he clenched his eyes and dunked his head into the steaming cauldron.  Instead of feeling his ears scorched off, George nearly gasped in a mouthful of potion as he felt the extreme iciness of the liquid seep under his skin.  His body stiffened as one's organs do when one expects a singe and gets frostbite.  Grabbing the boy by his locks, Snape yanked his head back out, looking disdainfully at him.  "_Surprising_, not green.  I suspect you did not have enough wits in the first place to make a Wit Sharpening Potion after all." he hissed at the twin.  George was thrown aside by the professor, dazed that he was not the least bit wet.  Devon Ashwater approached him, leading the redhead to a table in the front of the room.  "What position will you be playing today, George?"

            "Uh…the queen's knight?  Yeah, queen's knight." he replied, still a bit shaken.  "You're not playing next week, are you?" twin asked.

            "No," the other boy replied, "I only enjoy the concept of the game, but I don't like to take part in it."

            "Humph," George muttered.  

            Looking down at the table, Devon picked up a pure silver box, ornately decorated with Grecian carvings.  Opening the box, he revealed a delicately beautiful armlet made of frosted crystal lying atop a bed of crimson velvet.  He unclasped it and gestured for George's right arm.  As soon as the cuff was clasped around the redhead's upper arm, George felt it tighten snugly, and in a second, he disappeared from the room, only to reappear in the Chess Hall on a transparent square of the chessboard.  The audience murmured their awe as they saw George teleported into the hall, the emblem of the knight appearing immediately a foot above his head.  He now possessed a long thin sword in his hands, also made of frosted crystal.  

            Harry and Hermione were waiting in line as Ron was getting dunked.  Looking at the rows of students, Hermione suddenly spotted Natalia in a seat beneath another empty seat in the professor's stand, which she assumed to be Snape's.  Waving, she caught the Slytherin's attention, who in turn, beamed and waved back to her.  "Harry," Hermione said, tapping him on the shoulder, "Natalia's here."  The boy looked up and saw the girl waving at him.  He smiled, rather glad that she was not playing.  If given a choice, he would have preferred not to duel against her.  Hermione approached Snape after Ron was done, hoping to pass her test without any snide remarks from the professor.  "Well, Granger," he sneered out, "I see that the Shrinking Solution has had no effect whatsoever on your teeth."

            The girl furrowed her brow and cried out, "You think _I_ took your potions?"

            Snape narrowed his eyes and snarled out, "Head _in_, Granger."

            Harry watched as Hermione stumbled away to the armlet table, shock chilling her to the spine.  "_Potter_!"

            Harry snapped his head back to the professor.  "Pay _attention!  We don't have all day for you to dawdle!"_

            Dipping his head in, Harry gasped, taking a hearty mouthful of potion into his lungs.  He felt Snape's hand clench_ his hair and yank his head back up unnecessarily hard, causing his forehead to hit against the cauldron.  Sputtering, Harry shakily put his glasses back on, stumbling away.  "Can't do _anything_ correctly," Snape hissed under his breath.  _

Natalia felt something climb up next to her, and turning, she found that it was Dobby.  She smiled congenially, greeting him in a generous way.  "Hello, Dobby.  How are you this afternoon?"

            The little house-elf smiled shyly and replied, "Dobby is well, Miss, Dobby is very well.  Dobby is brings Miss lunch."

            "Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed, forgetting that she had not eaten lunch yet.  

            Dobby snapped his fingers and a tray of scrumptious food appeared in front of her, hovering at a comfortable level.  

            "Thank you, Dobby," she said with a smile, adding, "Won't you stay to watch the game?"

            "Does Miss requests Dobby to?" he asked, looking inquisitively at her.  

            Knowing that he would not stay unless she "demanded" so, she replied, "Yes, I would very much like your company."

            He sat very quietly next to her, folding his hands neatly on his lap.  "Oh, before I forget," Natalia said, "I have something for you."

            She took the small vial of Stomach-ache Solution out of her pocket and handed it to him.  "This is for your stomach.  I noticed that you weren't feeling so well last night after eating the spinach."

            Tears welled up in Dobby's eyes as he took the potion from her tentatively.  "Miss – Miss gets medicine for…for _Dobby?"_

            She laughed lightly, pushing the vial gently into his hand.  "Yes, Dobby.  I don't want you to feel sick.  Make sure you take it with something to eat though," she advised, handing him a roll.

            "Oh, no!" Dobby cried, "Dobby not takes the food!  Food is for Miss!"

            "No, no," she persisted, "I _insist."_

            He eyed her carefully and timidly put the roll in his mouth, nearly swallowing the bread whole, then pouring the potion quickly down his throat.  The color (rather a lighter shade of green) came back to his face and he smiled, the ache in his stomach fading away.  

            "Any better?" she inquired with a smile.

            The house-elf nodded, replying, "Yes, Dobby feels much better.  Dobby thanks Miss."

            After a moment, he frowned with thought, turning to the girl to ask, "Miss wants to learns house-elf magics today?  Dobby thinks over how to teaches Miss and knows now.  Miss wants to learn today?"

            Natalia smiled and nodded, replying, "Yes, that would be nice, thank you."

            She felt someone brush past her, smelling of herbs and musk.  Turning, she saw Snape sit silently behind her.  "Good afternoon, professor."

            His eyes darted down to her and the scowl that was outlined on his face softened slightly.  "Good afternoon, Natalia." he murmured.  He scowled as he suddenly noticed Dobby next to her.  "_House-elves are not allowed in this chamber," he growled pointedly to Dobby._

            The house-elf shrank back in his seat, hiding behind Natalia's robes.  She frowned at the Potions Master, putting a hand on Dobby's shoulder to steady him.  "_Professor," she said disapprovingly, "He is here as my guest.  I hope you will give him the same courtesy as you would give me."_

            Snape's frown deepened as he leaned very close to her, whispering in a low growl, "Miss Slytherin, it is _not recommended for a person of your status to associate yourself with such lowly _creatures_."_

            She looked at him disdainfully, retorting in a quiet voice, "I care _nothing_ for status, professor, though I _thank you for you _cautionary_ advice."_

            She began to lean away, but he gripped her arm, pulling her back and saying in a deadly whisper, "Natalia!  This will get you in a disastrous dilemma with your mother.  She would be _livid_ were she to find out that you are associating yourself with _servants_."

            Turning quickly around, she said angrily into his face, "And what would _you know about what my mother thinks?"_

            "Don't tell me you never wondered _why your mother has an enchanted house in place of house-elves," he hissed at her.  _

            Natalia's face fell in surprise as she breathed out, "How do you know our house is enchanted?"  Her brow furrowed in suspicion as she uttered, "You have never _been_ to our house before.  How do you know that my mother does not have house-elves?"

            Snape drew back suddenly, resolutely silent.  A dark shadow passed over his face as he turned his attention back to the Chess Hall.  "Enjoy you meal, Miss Slytherin," he said in a low voice.

            She frowned, not understanding his sudden change of mood.  Feeling a slight tug at her sleeve, she turned back around to the house-elf.

            "Miss wants Dobby to leaves?" he asked timidly.  

            Smiling reassuringly, she replied, "No, you can stay here with me.  You still have to teach me, remember?"

            Dobby smiled shyly, replying, "Oh, yes, Dobby does not forgets."

Harry turned to Ron once he was transported onto the chessboard.  Ron had the emblem of the king floating majestically above his head.  "What're we going to do?" the dark-haired boy asked in an anxious tone.

            Ron scratched his ear nervously, saying, "We're going to stick with the Scholar's Mate plan and hope that they don't see right through it."

            Harry nodded, hoping that it would be a sure win.  Ron turned away, seeing that Dumbledore had signaled the start of the game.  Looking amongst his players, the redhead called out in a clear voice, "King's pawn to E4!"  Dennis Creevey leapt forward two squares, the armlet dragging him into the air and placing him roughly on the spot.  He stood proudly, grinning at the fact that he was the first person to move.  

            Adrian Pucey, the Slytherin's king, sneered as he watched Dennis land clumsily on his square.  Sniffing haughtily, he snarled out, "King's pawn to E5.  And do it with some _grace."  The Slytherins snickered as Malcolm Baddock dived with poise to his square, hissing at Dennis as he came face to face with the Gryffindor.  _

            "OK," Ron said to Harry, "I'm going to send you out.  Queen to F3!"

            Harry jumped up and landed two squares diagonally up.  He put a hand on Dennis' shoulder, saying, "Don't mind Malcolm, his face is stuck like that."

            Natalia was listening to Dobby while the game commenced, half watching, half listening.  "Miss must clears her mind before Miss not uses wand."

            "Why?" she asked, not understanding why such a thing would be relevant.

            "Miss knows why wizards must uses wands?"

            "Yes," she replied, "To direct their power."

            "Yes, Miss is correct," Dobby said, nodding in agreement, "But why, does Miss knows, house-elves not have to uses wands?"

            She shook her head.

            "House-elves," he continued, "does not needs wands.  We clearly directs our powers because we clears our minds easily.  Wizards' minds are much too complicated, too fulls.  Wizards must uses wands because wizards do not clearly directs powers.  Wizards minds are too muddled.  Wizards must clears minds before directs magics without wands."

            She nodded, understanding what he meant.  "How do I go about clearing my mind?"

            He scratched his flimsy ears, replying back in a nasal voice, "Natalia Slytherin musts concentrates on one thing.  Miss wants to levitates something first?"

            She nodded, suggesting, "I could try to levitate the teacup without a wand."           

            Dobby nodded in agreement, saying, "First, Miss needs to concentrates on not thinking about other things.  Miss must only thinks about cup."

            Natalia nodded, closing her eyes, slowly driving away the thoughts from her mind.  First, she had to lay aside her curiosity about Snape's repugnance towards house-elves, and then his knowledge of her enchanted house.  It was a slow process, tedious and tiring.  

            Ron frowned, noticing that Adrian was quickly seeing through the Gryffindors' plan as the Slytherins' queen's pawn moved out.  Turning to Hermione, he said, "I'm going to move you out, 'Mione.  King's bishop to C4!"  Hermione leapt over three spaces, rolling her eyes as the Slytherins hissed at her.  

            Adrian quickly moved the bishop's pawn to F6, thinking to lure Harry closer to the Slytherins.  Harry turned to Ron, asking, "Should I take the pawn?"

            Thinking that Harry was far more powerful than Blaise Zabini, the Slytherins' bishop's pawn, he nodded, consenting, "Queen takes F6!"

            Blaise drew her wand and quickly conjured an Anti-gravity Mist, creating a thick confusing fog around her as Harry lunged toward her square.  The moment he touched the mist, he found that he was hanging upside down from the chessboard, which had become the ceiling.  He remembered encountering this same mist in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and was quite surprised when he saw that Blaise had the power to conjure it.  Maybe they had underestimated her after all.

             As blood rushed to his head, he quickly pried his leg off of the board and instantly, the world became right side up once again.  Hurriedly, he cast a Shield Charm around him, repelling the Conjunctivitis Curse that Blaise hurled at him in an attempt to affect his vision.  He immediately thrust his arm forward, yelling, "Relashio!", sending a jet of fiery sparks towards Blaise.  She yelped as the fire singed her hair and fell to the floor, landing on her armlet, which cracked, and instantly, she disappeared from the board, reappearing again in the Observation Chamber.  The Anti-gravity mist that she had conjured sucked itself up and imploded, leaving the space normal again.  The Gryffindors applauded and cheered loudly in the Observation Chamber, excited that they had gotten their first piece, even though it was just a pawn.  

            Natalia was concentrating very hard on clearing her mind, so hard that she noticed nothing around her and barely remembered to breath.  Her eyes were starting to burn as she forgot to blink, staring intently at the teacup that sat stubbornly in front of her.  She leant forward, straining to direct her power to the cup.  Slowly, she felt the magical currents from her body wrap around the cup, breaking through the layer of air and covering the porcelain like a second skin.  The teacup shook slightly and tilted, reluctant to rise.  Her concentration broke slightly as the Gryffindors erupted in applause, the cup dropping down once again on the saucer.  Irritated, Natalia closed her eyes and counted backwards from twenty until her mind calmed again.  Then, she slowly opened her eyes, this time, removing her senses from everything and guiding all of her power to the cup calmly, without the strain of the first time.  Surprisingly, she felt the magic wrap around the teacup effortlessly when she tried to concentrate with ease.  In the back of her mind, she made a mental note to never try and tense up while concentrating again.  Very painstakingly, the cup inched up a little, hovering slightly above the saucer, allowing a sliver of space between the two pieces of porcelain.  Dobby beamed next to her, afraid to make any noise of congratulations in fear that it would break her concentration.  The cup wobbled a bit and then crept up another inch, slowly reaching her eye level.  

            Dumbledore smiled at the game, pleased to see that his favorite childhood pastime was once again effective.  He took personal pleasure in displaying the newly rebuilt Chess Hall and was most impressed with Devon Ashwater's interest in the structure.  The Slytherins were deciding their next move when suddenly, Dumbledore's vision got slightly dimmed, as if someone had put a tinted screen on top of the observation window.  Frowning deeply, he knew that this was going to be another one of the visions he had been receiving lately.  The vision came abruptly, a girl screaming silently in his sight.  He squinted in an attempt to make out who the girl was and sat back in surprise as he saw that it was Natalia.  It seemed that she was laying on the ground in the dark of night, reaching out for help.  But there was something strange…something that he could not quite…  Looking closer, he peered carefully at the vision and drew a breath in horror as he saw what was wrong.  Her tongue had been removed.  As soon as the vision had come, it suddenly went away and he found himself staring intently at the chess game again.  "Albus?" Professor McGonagall whispered, shaking him slightly, "Albus, are you all right?" 

            He blinked and turned to the witch, smiling quietly.  He would warn Snape of this tonight.  "Yes, everything's all right."

            "_Adrian!" Draco hissed out at the Slytherins' king, "Send me out!  I can take Harry!"_

            Adrian grinned evilly and nodded.  "King's knight takes F6!" he yelled out.  Harry narrowed his eyes, gripping his wand in preparation for Draco's attack.  Suddenly, he clutched his head as he felt his scar burn with immense intensity.  It felt as if someone was trying to pry his skin off from underneath.  He nearly dropped to his knees from the extent of pain that came from his scar.  His wand dropped from his hand as he cried out, the burning sensation overwhelming him.  Turning, he looked up just in time to see Draco flying at him, crying, "Levis Infissum!".  A powerfully brilliant stream of light shot out from his wand, blasting toward his opponent and cutting straight through Harry's armlet.  If the Gryffindor had not been teleported out of the Chess Hall the moment his cuff had been broken, his upper arm would have been severed in half by the piercing light that had expelled out from Draco's wand.

            At this exact moment, Natalia had successfully levitated the cup when suddenly, she felt something burning her side.  The scorching sensation alarmed her, at which a rush of power escaped from her into the cup, shattering the porcelain.  She looked down in pain and saw that her wand was glowing in a blinding white, hotter than liquid metal.  Prying the wand from her side, she dropped it on the seat, watching as it slowly singed the velvet cushion.  From behind her, she heard a groan, and turning around, she saw the Potions Master clutching his arm in agony, his face twisted in severe pain.  "Professor!" she cried out, quite alarmed.  He looked up at her, uttering in a strained whisper, "Don't bring attention to me!"  Lifting his sleeve a bit, he saw that his Dark Mark was glowing blacker than ever, so much that it pulsated slightly.  The veins and nerves in his arm were taut, every muscle in his lower arm rigid as stone.  Sucking in a painful breath, he hissed out, "_He_ calls."  Looking up, he added, "I must go.  Tell Dumbledore."  Grasping his arm in agony, he slowly dragged himself through the back of the chamber, slipping out to the tunnel unnoticed.  


	36. Chapter ThirtySix: Seemingly Simple

Chapter Thirty-Six: Seemingly Simple

Author's Note: Hello everyone!  A million apologies for delaying this chapter for quite a while, but I had to write and rewrite, and it has finally come out to be a dandy seventeen pages now.  A present for all of my wonderful reviewers in celebration of my first 200 reviews!  Yay!!!  A quick note: those of you who are not aware of what "royal jelly" is, please take a second to look it up online.  It is not some product of Jell-O that I randomly conjured from the top of my head, though I wished it were.  :^)  And lastly, everyone who is reading this chapter, please also go to Stefynae's The Journey chapter seven.  We have interwoven our two stories together a tiny bit in her chapter seven and my chapter thirty-six.  Enjoy!

            Mrs. Norris eyed the broom closet warily as her ears picked up the sound of children approaching.  She shrank back and hissed as she noticed the door open, scampering away before she saw Dumbledore walk out with the Hogwarts students.  Natalia was trying to hastily weave her way up the line when she heard her friends call her.  "Hey, Natalia!" Harry shouted, "Wait up!"  "Why's she going so darn fast?" Ron muttered under his breath.  

            The Gryffindors had lost painfully after both Hermione and Harry were taken out.  Although Ron had placed his moves strategically, it was no use without their two most powerful players.  Natalia turned around, smiling sympathetically at her friends.  "Great job in the game," she said as they approached.  

            "Yeah, well, we didn't _win_, did we?" Ron grumbled moodily.  "Hey, Harry," he said, turning to the other boy, "What happened when you were dueling?  You looked like someone kicked you in the stomach!"

            Harry rubbed his forehead, whispering very softly, "My scar started to burn again.  It's never hurt as much as it did during the game."

            Hermione stopped walking immediately and spoke intently to the boy.  "You should tell Dumbledore, Harry.  This could mean something serious."

            "Yes, Harry," Natalia nodded in agreement, "I'll come with you, I was going to see Dumbledore just now." 

            Ron frowned and inquired, "Why do you need to see Dumbledore?"

            Biting her lip, she replied after a moment of consideration, "I do not know if I am at liberty to say, but perhaps Dumbledore will tell Harry."  The three children nodded in understanding and Harry hurried away with Natalia in search of the Headmaster.  

            The Dark Lord laughed aloud as he saw the last Death Eater arrive, staggering through the woods like a maimed dog.  "Severus!" he hissed out in a mocking tone, "Now _where_ has all your usual grace and poise gone?"  He grasped the hunched man by the neck and pulled him upright, wrenching a small cry of pain from the Potions Master.  "_There_," Voldemort jeered with a cruel sneer, "You must hold yourself with dignity and honor as a Death Eater.  We do not want you to be seen bent over like an old crone in pain, regardless of whether your blood is burning the very cells in your body."  The Dark Wizard cackled wildly, taking hilarity in his own joke.  "Oh, and Severus," he added, "Did you like the little gift I had appear on your arm?  You see, even though the Dark Mark flows in your veins now, I didn't want you to forget that you still _belong_ to me."

            Snape fought the spasms of pain that ran through his body, closing his eyes in distress.  "_No_, Severus," Voldemort drawled out, "It is _very_ rude to close your eyes while you are being spoken to."  Pointing his wand nonchalantly to the Potions Master, he muttered, "Crucio."  The professor's knees buckled as he let out a groan of pain, collapsing to the floor, writhing silently as the unfathomably painful torture swept over his body, adding to the pain he had already felt from the Dark Mark in his blood.  When the sensations finally dissipated, the Dark Lord stood over him, placing a foot under his head.  "Stand up!" he barked, the sound ringing in Snape's already aching ears.  He slowly grasped the twig littered ground beneath his body and raised himself onto his shaking knees.  With an immense effort, he stood, nearly toppling over once again had he not grabbed a nearby tree for support.  The Dark Wizard stood grinning insanely at him and turned, walking off to another Death Eater.  Snape let out a sigh of relief, thinking that the torment was over.  His breath quickly caught as he felt a deathly cold hand snake around his neck, impossibly soft skin caressing him almost tenderly.  "_Severus_," a soft voice whispered in his ear, "You have been sorely missed."

            The voice caused his heart to stop as he froze, dreading the person that had a hold of him.  From the corner of his eye, he saw a woman sneak around him, placing a hand over his heart.  "Mab…" he uttered, terror seizing him like a vice.  

            She smiled slyly, drawling out, "Well, well…you _remember_ me."  Glancing mischievously behind her at Voldemort, she turned back to Snape, saying, "Come, Severus, dearest.  We have a wonderful night planned, and I promise to get you back in time for dinner."  She winked and led him by the hand to the center of the grove.  "Now," she continued, "There is a little party that your master and I want to go to, and of course, it is only polite that we bring a gift with us."  The Potions Master eyed her cautiously as she asked with a grin, "_Well_, don't you want to know what the gift is?"

            Snape frowned and said in a low voice, "_What_ is it?"

            She smiled brightly at him and replied, "A little pet sea snake called the Leviathan."

            His face fell in horror as he took in what she meant.  They were going to unleash one of the world's deadliest monsters, and set it loose at the…He drew in a quick breath as he realized his role in the plan.  There was no possible way she would have enough strength to draw out the Leviathan and stay alive, therefore she would need an immense enhancement of her powers.  That could only imply one thing…

            "Well, well, I see that you _are_ as quick as Voldemort says of you.  Yes, Severus, you are going to provide me with the strength I need to capture the Leviathan."  Her grin widened into a sneer as she came very close to him, whispering, "And we get to do this _twice_: tonight and tomorrow night.  Won't that be fun?"

            "What do you mean twice?" he breathed out, fearing for his existence.

            She slipped her arm around Voldemort's waist, the two of them snickering as she explained, "Your body does not contain enough blood to enable me the power of taming the Leviathan.  But, after your health restores tonight, for I am _sure_ Dumbledore would never let his precious Potions Professor waste away, you shall be called upon again tomorrow, and then, I will take the rest of your power from you."  

            Snape paled and took in a raspy breath.  "Oh, don't look so frightened," she murmured, adding in a singsong voice, "Remember, you can't die unless I do."  Sauntering slowly to him, she stroked his cheek, whispering, "I _do_ miss the taste of you," as she placed her lips on his.  His hands clenched involuntarily as he felt the blood rise from his veins, bursting forth from his throat and flooding into her mouth.  A terrible scream rose from him as he felt his heart speed up to a fatally rapid rate, the blood pouring into Mab's greedy throat.  The process was a terrifying sight to behold: the Potion's Master's skin drained of all color as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his limbs thrashing about wildly as he clawed the air.  When his heart had quickened to the point of rupturing, Mab pulled her head away, snaking her tongue out to lick his lips clean of all traces of blood.  He fell to the floor, collapsing in an unconscious heap with only half a pint of blood left in him.  Her eyes had become completely golden as she relished the power rush that surged through her veins.  "My, Severus," she said in a husky whisper, "You are the most _sensual_ kisser."  She turned around, asking the Dark Lord, "Have you got the girl?"

            Gesturing to a Death Eater, Voldemort watched as a young girl no older than seven was brought out, shrieking in terror.  "Ah, the Muggles are good for _something_." he hissed as he gazed closely at her.  "Don't you love the smell of fear?" he asked Mab absentmindedly as he slid his forklike tongue out to the child's face.  The girl screamed, backing up into the Death Eater that held her.  Mab motioned for the Death Eater to move away and put her hand reassuringly on the girl's shoulder.  "Don't be frightened, my dear," she said in a sweet voice, leading her away from Voldemort.  The girl looked up at Mab, and seeing that she was a beautiful lady and seemingly harmless, clung to her and buried her face in Mab's robes.  The faerie grinned at Voldemort as she stroked the girl's hair gently.  "Now, sweetheart, you see this gentleman here?" she said, pointing to Snape.  The girl nodded, whimpering softly.  Mab knelt down next to the girl and tenderly wiped away her tears.  "He's been hurt very badly," she whispered softly into her ear, "Do you want to help him?"  The child nodded, clinging to Mab's neck.  "All right, then," the faerie said, smiling very compassionately, "We're going to help him.  Now," she continued, brushing away a stray strand of hair from the girl's face, "Do you trust me?"  The little girl nodded, looking at Mab intently.  "Good," the faerie whispered, placing a kiss on the girl's forehead.  "Now all we have to do," she said pleasantly while standing back up, "Is kill you and give him all of your blood.  Is that all right?"  The girl froze and gaped at the faerie in terror, shrinking away quickly.  She opened her mouth and began screaming, letting out a high-pitched, piercing shriek.  Mab rolled her eyes in impatience and muttered, "Oh, _hush_," grabbed the girl's head and twisted it in one quick motion, ripping open her neck, discontinuing the girl's scream instantly.  "_Children_," she hissed under her breath, "They're cowards, all of them."  She quickly took a potion out of her pocket and uncorked it, pouring it into Snape's mouth.  Then, she grabbed the girl's dead body and held the spouting wound over his mouth, the blood running into his throat as the potion allowed it to seep directly into his veins.  Looking up at Voldemort as she held the girl, Mab asked nonchalantly, "You did get the correct blood type, right?"

            The Dark Lord hissed and snarled out, "Do you take me for an _idiot_?"

            Rolling her eyes, she replied, "_You_ aren't bound to him."

            Once all of the child's blood was drained from her body and into the Potions Master, Mab threw the girl away, tossing her to the hungry Nagini.  She turned back to Snape and waved her hand casually over him, reviving the man instantly.  He jerked forward, throwing up a mouthful of red fluid, coughing and choking on the acrid blend of stomach acid and blood that clung to his throat.  Mab smirked, brushing his hair away affectionately with her fingers.  "Dear, dear, Severus," she murmured, "You have been _most_ helpful tonight.  And look, I kept my promise.  Supper is still in session at Hogwarts."  She grinned at him, holding a piece of moldy bark in her hand.  "Here's a portkey that will take you back to the front of the school."  Handing him the piece of wood, she leaned very close to his face, causing him to pull back in alarm.  "What, no goodnight kiss?" she taunted with a sneer.  He stumbled back, barely able to keep upright on the ground.  Tossing the portkey to him, she said with a laugh, "Sweet dreams tonight, Severus."  The bark fell to the Potions Master's feet, causing him to stagger to the ground and search for it with his hands, the earth spinning as his vision blurred.  Grasping the wood, he felt himself being tugged forward and transported immediately to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, just outside of Hagrid's hut.  He dropped the piece of bark and half staggered, half crawled into Hogwarts, collapsing onto the ground right as he entered the courtyard.  

            Fred and George had finished their dinner in a hurry, rushing out of the Great Hall in anticipation of testing their new Pyrogram Scrolls.  "It's definitely not fiery enough, the hologram," one redhead remarked.  

            "Yeah, it needs more summer frisacs, but I don't think Sprout has any this time of the year," George noted.  

            "Hm…" Fred muttered, scratching his ear, "We could probably get some tomorrow in Hogsmeade."  Turning to his twin, he grinned mischievously.  "You know what _else_ we could get, right?"

            After a moment, George burst out laughing, slapping Fred on the back in understanding.  "Yes!  We _could_!  Imagine the looks on their faces!"

            They headed to the courtyard, reviewing what they were going to do.  "OK, so you unroll it and run back while I set the delay.  Make sure you don't turn it off though, 'cuz then you'll get you hair singed off and, yeah, that won't be good.  Anyway, we'll have to see if the hologram comes up fast eno–"  Fred stopped in his tracks mid sentence, causing the other boy to crash into him.  "What is it?" George muttered.

            Fred craned his neck forward as he peered closely at the dark figure slumped on the ground.  "Bloody hell," he breathed out, his face drawing back in alarm, "It's _Snape_!"

            The twins approached the professor cautiously as one picked up a stick and flipped him over, reeling back as the metallic stench of blood hit them.  "Holy _sphinxes_," George muttered, "He's soaked in _blood_."

            Looking intently at his twin, Fred whispered, "Who do you think did this?"  Without having to answer the question, they both immediately knew who had done the deed.  "Come on," George urged, "We've got to get him to the infirmary before anyone sees him."

            Fred got out his wand to levitate the man, but George stopped him.  "No, don't do that, we don't know what's been done to him.  A single spell might end up killing him."  Nodding, the twins draped the professor's arms over their shoulders and hurriedly dragged him to the hospital wing.  They laid him carefully on a bed, at which Fred hurried out the door, running off to get Madame Pomfrey from the Great Hall.  

            "Oh, _yes, my niece has just begun her studies in –"  The nurse paused as she felt someone tapping her shoulder.  Seeing Fred Weasley out of the corner of her eye, she leaned toward Professor Sinistra, saying, "Excuse me for a moment."  Turning around, she eyed the redhead cautiously, uttering, "_Yes_, Mister Weasley, may I help you?"_

            Fred leaned over and whispered something urgently into her ear, causing the old witch to gasp out loud, rising quickly out of her chair.  Going over to the Headmaster, she whispered, "_Albus_."  The old wizard turned around, his smile falling as he saw the anxious look on Madame Pomfrey's face.  "What's the matter, Poppy?"  She whispered pressingly into his ear, making the kind look on his face quickly give way to one of grave worry.  Without allowing her to finish, he got up in haste and rushed out of the Great Hall, the nurse and the twin following closely at his heels.  

            It was near midnight when the Potions Master awoke in a start, clutching the edge of the bed as he fought off the faerie queen that had invaded his dreams.  A hoarse cry escaped from his throat as he felt a hand steady him.  His eyes darted to the Headmaster next to him, and only then did he let out a breath of relief and sink back into the pillow, allowing exhaustion to overcome him.  Dumbledore's face was drawn into a deep frown, his worry for the younger man mounting by the moment.  He had sat watching over the Potions Professor for hours, and in that period of time, he had suddenly noticed how much Snape had aged over the past year.  Deep lines of anxiety were etched across his face while shadows borne from apprehension and dread weighed down the pallor of his skin.  He now bore no resemblance to the Snape the Headmaster had known years ago; all of the fighting edge and ardor he harbored once had now given way to a lasting weariness and resentment towards life.  The Headmaster knew in the back of his mind, though he refused to admit so or even entertain the thought, he knew that the Potions Master did not have long, that even if he _was given a lengthened life by being bound to Mab, he knew that soon, Snape's life would be drained from him and whatever spirit that was left would dissipate.  As he watched the younger wizard wake, he hoped dearly that there would be some way to restore him, to provide him the strength to endure.  Snape coughed, causing the fluids in his throat to sting even further.  "_Water_…please," he choked out, his voice coming in sparse wisps of air that managed to escape his throat.  Dumbledore grasped the pitcher by his side and hastily poured the Potions Master a glass, watching as he painfully swallowed mouthfuls of liquid.  _

            "How do you feel?" the Headmaster inquired.

            "Never been better," the man replied with a bitter smile.  

            "Severus," the old wizard started, "What occurred at the –"

            The Potions Master stopped him abruptly with a raise of his hand, gesturing to a sick student in another bed in the corner of the room.  "Let's go to my office to talk," he said in a low voice.  The two headed to the dungeons slowly, Snape supported on the Headmaster's shoulder.  With great effort, the professor lowered himself into the chair behind the desk, letting out a heavy sigh as Dumbledore sat across from him.  After a long moment of silence, Snape finally uttered, "It's the Leviathan.  What they have planned – the Leviathan."

            Leaning forward, the Headmaster said in a low voice, "The _Leviathan_?  What are they planning to do with it?"

            "The Gala – they are attacking the Gala."

            "That can't be possible," Dumbledore uttered, "There will be more than a million Magicals there, not to mention the _gods.  Imagine the chaos that would come about."_

            Snape rubbed his eyes wearily and let out a deep sigh.  "No, I don't think they are doing this to provoke chaos – they would never go to such great lengths to wreck havoc.  No…it has to be something subtler, some detail that we must be overlooking…"  He trailed off, his thoughts drifting away to dread.  

            "Severus…_Severus."  The Headmaster shook him, bringing the Potions Master back to reality.  _

            "Sorry," Snape muttered, rubbing his temples.

            "There is something I've been meaning to tell you," the old wizard began, "Today, during the tournament, I received a vision." 

            "A vision?" the Potions Master inquired, leaning forward.

            "Yes," Dumbledore continued, "Of Natalia.  I must ask you to keep a close eye on her, especially during the evenings.  Make sure she is not left by herself at any time."

            Frowning, Snape pointed out, "I won't be able to watch her at Hogsmeade tomorrow as I will be…preoccupied."

            "No," the Headmaster clarified, "Her mother has not given her permission to go, therefore she will be staying here tomorrow."

            Snape nodded, saying very quietly, "I will try and keep a close watch on her then…"  He drifted off to his own thoughts again, his face falling a shade darker.  

            Dumbledore observed the younger wizard closely, saying after a moment, "Severus, I have something I want you to accept from me.  I will not allow you to protest in _any _way."  From the pocket of his robes, he pulled out a slim vial, the liquid within it golden and glowing, beautiful beyond comprehension.  Snape recognized it immediately and whispered, "No…you cannot have –"

            "Don't argue with me, Severus," the old wizard warned, "You are to accept this whether you agree to it or not."

            "_No," the Potions Master protested, "If it is what I suspect it to be, you will take it back for yourself.  I am not worthy of such a sacrifice."_

            "You will _die if you do not take it, Severus!" the Headmaster boomed in a beseeching tone, "Do you not realize how dire your disposition is?  It is absolutely __vital for you to take this, Severus.  I am not asking you, I am _demanding_ it."_

            He quietly placed the potion on the table, watching the tentative professor as he did so.  The liquid that lay inside the vial was Chiron's Catholicon, an elixir with the capability of restoring one's soul, spirit, and being, but at the cost of years from another's life.  It was inevitable that Dumbledore had willingly sacrificed years of his own life for Snape's well being, intent on seeing the Potions Master's vitality restored back to what it once was.  "No," the younger man uttered in a low voice, "I will not take it.  You are needed more in this world than I, and…and I do not deserve _anything_ from you, least of all _years from your life."_

            "Severus, I am not giving you a choice.  You will take this and –"

            "_No!" the Potions Professor exclaimed, "_Nothing_ you say will make me take such a thing from you.  Mab is going to take more of my life away from me tomorrow, so the catholicon – your __life – will be wasted."  He stood in silence, unable to look up at the Headmaster, so moved he was that the old wizard would give part of his life for him.  Dumbledore looked with deep sorrow at the Potions Master, seeing that the younger man would not change his mind.  "Alright," the old man said quietly, "I shall abide by your wishes now, but I implore that you take it tomorrow, after…after you are back."_

            Nodding silently, Snape watched as the Headmaster left his office, then headed into his own bedroom, falling on the bed in complete exhaustion.  

            Natalia was playing Brahms on her cello, sinking deep into the velvet lull of the phrases, the lush caress of the notes.  Her fingers slid up the fingerboard, bringing about a dulcet, sonorous note, when suddenly, the string snapped, whipping back and stinging her hand.  "Ow!" she cried out, shaking her hand in an attempt to flick the pain out.  A muffled knock came from outside her room and she carefully set her cello down, opening the door.  "Headmaster Dumbledore, good evening," she greeted, rather puzzled at why he had come to see her.  He entered the chamber, saying, "You play beautifully, Natalia.  Was that Brahms' Cello Sonata that you were practicing?"

            "Yes," she replied, "The first one, in E minor, until my string broke, that is."  She went over to her cello, unhooked the string, and wrapped it around her finger.  Seeing his curious look, she explained, "So I will not forget to get a new one."  

            "I can get you a new string while I am in London on Sunday," he offered.

            Shaking her head, she said, "No, but thank you.  I do not want to burden you with such little things."

            "It isn't a burden," he objected, "And besides, I think there is a string instrument shop across the street from The Leaky Cauldron."

            "If you have time," she said, "I would really appreciate it.  Thank you."

            "Of course," he replied, "I always encourage students to pursue their interests."

            She smiled, saying quietly, "I sometimes have daydreams that I'm a Muggle musician, living only for the music."  She looked up, blushing from embarrassment.  "Of course, I do not mean that being a Magical is bad, it is just sometimes, I wished that…"  She became silent, her words jumbling together as she tried to make herself clear.  "Never mind," she muttered, looking away, "I'm probably just crazy."

            The Headmaster smiled benevolent as he said, "No, no, I quite understand what you mean, Natalia.  But realize that being a Muggle is no easier than being a Magical."

            She nodded, asking after a moment, "Did you want to see me for something?"

            "Oh, yes," he responded, suddenly remembering why he had come, "I wanted to inform you about Professor Snape's condition as you were the one who told me of his absence during the chess game."

            She frowned as worry suddenly clouded her face.  "Is he all right?"  

            "No," the Headmaster replied gravely, "In fact, he is very near the point of losing his spiritual existence."

            "What do you mean?" Natalia asked with great concern.

            "His _soul," Dumbledore said in a low voice, "Is nearing extinction.  Although he has been bound to Mab, the faerie queen, which is a greater cruelty than anyone should endure, he will only live physically, but all feeling, sense, and thought will be lost to him soon if he is not administered a certain potion."_

            "What is this potion?" she inquired.

            Looking up at her, he replied quietly, "Chiron's Catholicon.  It was first given to Prometheus when Chiron offered his immortality to the man, allowing his punishment of having his liver eaten out every day by eagle come to an end.  Chiron had to cross over to Hades, ending his life for the man, and in the process, Asklepios captured his essence, or his soul, in such a potion and administered it to Prometheus, returning the man's health and spirit to him immediately.  However," he uttered, "Professor Snape, has greater wounds than even Prometheus, and I doubt that the potion will completely cure him of all pains, but he will need it nevertheless."

            Natalia's face fell as she heard this, whispering, "And has he taken it?"

            Looking away, the Headmaster replied in a grave voice, "No, he has not.  He does not believe that he deserves such a thing, and therefore will not accept it.  However," he looked up at Natalia, "He has agreed to think it over before tomorrow night."

            "What is tomorrow night?" she asked.

            The old wizard frowned, wondering if he should tell her lest she be alarmed further.  "Professor Snape is to be called again tomorrow, therefore it is my hope that he does indeed take the potion."

            "Do you think he will take it?"

            Dumbledore sighed, saying, "One can only hope.  But I will not keep you further.  It is near midnight already and it would not do for you to be tired tomorrow when –"  He stopped himself, remembering that she could not go to Hogsmeade.  "Well," he said after an awkward moment, "Good night, Natalia."

            After she bid him goodnight, the Headmaster left the Slytherin dormitory, ascending slowly from the dungeon in dire need of a good night's rest.

            Natalia sat worriedly by her bed, her mind busy with thoughts of her professor's condition.  She knew there was not much she could do for him, but her conscience would not allow her to rest, stubbornly deciding for her that she should do _something_ rather than stand aside as a spectator.  The Chiron's Catholicon was a potion of an entirely new concept to her, arousing wonder and curiosity in her as she listened to the Headmaster tell of its attributes.  Knowing that the Catholicon was a restorative potion, Natalia went to her bookshelf and got down her mother's dusty old potions book and found a section on recuperation and other types of healing methods.  Researching further, she eventually located a chapter on restoration potions and after reading for an hour, discovered that the feather of an Occamy was the most powerful healing ingredient in the world.  However, she could not think in her mind where she was going to acquire an Occamy feather other than from inside her wand, and there was no possible way she could break open the Shangri-La without creating a catastrophe.  She closed the book, clutching it on her lap as she looked out her window, wishing she could just conjure an Occamy feather immediately.  _Wouldn't that be nice_, she thought to herself, _If I could conjure anything I wanted.  Then I would never have to buy another Christmas present for anyone._  She smiled to herself.  _Or any sweets for Halloween, for that matter._  Suddenly, her eyes flew open as she hit herself inwardly for being a dolt.  Rushing to her wardrobe, she remembered the Occamy feather that SaDaga had given her for Halloween as part of her costume.  She tore through the entire wardrobe, unable to find the object she was looking for.  It was not until she reached the clutter in the bottom drawer of her desk that she finally found what she sought for.  She had cast it aside absentmindedly after the long night of saving the dwarf, and had forgotten completely about it until now.  Carefully, she took out the silver box that it lay in and opened it, seeing the delicate white feather that rested inside.  Closing the box immediately, she headed to the potions classroom to begin her first attempt at making a restorative potion.  

            No response came from the eight knocks she had placed on the classroom door.  Tentatively, she went inside and saw that it was completely empty.  Thinking that the professor had gone to bed, she quietly snuck in and got down a potion set, opening up her mother's potion book again.  Only now did she notice that the restorative potions were placed in the very back of the book, deeming it one of the hardest categories of potions to make.  She bit her lip, almost wanting to renounce the whole attempt at once.  However, she remembered the things that Snape had done for her in the past and the multiple times he had looked after her, and decided that she would have to at least try.  Looking over the different types of restorative potions, she found one that would be suitable at the very end.  It was a Revivifying Restorative that could be made in an hour if the brewer was very careful.  Reading the first step of the procedure, she saw that she would need sage and fennel, and that the two herbs would have to simmer in honey mixed with royal jelly for an hour.  Smiling, she wondered if a confectioner had invented this certain potion.  She got the sage and fennel from his cabinets and quietly crept into his office to look for honey and royal jelly.  After searching for what seemed a good twenty minutes in his office, she concluded that there was no honey, much less royal jelly, to be found.  She considered going to the kitchen to look for a minute and decided that it was the only solution as long as the house elves did not make a big commotion.  

Winky was drowning her poor liver in butterbeer again as she sat by the fire, looking despondently at the flames flickering against the brick wall.  Hearing a noise come from the front of the kitchen, Winky turned toward it groggily, seeing a figure creep toward the cabinets in search of something.  "W-who's there?" Winky called out quietly, afraid of waking the children.  The figure turned, startled, and took off the hood that it wore.  A medium-sized girl appeared from beneath the cloak and approached the house-elf very slowly.  "Hello," the green-eyed girl whispered, kneeling down next to the sitting Winky, "I was wondering if you could help me look for something."

            Winky peered at her suspiciously, uttering, "You-you is a Slytherin?"

            "Yes," the girl responded, "My name is Natalia."

            "Oh, yes, yes, Natalia Slytherin!  Dobby talks about Miss very much.  He likes Miss very much.  Miss is a _nice Slytherin!"_

            Natalia smiled, holding a finger up to her lips.

            "Sorry!" Winky whispered, "Winky sorry for talking so loud.  Miss wants to find something?"

            "Yes," Natalia replied, nodding, "I was wondering if you could help me find some honey and if possible, some royal jelly."

            "_Royal jelly?" the house-elf whispered loudly, "Miss asks for something Winky cannot give!  Winky does not have key to special foods room!  Winky must go ask Banky.  Banky has the keys."  With that, the little creature scurried off drunkenly, hobbling away with the butterbeer jug, liquid sloshing carelessly onto the floor.  _

            Around fifteen minutes later, after much noisy whispering and scurrying, two house-elves came back in, the new one a bit taller than Winky and with a few more noticeable wrinkles.  "Hello Miss," the new house-elf said with his head bowed, "Banky's name is Banky, Miss."

            Natalia grinned, replying, "Hello, Banky.  I was wondering if I could acquire some royal jelly and honey from you?"

            The house-elf nodded, answering, "Of course, of course.  But Miss must not tells other children Miss gets it from Banky or else Banky will gets in trouble."          

            "Yes, of course," the girl replied.  The older house-elf tottered off with a huge ring of keys to the back of the kitchen, opening a room marked "Special".  A few moments later, Banky came back with a jar of golden honey and another significantly smaller jar of white colored, rich royal jelly.  "Thank you," Natalia whispered as she received the ingredients.  Bidding the two house-elves goodnight, she hurried back down to the potions classroom, eager to get started on the Revivifying Restorative.  

An hour later, Natalia was still puzzling over how to extract the feather's core as the sage and fennel brewed in the honey and royal jelly mixture.  Sighing, she trudged into the Potions Master's office and looked through his bookshelf, seeing a book at the top on extraction and dissection.  Getting up on the chair, she got the book and looked through it, finally finding a small paragraph on owl feathers.  Thinking that it would be the same concept, Natalia followed the instructions to split the quill of the feather.  However, looking over the Occamy feather in her hand, she saw that it had barely any quill, and hoping that the shaft would have the same effect, carefully cut down the middle of the feather's spine and pulled it open, only to see another layer of hard material covering whatever "core" the feather had.  After what seemed to be eight layers, she finally reached a powdery white substance that lined the inside of the shaft, and gently shaking this out onto a spoon, sifted it into the potion and mixed it very carefully, cautious not to lose any bit of the precious powder.  Finally, half an hour later, the potion had become a thin oily substance, which she presumed to be the final product of the Revivifying Restorative, and proceeded to pour it into a vial with a ladle.  Quickly cleaning up, she waited a hesitant moment and went quietly into his chambers.

            He did not hear her come in, nor did he hear her approach his bedside.  Natalia watched her professor with great concern, careful not to reel back at the strong smell of dried blood from his robes.  "Professor," she whispered, shaking him gently, "Professor…"  The man did not wake.  He was deep in a silent, dreamless sleep, oblivious to all that was around him.  Touching him timidly on the hand, she jerked back, alarmed by the iciness of his skin.  She frowned, thinking of what to do while she waited for him to wake.  Looking over him once again, she decided that it would not do for him to wake up the next day exhausted and blood stained for breakfast.  That would definitely rouse some curiosity amongst the students.  

            A while later, Snape woke up groggily and rolled over, suddenly aware of another presence in the room.  He sat up quickly, grasping the intruder, locking the person in an arm grip, and holding them by the throat.  "_P-Professor_!" the girl choked out, gasping for breath as she froze under his bruising clench on her throat.  It took him a long moment to register that it was Natalia, and instantly, he loosened his grip and backed away, looking apologetically at the girl.  She grasped her throat, coughing as she struggled to breathe.  The Potions Master frowned, steadying the girl as she gasped for air.  She took her hand off her throat and shook her head, trying to say something.  "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he muttered, seating her by his bedside.  His brow furrowed as he noticed the bruises blooming on her neck.  Reaching forward, he touched her throat gently, inspecting the marks he had left on her skin.  "I – I," she whispered out in a cough, "I tried to wake you, but you were asleep.  There's a bath in the lavatory waiting for you, and I set out some clean robes on the washstand."

            Looking at the enchanted sundial on his nightstand, Snape saw that it was close to four in the morning.  "You should be asleep," he chided gently, adding, "How did you know that…"

            "The Hea–"  Natalia stopped herself, thinking that she should not mention Dumbledore.  "I was worried about you, so I came to see how you were," she said, hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions.  

            He looked at her wearily, too tired to detect any hint of falsity in her tone.  "And," she continued in a small voice, "I have something I want to give you."  

            "Alright…" he said slowly, savoring each syllable, "Let me clean up, and then we can talk.  Meanwhile…"   He searched around, looking for something to keep her occupied.  Remembering that he had promised her access to his library, he gestured for her to follow him, leading her to the back of his chambers where he opened a door leading into a spacious room with towering shelves of books.  "You…you have nearly as big a library as Hogwarts does," she whispered out, looking at the rows and rows of books in awe.  

            "You may look at any of them," he said, "Although you may want to start with the Elven books first.  I have them in the back, here."  He led her to the far corner of the library and gestured to a large glass case of books, all grand and ancient.  

            "Are they in…the elven language?" 

            "No," the Potions Master replied, "They will change their characters to whatever language you speak as you read them."

            Smiling, she opened the case and ran her hand lightly over the books.  "I will leave you here now, and when I am back, we can talk."  She nodded, not quite paying attention to her professor any longer.  Her eyes ran from _Galdor Léralondë's Spells of the Anduril Aksa _(The Path of The Flame of The West), to _The Realm of The Atalante _(The Downfallen).  A light glimmer suddenly caught her eye, and she immediately saw an exceedingly antique book by the name of _Bezazelis' Anthology of Anomalous Powers_.  Frowning with curiosity, she took out the book, at which an entire cloud of dust rose to her face, causing her to cough.  She opened the relic of a volume and saw that it was categorized alphabetically.  _I wonder if they wrote about the Shangri-La in here_, she thought, flipping quickly to the _S_ section.  As the pages turned, a certain phrase caught her eye.  Flipping back, she saw the words _Seven Sacred Emeralds_, catching her attention immediately.  Spreading the book open, she read the following entry:

_Seven Sacred Emeralds _

_Forged by Rukai of the Wood (a tree-dwelling mage known for his carpentry and blacksmith skills) in the year four hundred and seventy-two, the Seven Sacred Emeralds are believed to be the most valuable stones on earth.  The true reason as to why the mage created the stones in the first place is unknown, though some experts believe that Rukai was famous for crafting objects because of his ambitious drive for power, while others protest that he merely produced them for show and envy. _

_It is said that Rukai held the stones in his possession for one hundred years before a group of elves, most likely of the Drow species, invaded his home and stole the precious gems.  After much deliberation and fierce arguments, the bandits chose to hide the stones in secret locations over the seven continents of the earth, hoping that anyone looking for them would not be able to track them down without a great amount of effort.  _

_The full extent of the stones' powers is still unknown, but the most unique of which is that of manipulating Time.  Inside the emerald Time does not exist.  Once the stone has been active with a host for one thousand years, its power starts to leak through the owner, creating an illusion of which the holder believes he or she is suspended in a space void of Time. This pause in the ribbon of Time allows the host to do nearly whatever they wish, making it either a tremendously helpful tool, or a terribly deadly one. _

_It is believed that the emeralds hold a life force all their own—which is difficult to control, but not impossible.  Most likely it is achievable several years after the host has experienced its power, and he/she will be able to manipulate Time easily with the mind.  Once the stone and the host become one, it is impossible to break their bond.  _

Little is known about the location of the Seven Sacred Emeralds of Rukai, but there is rumor to believe that one of these powerful stones fell into the hands of the Lunai-sä tribe of elves (location unknown), who bestow upon their children an armband known as a saphie, worn around the upper arm as a symbol of love, peace, and prosperity.  The Lunai-sä tribe is acknowledged as one of the highest and most respected of all Elven species.

            Suddenly, she heard the professor come in, startling her out of the world of the elves.  "I see you have found my book on powers," the professor said, looking much refreshed from his previous blood-spattered state.  

            "Yes," Natalia replied, "I was just reading about the Seven Sacred Emeralds.  They are indeed _very_ fascinating."

            "Mm…" the professor muttered, a strange far-off look entering his eye.  Natalia looked curiously at the Potions Master while unraveling the cello string from her finger, leaving it as a bookmark between the pages.  "May I come back to read this book later, professor?"

            "Oh, of course," he replied, prying himself from whatever thoughts had been triggered by the mention of the emeralds.  "You may come to my library and read these books whenever you want," he added, quirking his lips in what seemed like a small smile.  "Now," he continued, "You said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

            "Oh, yes," the girl muttered, remembering the task she had at hand, "I …I have something for you."

            "Why don't we go back outside?" the professor interrupted, "I can barely see you in here."  They went out and sat by his fireplace where a warming fire had already been started.  "So?" he asked, raising an expectant eyebrow at the girl.

            "I…"  She lost her voice, looking away as the words escaped her tongue.  

            The Potions Master looked at her intently, careful not to roll his eyes as she had already done so much for him.  "Don't try to phrase it eloquently, Natalia," he said softly, "Just tell me."

            She looked at him with a great deal of anxiety and dread, fearing that she had made the potion incorrectly.  Shoving a hand in her pocket, she brought out the vial of Revivifying Restorative, hiding it in her fist as she extended her hand to the professor.  "What is it?" he inquired quietly as he opened his palm.  She dropped the potion in his hand and scooted far back into her chair, afraid of his reaction.  "Please…" she murmured weakly.  

            The professor sighed resignedly and looked up at her.  "Did Dumbledore send you down here to give this to me?"

            Natalia shook her head, breathing out in a low voice, "No…it – this one is…_different_."

            Holding the vial up, Snape saw that indeed, it was very different.  There was a crudeness in the potion that was almost humorous.  "Then how…who gave this to you?"

            She bit her lip, not wanting to admit that she made it as she saw he was not pleased by it, whispering after a moment, "Please, just take it.  I…I don't want you to die."

            He chuckled softly at this, saying most bitterly, "I'm not going to _die_, you know.  I can't _die_ as long as _she_," he gestured off to a distance, "Is alive."

            Watching her professor apprehensively, Natalia said in a timid voice, "Please take it."

            "I won't." he replied quietly and firmly.  

            "You…you won't?"

            "No," he said, looking up at her, "Not unless you tell me who made this."

            She glanced away quickly, her breath quickening.  "I…I _cannot_." she muttered, half to herself, half to the professor.

            Snape frowned and stood up, placing the vial on the table.  "Then I will not take it."       

            "But you _must_!" she protested, urgency and concern filled in her voice.  

            Veering around viciously, he leaned very close to her and yelled in a hoarse tone, "You will _not_ tell me what I must and mustn't do!  I cannot take this because of the _guilt_ that will mount in me, do you not understand that?  I cannot take this as a Death Eater, the _least_ worthy of _anyone_ to accept anything!  How _dare_ you tell me what is necessary and not!"

            His words rang in her ears as she sat shaking in fear inches away from him, terrified at the anger he had unleashed on her.  "I…I'm sorry." she whispered, trying hard not to shed any tears.  He released his grip on her chair and sank back into the seat across from her, regretting that he had lashed out at her so harshly.  "I apologize, Natalia," he sighed in a low voice, "You probably don't even know what this is.  The reason why I cannot take it is because this," he gestured to the potion," I believe, is a Revivifying Restorative, and such a potion requires the element of an Occamy feather.  Whoever has access to one is very powerful, and therefore can be incredibly helpful or incredibly deadly."  Looking intently at her, he added, "However, this potion was not made with much…aptitude, therefore, I fear that there may have been something harmful added to it that may cause me much damage."

            The tears that clung to her eyes ran down against her will now as she uttered in a trembling voice, "I…I made it."

            Snape looked up in surprise and asked in a low voice, "What do you mean?"

            She shook her head, replying, "I read about it in my mother's old potion book and thought I could do something to help you.  I'm sorry, it was really stupid, and I ended up waking you and …"  She trailed off, looking away from the Potions Master.

            "You…you acquired the royal jelly and Occamy feather?"

            "Yes," she whispered out, not daring to look at him.

            "But how – you had an Occamy feather?"

            Nodding quietly, she sat further back in her seat, fearing his reaction.

            "Who gave it to you?  Surely you could not have acquired it on your own." he said, leaning attentively toward the girl.

            "My–"  She stopped herself, remembering that she was not to give away SaDaga's identity.  "I'm sorry, I cannot tell you."

            "How can you not tell me who gave it to you and expect me to –" he started angrily, but stopped himself as he saw her look away bleakly into the fire.  

            "A god," she finally whispered, "A god gave it to me as a present.  I apologize for not being able to tell you his name, but I must keep my promise to him."

            After a moment, he asked, "Can you assure me that it will not be detrimental to my health?"

            She looked him thoughtfully in the eye, searching unsuccessfully for trust in his gaze as she replied in a quiet voice, "Yes, I promise it will not do you any harm."

            He watched as she silently got up and left his chambers in a hurry, realizing regretfully that he had not shown a shred of trust for her or any gratitude for her efforts. 

            The next morning, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were chatting away excitedly about their coming excursion to Hogsmeade planned for the afternoon while they quickly ate breakfast.  Hermione noticed that Natalia was poking quietly at her eggs as she neglected to intake any of her meal.  "What's wrong?" the mousy haired girl inquired.

            Natalia looked up at her and muttered, "Nothing.  I just did not sleep well last night."

            The other girl frowned and said, "Don't worry, we'll get you a lot of treats while we're at Hogsmeade.  I do wish you could come with us."

            "Yes, thank you," the Slytherin replied politely, her thoughts drifting to other things.

Snape started on his potatoes slowly, savoring each flavor that touched his senses.  He had not felt this well since…he did not even remember when.  _The girl wasn't lying when she said that it wouldn't do me any harm, he thought, nearly chuckling to himself.  At the thought of Natalia, he looked up, searching for her at the Gryffindor table.  The other students were all talking excitedly amongst themselves, no doubt about their trip to Hogsmeade.  He rolled his eyes.  But the girl…she was not eating, not even talking breathlessly like the other students.  No, she was sitting next to the animated Hermione, poking consistently at her eggs, obviously tired from the dark circles that had taken rest under her eyes.  She concentrated wholly on vivisecting her scrambled eggs until the other girl asked her something, causing her to look up.  Snape frowned deeply as he saw the look on her face, seeing that she was indeed, very tired, and a bit forlorn. _

            "Natalia, what happened to your neck?" Hermione whispered to her friend, gesturing to the bruises that adorned her throat.   

            The raven-haired girl looked up at her friend, a tinge of alarm entering her eyes.  However, her voice was weary and indifferent as she replied, "Nothing.  I just…fell of the bed last night."  She dared not look at the Potions Master in fear that she would see the same distrust in his eyes as she had experienced the night before.  Sighing quietly, she turned to her friends, informing them that she had a headache and that she was going to retire to the dormitory, wishing them all a fun day at Hogsmeade.  In slow, careful steps, she shakily made her way down to the Slytherin Common Room, placing herself on the couch for a moment, and then lying down in exhaustion, succumbing to the sleep that she had lost.  

            She awoke a while later at a cool touch on her cheek.  Looking up, she saw a man with an angular face, an eagle's nose, and dark brooding eyes that had a touch of fire in them, seated, watching her.  Sitting up, she shook her head, stifling a yawn.  "Sorry," she muttered, "I had not realized that someone else was in the room."

            A frown spread across the man's face, stretching over his features languidly.  "Natalia," he started, "You didn't eat anything at breakfast."

            The girl rubbed her eyes and said sleepily, "No, I was not hungry."

            "I doubt your body thinks the same."

            She did not look up at him, seemingly uninterested in the topic of choice.  "I apologize for my behavior last night," he uttered quietly at last, "It was callous of me to say the things I did."        

            "No," she replied, folding and unfolding her hands, "It is fine."

            "That is all?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in question.  

            Looking at him full in the face, she said quietly, "It makes no difference.  You would have hardly changed anyway."

            "Well," he growled out, "I see that you have brought upon yourself the luxury of being a judge of character.  Perhaps you should look at yourself.  You are not such a saint as you would like to believe."

            She lifted her gaze to his eyes, her look hardening as she replied in a quiet voice, "I meant the potion's effect, professor, not you."

            Snape sat in silence for a while, berating himself inwardly for affronting the girl yet again.  After a tense silence, Natalia got up quietly, heading to the trapdoor.  

 "Where are you going?" he demanded.

            "To take a walk outside, if you do not mind."

            He frowned, and then muttered, "I will come with you.  You are not to be alone today."

            The two strolled under a clear winter sky, relishing the sting of cold that came before the snow.  They had already made their way to the lake when Snape finally uttered, "What made you think that the Revivifying Restorative was the correct potion?"

            After not hearing her speak for a good minute, he looked at her, saying, "I mean that in the most curious of ways, and not from a critical view."

            She concentrated on the ground, looking away to the reflection of the sky on the lake.  "Will you not speak to me?" he asked quietly.

            He followed her to the edge of the lake where she sat down, brushing the surface of the water lightly.  "My conscience pushed me to help you, professor," she said finally in a soft voice, "Not I."

            "It does not do to be infuriated over such petty things, Natalia.  Besides, had I shown gratitude to you, it would have been nothing more than a series of words and phrases." 

            She placed her hand on the water, steadying the ripples.  "Then perhaps you believe that people are machines also, completely without thought or feeling," she whispered, getting up and walking away back to the school.

            Snape sighed wearily, looking moodily out into the horizon for a moment.  _Perhaps I should have been born without a tongue_, he thought with a scowl.

Natalia locked herself in her room with her dragon, not desiring the presence of the Potions Master any longer.  She sat on her bed petting her dragon's back absentmindedly, thinking of the inhumane manner the Potions Master bore on everyone around him.  Suddenly, the dragon hopped off her bed, transforming immediately into SaDaga.  "Alright, alright, enough!" he said indignantly, "You are going to rub all of my scales off one of these days."  Seeing that the girl was in a melancholy mood, he sat back down next to her, saying, "You know, it is not his fault that he is such a hard-hearted person.  Had you been through half the things that he has experienced, you would be bitter and resentful of everyone also."

            "I just tried to help him," she said quietly.

            "Yes, I know," the god responded, "But you have to know that he holds too much guilt to accept any help from anyone.  He does not feel that he is worthy of anyone's pity, that he is only getting what he deserves."

            "But he does not deserve any of this torture," she protested.

            "No, no, of course he does not, but that is not our choice to make."

            Looking away, Natalia said after a moment, "Can you think of anything to help him?"

            The god furrowed his brow, responding, "I hardly think it is my place to meddle with the matters of his life."

            Frowning, she demanded in a cross tone, "It is not your place to meddle, or you just do not want to make the _effort?"_

            "What are you saying?" he questioned, looking at her closely.

            "It is well within your power to aid him.  At least you could help me convince him to accept help from Dumbledore."

            "I cannot do that," he replied, "That would give my identity away."

            "Your _identity?" she cried, "You care about your identity when a man's __life is at risk?"_

            The god looked grimly at her, seeing that she indeed cared for the professor's well being very much, even more than she could understand.  "Well," he said after a long while of thinking, "There is something that may be done, although it would be terribly difficult."

            "What is it?" she asked.

            He looked up at her, saying, "As I understand it, your professor's condition will worsen due to the abstraction of his life force by the faerie, Mab."  His face grimaced in disgust as he uttered her name.  "Therefore, it is believed that he will live _physically, but not with a soul, if it does get to that severity."  Looking at the girl, he continued.  "However, the means that your Headmaster has attempted at curing your professor would only heal a fraction of his being, barely a bandage for a gaping wound.  So what you are asking for is a cure for this affliction of his, something that will heal him of his mortal wounds.  Even as a god, there are limitations to how far we can mend a person's life.  Had it been a physical injury, I could have easily restored him to a state of when he was twenty, however, this is a matter of the emotions, of the soul – this is far more difficult.  What I propose is indeed very difficult a task, nearly impossible, but I believe that you will find it in your heart to try."  From his robes, he produced a tattered and worn piece of cloth, square in shape but so brown and frayed that it barely bore a sure form any longer.  On this piece of cloth was a sort of map, drawn with great detail with moving features if one looked close enough.  "This is a map to the Spring of Prolusaisi from within Shambhala.  I will not be able to help you enter into Shambhala, as even a god cannot help a mortal enter the land if they do not have a purpose there.  However, should you find yourself in Shambhala by some stroke of luck, you will only have to follow this map, and you shall find yourself at the Spring of Prolusaisi."  He paused to see if the girl comprehended him.  "At the bank of the spring, an old man stands on guard.  If you are able to defeat this man in a duel, he will allow you to take water from the spring but for a price.  You must give something of your own to him, but not anything that you have to offer.  He will on his own account choose what he will take from you, and if you refuse him, he will allow you to go free, but never again will you be able to take water from the Spring of Prolusaisi."_

            "You cannot get it for me?" she inquired.

            "No," the god replied, "I am leaving today to attend to matters involving the Gala."

            She frowned, saying, "But I thought the Gala was to be in Shambhala."

            SaDaga shook his head, responding, "Shambhala will not accept just any mortal into its realm, much less millions of them, which is why I cannot take you to the Spring of Prolusaisi.  However," he looked off to a distance, "I believe that you may be able to get there, but at a cost."  He placed a hand on her shoulder, adding, "If you do go in search of the spring, Natalia, I can assure you that there will be times when you come very close to the edge of death.  But when these times do come, remember that you are the Bearer and to trust yourself."  He looked out the window and after a moment, uttered, "I must leave now if I am to get there before sundown.  I wish you success, Natalia, and I will be watching over you."  With that, he transformed into a dragon once again and flew out the window, ascending to the afternoon sky.  

            It was near one when Natalia tired of looking at the tattered map.  Placing it in her robes, she left her chambers, intent on going to Snape's library and finish reading about the Seven Sacred Emeralds.  She crept past his office quietly, careful not to disturb the professor from his work, and entered his chambers, going directly to his library.  As she reached the shelf holding the Elven books, she noticed that _Bezazelis' Anthology of Anomalous Powers_ had been placed at the very top.  Getting the ladder from a nearby shelf, she climbed up to the top, careful to not teeter off the rungs.  As she reached for the book, she found that it was out of her reach by an inch.  Turning her head, she blindly grasped for the book and quickly clutched it to her chest, descending carefully down the ladder.  She leant against the shelf, eagerly opening the book that she held.  However, as she looked down, she saw that it was not the anthology that she had meant to get, but another book called _Tuuma ne Ungwelen_ (To Move By The Web of The Spider's Star).  Though it was a very large book, it was incredibly light, more so than if it was a thin volume.  Curiosity taking over, she opened the book and looked inside, only to see that it was completely void of pages.  In place of the paper that should have been bound inside, there was a large black mirror reflecting Natalia as clearly as water.  Frowning, she gently touched the mirror, only to feel her finger slip through.  She drew her hand back in alarm, and then gathering more courage, touched the book again, this time, placing her entire hand through the mirror.  To her surprise, she felt cold air on the other side of the mirror and as she slowly reached around, she felt her hand brush against a solid piece of metal.  


End file.
